Thristy For Your Love
by Angelicana
Summary: Tout était parfait dans leurs petits mondes respectifs. Bella avait un mystère : Edward Cullen et Carlisle avait une famille. Mais quand leurs deux mondes entrent en collision, ils trouvent quelque chose que même Alice n'avait pas vu venir. Traduction
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

J'étais assise dans l'hôpital, regardant autour de moi. Encore sous le choc à cause de ce qui venait d'arriver. J'étais appuyée à ma camionnette, je m'occupais de mes affaires quand un van sorti de nulle part a dérapé, hors de contrôle, et a failli me percuter. Il aurait dû. Si Edward ne l'avait pas arrêté !

Oui, arrêté la voiture. Il a couru depuis l'autre bout du parking ! Il m'a poussée à terre et a levé sa main pour arrêter le van, et ça a réussi ! Il aurait dû le tuer ! Je commençais à faire de l'hyperventilation en y repensant. Charlie a essayé de me calmer mais c'était dur. Je venais juste d'avoir vécu une expérience qui m'avait amenée proche de la mort et Charlie n'était pas exactement calme non plus. Je m'étais presque calmée lorsque je l'ai vu.

Cet homme était magnifique. Il était grand. 1m80 au bas mot. Il avait des cheveux blonds courts qui lui allaient si bien que j'avais envie d'y passer les doigts. Il portait une chemise bleue à col haut et une cravate d'une nuance plus claire, s'accordant parfaitement. Il portait aussi un pantalon et des chaussures noirs. Il avait une blouse blanche de médecin par dessus ses vêtements et un bon nombre de stylos dans sa poche. Je ne pouvais littéralement plus respirer. Mon rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré et j'ai su que si je le regardais dans les yeux, je mourrais par manque d'air. J'ai juste espéré qu'il ne serait pas mon médecin. Je savais que je commettrai un acte stupide.

Je l'ai regardé lorsqu'il saluait Charlie qui se tenait devant moi. J'avais la pire des malchances. Cela m'a donné un air confus. Ça a duré une seconde. Puis il a eu, sur son pâle, parfait visage le plus sincère des sourires. Je lui souris en retour en rougissant et son sourire s'est étiré. « Vous devez être Isabella Swan. Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen. » Il me serra la main. Il avait les mains froides mais c'était agréable. En fait, c'était comme une décharge électrique entre nous. Je les enlevais vite en espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti. Cet homme me mettait mal à l'aise.

« J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé Isabella » commença le docteur Cullen mais je l'interrompis et dit :

« Bella, s'il vous plaît. »

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella » répondis-je avec un rire embarrassé. En vérité, c'était la façon dont il avait dit mon nom pour laquelle je l'avais corrigé. Cela me donnait envie de frissonner. Il avait un léger accent anglais qui donnait à mon nom une belle sonorité, sexy. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour l'accent anglais.

« Très bien, Bella » dit le docteur Cullen avec un léger sourire. Je souris en retour. Il baissa les yeux sur son bloc-notes. Il a gardé la tête baissée mais il avait les yeux levés. C'était un regard sexy. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine et j'essayai de ne pas le regarder, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je le regardais et me suis retrouvée en train de regarder les plus beaux yeux que j'avais jamais vus. Ils étaient dorés et chauds. Je baissais vite les yeux pendant que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il mit son bloc-notes sous son bras et me fit lever les yeux pour les examiner, sans cesser de dire : « Vous avez vraiment été chanceuse, Bella. »

« Je ne serai pas ici sans Edward. » répondis-je. Je e savais pas ce qui m'avait fait dire ça. Ce n'était pas comme si je pensais à lui. En fait, je ne pensais à aucun des Cullen à part celui qui se tenait devant moi.

« Mon fils ? » demanda le docteur Cullen en fronçant les sourcils. Une fois de plus, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre.

« Oui » répondis-je sans vraiment le regarder, « J'étais seule. J'ai vu Edward à l'autre bout du parking. Puis, j'ai vu la voiture, et tout d'un coup, Edward était là. » J'eus l'air hébétée et murmurai « Il a arrêté le van. »

Le docteur Cullen ne prononça pas un mot pendant un moment. Finalement, il dit « Je suis sûr qu'il n'était pas si loin que ça. Personne ne peut pas bouger aussi vite, Bella » Il inclina la tête « Êtes-vous sûre que vous vous sentez bien ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils et secouai la tête. Je détestai quand les gens doutaient de ma santé mentale. Le docteur Cullen me sourit et dit « Si vous ressentez quoi que soit d'anormal, je veux que vous reveniez ici. D'accord ? »

« Oui, doc' » répondis-je avec un sourire. Il me sourit en retour et rit. C'était la chose la plus belle que j'avais jamais vue. Secouant légèrement la tête, il dit « Appelez-moi Carlisle. »

J'acquiesçai et baissai la tête. Pour rougir, j'étais la pire. Il était vraiment très beau. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer.

Je le regardai lorsqu'il m'annonça que tout allait bien et nous dit au revoir. Je le suivais des yeux et le regardai tourner, me jeter un coup d'œil. Mes yeux s'agrandirent parce qu'il m'avait surprise le regardant. J'ai vu une expression surprise sur le visage et il s'éloigna. Je soupirai. Il avait sûrement dû penser que je le reluquais, ce qu'effectivement j'étais en train de faire. Mince !

Je me levai et suivais mon père pour régler les frais. Pendant qu'il parlait à l'infirmière et lui donnant mes informations, je m'éloignai. J'allais tourner à l'angle du couloir quand je vis Carlisle parlant à Rosalie et Edward.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent et je pris un peu de recul. Je les regardais, sans faire vraiment attention à leur conversation. Carlisle était bien plus intéressant à regarder. Jusqu'à ce que je capte la conversation et me sente un peu insultée.

J'avais dû faire un peu de bruit car Carlisle leva les yeux et nos regards se croisèrent. J'essayai de bouger et de retourner voir Charlie mais je me retrouvai rapidement face à ses yeux. Il laissa ses enfants parler un instant de plus avant d'arrêter Rosalie de dire du mal de moi.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux et Carlisle baissa les yeux. J'étais libre de son emprise. Je regardais moi aussi vers le bas. Puis je relevai les yeux et dit, pour dissimuler mon regard fixe : « J'aimerais parler à Edward un moment. »

Il y eut un éclair dans les yeux de Carlisle, mais il disparut vite et il laissa Rosalie s'en aller. Edward se fraya un chemin jusqu'à moi et je demandai rapidement : « Comment es-tu venu à moi si vite ? »

Edward rit et dit : « Tu as dû te cogner la tête, Bella. J'étais juste à côté de toi. »

« Non, tu n'y étais pas ! » craquai-je. Je détestai qu'on me fasse passer pour une menteuse. « Tu étais de l'autre côté du parking. »

Le visage d'Edward s'est fermé et il me regarda avec cette haine ancienne. Je soutins son regard. Finalement, il regarda ailleurs : « Personne ne te croira, Bella. »

Je fis un pas en arrière et lui lançai regard meurtrier. Il fut un peu surpris et fit aussi un pas en arrière. Je continuai de le regarder et assénai : « Je n'allai le dire à personne. Je voulais juste savoir. »

C'est alors que je vis Carlisle au coin du couloir et soupirai. Il posa sa main sur l 'épaule de son fils et dit : «Tu devrais aller retrouver Rosalie et rentrer à la maison. »

Edward le regarda comme s'il allait objecter quelque chose avant que Carlisle n'insiste : « Edward. À la maison, maintenant. » Edward me regarda une dernière fois comme si le fait qu'il soit renvoyé chez lui comme un enfant puni était de ma faute, et s'en alla dans le couloir. Je m'étirai pour le voir s'en aller. Était-ce mon imagination ou marchait-il plus vite que la moyenne des gens ?

Carlisle se racla la gorge et demanda : « Tu ne vas pas laisser passer ce mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non » répliquai-je en secouant la tête avec un sourire d'excuse.

Les yeux de Carlisle brillèrent et il me sourit en retour. Il se pencha vers moi. Il avait une odeur merveilleuse. C'était différent de tout ce que j'avais senti jusqu'ici. Elle était douce et musquée. Entièrement homme. Carlisle approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et murmura : « Bonne chasse, Bella ». Son souffle était encore plus délicieux. C'était grisant. Il s'éloigna de moi et sourit. Je me sentis frissonner. C'est alors que je réalisai combien il était glacé. « Bonne journée, Bella. »

Je le regardai s'éloigner. Quand il tourna, je revins vers Charlie et marmonnai « Maudit docteur parfait. » Les choses commençaient juste à se compliquer.

Carlisle POV

Je retins un grognement lorsque j'entendis parler de l'accident au lycée. Je n'étais pas vraiment surpris qu'un des étudiants ait glissé sur la glace. La plupart des étudiants de Forks conduisaient comme des fous. Non, ce n'était pas cela. C'étaient les rumeurs selon lesquelles Edward avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Je secouai la tête et pris les documents du patient. Je regardai mon calepin. Isabella Swan. Joli nom.

Quand j'entrai dans la salle des urgences, une odeur me frappa si fort que je faillis trébucher. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis plus de trois cents ans. C'était l'odeur des cheveux juste avant une averse. C'était grisant. Depuis des décennies, je peux supporter l'odeur du sang humain. Maintenant, je sentais les différentes odeurs de sang. C'était intéressant le fait que tout le monde ne sentait pas pareil. Je gardai mon sourire amical sur le visage et saluai le Chef de Police. Puis, je regardai sa fille, Isabella Swan.

Elle était belle. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui descendaient un peu en dessous des épaules. Elle portait une chemise grise à manches longues et un jean. Je pensai qu'Alice désapprouverait cette tenue. Je pensai aussi que cela lui allait très bien. Chez Isabella, la chose la plus agréable était son odeur. Elle était la raison pour laquelle j'avais senti l'averse. C'est juste à ce moment que je remarquai à quel point son cœur battait vite. Je la regardai d'un air confus mais le masquai vite avec, ce que j'espérais être, un sourire sincère et lui serrai la main.

Elle était chaude. Délicieusement chaude. Je pouvais sentir une étincelle électrique entre nous. Elle laissa tomber sa main rapidement. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

« J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé, Isabella. » commençai-je, mais elle m'interrompit. « Bella, s'il vous plaît. »

« Pardon ? » demandai-je, un peu confus.

« Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella. » répondit-elle avec un petit rire embarrassé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Son rire était mignon.

« Très bien, Bella. » continuai-je de sourire en la regardant pendant qu'elle me souriait en retour. Je regardai rapidement mon calepin, que personne ne me voit tomber pour une fille de lycée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lever les yeux pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Elle leva brusquement les yeux et nos regards se croisèrent. Elle avait les yeux marron chocolat les plus beaux que j'avais jamais vus. J'entendis son cœur accélérer un peu. L'odeur de pluie s'intensifia.

Pour masquer mon audace à la regarder, je mis mon calepin sous mon bras et vérifiai ses yeux. Ils étaient si beaux. « Vous avez vraiment été chanceuse, Bella. » Bella… j'aimai ce nom. « Je ne serai pas ici sans Edward. » répondit-elle avec conviction. Ah, j'allais maintenant apprendre la rumeur. Essayant d'ignorer les sentiments que Bella provoquait en moi, je demandai : « Mon fils ? » Je fronçai les sourcils. J'entendis son cœur rater un battement et l'odeur de la pluie commençait à m'envahir.

« Oui » répondit-elle sans vraiment me regarder. « J'étais seule. J'ai vu Edward à l'autre bout du parking. Puis, j'ai vu la voiture, et tout d'un coup, Edward était là. » Je la regardai pendant qu'elle prenait une expression hébétée et murmurait : « Il a arrêté le van. »

Je n'ai rien dit pendant un moment, trop étourdi et gêné par Edward. Pourtant, s'il n'avait pas agi, elle serait morte. Je ressenti une vive douleur au ventre à cette pensée. C'était une pensée désagréable. Je masquai mon malaise et dit « Je suis sûre que c'est une vision subjective de la chose. Personne ne peut bouger aussi vite, Bella. » J'inclinai la tête et demandai « Êtes-vous sûre que vous vous sentez bien ? »

Je la vis froncer les sourcils et secouer la tête. Ses traits parfaits prirent une expression agacée. Je sentis un serrement de cœur en pensant que j'étais la cause de son agacement. Je la regardai longuement de nouveau et demandai « Si vous ressentez quoi que ce soit d'anormal, je veux que vous reveniez ici. D'accord ? »

« Oui, Doc' » répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je lui souris en retour et rit. Doc. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça. Amusant, la façon dont la sonorité était adorable venant d'elle. Je secouai légèrement la tête avant d'approfondir ma pensée et dit « Appelez-moi, Carlisle. »

Elle hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Pour rougir, elle était la pire. Elle était vraiment belle. Je sentis un nouveau serrement de cœur. Trop belle.

Sentant le besoin de m'en aller, je la déclarai en bonne santé et souhaitai une bonne journée à elle et son père. Son parfum tournait autour de moi comme un halo et je me sentais étourdi. Comme un vampire nouveau-né, mais au lieu de convoiter du sang, je convoitai Bella. Je tournai au coin de couloir et la regardai. Elle me fixait. Mon sang déjà froid devint aussi gelé que l'Arctique. Je me sentis effrayé et partit rapidement.

Je me rendais à mon bureau lorsque je vis Rosalie et Edward debout au milieu du couloir. Je vins rapidement à eux et leur intimai d'être plus discrets. J'étais énervé de ne pas m'être rendu compte de leur présence mais je ne faisais alors attention à personne sauf à Bella. Si quelqu'un avait entendu leur conversation, il aurait pensé que mes enfants étaient des tueurs de sang-froid… enfin, ils auraient pensé ça de Rosalie. Edward était compatissant, comme toujours, mais s'il n'avait pas eu d'intérêt pour elle, il l'aurait probablement laissé mourir comme elle aurait dû l'être.

Soudain, je sentis une odeur de pluie. Je levai les yeux et là se tenait Bella Swan dans toute sa gloire. Elle avait l'air choqué. Nos yeux se sont rencontrés et je me sentis tomber dans ses prunelles. J'étais heureux qu'Edward ne prêtât pas attention à mes pensées pour le moment. Réalisant à quel point Rosalie devait avoir l'air horrible, je la coupai rapidement. Ils regardèrent tous les deux Bella.

Elle baissa les yeux, comme si elle était embarrassée et dit « J'aimerais parler à Edward un moment. » Je ressentis une douleur dans mon cœur mort depuis si longtemps. Elle désirait Edward. Pas moi. Je renvoyai rapidement Rosalie à la maison.

« Rosalie, attends que nous soyons à la maison pour reparler de cette façon » la réprimandai-je tandis que je me dirigeai vers mon bureau « Si quelqu'un t'avait entendu… »

« Papa » commença Rosalie mais je l'interrompis « Pas ici, Rosalie. Attends que nous soyons chez nous. » J'ouvris la porte de mon bureau et la fis entrer « Reste ici jusqu'à ce que j'envoie Edward te rejoindre. Ensuite, rentre à la maison. » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais je lui lançai un regard sévère. Elle ferma la bouche et je partis rapidement. Je ne voulais pas laisser Bella seule avec un Edward en colère. Il s'était déjà plaint de l'odeur de son sang. Sa colère était apparente.

Je tournai au coin du couloir juste à temps pour voir Bella faire un pas en arrière et dire « Je n'allai le dire à personne. Je voulais juste savoir. » Et tout à coup, elle m'aperçut.

Je posai ma main sur l'épaule d'Edward et dit « Tu devrais aller retrouver Rosalie et rentrer à la maison. »

Edward parut sur le point d'objecter quelque chose quand je dis « Edward. À la maison, maintenant. »

Je contemplais le visage de Bella pendant qu'Edward lui lançait un dernier regard et s'en allait comme un adolescent. Il avait plus de quatre-vingt dix ans. Je me forçai à ne pas froncer les sourcils. Je regardai Bella qui le regardait s'en aller et ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir un peu contrarié. Je me raclai la gorge pour gagner son attention qui se portait sur mon fils et demandai « Tu ne vas pas laisser passer ce mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? » Je pouvais dire qu'elle était têtue. Et j'aimai ça.

« Non » répondit-elle avec un hochement de tête et un sourire d'excuse. Je souris en retour et fis quelque chose de réellement stupide. Je me penchais vers elle. C'était juste qu'elle sentait si bon, et que quand elle était en colère, j'aurai pu jurer avoir senti un crépitement de lumière. Alors que je me penchai, son odeur m'enveloppa. J'approchai mes lèvres de l'oreille de Bella et l'odeur se changea en autre chose. Cette chose menaçait de détruire mon self-control si durement gagné et de ne jamais me le rendre. Je sentis comme un éclair de lumière me frapper et je réalisai que je désirai Bella Swan. Maudite arôme!

Pour couvrir mon erreur, je murmurai « Bonne chasse, Bella. » Je reculai et souris. Je la vis frissonner et espérai que ce n'était pas dû à mon absence de chaleur corporelle. Et me sentant de nouveau conscient de la situation, je dis « Bonne journée, Bella. »

Je sentis son regard sur moi, alors que je m'en allai. Je m'entendis murmurer « Maudit parfait odorat ». Ça allait être une longue journée.

Bella POV

Charlie et moi sommes tranquillement rentrés à la maison. Il n'a pas arrêté de me lancer des regards étranges et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Enfin, nous arrivâmes à la maison et il arrêta la voiture, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour en sortir. Charlie me regarda et dit « Je suis tellement heureux que tu ailles bien, Bella. »

Je fis un petit câlin mon père « Tout va bien », je tendis mon bras « Tu vois, aucun mal. »

Charlie rit et sortit de la voiture. Nous entrâmes dans la maison lorsque Charlie me demanda quelque chose qui me prit de court « Étais-tu en train de flirter avec le Docteur Cullen ? » Je m'arrêtai dans les escaliers et failli trébucher alors que je me tournai vers lui. Je bégayai « N…N…N…Non. »

Charlie me lança un regard et je me sentis comme un cerf pris au piège de phares. Oh mon Dieu, j'espère que le docteur Cullen ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Ne mens pas, Bella. » m'intima Charlie en croisant les bras. « Tu sais que tu es mauvaise à ce jeu là. » Je regardai autour de moi, espérant trouver une issue, mais il n'y en avait pas. Charlie continua me faisant me sentir quinze centimètres de moins. « Il est marié, tu sais. »

« Papa » mais je craquai et rougis comme un tomate « Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut faire si j'étais en train de flirter ! Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce n'était pas comme s'il m'avait répondu. »

Charlie haussa les sourcils « Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sourire, comme toi, pour rien, non ? »

« Okay » répliquai-je en levant les mains « je vais dans ma chambre. »

Je me retournai et sprintai sur les quelques dernières marches. Mauvaise idée, mais je n'avais pas envie d'entendre mon père fou. J'entrai dans ma chambre et me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Je me lamentais. Le docteur Carlisle Cullen devait être le plus bel homme vivant. Il était encore plus beau qu'Edward. Secouant la tête, je fis mes devoirs et envoyai un mail à ma mère. Je criai un « bonne nuit » à mon père et me préparai à dormir. Couchée dans mon lit, mon esprit dériva jusqu'à penser à Carlisle avant de m'endormir.

Ce fut la première nuit où je rêvais de Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle POV

J'avais pensé à Bella toute la journée. Je ne pouvais pas la faire sortir de mon esprit. Son odeur, son rire, son sourire et ses yeux me hantaient. Heureusement, je peux penser à autre chose en travaillant. Trois siècles de vie peuvent donner certaines capacités utiles.

La fin de mon service arriva enfin. J'ignorai une autre avance de l'infirmière en chef et courut presque jusqu'à la porte. Pendant que je conduisais, sa voix me hâtait. Elle était chaude et douce. Délicieuse. Je frissonnai et essayai de penser à autre chose. La route, les oiseaux, le Montana, l'Alaska, Esmé, n'importe quoi ! Rien n'a marché. J'allumai la radio et essayai de me perdre dans la terrible musique rock qui brayait de mes enceintes. Mince ! Ses yeux étaient braqués sur moi. Je glissai un CD et réessayai de m'oublier dans la musique. C'était un CD d'Alice. J'écoutai la musique et constatai que ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Je regardai alentour et vit que j'arrivais devant l'allée de chez nous. Je ne pouvais laisser Edward entendre mes pensées. Avec tout le pouvoir possible, je fermai la partie de mon esprit qui pensait à Bella et commençai à penser à la maison. Il y avait sûrement quelque réparation à faire. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à réparer.

Je sortis de la voiture, et entrai dans la maison. Esmé m'attendait à la porte et m'enlaça étroitement. Soudain, je fus frappé par une réflexion : je pensais à une autre femme alors que j'étais encore marié ! J'étais le pire des mufles. Elle se dégagea et me demanda « Carlisle, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu sembles tendu. »

« Rien dont tu n'aies déjà entendu parler, je suis sûr » répondis-je avec un sourire. Je baissai les yeux sur mon alliance et me demandai pourquoi nous étions encore mariés. Nous n'agissions même plus comme un couple marié. Nous savions tous les deux que c'était fini. Nous n'étions pas des âmes sœurs, juste des âmes trop seules qui ne pouvaient plus se mentir à elles-mêmes.

« Oui » répondit Esmé, tenant ma main, celle avec l'alliance. Cela me hantait. « Je sors courir un peu. » répondis-je. J'avais entendu Edward dans la pièce d'à côté et avait réalisé que mes pensées n'étaient pas assez fermées. J'étais parti avant qu'Esmé ait pu dire un mot.

Ce fut la première nuit où j'évitai ma famille à cause de Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et la fiction est la traduction de celle de Angel of the Day.

Bonne lecture et merci à toutes celles qui ont ajouté cette fic à leurs préférées =)

Carlisle POV

Je regardai le soleil se lever lentement derrière les cimes. C'était un spectacle à couper le souffle. Le ciel s'est éclairci lentement dans un crescendo de lumière d'or rouge brillant zébrant le ciel. C'était comme si le ciel était en feu. La plupart des gens trouvent les couchers de soleil magnifiques mais je préférai regarder les levers. Je me sentais plus proche de Dieu.

Amusant, un vampire qui croit en Dieu, mais c'est mon cas. J'avais vécu assez longtemps pour en avoir des preuves. Des choses simples, comme le lever de soleil, me rappelait sa présence. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai l'air du matin. Je regardai ma montre : 6h30, presque l'heure d'aller travailler. Je courus rapidement chez moi, mais je n'étais pas préparé à l'assaut de questions qui m'y attendait. J'étais préparé aux pouvoirs de Jasper et d'Edward. Mon esprit était en paix, comme l'étaient mes émotions. Je me sentais maître de moi. Je me sentais comme avant.

Jasper et Edward me lançaient des regards soupçonneux. Ils n'aimaient pas être mis à part. Ils allaient devoir faire avec. Je me changeais rapidement et était presque arrivé à la porte quand Esmée m'arrêta pour une étreinte et un baiser. Je sentais ma paix intérieure s'effacer doucement. Jasper me lança un regard aigu. Je repensai à mon lever de soleil. Je retrouvais immédiatement la paix.

Le jour passa un peu plus vite que d'habitude. C'était un samedi et tout le monde semblait avoir du mal pour entrer dans cette journée du week-end. Peu de choses me firent penser à Bella ce jour-là, mais j'éteignais toute pensée d'elle avec mon coucher de soleil.

Je fus légèrement surpris que mon service soit terminé. J'avais survécu à un autre jour. J'avais à peine pensé à Bella. Je fronçai les sourcils à cette pensée. Est-ce que la réaction que j'avais eue pour elle était purement physique ? Je n'étais pas ce genre d'homme. Peut-être était-ce son odeur ? J'avais toujours aimé l'odeur de la pluie. Qu'importe la raison, j'étais content d'être passé outre mon attraction. Je me serais presque tué la veille.

Je conduisais, écoutant Beethoven, quand je réalisai que je ne rentrai pas chez moi. À la place, j'étais en train de passer devant une rangée de maisons. Je m'arrêtai devant une petite maison à deux étages. Elle était d'une banale couleur blanche. Je fus intrigué un moment avant que je reconnaisse la voiture de police garée devant. Il y avait, aussi garé, un vieux pick-up. Et m…ince !

Je n'avais peut-être pas beaucoup pensé à elle pendant la journée, mais mon subconscient lui, apparemment, si. Attendez, est-ce que les vampires ont un subconscient ? Nous ne dormons pas, mais notre cerveau peut-il toujours fonctionner à un niveau inconscient ?

Qu'importe la raison, j'étais assis dans ma Mercedes noire devant la maison d'Isabella Swan, comme un harceleur. Le Chef Swan était en train de me fixer derrière sa fenêtre. Je remarquai qu'il tenait son arme de service dans la main. Je l'entendis l'armer. Génial ! Comment allai-je expliquer mon action ? Je ne savais même pas comment expliquer à quelqu'un pourquoi une balle pourrait rebondir sur moi. Je ne suis apparemment pas Superman.

Fronçant les sourcils devant ma propre folie, j'entrais dans leur allée, et installai un sourire sur ma figure. J'attrapai rapidement ma sacoche de médecin et sortis ma carcasse abattue de la voiture. J'étais un homme stupide, vraiment stupide. Comment allai-je expliquer cela ?

Le Chef Swan est venu me rencontrer à mi-chemin et me serra la main. Toujours des sourires. Apparemment, il n'avait pas vu que c'était moi il y a une seconde, d'où l'arme à feu. C'est amusant, il devrait être le plus méfiant de moi, pourtant. J'étais le seul obsédé par sa fille.

« Que faites-vous ici, docteur Cullen ? Vous ne venez pas vérifier l'état de Bella, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda-t-il.

Charlie Swan est un génie.

Mon faux sourire tourna lentement en un sincère. Tout le monde savait que je faisais des visites à domicile si je me sentais vraiment concerné par le cas du patient. Les personnes que je visitais habituellement à domicile étaient celles qui, je pourrais dire, détestent l'hôpital. Des gens comme Isabella Swan.

« Si, Charlie. C'est ce que je viens faire. » répondis-je en saisissant sa main avec une réelle reconnaissance. Ai-je mentionné que j'aimais vraiment Charlie Swan ? « Je me demandais si elle avait des séquelles de l'accident. Bella ne me semble pas le genre de personne qui donne volontairement des informations sur sa santé. »

« Effectivement, non. » répondit le Chef Swan avec un sourire crispé « Je ne sais pas d'où elle tient ça. »

J'eus le bref souvenir d'avoir recousu la jambe de Charlie après qu'un chien la lui ait mordu. J'avais dû employer toutes les méthodes possibles pour obtenir de Charlie qu'il revienne la semaine suivante pour les résultats des tests de dépistage de la rage. Je n'ai fait aucune tentative pour cacher mon regard entendu quand je dis « Je n'en ai aucune idée, Chef Swan. » Il me lança un regard irrité. Je ris. Lui aussi.

« Où est Bella ? » demandai-je une fois notre hilarité calmée.

« Dans sa chambre » répondit Charlie, m'invitant à le suivre « Je pense. Honnêtement, je ne peux pas vraiment la surveiller aujourd'hui. Elle n'arrête pas de bouger dans la maison. Elle nettoie. » Il me lança un regard penaud et continua « J'ai essayé d'aider mais je n'ai rien reçu d'autre que de me faire jeter hors de la maison. Je suis interdit d'entrée dans toutes les pièces à part l'entrée. Elle est folle. »

J'eus un rire bref et me sentis serein. Si elle était active à ce point, elle allait bien. Je fus surpris de mon intérêt pour la question. Vraiment, je n'avais pas idée d'une telle inquiétude pour sa santé. Je refusais tellement de me rendre à l'évidence.

La première chose qui m'a frappé fut l'odeur de pluie. Elle était partout dans la maison. Elle m'enveloppait dans une étreinte familière et ne voulait plus me lâcher. Elle était capiteuse. Maudite odeur ! L'autre odeur était celle de détergents, tous types. C'était horrible. L'odeur de l'eau de Javel était plus que peu supportable pour mes narines sensibles. J'avais deux choix. L'odeur de l'eau de Javel dans ma bouche ou l'odeur capiteuse. J'optai pour l'odeur de l'eau de Javel.

Le Chef Swan était sur le point d'appeler Bella lorsqu'elle apparut en haut du petit escalier. Le sentiment grisant revint mais cette fois-ci il n'était pas dû à son odeur mais à sa présence. Elle était à couper le souffle. Si je l'avais trouvé belle la veille, ce jour là elle était divine.

Elle portait un débardeur blanc qui avait été arraché au niveau de l'estomac et montrait clairement son soutien-gorge noir en dessous. Même s'il n'avait pas été trempé de sueur. Elle portait un short qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et elle était pieds nus. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval, et son visage était rouge à cause de l'effort fourni. Elle avait l'air surprise de me voir. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle eut l'air gêné. Il semble qu'elle ait réalisé que je pouvais voir son soutien-gorge. Elle se mordit les lèvres et demanda « Quoi de neuf, Doc' ? »

Je trouvais sa référence à Bugs Bunny mignonne. J'essayai de ne pas froncer les sourcils à moi-même et dit « Je suis venu pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de séquelles de l'accident. » Menteur, murmura une petite voix dans ma tête. Je l'ignorai.

« Oh » répondit Bella avec un petit sourire « Je vais bien. »

« Eh bien… laisse-moi vérifier. » répondis-je avec, moi aussi, un petit sourire. Okay. Je pouvais faire ça. Je pouvais agir comme un professionnel. « C'est moi le médecin. »

Bella rit un peu et descendit prudemment les escaliers. Je m'étonnai de cela et levai le sourcil droit mais ne dit rien. Elle semblait être vraiment concentrée. Quand elle arriva enfin en bas des escaliers, elle leva les yeux et remarqua mon regard curieux. Elle rougit comme une tomate.

Sans me regarder, elle dit « J'ai assez de problèmes avec les terrains plats sans avoir affaire aux escaliers. La gravité me déteste. »

Je ris un peu, plus de son embarras « Où voudrais-tu que l'examen commence ? »

Elle sourit, gênée, et dit « La cuisine, ce sera bien. Je viens de finir de la nettoyer donc elle est stérile et tout… »

Elle me conduisit à la cuisine et je lui demandai de s'asseoir sur la table. Elle sauta dessus, trébucha et manqua de se casser le cou. Je la pris dans mes bras, et ressentis cet étrange sentiment familier. Cette fois ci, il était dû à son odeur et à la présence de son petit corps fragile contre ma poitrine. Heureusement, je ne pouvais pas rougir. Mes bras emprisonnaient sa taille et je sentais les yeux de Charlie vrillant mon dos. J'essayai de ne pas paraître heureux de l'avoir si près de moi.

Je la repoussai doucement et remarquai qu'elle était rouge et respirait un peu difficilement. J'étais inquiet. Quel était le problème avec elle ? Elle semblait être hautement embarrassée, mais elle était sur le point d'essayer de sauter encore sur la table quand j'ai passé mes mains sur sa taille et l'assit dessus. Je fouillai ensuite dans mon sac de médecin. Essayant de cacher le plaisir que m'avait procuré la sensation de mes mains sur sa taille, je l'entendis murmurer un remerciement.

Je sortis mon stéthoscope, le mit sur mes oreilles et sourit à Bella « Très bien, Bella. Tu es prête ? »

Bella sourit courageusement et je sus que si mon cœur avait pu battre, c'aurait été sauvagement.

Comme celui de Bella en ce moment : « Le docteur au loin. » (R/N : désolée, je ne comprends pas ce que vient faire cette référence ici… )

Bella POV

J'avais eu un sommeil difficile. Je m'étais réveillée tôt le matin. Je veux dire avant l'heure du coq. Je ne pouvais pas me rendormir. Je regardais ma fenêtre un moment et mon esprit n'arrêtait pas de rejouer la scène de ma rencontre avec le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Je rougis quand je réalisai combien la version de mon rêve l'avait changée. Mon moi en rêve était une grosse allumeuse, laissez-moi vous le dire.

Je regardai le lever de soleil. Il n'était pas terrible. Ça avait sûrement à voir avec les arbres qui obstruaient ma vue. Les levers de soleil à Phoenix étaient spectaculaires. Le terrain y est plat et l'on peut voir l'horizon tout entier. Quand le soleil se lève, cela vous fait sentir comme si vous étiez au bord du monde. Ici, je ne pouvais même pas voir le soleil se lever. Je ne voyais que sa lumière.

Je ne pouvais chasser Carlisle de mon esprit. La seule fois où il m'a semblé ne pas penser à lui était quand je travaillais. Si travailler était le mot. Au début, je ne faisais que déplacer des objets. Les bruits de chocs et de coups ont réveillés Charlie plus tôt que d'habitude. Je lui préparai son petit-déjeuner.

Il essaya de me faire dire ce qui n'allait pas. Je refusai d'admettre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je pouvais voir les yeux que mon père ferait si je lui avouais que j'avais des pensées coquines à propos du plus grand médecin marié de la ville. Ah, je pourrais même lui faire faire une crise cardiaque. La même que celle que me donne la vue de Carlisle.

Il laissa tomber le sujet, heureusement. J'embrassai mon père sur la joue lorsqu'il sortit pour aller travailler et nettoyai ses affaires. Je m'ennuyai en dix minutes. Je pensais à Carlisle en même temps. J'avais besoin d'une distraction, une bonne. La maison était parfaitement rangée. Tous les objets à leur place, mais comme je regardai autour de moi, je remarquai qu'il y avait une bonne quantité de poussière. L'ampoule au dessus de ma tête trembla et je souris. Oh oui, il était l'heure du nettoyage de la maison.

Je commençai dans ma chambre. Cela ne me prit pas longtemps. Pas plus que la salle de bain. La chambre de Charlie me prit plus de temps. Il m'avait fallu un moment avant d'être suffisamment à l'aise pour nettoyer la chambre de Charlie. Je nettoyai les cadres de photos dans le couloir, m'assurant de ne pas les faire tomber. Je balayai et aspirai le plancher, maudissant silencieusement les planchers de bois franc et les moutons de poussière.

Après un peu plus d'une heure, le deuxième étage était propre. Je descendis prudemment les détergents dans les escaliers et commençai le salon. Cela m'a prit vingt minutes à cause de sa taille et des moutons de poussière. Je regardai ma montre. Il était dix heures seulement. J'avais commencé à huit heures. Merde ! Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter avant quatre heures au moins. Cela me donnerait beaucoup de temps pour me débarrasser de mes devoirs et aller au lit. J'eus ensuite une autre brillante idée.

Je décidai de rendre cette maison aussi saine qu'un hôpital. Ouais, ou du moins la cuisine et la salle de bain. Il n'y avait que des planchers de bois franc partout. Charlie me tuerait si je les ruinais. J'attrapai le produit pour polir le bois et, à quatre pattes, je nettoyai le plancher. Je venais juste de finir quand Charlie arriva, vers midi. Je le jetai rapidement hors de ma maison propre et lui ordonnai de rester là jusqu'à ce que le salon soit sec. Il était mécontent mais il me laissa faire, grommelant dans sa barbe. Je commençai à préparer son déjeuner, et après vingt minutes, le laissai revenir dans la maison.

Une fois qu'il eut compris ce que j'étais en train de faire, il essaya de me convaincre de m'apporter son aide. J'ai été un peu hostile à cela, je le crains. Je pense que je l'ai effrayé. Il m'a lancé beaucoup de regards du genre « si je fais un mouvement brusque… est-ce qu'elle va attaquer ? ». Je lui souris et me concentrai sur ma nourriture et sur ce qu'il me restait à faire.

Quand le déjeuner fut fini et que les plats furent lavés, je commençai à nettoyer la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de nettoyer. Ce n'est pas comme si Charlie avait beaucoup de bibelots. Il était un homme après tout : quelques trophées de pêche et de bowling. C'était tout, et ils étaient dans le salon. Cependant, il y avait des photos. La plupart étaient de moi. Quelques unes de Maman, Papa et moi. Il y en avait même quelques-unes dans la cuisine, et la croix de bois de Grand-mère sur la table. C'était tout.

Il était trois heures et demie quand je finis de laver la cuisine. J'avais balayé, aspiré et poli le sol avec du détergent, à quatre pattes. Ouais, j'allais dépasser mon but.

Il était quatre heures et demie quand j'eus fini de polir le plancher de la chambre de Charlie. Le seul travail restant était ma chambre. Quand j'entendis Papa armer son fusil, je pensai que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Je lui avais demandé de nettoyer le four. C'était la seule chose de la maison que je ne nettoyais pas. J'étais au milieu de mon travail de polissage de ma chambre quand j'entendis des voix dehors. Je continuai de travailler. C'est alors que j'entendis le rire de Carlisle comme il entrait dans la maison. Ma maison. Carlisle Cullen était dans ma maison. J'allais avoir une attaque de panique.

Je m'obligeai à me ressaisir et jetai mon chiffon sur le sol. Je me lavais les mains et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Je pensai me cacher dans ma chambre mais mes pieds avaient un esprit pour eux tout seuls. Je m'arrêtai en haut de l'escalier quand je le vis. Il était magnifique. Il portait une veste grise par-dessus une chemise blanche. Elle était identique à la bleue qu'il portait la veille et il portait une cravate verte. Sur cet ensemble, il avait un manteau noir. Son pantalon et ses chaussures noires complétaient l'ensemble. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait sa trousse de médecin noire et il avait un regard amusé. Il fut vite remplacé par un sourire sincère. C'est là que je me rappelai ce que je portais.

Le matin, j'avais mis une chemise noire et un jean mais quand j'eus décidé de nettoyer le plancher, j'avais pris un débardeur blanc arraché au niveau de l'estomac avec un short et pas de chaussures. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de changer son soutien-gorge noir. Pour compléter mon embarras, mes cheveux étaient en queue de cheval et j'étais en sueur, vraiment en sueur.

Il était plus beau qu'Adonis et j'avais l'air débile. Juste génial ! Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et j'étais complètement gênée. Je me mordis la lèvre et dit la première chose à laquelle je pensais « Quoi de neuf, Doc' ? »

Quand je réalisai ce que j'avais dit, je voulus MOURIR !

Il me lança un petit sourire et dit « Je suis venu pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de séquelles de l'accident. »

« Oh » répondis-je avec un petit sourire. Le docteur Carlisle Cullen s'inquiétait de mon état ? Pour une certaine raison, cela m'adoucit. « Je vais bien. »

« Eh bien… laisse-moi vérifier. » répondit-il en souriant « C'est moi le médecin. »

J'eus un petit rire et descendis précautionneusement les escaliers. Je ne voulais pas trébucher et avoir l'air d'une imbécile devant lui. Je me serai tuée sur le champ. Quand j'arrivai saine et sauve en bas des escaliers, je levai les yeux et failli rire. Il avait les sourcils froncés et le sourcil droit levé, comme un Vulcain. (R/N : ?) Il était trop mignon. Mon cœur s'accéléra encore. J'étais sûre qu'il pouvait l'entendre et je rougis comme la stupide lycéenne que j'étais. Je refusai de le regarder pendant que je répondait à son regard curieux « J'ai assez de problèmes avec les terrains plats sans avoir affaire aux escaliers. La gravité me déteste. »

Il rit un peu, plus de mon embarras et dit « Où voudrais-tu que l'examen commence ? »

Je souris, gênée et dit « La cuisine, ce sera bien. Je viens de finir de la nettoyer donc elle est stérile et tout… »

Je conduisis Carlisle jusqu'à la cuisine et il me demanda me m'asseoir sur la table. J'essayai. Vraiment, j'ai essayé. Je n'avais jamais été bonne au saut sur les meubles. Je sautais, trébuchai et failli me casser le cou. Carlisle me prit dans ses bras, je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je me sentais si bien, malgré son manque de chaleur corporelle. Il sentait si bon. Cette odeur masculine me tourna la tête et je fus embarrassée. J'étais rouge vif. Ces bras encerclaient ma taille et je voyais Charlie fixer Carlisle. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Carlisle serait un homme mort. J'ai essayé de ne pas faire comme si ce qui se passait était la réalisation de mes rêves. J'allais en avoir d'excellents, ce soir.

Il me repoussa doucement et j'essayai de reprendre le contrôle sur ma respiration et mon embarras. Je remarquai le regard inquiet sur son visage. Heureusement, il sembla penser que la cause en était médicale. J'allais réessayer de sauter à nouveau sur la table quand je sentis ses mains froides autour de ma taille m'asseoir gentiment sur la table. J'étais désarçonnée. Carlisle Cullen venait de toucher mes hanches. Oh mon Dieu. Pourquoi avait-il été si désespérément serviable ? Son sérieux allait faire mon malheur. Je le savais. Je le regardai fouiller dans son sac de médecin et ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder ses doigts. Ils étaient longs et fins, sans mentionner leur pâleur. Comme j'avais toujours pensé que devaient l'être des doigts de sculpteurs. Je marmonnai un remerciement.

Il sortit son stéthoscope, le mit sur ses oreilles et me sourit. « Très bien, Bella. Tu es prête ? »

Je lui donnai mon meilleur sourire. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure « Le docteur au loin. »

Je gémis intérieurement. Pouvais-je avoir l'air encore plus stupide ?

Carlisle POV

Je détestais le fait de devoir partir ce soir. Je détestais rentrer à la maison. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas vivre dans ma voiture ? Je pourrais la garer entre la maison et l'hôpital et je serai installé pour la vie. Mais j'avais une petite vie. J'avais des pensées « distrayantes » sur une adolescente, c'était déjà assez, mais en plus j'avais ces pensées alors que j'étais encore marié. Sans parler du sentiment angoissant que me procurait le fait de savoir que mon fils Edward avait de même pensées pour Bella.

_Des pensées distrayantes_ dit une voix dans ma tête _Ouais, comme si ça sonnait mieux dit comme ça_. Pourquoi ma conscience parlait comme Emmett ?

Étouffant un gémissement, je conduisis jusqu'à la maison en repensant au temps que j'avais passé avec Bella. Après l'épisode de la table, tout le reste avait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent. J'avais posé quelques questions d'ordre médical, et tout le reste de l'examen s'était déroulé en silence. En fait, c'avait été bien plus innocent que notre première rencontre. Je gémis de nouveau, et tournai pour arriver dans mon allée. J'avais une heure de retard. J'espérai que personne n'était inquiet. Bien que si Alice avait vu quelque chose… Je ferai face à l'obstacle quand il arriverait, en attendant…

J'entrai et trouvai ma famille assise face à la télévision, regardant le programme préféré d'Alice : Bones.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit regarder ça ? » grognait Emmett toutes les cinq minutes, ce qui avait pour effet qu'Alice lui lançait son coussin à la figure. Personne entre Alice et David Boreanaz. Je veux dire vraiment personne. Même pas Jasper. C'était ridicule.

« Ne laisse pas Alice savoir que tu as pensé ça » murmura Edward depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Alice ne le remarqua même pas. Elle était trop scotchée à la télévision. Je soupirai et montai les escaliers jusqu'à mon bureau. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à rester avec ma famille.

Surtout quand ils regardaient Bones.

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit et fermai les yeux d'irritation. Je devais contrôler mes émotions avant que Jasper ne les remarque, ou pire, Esmée. Quand je me sentis plus maître de moi, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau et commençai à trier les factures et les papiers.

D'habitude, j'étais le seul à régler les factures. Je ne m'en plaignais pas. Pour une raison étrange, j'aimais cela. Je me sentais presque normal. J'entendis frapper à la porte. Je fermai les yeux et luttai pour calmer ma peur. Esmée était la seule à frapper et elle ne le faisait que quand elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me frottai le visage et lui dit d'entrer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je souhaitais pouvoir dormir. C'aurait été un joyeux répit.

« Que se passe-t-il, chérie » demandai-je. Je me sentais assez sûr de moi pour que ma voix ne tremble pas.

« Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé au travail, Carlisle ? » me demanda Esmée pendant qu'elle fermait la porte. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils pourraient nous entendre de toute façon.

« Non » répondis-je. Ce n'était pas un mensonge.

« Où est-ce que tu étais alors ? Tu as une heure de retard. »

« J'ai décidé de faire une visite à domicile à un patient. » répondis-je essayant de ne pas remarquer le poids dans ma gorge. Il n'avait rien à voir avec la faim. Je refusai d'avaler.

« Oh » répondit Esmée en fronçant les sourcils « D'habitude, tu appelles. »

« Oui » répondis-je sans la regarder. Si je le faisais, j'allais tout avouer.

« Alors, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? » me pressa Esmée.

« Je n'avais pas prévu d'aller chez les Swan, Esmée. » répondis-je, essayant de masquer mon irritation. « C'était une décision de dernière minute. Je ne pensais pas que j'y resterai si longtemps. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus. J'étais fier de moi.

« Swan ? » demanda Esmée. « La fille qu'Edward a sauvé hier. La fille dont il n'arrête pas de parler ? »

« Oui » répondis-je en regardant Esmée avec inquiétude. « Il ne cesse de parler d'elle. »

« Oui » dit Esmée avec un sourire. « Elle occupe son esprit depuis des jours. Tu l'as sûrement remarqué. »

« Oui » répondis-je, absent.

Esmée devait savoir qu'elle n'avait pas toute mon attention, mais elle continua : « Est-ce que la fille allait bien ? »

« Bella allait très bien » répondis-je « Je n'aurais pas du prendre la peine d'aller la voir, mais je voulais m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas sujette à un stress post-traumatique. »

Ça, c'était un mensonge. Je refusai de regarder Esmée. J'étais mauvais, pire qu'un mufle.

Esmée soupira et se dirigea vers moi. Elle embrassa mon front et dit « Pourquoi ne descends-tu pas avec moi ? Passe un peu de temps avec nous, Carlisle. Tu es tellement ailleurs ces derniers temps. »

« Je sais » répondis-je. J'étais tendu. Je n'aimais pas être si proche d'Esmée alors que mon esprit pensait à… non. Edward pourrait entendre.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura Esmée afin que nous soyons seuls à l'entendre.

Je soupirai et mit ma tête dans mes mains. Si je pouvais pleurer, je le ferais.

Je la regardai, les yeux emplis de douleur et murmurai « Tu sais pourquoi, Esmée. » Et j'étais parti. Parti pour mon endroit spécial. Ses yeux me hantaient.

Ce fut la deuxième nuit où ma culpabilité m'éloigna de ma famille.

Bella POV

J'étais allongée dans mon lit. Seulement en train de penser. Je savais que mes rêves porteraient sur Carlisle. Il y avait beaucoup de chances pour qu'ils me rendent honteuses de moi-même. Je grognai et me tournai. Charlie était silencieux depuis Carlisle était parti. Il semblait pensé qu'il m'avait dragué. J'avais ri de lui.

« Il t'a reluqué quand il t'a vu dans cette tenue, Bella ! » avait crié Charlie. J'avais levé les yeux au ciel et secoué la tête.

« Tu es fou, Charlie. » avais-je répondu avec conviction. « Carlisle Cullen est un homme marié. Heureux en ménage d'après ce que tu m'as dit. Pourquoi il se mettrait en péril comme ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Charlie en touchant son fusil. « Mais il te fixait comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de femme avant toi, Bella. Cela signifie quelque chose. »

« Charlie » répondis-je en montant les escaliers « Tu es paranoïaque. Je vais finir de nettoyer ma chambre. »

Il ne m'a pas dit un mot le restant de la soirée.

Maintenant, je regardai le plafond en m'endormant doucement.

Ce fut la deuxième nuit où je rêvais de Carlisle Cullen.

N/R : Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de courage pour continuer, alors n'oubliez pas le bouton vert en bas ! =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et la fiction est la traduction de celle de Angel of the Day.

Bella POV

« Salut, Bella » dit Angela comme elle s'asseyait à côté de moi pendant le déjeuner. On était vendredi et il pleuvait. Pas de surprises, donc. Ce qui était surprenant, en revanche, c'était que j'aimais regarder la pluie tomber. En y pensant, ça avait peut-être quelque chose voir avec mon humeur. Je déprimais. J'avais pensé à Carlisle toute la semaine et j'étais parvenue à une révélation.

Il avait une femme.

Je sais. Je sais. Un peu lente à la détente, mais au premier abord ça m'avait semblé sans importance. C'était juste un « coup de cœur ». Une fantaisie de lycéenne, si vous voulez. Mais plus j'y pensais, plus je le voulais. Je voulais tellement Carlisle Cullen. C'était stupide. Je le connaissais à peine. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais peut-être amoureuse de lui. Je lui avais parlé deux fois, et la conversation avait porté sur ma santé. Rien de plus.

Pourtant, je me languissais de lui. Je ne pouvais pas le comprendre. Ça me rendait folle !

« Hey, Angela » dis-je tranquillement, encore plongée dans mes pensées.

« Les Cullen te regardent depuis deux minutes. » Angela fit glisser une paille dans sa brique de lait en me jetant un regard calculateur.

« Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner pour eux, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

« Tout du moins, pas avant que Jessica ne me rende folle. » répondis-je avec un grand sourire. J'aimais bien Angela. C'était une personne sincère. Une personne en qui je pensais pouvoir placer toute ma confiance. Je ne ressentais pas ça pour tout le monde. J'étais réservée avec la plupart des gens, mais pas avec Angela.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Angela, quand mon attention revint aux fenêtres.

« Quelques trucs. » répondis-je avec un sourire plein de regrets.

« Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires » dit Angela en me jetant un coup d'œil concerné « mais depuis l'accident, tu es… différente. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demandai-je, curieuse. Étais-je si transparente ?

« Tu es ailleurs tout le temps » répondit Angela entre deux bouchées de hamburger « comme si tu étais en plein rêve. »

« Oui…eh bien… » répondis-je sans regarder Angela « Il y a beaucoup à penser. »

« Comme : _Comment impressionner Edward_ ? » me taquina-t-elle et je fronçai les sourcils. Ce n'était pas Edward que je voulais impressionner.

« Non » répondis-je en la fusillant du regard.

Angela allait dire autre chose quand Alice Cullen bondit vers nous en criant « Bonjour Bella ! » Elle se pencha et m'enlaça. Je me sentais comme un cerf pris entre les phares d'une voiture. Se redressant, elle sourit « Waouh. Edward avait raison. Tu sens vraiment bon. »

Angela était en train de mourir de rire et je me sentis rougir. J'espérais que Carlisle pensait la même chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demandai-je en essayant de cacher mon irritation.

« Eh bien… je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec nous à Port Angeles demain. »

« Quoi ? » demandai-je, choquée.

Se penchant, elle murmura à mon oreille « En fait… Edward veut que tu viennes. Il est juste trop timide pour te demander. »

Je me sentis rougir de nouveau mais j'ignorai ce détail. Edward voulait que je vienne ? Oh, Seigneur. Il m'appréciait vraiment et je craquais pour son père. J'aurais dû déménager en Floride. J'allais devoir dire la vérité à Edward, ou au moins une version qui ne révélerait pas que je flashais sur un homme marié.

Je regardai Alice et dit « …Ok. »

Alice cria comme une petite fille et m'enlaça de nouveau. « Merci, Bella ! On va tellement s'amuser ! »

Elle m'évalua du regard et murmura « Étrange ». Elle était partie.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?

« Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu ne m'abandonnerai pas » dit Angela en faisant la moue.

Je ris et dit « Tu survivras. »

Angela rit avec moi et nous retournâmes à notre déjeuner, parlant de tout et de rien. Je pouvais sentir le regard d'Edward dans mon dos. Ce n'était pas une impression agréable.

Carlisle POV

J'examinai un patient quand je vis Charlie Swan traversant l'hôpital. Je finis l'examen de mon patient et l'interceptai.

« Bonjour, Chef Swan. » dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule. Je lui souris mais son expression dure fit vaciller mon sourire. Je pensai immédiatement au pire.

« Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à Bella ? » demandai-je. Je commençai à paniquer. Je n'avais jamais paniqué aussi vite de toute ma vie.

« Non » répondit Charlie avec un regard furieux. « Elle va bien. » Il croisa les bras et asséna « Pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiet ? »

Je lançai un regard confus à Charlie et demandai « Est-ce que vous allez bien, Chef Swan ? »

Charlie haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. Il me jeta un coup d'œil amical et dit « Désolé. Je ne suis pas d'une humeur radieuse. »

Je ris un peu et dit « Ce n'est pas grave. Peut-être devriez vous prendre quelques jours de repos. Cela pourrait calmer le stress. »

« Est-ce un ordre de médecin ? » demanda Charlie, haussant un sourcil.

« Un conseil d'ami. » répondis-je en riant. Charlie rit un peu et demanda « Savez-vous où je peux trouver Jimmy Handle ? Il est tombé avant de venir au travail et j'ai dit que je passerai le voir au déjeuner. »

Je lui indiquai la réception « Rebecca saura vous dire. Allez-y et demandez-lui. »

« Merci, docteur Cullen. » répondis Charlie avec un sourire « À la prochaine. »

« Au revoir »

Je le regardai se diriger vers Rebecca et soupirai. J'avais été effrayé qu'il découvre mon secret. Je soupirai de soulagement. Personne ne pouvait le savoir. J'emportai ce secret dans ma tombe… qui n'arriverait probablement pas avant un bout de temps. Je grognai. L'avenir n'était pas radieux.

Bella POV

« Hey Angela » dis-je après que nous nous soyons assise dans ma chambre, mangeant du popcorn. Je me sentais un peu maladroite. Je soupirai et dit « Angela, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr, Bella. » répondi-elle, fixant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Nous regardions While you were sleeping sur Youtube. C'était vraiment bien.

« As tu déjà éprouvé des sentiments pour quelqu'un pour qui tu ne devrais pas ? » demandai-je, les yeux baissés, jouant machinalement avec mon tee-shirt.

Angela me regarda, confuse et demanda « Mais Edward t'apprécie ? Quel est le problème ? »

Je souris tristement et dit « Je n'aime pas Edward. »

« Quoi ? » cria Angela « Pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas ? Il est tellement hot. »

« Oui… » approuvai-je, il était indéniable qu'Edward était beau, « Mais le type auquel je pense est encore mieux. »

« Wow » dit Angela avec un sourire « Il est plus beau qu'Edward ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Angela, je ne peux pas te le dire. » répondis-je, cachant mon visage dans mes mains « Si tu laissais échapper son nom accidentellement, ça pourrait être vraiment mauvais. »

« Comment cela pourrait-il être mauvais ? » demanda Angela. Soudain, elle sembla frappée par une révélation « Est-ce que c'est un mec du lycée ? »

« Non » répondis-je en secouant la tête. J'avais mal à l'estomac. J'avais peur de le dire à quelqu'un. Si je le faisais, ce ne serait plus un fantasme. Si je le faisais, cela le rendrait réel. « Il est plus vieux. »

« Plus vieux de combien ? » demanda Angela. Elle se leva, mit le film en pause et revint s'asseoir. Je pourrais dire qu'elle était inquiète pour moi.

« Plus vieux » répondis-je « Pas vieux comme mon père, mais plus vieux. Au moins de dix ans. »

« Okay » dit Angela, acquiesçant. « Ce n'est pas grave. C'est tout ? »

« J'aurais aimé. » grognai-je.

« Bella, dis-le moi. » dit Angela avec un soupir. « Je jure que je ne le dirai à personne. Je n'y penserai même pas. Nous n'en parlerons jamais sauf si tu le veux. »

« Promis ? » demandai-je, prête à le dire. Je devais le dire à quelqu'un et c'était hors de question que ce soit Charlie.

« Je te le promets. » dit Angela, s'asseyant à côté de moi et passant ses bras autour de moi. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule « C'est Carlisle Cullen. »

Je sentis Angela se tendre et je me reculai. Sa bouche était béante et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'apprendre que les glaces avaient été déclarées groupe d'aliments ( ?)

« Angela » demandai-je timidement « Ça va ? »

Angela secoua la tête et prit ma main de nouveau « La question est… est-ce que toi, ça va ? »

Je haussai les épaules et baissai les yeux « Pas vraiment. »

« Comment c'est arrivé Bella ? » voulut savoir Angela « Je veux dire, il est magnifique, mais… comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répondis-je en soupirant. « Je ne l'ai vu que deux fois, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à lui. »

« Deux fois ? » demanda Angela.

Je lui souris et acquiesçai « Il est venu à la maison le lendemain de l'accident. Il a dit qu'il voulait voir comment j'allais. Il était tellement attentionné et charmant. » Je gémis de nouveau et fixai l'écran de l'ordinateur. « Il est tout ce que je rêve qu'un homme soit. Il y a juste un problème. »

« Il est marié » finit Angela. Je la regardai et acquiesçai. Je pris une profonde inspiration et soupirai.

« Okay, on peut résoudre ça. Tu as juste flashé sur lui. » continua Angela « C'est pas comme si tu étais amoureuse de lui. » Je regardai Angela avec espoir « Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas sa chance à Edward ? Peut-être que tu finiras par l'oublier. »

« Tu as raison » approuvai-je « Je dois me reprendre, mais pas avec Edward. Ce serait trop bizarre. »

Angela hocha la tête et je continuai « Je lui dirai demain que je veux juste que nous soyons amis. »

« Ça me semble être une bonne idée » dit Angela en soupirant « Mais je pense toujours que tu es folle. »

Je ris et me sentis un peu mieux. Soudain, mon téléphone sonna. Je me penchai pour l'attraper.

« Allô ? »

« Bella ? » Je failli lâcher le téléphone. C'était Carlisle.

« Carlisle ? » demandai-je en me sentant plus qu'un peu stupide. Angela avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

« Oui, Bella. C'est moi. » répondit Carlisle. Sa voix était chaude et je savais qu'il était en train de sourire.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » demandai-je. Plus qu'un peu choquée.

« Alice m'a informé du fait que tu venais avec nous à Port Angeles » répondit Carlisle. Sa voix était légère et joyeuse, mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui me faisait penser qu'il n'allait pas bien.

« Oui » répondis-je, me sentant un peu mal à l'aise « Est-ce mal ? Est-ce qu'elle était censée ne pas m'inviter ? »

« Oh non, Bella » répondit vivement Carlisle. Il semblait accablé « Tout va bien. Je ne suis pas fou. » Il se tut quelque secondes et dit timidement « Je veux que tu vienne. »

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. J'eus cette sensation agréable d'un frisson parcourant ma colonne vertébrale. J'entendais ces mots en écho dans ma tête.

« Bella, tu es toujours là ? » entendis-je Carlisle demander. Il semblait presque avoir peur. Je le rassurai rapidement. « Non, tout va bien. Angela me distrayait. »

Celle-ci me lança un regard noir, avant de me jeter un oreiller. « Arrête Angela. » Elle me tira la langue.

Carlisle rit et je sus qu'il souriait aussi. Quand il eut fini de rire, il continua « Quoi qu'il en soit, Alice m'a dit qu'elle avait oublié de te dire où nous devions passer te prendre. »

Je ris et dit « Oui, elle l'a oublié. Nous l'avons tous oublié. »

Carlisle rit et dit « Nous serons là vers neuf heures. Est-ce que tu as demandé à ton père si tu pouvais venir ? »

« Non » répondis-je honnêtement. « Mais je sais que ça lui sera égal. »

« Demande quand même. » répondit Carlisle. Il semblait amusé. « Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendu. »

« Okay » répondis-je vivement. « Je vous rappellerai dès que je saurai qu'il est d'accord. Quel est votre numéro ? »

Je notai rapidement son numéro et nous nous dîmes au revoir. Je raccrochai et Angela se précipita « De quoi s'agissait-il ? »

« Alice a oublié de me dire à quelle heure ils sont censés passer me prendre. » répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

« C'était quoi ce moment où il a arrêté de respirer. » demanda Angela, me jetant un regard entendu.

Je virai au rouge vif et dit « Eh bien… il voulait s'assurer que je voulais bien venir, puis il s'est tut et il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je vienne. »

Les yeux d'Angela s'agrandirent « Non ! »

« Si. » dis-je avec un sourire. « Mais cela ne voulait probablement pas signifier la même chose que ce que nous pensons. Calme-toi. » Angela commençait à trépigner.

Elle acquiesça et je me rassis. Calmement, elle me demanda « Mais si justement c'était le cas ? »

Je regardai Angela et dis « Mais ce n'était pas le cas. »

« Bella » dit Angela en soupirant « Et si il t 'appréciait vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

« Honnêtement ? » demandai-je. Elle acquiesça. « Aucune idée. »

« Nous devrions continuer le film. »

« Ouais » répondis-je. Je la regardai et dit « Rappelle-toi. Pas un mot. »

« T'inquiète pas, chérie. » dit Angela « Je l'emporterai dans la tombe. »

Nous continuâmes le film. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer. Et s'il voulait vraiment de moi ?

Carlisle POV

J'étais à peine arrivé qu'Alice me sauta dessus.

« Salut Papa » dit-elle avec un sourire en m'enlaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demandai-je en lui retournant son étreinte. Elle ne m'appelait Papa que quand elle désirait quelque chose.

« J'ai demandé à une amie de venir demain. » répondit Alice s'accrochant toujours à moi. « Est-ce que c'est possible ? »

Je me reculai et demandai « C'est bon, ma puce, mais est-ce que ça ira avec Jasper ? »

« Oh, il ne lui fera pas de mal. » répondit elle avec un grand sourire.

Je lui retournai son sourire et dit « Bien. À quelle heure est-ce qu'on passe la chercher ? »

« Oh non » dit Alice consternée. « J'ai oublié de lui demander. »

Je ris et demandai « Est-ce que tu as son numéro ? »

« Non » gémit Alice « J'ai oublié de lui demander. J'étais trop heureuse à l'idée qu'elle accepte de venir. »

Je ris un peu plus et attrapai l'annuaire « Dis-moi son nom et je vais l'appeler. »

Alice tourna les talons pour aller dans la cuisine et dit « Isabella Swan. » Je failli lâcher l'annuaire. Je la regardai et essayai de ne pas grogner. Génial ! Ce qui était censé être une journée de congé agréable avec ma famille devenait une journée de congé stressante avec ma famille. Tout simplement parfait.

Je regardai son numéro et, la main tremblante, je le composai, priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas chez elle. La chance n'était pas avec moi.

À la première sonnerie, elle décrocha « Allô ? »

« Bella ? » demandai-je. Je savais que c'était elle, mais… bon, je suppose que j'ai été vraiment blond un court instant.

« Carlisle ? » demanda-t-elle. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était surprise. Je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si nous étions supposés nous retrouver.

« Oui, Bella. C'est moi. » répondis-je avec un grand sourire. J'adorais le son de sa voix. Elle était tellement chaude. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir un peu excité.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle avait l'air encore un peu choquée. Je commençai à m'inquiéter du fait qu'elle ne voulait peut-être pas me parler.

« Alice m'a informé du fait que tu venais avec nous à Port Angeles » répondis-je. J'essayai de sembler heureux de cela, ce qui était le cas… en quelque sorte, mais j'avais toujours peur que cela ne lui plaise pas que je l'appelle. Elle avait dû entendre quelque chose dans ma voix car elle dit « Oui », semblant un peu mal à l'aise. « Est-ce mal ? Est-ce qu'elle était censée ne pas m'inviter ? »

« Oh non, Bella » répondis-je hâtivement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'étais défavorable à sa présence. Je me sentis paniquer un peu « Tout va bien. Je ne suis pas fou. » Je fis une pause de quelques secondes, et me je me sentis honteux. Avant que je ne puisse m'arrêter, j'avais dit « Je veux que tu vienne. »

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de dire ça ? Ça n'allait pas bien. Elle ne disait rien. Je n'entendais même plus sa respiration. J'espère qu'elle ne l'avait pas pris mal… ou plutôt, bien. Cela commençait à être compliqué.

_Ça commence ? _murmura la voix d'Emmett à mon oreille. Je l'ignorai une fois de plus.

Quand je ne pus plus supporter ce silence, je demandai « Bella, tu es toujours là ? »

« Non, tout va bien. Angela me distrayait. » répondit-elle une seconde plus tard. Pour une raison inconnue, je ne la crus pas.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit sourd et Bella dit « Arrête Angela. »

Je ris et sourit. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Alice m'a dit qu'elle avait oublié de te dire où nous devions passer te prendre. »

Bella eut un petit rire et dit « Oui, elle l'a oublié. Nous l'avons tous oublié. »

« Nous serons là vers neuf heures. Est-ce que tu as demandé à ton père si tu pouvais venir ? »

« Non » répondit-elle honnêtement. « Mais je sais que ça lui sera égal. »

« Demande quand même. » répondis-je. J'étais amusé qu'elle connaisse aussi bien son père. « Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendu. »

« Okay » répondit-elle vivement. « Je vous rappellerai dès que je saurai qu'il est d'accord. Quel est votre numéro ? »

Je le lui donnai et nous nous dîmes au revoir. Je raccrochai et soupirai. Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge et je regardai rapidement autour de moi. Alice se tenait là, les bras croisés. Je savais que j'avais l'air coupable, mais je refusai de me faire me sentir encore plus mal que je ne l'étais déjà.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Alice. Elle me fixait. C'était comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

« Rien » répondis-je. Ce qui était véridique. Il ne se passait rien.

« Alice » soupirai-je en fermant les yeux. « Il n'y a rien à craindre. As-tu vu quelque chose de mauvais dans le futur ? »

Alice me regarda, soupira et dit « Non ».

Je souris et enlaçai ma fille. « Il n'y a rien à craindre. »

Alice acquiesça et me retourna mon étreinte. Elle recula et retourna dans la cuisine. Je remarquai qu'elle était la seule de la famille à être à la maison.

Je montai les escaliers et soupirai. Je savais qu'Alice n'avait rien vu dans le futur car je n'avais rien décidé à propos de Bella ou de mon couple en perdition. Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour Esmée et moi, et je savais qu'Esmée le savait à un certain niveau. J'avais juste peur de l'accepter. Je savais que nous n'étions pas des âmes sœurs, mais est-ce qu'elle le savait ? Je l'espérai. Je ne pouvais plus vivre comme cela très longtemps. Esmée me manquait. Nous avions toujours été très amis, mais maintenant, cette amitié était partie et elle me manquait. Esmée me manquait en tant qu'amie et non en tant qu'épouse. J'aurais dû ne jamais l'épouser, mais je ne regrettai pas le temps que nous avions passé ensemble. J'espérai juste que nous pourrions partir sans entacher nos souvenirs.

Je l'espérai, mais je n'étais pas optimiste. Je savais que dès qu'Esmée découvrirait mon amour pour Bella, elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais. C'est une chose de ne plus être amoureux de son conjoint, c'en est une autre de tromper son conjoint, même si c'est seulement dans son cœur.

Voilà ! Désolée, ça m'a pris du temps mais la motivation et moi… on fait un break en ce moment. Je m'en vais là où internet est proscrit par la religion ou tout du moins là où on y a pas accès dans un rayon de dix kilomètres (mais c'est bon pour moi…) donc je ne publierai pas avant un petit bout de temps. Bonnes vacances à toutes celles qui peuvent en profiter et si éventuellement vous passez des exams, bonne chance )

Hit the pretty button !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et la fiction est la traduction de celle de Angel of the Day.

Carlisle POV

J'étais assis dans le salon, lisant un livre quand j'entendis le téléphone sonner.

« Résidence Cullen » dis-je après avoir fini la phrase de mon livre.

« Hey Carlisle » C'était Bella. Pour ma défense, j'avais oublié qu'elle devait appeler mais j'oublie toujours tout quand je lis.

« Est-ce que le chef Swan a dit oui ? » demandai-je. Espérant dans mon cœur que c'était oui, mais mon esprit sachant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Oui, il a dit que je pouvais venir. » répondit Bella. Elle avait l'air heureuse. Comme si rien au monde ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Je souris devant ce bonheur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais heureux qu'aucun membre de ma famille ne soit là.

Quelque temps après ma conversation avec Alice, celle-ci était partie chasser. Je n'avais pas à chasser aussi souvent que les autres. Une fois, deux fois par semaine au maximum, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour survivre. Je suppose que ce genre de chose vient avec l'âge. Peut-être qu'un de ces jours, je n'aurai plus à boire de sang du tout. Si seulement…

Bella était silencieuse. Je savais que si je ne disais rien, nous allions nous dire au revoir et raccrocher. Je ne le voulais pas. Ces derniers temps, j'avais été un peu seul. Je savais que c'était ma faute. J'avais évité ma famille, pensant que je les évitais pour les protéger, ou plutôt me protéger d'eux. Quel était le pire ? Me cacher de ma famille pour lui éviter la souffrance ou me cacher pour m'éviter la souffrance ? Quel genre de personne étais-je ? Étais-je devenu si vieux que je ne me souciais plus des personnes auxquelles je pouvais faire du mal ?

Je rejetais cette idée à l'instant où elle arriva à moi. S'ils comptaient pour moi, je ne devrais pas me cacher. Je ne devrais pas ressentir cette affreuse déchirure au ventre à chaque fois que je pensais à Bella et à ce que mon obsession faisait à ma famille. Non, ils comptaient pour moi, peut-être un peu trop.

« Comment c'était au lycée, aujourd'hui ? » demandai-je. Je voulais m'immerger de nouveau dans sa belle voix chaude. Pour une fois, je voulais être égoïste.

« Oh, ça allait. » répondit Bella. Elle semblait perplexe. Je savais qu'elle devait être surprise, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

« J'ai vu le chef Swan aujourd'hui. » répondis-je avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Je me demandais toujours s'il savait mon secret. « Il venait voir un ami qui était tombé un peu plus tôt dans la journée et Charlie s'assurait qu'il allait bien. Était-ce le cas ? »

« Oh, Jimmy va bien » répondit Bella avec un petit rire.

« Comment est-il tombé ? » demandai-je. Je voulais entendre ce rire de nouveau. Le rire de Bella était chaud et plein. Je n'avais jamais entendu un rire comme celui-là. Et je savais que ça n'arriverait plus.

Bella rit de nouveau et répondit « Il a trébuché sur ses propres lacets et s'est tordu la cheville. » Elle arrêta de rire et dit « Une chance pour moi. C'est une chose que je n'ai pas encore faite »

« Laisse-toi un peu de temps » répondis-je tandis qu'elle riait. « Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui devait se concentrer pour descendre des escaliers. »

« Hey » dit Bella, le ton indigent. Je pouvais affirmer qu'elle jouait la comédie. « Vous avez vu ces escaliers ? Ce sont de vrais pièges mortels ! »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr » répondis-je, essayant de faire comme si je la croyais.

« Eh bien… peut-être pas pour vous » dit Bella brusquement « Mr Regardez-moi-je suis-si-gracieux. »

« C'est exactement ça, Bella » répondis-je, mon ton sonnant arrogant même à mes oreilles. « C'est cela. Je n'y peux rien. »

Bella eut un soupir exagérément exaspéré et dit « Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

Je ris. Pas un petit rire, un grand rire sonore. Elle eut un petit rire et je souris.

Elle était la personne la plus adorable que j'avais jamais rencontré. Pas étonnant qu'Edward l'apprécie.

Soudain, j'entendis ma famille arriver et soupirai. Ils s'attroupèrent près de moi et Esmé murmura « Qui est-ce ? »

J'éloignai le téléphone de ma bouche « «Bella ». Je vis Edward se crisper. « Elle appelle pour confirmer qu'elle a la permission du chef Swan. »

« Oh » murmura Esmé.

Je remis le téléphone à mon oreille et dit « Ma famille a décidée de m'honorer de sa présence. Souviens-toi, nous passons te chercher à neuf heures. Tu as des questions ? »

« Non » entendis-je Bella répondre. Elle semblait un peu triste. Je me demandais ce qui n'allait pas. Sans y penser, je demandais « Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Bella ? »

« Oh non » répondit hâtivement Bella « Non. Neuf heures, c'est parfait. À demain. »

Je souris, sachant qu'elle mentait. « À demain. »

J'entendis un clic et je replaçai le téléphone sur son support. Ma famille me regardait bizarrement. Je les regardai comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture et demandai « Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » grogna Edward.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » répétai-je, déterminé à ne pas donner suite à cette conversation.

« Cette conversation. » me pressa Edward.

« Je t'ai déjà dit le sujet de cette conversation. » répondis-je. Je savais que mes sentiments n'étaient pas si innocents, mais ce fichu appel l'était !

« Oh » répondit Edward. Notre famille commençait à le regarder bizarrement lui aussi. Je savais ce qui n'allait pas. Edward était jaloux. C'était dans sa nature d'être jaloux de tout et de tout le monde quand quelque chose qu'il voulait était à sa portée. Je me sentis malade de l'intérieur et j'espérai qu'Edward ne lisait pas mes pensées.

Edward semblait distrait et je sus que mes pensées étaient sauves. Je levai les yeux et vis que j'étais observé par Jasper. Je soupirai. Mes pensées étaient sauvées mais pas mes émotions. Je me sentis soudain fatigué. Fatigué de cacher mes émotions. Fait chier. Je n'allais pas être tendu.

Je me levai et dit « Je vais dans mon bureau finir quelques papiers. Si la chance est avec moi, je n'en aurai plus demain après notre retour. »

Je montai les escaliers, essayant de ne pas soupirer. Une part de moi était anxieuse pour le lendemain et l'autre la craignait. Assis derrière mon bureau, j'eus une sensation étrange : pour une raison inconnue, je sentais que tout allait se jouer le lendemain.

Bella POV

Charlie avait à peine passé la porte que je me jetai sur lui « Est-ce que je peux aller demain à Port Angeles avec les Cullen ? »

Charlie resta sans réaction pendant un moment. Il était surpris. Par l'invitation des Cullen ou par mon agression, je ne savais pas, mais il restait à me fixer avec une sorte de regard surpris. Finalement, il demanda « Et Angela ? Je croyais qu'elle restait à dormir ce soir ? »

« Oh non » répondis-je avec un petit sourire « Elle était juste venue traîner ici un moment. »

« Oh » répondit Charlie. Il me lança un regard calculateur et demanda « Qui t'a invitée ? »

« Alice » répondis-je. Je savais ce qu'il insinuait. « Elle veut que je vienne. » J'omis la partie concernant Edward.

« Et est-ce que le docteur Cullen sera là ? » demanda Charlie en haussant un sourcil et me jetant un coup d'œil aigre.

« Tout le monde sera là. » répondis-je. Prends ça, Charlie !

« Mmmmmm » murmura Charlie. « À quelle heure ? »

« Neuf heures. »

« Dans ce cas, d'accord » murmura Charlie.

Je lui fis un câlin et montai les escaliers en courant pour appeler Carlisle. Je tapai son numéro et entendit « Résidence Cullen ».

« Hey Carlisle » dis-je en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air hors d'haleine. Je n'avais jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point il avait une voix incroyable.

« Est-ce que le chef Swan a dit oui ? » demanda-t-il. Je pouvais entendre l'espoir dans sa voix mais je rejetai cette idée.

« Oui, il a dit que je pouvais venir. » répondis-je. Je savais que j'avais l'air heureuse. Ce qui n'était pas grave puisqu'Alice était censée être mon amie, non ? Peut-être devais-je le lui rappeler au cas où il aurait remarqué mon ton et qu'il en aurait tiré des conclusions. Il ne disait rien et j'étais un peu inquiète. Allait-il revenir là-dessus ? Est-ce que mon secret était découvert ? Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas parler simplement ? Je me frappai presque la tête contre le mur. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas parler à l'amie de sa fille. Pourquoi le voudrait-il ? Le fait qu'il soit venu voir chez moi comment j'allais ne signifiait pas qu'il voulait discuter avec moi. J'étais sur le point de lui dire au revoir quand Carlisle demanda « Comment c'était au lycée, aujourd'hui ? ».

« Oh, ça allait. » répondis-je. Je savais que j'avais l'air confuse, mais je devais cacher mon choc derrière quelque chose. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me demandait ça ? Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment me parler ? Ou est-ce qu'il essayait juste d'être gentil ? Je secouai la tête et le laissai diriger la conversation.

« J'ai vu le chef Swan aujourd'hui. » poursuivit-il. Ok, est-ce que mon père le traquait à présent ? Oh ! Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais le béguin pour Carlisle que mon père allait le traquer. Merde ! Est-ce que papa avait dit quelque chose ? Oh, j'allais le tuer ! « Il venait voir un ami qui était tombé un peu plus tôt dans la journée et Charlie s'assurait qu'il allait bien. Était-ce le cas ? »

« Oh, Jimmy va bien » répondis-je. J'avais été stupide. Je commençai à rire. La raison pour laquelle Jimmy était tombé était plutôt amusante. J'étais là quand papa avait reçu l'appel et nous en avions ri tous les deux.

« Comment est-il tombé ? » demanda-t-il. Il y avait de l'amusement dans sa voix et quelque chose… d'autre ? Quelque chose de plus doux. Du plaisir ? Je rejetai cette pensée. J'étais en plein délire. Riant, je répondis « Il a trébuché sur ses propres lacets et s'est tordu la cheville. » Je m'arrêtai de rire et dis pensivement « Une chance pour moi. C'est une chose que je n'ai pas encore faite »

« Laisse-toi un peu de temps » répondit-il tandis que je riais. « Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui devait se concentrer pour descendre des escaliers. »

Comment cet homme osait-il ! « Hey » dis-je sur un ton indigent. J'espérai qu'il verrait que je l'embrouillais. « Vous avez vu ces escaliers ? Ce sont de vrais pièges mortels ! »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr » répondit Carlisle il n'en avait pas l'air si sûr.

« Eh bien… peut-être pas pour vous » dis-je brusquement « Mr Regardez-moi-je suis-si-gracieux. » Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que venais vraiment de dire ça ?

« C'est exactement ça, Bella » répondit-il, le ton arrogant. Sa voix était incroyablement sexy à cet instant. « C'est cela. Je n'y peux rien. »

J'eus un soupir exagérément exaspéré pour cacher mon rougissement « Bien sûr, bien sûr ».

Il rit. Pas le petit rire habituel qu'il avait mais un grand rire sonore. Je ris. J'adorais l'entendre rire. Cela sonnait comme un carillon. Il était la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'avais jamais rencontré. Pas étonnant qu'Esmé l'aime.

Soudain j'entendis Carlisle parler à quelqu'un sur un ton plus bas. Je me sentis un peu triste. Il allait devoir raccrocher. Je savais que j'allais faire la moue.

« Ma famille a décidée de m'honorer de sa présence. Souviens-toi, nous passons te chercher à neuf heures. Tu as des questions ? » demanda Carlisle. Je savais qu'il était temps de raccrocher.

« Non » répondis-je. J'espérai qu'il ne remarquerait pas que j'étais triste.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Bella ? » demanda Carlisle de façon inattendue. Oops…

« Oh non » répondis-je hâtivement. « Non. Neuf heures, c'est parfait. À demain. »

Je savais que j'étais en train de raccourcir encore le temps qu'il nous restait, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir la raison de ma tristesse. « À demain » répondit-il avant de raccrocher. Je m'étendis sur mon lit et grognai. Soudain, je vis Charlie debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, secouant la tête. Je lui jetai un oreiller.

« Même s'il n'était pas marié » dit Charlie avec un sourire taquin « Il est trop vieux pour toi. » Je lui jetai un autre oreiller à la tête.

« Va-t-en » répondis-je en roulant sur mon lit. Charlie rit et s'en alla. Ohh làlà… il était plutôt gênant. Au point que je n'avais même pas nier avoir le béguin pour Carlisle.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je me levai et envoyai un e-mail à ma mère. Elle ne m'avait pas répondu depuis deux jours et j'étais un peu inquiète. Peut-être que quelque chose était arrivé à Phil. Je ne l'espérai pas.

Ayant terminé mon mail, j'éteignis mon réveil et m'affalai sur mon lit. Je m'endormis rapidement.

Carlise POV

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû être aussi excité par cette visite mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je voulais passer du temps avec Bella. Je savais que ce ne serait pas beaucoup de temps par rapport à celui qu'elle passerait avec Edward, mais serait-ce assez ?

Mon estomac se serra quand je pensai à Edward et Bella. Jasper me regarda bizarrement. Je conduisais la Jeep tandis qu'Esmé conduisait le van. Alice et Jasper étaient avec moi. Edward, Rosalie et Emmett étaient avec elle. Heureusement.

J'entrai dans l'allée de Bella et essayai de stabiliser mes mains tremblantes. J'espérai que personne ne l'avait remarqué.

« Est-ce que ça va, Carlisle ? » demanda Jasper une fois qu'Alice eut sauté hors de la voiture. Pourquoi est-ce que Jasper était si perceptif ?

« Ça va » répondis-je, essayant de me calmer. Il ne serait pas dur pour Jasper de trouver mon petit problème.

Je sortis de la voiture et rejoint Alice sans y penser devant la porte. Alice me regarda bizarrement et je dis « Charlie voudra voir un adulte. »

Cela sembla la rassurer et je frappai. Charlie ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Bonjour chef Swan » dis-je avec un grand sourire. « Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma fille Alice. »

« Bonjour » dit Alice en lui serrant la main. Charlie fut instantanément charmé.

« Bonjour, Alice. » répondit Charlie. « Pourquoi ne rentreriez-vous pas tous les deux ? Le réveil de Bella ne l'a pas réveillée et elle est un peu en retard. »

« Bien sûr » répondis-je en entrant dans la maison. Je sentis son odeur autour de moi de nouveau, mais cette fois je ne fus pas terrassé par celle-ci. À la place, je l'accueillis comme une couverture de sécurité et sourit. J'adorais l'odeur de la pluie.

Après quelques minutes de conversation avec Charlie, j'entendis Bella courir dans les escaliers. Sans y penser, je dis « S'il-te-plaît ne tombe pas, Bella »

Bella me lança un regard moqueur et descendit prudemment les escaliers pendant que j'essayai de ne pas rire. Je pouvais sentir les regards de Charlie et d'Alice. Tous deux étaient suspicieux.

« Taisez-vous. » asséna Bella une fois qu'elle fut arrivée en bas des escaliers. Ses mains étaient sur ses hanches. Elle portait un jean bleu qui entourait sa taille sans la serrer, un haut bleu à manches longues et un sweet gris à capuches par-dessus. Elle avait rassemblée ses cheveux en une queue de cheval soignée. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était la regarder. J'étais un idiot. Heureusement, Alice était trop occupée à analyser la tenue de Bella pour remarquer mon air stupide. Charlie ne me regardait pas. J'étais chanceux.

Alice lança un regard déterminé à Bella et dit « Je vais te trouver de nouveaux vêtements »

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent, tout comme ceux de Charlie. « Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. » dit Charlie, essayant de sauver sa fille.

« Je sais. » dit Alice en prenant la main de Bella « Mais j'en ai envie. »

« Alice » dis-je. Il y avait un avertissement dans ma voix. Alice m'ignora. « On va tellement s'amuser ! » Elle traînait la pauvre Bella hors de la maison et tout ce que je pus faire fut soupirer. Je regardai Charlie et dis « Priez pour elle ».

Charlie rit et me conduisit vers la sortie. Alice et Bella m'attendaient près des voitures. Je dis au revoir à Charlie et courut presque après elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'Alice effraye Bella.

« Jasper, Carlisle et moi, nous serons dans la Jeep » dit Alice avec un sourire. « Pendant qu'Esmé, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward… » Elle prit le bras de Bella. « seront dans le van. »

Bella lança un regard fatigué au van et je me demandais soudain si elle appréciait vraiment Edward. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé. Edward était beau garçon et il pouvait être charmant quand il le voulait. Je n'avais jamais douté du fait que Bella lui retournait son affection jusqu'à maintenant. Je me sentis exalté. Je réalisai soudain, trop tard, qu'Edward et Jasper me dévisageaient.

Bella regardait le van en doutant et je décidai donc d'être égoïste « Tu peux venir avec nous Bella, si tu veux. »

Bella me fit un sourire reconnaissant et dit « Ça me ferait plaisir » Alice et Edward me fixaient. Je les ignorais.

J'ouvris la portière passager pour Bella et lui sourit. Elle me rendit mon sourire. Les yeux de Jasper s'élargirent un peu. Je réprimai mes émotions. Heureusement, je ne pensais à rien de compromettant.

J'entrai dans la voiture et démarrai rapidement, me demandant si Edward pourrait lire mes pensées si j'étais quelques miles devant lui. Je regardai Bella et remarquai qu'elle était agrippée à la poignée au-dessus de sa tête et que ses yeux étaient fermés. Je ris.

« Nous n'allons pas avoir d'accident, Bella » dis-je.

Elle ouvrit un petit peu les yeux et me regarda. Je la regardai tandis qu'elle assénait « Regardez la route, monsieur le docteur. »

Je ris de nouveau mais fit ce qu'elle me demandait. Je me sentais heureux, serein, et je me fichai que Jasper le sache ou pas.

Nous arrivâmes à Port Angeles en un temps record. Je sortis rapidement de la voiture et ouvrit sa portière à Bella qui faillit tomber en en sortant. Ses jambes étaient comme de la gelée et elle s'accrocha à moi pour ne pas tomber. Ça ne me faisait rien. Je me sentais bien, si proche d'elle. Elle sentait si bon quand elle avait peur.

Je levai les yeux et vis Alice et Jasper qui me fixaient. Les pupilles de Jasper étaient rétrécies et Alice me regardait curieusement. À cet instant, je sus que Jasper savait. Je le suppliai mentalement de ne rien dire.

« Merci » dit Bella pendant qu'elle retrouvait l'usage de ses jambes. Puis, elle me donna une claque. Je la regardai, surpris. « C'était pour quoi, ça ? »

« Ne refaites jamais ça ! » grogna Bella en pointant son index vers moi « Et je dis bien jamais ! Conduire comme ça pendant que je suis dans la voiture avec vous. ! » Elle me donna une nouvelle claque, alla rejoindre Alice et je l'entendis dire « Alice, ton père est fou »

« Hey » criai-je tandis qu'elles s'approchaient de la voiture d'Esmé « Je suis un conducteur prudent, tu sais ! » J'entendis Bella grogner et répondre « Oui, bien sûr… »

Je ris un peu mais m'arrêtai quand Jasper dit, assez bas pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre « Je ne t'avais jamais senti aussi heureux depuis des jours. »

Je regardai Jasper et dit « Je suis de meilleure humeur. »

« Est-ce que cela à quelque chose à voir avec Bella ? » murmura Jasper.

« Laisse tomber, Jasper » sifflai-je. Jasper sembla surpris. J'ajoutai rapidement « Est-ce que c'est mal pour moi d'être de meilleure humeur ? »

Jasper ne dit rien pendant un moment. Finalement, il murmura « Ça l'est si tu es de si bonne humeur à cause de Bella. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, ennuyé et dit « Ne laisse pas Edward entendre tes pensées. Il est assez jaloux comme ça. »

« Pour une bonne raison, j'en suis sûr. » répondit Jasper. Sa voix coulait comme du venin « Laisse-le l'avoir Carlisle. Tu as déjà Esmé. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'une autre ? »

J'aurais pu frapper Jasper. Comment pouvait-il parler de Bella comme une sorte de prix ! Jasper avait dû capter mes émotions car il commença « Je ne veux pas dire… »

« Tu ferais bien de faire attention à ce qu'Alice ne découvre pas que tu parles de sa mère et de son amie comme des bouts de viande » sifflai-je avant de m'en aller. Cette conversation était finie.

Esmé nous regardait pendant que Jasper me regardait partir « Il y a un problème ? »

« Non, Esmé » répondis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue pour la rassurer. Elle acquiesça et détourna le regard vers les enfants.

Jasper et Alice étaient déjà enroulés l'un à l'autre. Emmett tenait Rosalie par la taille et Rosalie fixait Bella. Edward se tenait près de Bella qui semblait aussi mal à l'aise que je l'étais. C'est comme si nous étions dans le même bateau.

« Où va-t-on en premier ? » demanda Esmé tandis qu'elle entrelaçait nos doigts. Je fis tout ce que je pus pour ne pas me dégager. Je flanchai un peu.

« Vêtements ! » cria Alice en se jetant sur Bella. Nous poussâmes tous un grognement.

Bella POV

La première chose que j'entendis fut mon père frapper à la porte, criant « Bella ! Tu vas être en retard ! » Je sautai hors du lit et regardai le réveil. Huit heures et demie. Mince !

Je n'avais pas le temps de prendre une douche. Je jetai quelques vêtements qui me paraissaient confortables hors de mon armoire. Je courus dans la salle de bain, me brossai les dents et mit un peu de parfum. Puis, je me brossai les cheveux et les rassemblai en une queue de cheval soignée. Je regardai l'horloge. Je n'avais que quelques minutes pour manger. Je courus au bas des escaliers et attrapai deux barres de céréales et remontai. J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte et je jurai.

Pourquoi étaient-ils ponctuels ? Satané docteur parfait.

J'avalai mon petit déjeuner à la hâte et mit rapidement mes chaussures. J'attrapai mon sac et m'assurai que tout était dedans. Puis je me dirigeai vers les escaliers.

La première chose que Carlisle me dit fut « S'il-te-plaît ne tombe pas, Bella »

Je lui lançai un regard moqueur et descendit prudemment les escaliers. Il n'était pas habillé pour le travail ce jour-là. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc qui moulait parfaitement son torse, un jean et une veste en jean. Ses cheveux étaient parfaits, comme d'habitude, et il avait le plus grand sourire que je n'avais jamais vu. J'essayai de cacher le mien.

« Taisez-vous » assénai-je quand j'arrivai en bas des escaliers. Je posai mes mains sur mes hanches. Je détournai mon attention vers Alice et remarquai qu'elle me lançait un regard déterminé et dit « Je vais te trouver de nouveaux vêtements ». Mes yeux s'élargirent. Quoi ?

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. » dit Charlie. Je savais qu'il n'était pas très porté sur la charité. En voyant Alice, je sus que rien ne l'arrêterait.

« Je sais. » dit Alice en prenant ma main. « Mais j'en ai envie. »

« Alice » dit Carlisle. Il y avait un avertissement dans sa voix. Alice l'ignora. « On va tellement s'amuser ! » Elle me traînait dehors avant que j'aie pu dire un mot. Je sus à cet instant qu'Alice Cullen était folle. Elle me tira à travers le jardin jusqu'aux deux voitures garées dans notre allée. Je ne pouvais voir personne dans les voitures à cause des vitres teintées mais je savais qu'ils me regardaient. C'était un peu flippant.

« Jasper, Carlisle et moi, nous serons dans la Jeep » dit Alice avec un sourire. « Pendant qu'Esmé, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward… » Elle prit mon bras. « seront dans le van. »

Je lançai un regard fatigué au van et me sentis un peu abattue. Apparemment, elle voulait que je fasse le voyage avec Edward, mais je ne voulais pas. Je tenais pour fait que Rosalie me détestait, Edward me faisait me sentir bizarre et mes sentiments coupables pour Carlisle m'empêcheraient d'avoir une conversation avec Esmé. Emmett était le seul avec qui je puisse rester un moment.

Soudain, je sentis Carlisle derrière moi et j'essayai de masquer mon sourire « Tu peux venir avec nous Bella, si tu veux. »

Je me retournai et le gratifiai d'un sourire reconnaissant « Ça me ferait plaisir. » Va pour Carlisle ! Il m'ouvrit la portière passager et sourit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Il était vraiment un homme merveilleux et il semblait toujours savoir quand je n'allais pas bien. Étrange.

Je le regardai monter dans la voiture et démarrer à une vitesse folle. Je m'accrochai à la poignée au dessus de ma tête et ferai les yeux. Ok, donc Mr le Docteur parfait n'était pas si parfait. Il était fou ! À ce moment, je l'entendis rire.

« Nous n'allons pas avoir d'accident, Bella » dit-il.

J'ouvris un peu les yeux et le regardai. Il me regarda et je lui lançai « Regardez la route, monsieur le docteur. »

Il rit encore, mais heureusement fis ce que j'avais demandé. J'étais complètement terrifiée mais je ressentais toujours une joie indescriptible d'être près de Carlisle, même s'il était fou. À l'intérieur de la voiture, je pouvais sentir son odeur masculine musquée et je souris. Il sentait vraiment bon. Je sentis mon cœur accélérer.

Nous arrivâmes à Port Angeles en un temps record. Carlisle sortit rapidement de la voiture et m'ouvrit la porte je failli tomber de la voiture. Mes jambes étaient comme de la gelée et je m'accrochai à Carlisle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je ne voulais pas tomber et me faire mal. M'accrochant à lui, je pris une grande inspiration et la retint. J'aimais tellement être proche de lui. Je fis tout ce que je pus pour ne pas me blottir contre lui. Il était vraiment trop merveilleux pour être décrit avec des mots.

Une fois que j'eus de nouveau le contrôle de mon corps, je murmurai « Merci ». Je me sentis gêné par le fait qu'il conduise comme un fou et je lui donnai une claque. Il me regarda, surpris, et s'exclama « C'était pour quoi, ça ? »

« Ne refaites jamais ça ! » grognai-je en pointant mon index sur lui « Et je dis bien jamais ! Conduire comme ça pendant que je suis dans la voiture avec vous. ! » Je lui donnai une nouvelle claque pour faire bonne mesure puis partis rejoindre Alice et dit « Alice, ton père est fou. »

« Hey » cria Carlisle tandis que nous nous approchions de la voiture d'Esmé « Je suis un conducteur prudent, tu sais ! ». Je grognai et répondis « Oui, bien sûr… ».

Honnêtement, je ne voulais absolument pas être près d'Edward en ce moment. Alice valsa jusqu'au van et commença à discuter avec animation avec Emmett. Rosalie me lançait des regards assassins tout en parlant avec Esmé. Edward vint vers moi : « Prête à t'amuser ? »

« Oui » murmurai-je en regardant le sol. Je savais qu'Edward souriait. Je levai les yeux et lui sourit en retour. Peut-être que ça n'allait pas être si terrible. Il avança d'un pas de plus vers moi et j'essayai de ne pas paniquer. On aurait dit qu'il allait passer son bras autour de ma taille. Je laissai tomber mon sac. Je me penchai, ramassai mes affaires et poussai un soupir de soulagement pendant que, lui, ne m'aidait pas. Ok, peut-être que ça n'allait pas être bien.

Je me relevai à temps pour voir Carlisle embrasser Esmé sur la joue. Je sentis mon estomac tomber et je baissai de nouveau les yeux. Je ne voulais absolument pas les voir en amoureux. Je savais que je crierai sinon.

Je regardai alentour et remarquai que tout le monde était en couple. Alice et Jasper étaient déjà enroulés l'un à l'autre. Emmett tenait Rosalie par la taille et Rosalie me fixait. Carlisle et Esmé se tenaient proches l'un de l'autre et celle-ci s'approchait de lui comme pour lui prendre la main. Je regardai ailleurs. C'était comme si tout le monde attendait de moi que je me mette avec Edward. Je sentais que celui-ci se tenait trop proche et cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Je regardai Carlisle et remarquai qu'il semblait un peu tendu aux côtés d'Esmé.

« Où va-t-on en premier ? » demanda Esmé en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Carlisle. Si je n'avais pas été si près, je n'aurai pas remarqué que la main de Carlisle avait tressaillit lorsqu'Esmé le toucha. Je me demandai pourquoi.

« Vêtements ! » cria Alice en se jetant sur moi. Nous poussâmes tous un grognement. Ça allait être une très longue journée.

_Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous vous êtes reposé(e)s. Je suis désolée pour les petites incohérences et les traductions un peu approximatives parfois._

_J'ai profité des vacances pour prendre un peu d'avance ^^ Enjoy !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et la fiction est la traduction de celle de Angel of the Day.

Carlisle POV

Nous avions fait du shopping chez Dillar pendant des heures et je commençai à m'ennuyer. Habituellement, je serai parti avec Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie quelques heures plus tôt, mais j'étais inquiet pour Bella. Edward et Alice l'habillaient avec des tenues ridicules. Au début, c'était amusant. Je pensai vraiment qu'ils la taquinaient puis j'avais réalisé qu'ils voulaient les lui acheter. Elle suppliait et se démenait jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus d'autre choix que de se débarrasser des vêtements. En trois heures, ils n'avaient pas trouvé une seule tenue qui aille à Bella.

Finalement, après la robe la plus ridicule que j'avais jamais vu, je craquai. Je grognai « Alice, est-ce que tu dois vraiment habiller Bella comme une Barbie ? »

Alice me regarda, surprise et dit « Eh bien… si Bella prenait quelque chose d'elle-même, je n'aurais pas à l'habiller. »

« Tout ce que tu veux, c'est une tenue ? » demandai-je, une idée se formant dans mon esprit. Je faisais attention à ce qu'Edward n'entende pas mes pensées. Je ne pouvais pas le tenir totalement éloigné de mon esprit mais je pouvais garder la plupart de mes idées pour moi, la plupart du temps. Heureusement, cela semblait être un de ces moments.

« Oui » répondit Alice en soupirant. « J'aimerais trouver une seule jolie tenue pour Bella. » Bella regarda Alice. J'acquiesçai et tournai les talons cherchant quelque chose qui plairait à Alice et à Bella.

Personnellement, j'aimais bien le style de Bella. Elle était soignée mais pas dans des vêtements inconfortables. Ses vêtements lui allaient assez bien pour que je puisse apprécier son corps mais pas assez serrés pour être inconvenants. Oui, j'adorais le style de Bella. Je regardai autour de moi et trouvai un haut qui irait bien avec la personnalité de Bella. Elle n'était pas une personne exubérante et ne rechercherait pas des couleurs vives, mais elle serait belle dans des tons neutres. Je trouvai un haut marron à manches longues lacés sur les côtés. Oui, ça semblait joli. Je trouvai une veste en jean pour aller par dessus le haut puis je pris un jean taille basse. Je fus émerveillé qu'Alice ne les ait pas fait essayer à Bella. Je savais que cela conviendrait parfaitement à ses formes.

Je revins et jetai la pile dans les bras de Bella. « Essaye ça ». Je reculai et m'assit, croisant mes chevilles. J'essayai de paraître indifférent. Edward me fixait et Alice a seulement balbutié « Elle ne sera pas jolie là-dedans, Carlisle. Tu n'as pas… » Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Bella sortit de la cabine d'essayage et tout le monde la regarda. Je m'étais trompé. Ces vêtements ne lui allaient pas bien. Ils lui allaient parfaitement.

Le haut combiné au jean taille basse laissait voir un peu de peau, sans être indécent. Le jean moulait ses hanches et ses cuisses sans la serrer et sa veste semblait agréable à porter. Tout le monde la regardait.

« Wow Bella » murmura Edward. Je combattis l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Wow ne convenait pas. Esmé sourit et dit « Tu es très belle, ma chérie. » Alice était désorientée. Bella me regarda et il y avait quelque chose de plus dans ses yeux, quelque chose juste pour moi. Je lui souris et acquiesçai. Son visage entier s'éclaira et elle rougit un peu plus fort qu'avant. À ce moment-là, elle devint ma Bella.

Bella se regarda dans le miroir et dit « J'aime celle-là »

« Alors, elle est à toi » dit Esmé avec un sourire attendri. J'espérai qu'elle garderait cet état d'esprit quand elle découvrirait mes sentiments.

Alice avait finalement rejeté son hébétude et me fixa. Croisant ses bras, elle me lança « Tu t'es fichu de moi, vieil homme. »

Esmé eut un petit rire mais s'arrêta quand elle vit l'expression amoureuse sur mon visage. Je ne regardai pas Alice non plus. J'espérai qu'elle n'en penserait rien. Edward ne faisait que me regarder. Il semblait qu'il n'appréciait pas le fait que je connaisse mieux Bella que lui.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand tu prêtes plus d'attention à la personne qu'à son odeur » pensai-je.

Edward grogna.

Nous payâmes les articles et sortîmes du magasin. Esmé appela Jasper et nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans un magasin d'alimentation. Bella s'acheta un subway tandis que les autres prirent un sandwich. Je pris une pizza mexicaine.

Contrairement à ma famille, j'aimais manger. Non seulement je ne sentais plus l'odeur du sang, mais je n'en sentais plus le goût. Chaque fois que je buvais du sang animal, le sang était toujours sec mais j'avais trop faim pour y faire attention. Après, j'avaiq l'habitude de boire un coca pour faire passer le goût de sang. Les autres ne l'avaient pas vraiment remarqué et je ne leur disais pas. Je suis réservé avec ma famille, je sais, mais je n'ai jamais aimé parler de moi. C'est une des raisons pour lesquels ça ne marche pas entre Esmé et moi. J'étais en train de me poser la question à propos de Bella mais je m'arrêtai. Edward était déjà suspicieux et il était probablement à l'affût de mes pensées. Je grognai presque de frustration.

Le reste de la famille prenait lentement sa nourriture par petites bouchées tandis que Bella et moi mangions rapidement. Elle semblait avoir plutôt faim et je réalisai qu'elle devait ne pas avoir pris de petit-déjeuner. Je me sentis un peu peiné qu'aucun de nous n'y ai pensé avant.

Une fois que nous eûmes tous fini, nous nous levâmes et quand Esmé annonça qu'elle devait choisir un certain nombre de choses pour la maison, Alice et Rosalie voulurent aller avec elle. Les garçons ne voulaient pas aller chercher des articles pour la maison donc Emmett annonça, assez fort, qu'il voulait aller à un magasin de CD.

Edward se tourna vers Bella et semblait sur le point de lui demander si elle voulait venir avec eux quand je dis « Je vais à la librairie. » Regardant Bella, je remarquai la panique sur son visage, je lui demandai « Tu veux venir avec moi, Bella ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Je devais acheter quelques livres de toute façon. » Ses yeux semblèrent me remercier. Edward étouffa un grognement et s'en alla. Alice me jeta un regard mauvais et Jasper me regarda avec déception. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Que j'étais amoureux de deux femmes et que je les voulais toutes les deux pour moi ? Je m'arrêtai et regardait Edward. Il continuait de s'éloigner. Heureusement, il ne m'avait pas entendu. Attendez, amoureux ? Je rejetai cette pensée. Je n'avais pas le temps pour de telles idées.

Esmé me lança un regard calculateur et alla rejoindre les filles. J'espérai qu'elle ne se doutait de rien encore. Je ne voulais pas la blesser.

« Donc, Bella » dis-je tandis que nous marchions vers la librairie « Quels livres aimes-tu lire ? »

« Tout » répondit Bella avec un grand sourire. « Mais je dois dire que le fantasy est mon genre préféré. En y réfléchissant, j'aime beaucoup lire des romances vampiriques. »

Je failli mourir de rire, romance vampirique… tellement drôle.

« Oui, eh bien, j'aime les classiques » commentai-je. Je souris à Bella. Elle me regarda soudain avec des yeux étincelants « Pourquoi ne choisiriez-vous pas un livre pour moi et j'en choisirais un pour vous. Comme cela nous serons confrontés à quelque chose de nouveau. ».

« Ça me semble amusant. » répondis-je avec un sourire. « Mais ça doit être un seul livre. Pas une série. »

« Ça peut être le premier livre d'une série » continua Bella, me faisant un petit sourire.

« Okay » répondis-je. Son sourire me faisait fondre.

Nous traversâmes la librairie et la parcourûmes. Nous discutâmes des différents types de livres quand mes yeux tombèrent sur un qui, je pensais, pouvait lui plaire. C'était _Crimes et châtiments _et c'était un de mes favoris. Je le pris et cherchai Bella. Elle m'avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Je la trouvai dans la section fantasy. Elle me sourit « Voilà le vôtre ».

« Et voilà le tien » répondis-je en lui tendant le livre. Elle le prit et le retourna pour lire le résumé. Elle fit un petit bruit de gorge et dit « Cela semble intéressant. »

« C'est très bien. » Je baissai les yeux sur le livre qu'elle m'avait donné et lut à voix haute « _Inkheart _? »

« Ce livre est génial. » répondit Bella avec un sourire. « C'est le début d'une trilogie. »

Je souris à Bella et dit « Cela semble intéressant. » Nous nous sourîmes l'un à l'autre et nos regards s'accrochèrent. Avant que je ne comprenne ce que je faisais, je fis un pas vers elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son cœur battit à tout rompre, et là, quelqu'un la heurta. Le charme était rompu. Je secouai la tête et sourit à Bella comme si de rien n'était. « Pour quels autres livres es-tu venue ? »

Bella me sourit en retour et dit « Venez, je vais vous montrer. »

Nous revînmes à la rangée centrale quand je dis finalement « Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit Bella avec un grand sourire.

« Et tu peux me dire si tu ne veux pas me répondre. » répondis-je avec un sourire mal assuré. «Je voudrais comprendre ».

« Okay » dit Bella. Son sourire n'était plus si grand.

« Est-ce que tu apprécie Edward ? » demandai-je.

« Oh » dit Bella en regardant les livres « Oui. »

« Bella » dis-je avec un soupir. « Je veux dire, est-ce que tu comptes sortir avec lui ? »

« Oh » dit Bella. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et dit « Non ».

Je penchai la tête de côté « Pourquoi cela ? »

« Il est trop intense » répondit-elle honnêtement. « Il me regarde toujours comme si j'étais une sorte de puzzle. Quand je lui ai demandé comment il avait arrêté la camionnette, il est sur la défensive, vraiment sur la défensive. Comme si j'avais usurpée son autorité d'homme en le questionnant. » Elle soupira. « Je ne veux pas être avec un mec autoritaire. Je suis sûre qu'Edward m'apprécie sinon Alice n'aurait rien dit, mais… c'est juste que je ne ressens rien pour lui. »

Je souris et retint un soupir de soulagement. Posant une main sur l'épaule de Bella, je dis « Alors, dis-le lui. Il comprendra. »

« Vous croyez ? » murmura Bella. « Il a un sacré caractère ».

« As-tu peur de lui ? » demandai-je, inquiet.

« Non » répondit rapidement Bella. « Je ne veux simplement pas lui faire du mal. Ou à un autre membre de votre famille. »

« Oh Bella » répondis-je, la faisant tourner pour qu'elle me fasse face « Ne pense jamais qu'Alice t'en voudra. Elle sera déçue mais je suis sûre qu'elle voudra toujours être ton amie. »

« Et vous ? » murmura Bella. Elle regardait le sol.

J'eus un large sourire et relevai sa tête « Ma chère Bella, je t'apprécie que tu sois ou non avec mon fils. Personnellement, je suis content que tu ne le veuille pas. Il n'est pas bien pour toi. »

Bella me fit un grand sourire « Merci Carlisle ».

« De rien. » répondis-je en souriant à mon tour. Nous retournâmes à nos livres, un sourire sur le visage. Finalement, j'étais en train d'avoir une très bonne journée.

Bella POV

C'avait été des heures et des heures de vêtements. J'étais sur le point de devenir folle. Alice et Edward s'amusaient à m'habiller comme une poupée de chiffon ou une sorte de Barbie. Je n'étais pas Barbie. Essayant de ne pas montrer mon ennui et, dans le cas d'Edward, ma colère, je mis une nouvelle tenue qui était affreuse. C'était la pire chose qui avait jamais été créée : une robe qui me faisait paraître vingt kilos de plus. Je la détestais.

Je sortis de la cabine et les Cullen me regardèrent de haut en bas. Je me sentis observée. En trois heures, ils avaient échoué pour me trouver un seul vêtement qui m'aille et bizarrement, Edward en était en grande partie responsable. Ohh… soudain, Carlisle, qui semblait le seul Cullen à partager ma souffrance, se leva et grogna « Alice, est-ce que tu dois vraiment habiller Bella comme une Barbie ? »

Yeah, Carlisle ! J'essayai de cacher ma joie mais Edward avait dû la remarquer car il eut une expression amère. Regardant l'expression exaspérée de Carlisle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser « Vas-y, mon tigre ! »

Alice le regarda, surprise et dit « Eh bien… si Bella prenait quelque chose d'elle-même, je n'aurais pas à l'habiller. » Quoi ? Quelque chose que j'aime !

« Tout ce que tu veux, c'est une tenue ? » demanda-t-il pensif. J'avais un peu peur. Après ce que les autres Cullen m'avaient fait subir, j'avais peur qu'un autre veuille « m'aider ».

« Oui » répondit Alice en soupirant. « J'aimerais trouver une seule jolie tenue pour Bella. » Je regardai Alice. Carlisle acquiesça et tourna les talons. Je fus soudain vraiment effrayée.

Personnellement, j'aimais mon style. Je ne savais pas quel était le problème d'Alice Il était toujours soigné et confortable. C'était ce que j'aimais. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait si je n'étais pas à la mode ? Qui s'en souciait ? Mes sentiments devaient se transcrire sur mon visage car Edward regarda Alice comme si c'était de sa faute. Crétin de mec ! Il commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs.

Finalement, Carlisle revint avec une pile de vêtements qu'il me jeta dans les bras « Essaye ça. » Je baissai les yeux vers la pile et entrai dans la cabine. En regardant les vêtements je sentis une chaleur à l'estomac. Carlisle avait un excellent goût vestimentaire, mais est-ce que ça m'irait ? J'étais méfiante, surtout envers le jean taille basse. Ils ne m'allaient jamais.

En m'habillant, j'entendis Alice balbutier « Elle ne sera pas jolie là-dedans, Carlisle. Tu n'as pas… » . Au milieu de sa phrase, je sortis de la cabine et elle s'arrêta. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de regarder.

« Wow Bella » murmura Edward. Je rougis et baissai les yeux. Je n'ai jamais su parfaitement me contrôler. Alice était désorientée et ne disait rien, ce qui me fit rire un peu. Esmé sourit et dit « Tu es très belle, ma chérie. ». Je regardai Carlisle. Il était le seul que j'attendais. Son opinion était celle qui comptait le plus. Je savais que j'allais un peu plus loin que ce que j'aurais dû mais je m'en fichais. Du moment que Carlisle l'aimait, je l'adorerai. Il sourit et acquiesça. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui disait sans aucun doute que j'étais jolie dedans. Je savais que mon visage entier devenait rouge. Je me retournai et me regardai dans le miroir.

Le haut combiné au jean taille basse laissait voir un peu de peau, sans être indécent. Le jean moulait mes hanches et mes cuisses sans les serrer et ma veste était agréable à porter. Je murmurai « J'aime celle-là »

« Alors, elle est à toi » dit Esmé avec tendresse. Je souris timidement en retour. Je savais qu'elle ne ressentirait pas la même chose si elle connaissait mes sentiments pour son mari.

Alice retrouva ses facultés et regarda Carlisle. Croisant ses bras, elle lança « Tu t'es fichu de moi, vieil homme. » Vieil homme ?

J'étais encore en train de me regarder tandis que les Cullen parlait entre eux. J'entendis Esmé rire mais elle s'arrêta brusquement. J'étais étonnée que Carlisle me connaisse si bien. Nous n'avions parlé que quelques fois. C'était incroyable. Il était incroyable.

Nous payâmes les articles, à mon avis, il y en avait trop, et sommes sortis du magasin. Esmé appela Jasper et nous nous retrouvâmes dans un magasin d'alimentation. J'achetai un subway tandis que les autres achetaient des sandwichs, excepté Carlisle qui acheta une pizza mexicaine. Je songeai que c'était étrange que la famille ne semble pas manger. Oh, il piochait dans leurs sandwichs mais ils ne mangeaient pas vraiment. Excepté Carlisle. Il avala sa nourriture.

Tous les Cullen semblaient venir d'un autre monde par leur beauté et leur grâce, mais Carlisle était différent. Oui, il semblait différent. Il était plus beau et gracieux, mais ses manières étaient normales. Je regardai Carlisle pendant qu'il mangeait et sourit. Il avait des manières impeccables bien qu'il mangeât à toute vitesse.

Une fois que nous eûmes tous finis, nous nous levâmes et quand Esmé annonça qu'elle devait choisir un certain nombre de choses pour la maison, Alice et Rosalie voulurent aller avec elle. Les garçons ne voulaient pas aller chercher des articles pour la maison donc Emmett annonça, assez fort, qu'il voulait aller à un magasin de CD.

Edward se tourna vers moi et semblait sur le point de me demander si je voulais venir avec eux. Je ne voulais pas y aller mais je voulais être avec Carlisle donc ça ne serait pas plus mal. C'était jusqu'à ce que Carlisle dise « Je vais à la librairie. »

J'étais sur le point de paniquer Je ne voulais pas être laissée avec Edward. Je savais que j'aurais dû lui dire que je voulais seulement que nous soyons amis mais je me sentais tellement mal à l'aise… C'était son regard. Cette curiosité dévorante me dérangeait. Soudain, j'entendis Carlisle demander « Tu veux venir avec moi, Bella ? »

« Bien sûr » répondis-je avec un grand sourire. « Je devais acheter quelques livres de toute façon. » Ce n'était pas un mensonge. J'entendis Edward grogner et je le regardai s'en aller comme un enfant. Je me sentais mal, mais seulement un peu. Alice jeta un regard mauvais à Carlisle et Jasper le regarda, comme déçu. Ces types voulaient vraiment que je me mette avec Edward ! Ça commençait à m'agacer.

Je regardai Carlisle qui semblait agité. Je me demandais pourquoi mais, aussi vite qu'elle était venue, son expression s'en alla. Il me regarda et dit « Donc, Bella » Nous marchions vers la librairie « Quels livres aimes-tu lire ? »

« Tout » répondis-je avec un grand sourire. J'aimais vraiment parler avec Carlisle. Il me traitait comme une personne, pas comme une enfant. Ça signifiait vraiment beaucoup. C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais le béguin de lui Il était un homme extraordinaire. « Mais je dois dire que le fantasy est mon genre préféré. En y réfléchissant, j'aime beaucoup lire des romances vampiriques. »

« Oui, eh bien, j'aime les classiques » répondit Carlisle avec un petit sourire. Il semblait amusé. Il avait une étincelle dans ses yeux. Cela me faisait fondre. Soudain, j'eus une idée. « Pourquoi ne choisiriez-vous pas un livre pour moi et j'en choisirais un pour vous. Comme cela nous serons confrontés à quelque chose de nouveau. »

« Ça me semble amusant. » répondit Carlisle en souriant. « Mais ça doit être un seul livre. Pas une série. »

« Ça peut être le premier livre d'une série » le pressai-je. Carlisle sourit.

« Okay ». Son sourire me faisait fondre.

Nous traversâmes la librairie et la parcourûmes. Nous discutâmes des différents types de livres quand mes yeux tombèrent sur le bon livre. J'avais quitté Carlisle une minute plutôt. Le livre était _Inkheart _et il était bien. Je pensais que Carlisle pourrait peut-être l'aimer. Soudain, j'entendis Carlisle arriver derrière moi. Je levai les yeux et lui tendit _Inkheart_. « Voilà le vôtre ».

« Et voilà le tien » répondit-il en me tendant un livre. Je le pris et le retournait pour lire le résumé. Je fis un petit bruit joyeux avec ma gorge. « Cela semble intéressant. »

« C'est très bien. » dit Carlisle et il baissa les yeux sur le livre que je lui avais donné et lut à voix haute « _Inkheart _? »

« Ce livre est génial. » répondis-je avec un sourire. « C'est le début d'une trilogie. » Il me sourit « Cela semble très intéressant. » Nous nous sourîmes l'un à l'autre et nos regards s'accrochèrent. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait, il fit un pas vers moi. Mes yeux s'agrandirent et mon cœur battit à tout rompre, et là, quelqu'un me heurta. Rompant le charme. J'avais envie de frapper celui qui m'avait heurtée. Crétin. Je regardai Carlisle. Il secoua la tête et me sourit comme si de rien n'était. « Pour quels autres livres es-tu venue ? » Je me sentais abattue. Ne venait-il pas tout juste d'essayer de m'embrasser ? Était-ce une illusion ?

Je lui souris en retour« Venez, je vais vous montrer. »

Nous revînmes à la rangée centrale, restant silencieux, parlant seulement quand nous faisions remarquer un livre à l'autre, quand Carlisle dit finalement « Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr » répondis-je avec un grand sourire. Il semblait nerveux. Je sentis mon estomac se nouer.

« Et tu peux me dire si tu ne veux pas me répondre. » répondit-il avec un sourire mal assuré. «Je voudrais comprendre ».

« Okay » Mon grand sourire devint tout d'un coup moins éclatant. Que se passait-il ?

« Est-ce que tu apprécie Edward ? » demanda-t-il. Je sentis mon estomac tomber. Est-ce qu'il essayait de me caser avec lui ? Je ne l'espérai pas.

« Oh » dis-je en regardant les livres « Oui. »

« Bella » dit-il avec un soupir« Je veux dire, est-ce que tu comptes sortir avec lui ? »

« Oh » répondis-je. Je levai les yeux vers lui. « Non »

Il pencha la tête de côté et demanda « Pourquoi cela ? »

« Il est trop intense » répondis-je honnêtement. « Il me regarde toujours comme si j'étais une sorte de puzzle. Quand je lui ai demandé comment il avait arrêté la camionnette, il est sur la défensive, vraiment sur la défensive. Comme si j'avais usurpée son autorité d'homme en le questionnant. » Je soupirai. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Oh, tant pis. « Je ne veux pas être avec un mec autoritaire. Je suis sûre qu'Edward m'apprécie sinon Alice n'aurait rien dit, mais… c'est juste que je ne ressens rien pour lui. » C'est toi que j'apprécie.

Carlisle sourit et posant sa main sur mon épaule « Alors, dis-le lui. Il comprendra. »

« Vous croyez ? » murmurai-je. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. « Il a un sacré caractère ».

« As-tu peur de lui ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Non » répondis-je rapidement. « Je ne veux simplement pas lui faire du mal. Ou à un autre membre de votre famille. »

« Oh Bella » répondit-il, me faisant tourner pour que je lui fasse face « Ne pense jamais qu'Alice t'en voudra. Elle sera déçue mais je suis sûre qu'elle voudra toujours être ton amie. »

« Et vous ? » murmurai-je. Je baissai rapidement les yeux. Je m'étais révélée plus que je ne l'aurais dû. Carlisle releva ma tête, avec un grand sourire. « Ma chère Bella, je t'apprécie que tu sois ou non avec mon fils. Personnellement, je suis content que tu ne le veuille pas. Il n'est pas bien pour toi. »

Je lui fis un grand sourire. « Merci Carlisle. »

« De rien. » répondit-il en me souriant en retour. Nous retournâmes à nos livres, un sourire sur le visage. C'était le meilleur jour que j'avais passé depuis que j'avais déménagé à Forks.

Carlisle POV

Nous avions passé deux bonnes heures à la librairie avant de trouver les livres que Bella cherchait. Évidemment, nous avions été très occupés par notre conversation. C'était une joie de parler avec Bella. Maintenant que la question d'Edward était réglée, je me sentais très à l'aise avec elle. Enfin… aussi à l'aise qu'on peut l'être dans un grand magasin.

« Où veux-tu aller maintenant ? » demandai-je alors que je portais deux gros sacs de livres. J'avais toujours été un dévoreur de livres.

« Eh bien… pourquoi pas Hot Topic ? » demanda Bella tandis que nous nous dirigions dans ce sens.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Hot Topic ? » Le magasin n'était pas loin de a librairie, et nous y étions déjà. L'endroit était bizarre. C'était sombre. Il y avait ces vêtements étranges accrochés partout. En gros, je n'allais pas là-dedans.

« Carlisle » dit Bella en riant. Elle était pliée en deux, se tenant le ventre « Tu devrais voir ta tête. »

« Je n'irai pas là-dedans, Bella » répondis-je, regardant le magasin avec méfiance tout en essayant de ne pas rire. « Cet endroit est... »

« Flippant ? » finit-elle pour moi. J'acquiesçai et elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien, nous n'entrerons pas. » Elle me jeta un regard moqueur « Gros bébé. »

« Allons juste au magasin de CD » répondis-je en montrant le chemin. Je savais que Bella levait les yeux au ciel. Soudain, mon portable se mit à sonner et je tendis un sac à Bella pour pouvoir répondre. C'était Esmé.

« Carlisle, nous devons partir. » dit-elle. Elle avait l'air un peu inquiète.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je. Que se passait-il ?

« Quelqu'un à Sears s'est mis à saigner du nez et j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour partir. Les filles ne vont pas mieux. Je dois me nourrir, Carlisle, et les filles aussi. » Elle resta silencieuse un moment et dit « Dis à Bella que le déjeuner m'a rendue malade et que nous devons rentrer à la maison. »

« D'accord » répondis-je avec un soupir. « On arrive. »

Je raccrochai et soupirai. Regardant Bella, je dis « Nous devons rentrer à la maison. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Bella tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le parking.

« Esmé est malade à cause de ce qu'elle a mangé ce midi. » répondis-je sans regarder Bella dans les yeux. Je savais qu'elle ne me croirait pas. Esmé n'avait pas assez mangé pour se rendre malade.

« Oh » dit Bella. Non, elle ne me croyait pas. Je détestais lui mentir.

Nous arrivâmes aux voitures en deux minutes. Ils étaient tous entassés dans le van. Nous posâmes les sacs dans la Jeep et j'aidai Bella à monter dedans. Regardant le van, je vins vers eux et demandai « Tout le monde va bien ? »

Esmé était à l'arrière entre Emmett et Edward. Elle n'avait pas l'air en forme. « On va bien » répondit Esmé avec un petit sourire « Mais je ne peux pas rester avec Bella. Ramène-la chez elle, Carlisle. »

« Je le ferai » répondis-je. Je vis Alice qui regardait Bella avec un air triste. Elle soupira. « J'aurais aimé pouvoir être avec elle. » Elle soupira encore. « Mais elle est trop tentante. Surtout, après un saignement de nez. »

J'acquiesçai et sourit à ma famille. Malgré mes sentiments récents, je les aimais vraiment. Ils étaient mon monde. « Soyez prudents. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » dit Jasper assit derrière le volant. « On fera attention. »

Je hochai la tête et les regardai partir. Ils avaient besoin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Bella et eux. Elle était trop tentante. Je pouvais le comprendre. Je marchais jusqu'à la Jeep et montai dedans. Je souris à Bella et dit « Il semble que nous ne soyons plus que tous les deux. »

Elle me sourit en retour et je continuai « On dirait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ces sandwichs. Tout le monde a l'air malade sauf Jasper. »

Bella hocha la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Je démarrai et sortit du parking. C'était une belle soirée. Je regardai Bella et lui demandai doucement « Tu as froid ? »

« Un peu. » Je montai le chauffage puis prit sa main pour la rapprocher de la chaleur. Elle me regarda, surprise, et je demandai «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tes mains. » répondit Bella en me regardant pensivement. « Elles sont si froides. »

« Oui… » répondis-je sans avoir vraiment de réponse.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment. Je conduisais à une vitesse normale et Bella semblait plus que reconnaissante pour ça. Finalement, elle dit « Est-ce que tu dois travailler demain ? »

« Non » répondis-je avec un grand sourire. « J'ai tout mon week-end de congé. »

« Yeah, Carlisle ! » dit-elle en frappant dans ses mains. Je ris et nous retournâmes à un silence amical. J'étais sur le point de poser une question à Bella quand j'entendis un léger ronflement. Je levai les yeux et sourit. Bella était vidée. Alice et Edward devaient l'avoir épuisée. Je souris et tendis la main pour enlever les cheveux de son visage. Ils étaient doux comme de la soie. Je soupirai.

Bella se réveilla et me regarda. Elle sourit en prenant ma main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle, mais elle souriait, je savais qu'elle n'était pas fâchée.

« J'enlevais les cheveux de ton visage. » répondis-je comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Merci » Elle était dans les brumes du sommeil. Pas endormie, mais pas complètement réveillée non plus. Elle était adorable comme ça. Bella me souriait toujours et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en retour. Elle tint ma main pendant tout le trajet.

J'arrivai dans son allée et arrêtai la voiture. Je regardai Bella de nouveau et sourit. Elle s'endormait rapidement. J'ouvris la portière et vint de son côté. Je la pris dans mes bras et me dirigeai vers la maison. Je frappai à la porte avec mon pied.

Charlie ouvrit la porte et je lui souris « Il me semble que mes enfants ont épuisé Bella. »

Charlie rit doucement et me laissa entrer.

« Où est sa chambre ? » demandai-je. Charlie me jeta un petit regard et me l'indiqua. J'acquiesçai et montai les escaliers. Il semblait que Charlie était au courant pour mes sentiments ou du moins me suspectait. Je me sentis inquiet intérieurement. Mais il était toujours sympathique avec moi. Je n'en savais pas plus.

Je l'allongeai sur son lit et lui enlevai ses chaussures. Je lui sourit, me penchai vers elle et l'embrassai sur la joue, murmurant « Dors bien, Bella » Je m'éloignai et lui écrivit un mot. Puis je revins à ma voiture et donnai ses affaires à Charlie. Je lui dis ensuite au revoir et partit.

« À plus, doc' » me cria-t-il. Je lui fis signe en retour.

Je roulai aussi lentement que possible. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas de rentrer à la maison. Je voulais juste rouler et rouler sans jamais m'arrêter. Il y avait tellement de pensées et de sentiments différents se bousculant en moi. J'aimais ma famille et j'en étais certain. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Bella. Je savais que mon engouement pour Bella ne s'arrêterait jamais. J'étais un homme marié. Mon propre fils était amoureux de cette fille. Mais je ne pouvais l'en empêcher. Je savais qu'Esmé et moi n'étions pas fait pour vivre ensemble. Tout ce dont nous avions besoin c'était le petit papier le certifiant. Bella voyait aussi Edward comme un ami. Mes excuses étaient vraiment pathétiques en y repensant.

Je grognai en m'arrêtant dans notre allée. J'espérai que Jasper garderait mon secret. Qu'il n'y penserait pas. Je savais que je marchais sur une corde mince. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Edward ne devienne suspicieux, s'il ne l'était pas déjà. Je ne savais même pas si Jasper pourrait garder ça secret. Tandis qu'Emmett, Rosalie et Emmett étaient proches de moi, Edward et Jasper étaient plus proches d'Esmé. Rien que pour cela il pourrait lui dire. Je grognai de nouveau.

J'entrai dans la maison et trouvai tout le monde assis et mal à l'aise dans le salon.

Personne ne regardait quelqu'un d'autre. Je me sentis devenir nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je, ma voix sonnant creux.

Alice me regarda d'un air triste et murmura « J'ai eu une vision. »

Je me sentis plus calme. Cela ne pouvait pas concerner Bella et moi. Je n'avais pas pris de décisions à propos d'elle pour l'instant. Cela ne me fit pas me sentir mieux.

« À propos de quoi ? » demandai-je, m'approchant d'Alice. Elle s'éloigna de moi. Peut-être que ça me concernait.

Esmé se leva et s'approcha de moi. Et elle me donna une claque. (R/N : c'est quand même la troisième de la journée, humhum). Je vacillai mais retint le grognement qui me montait dans la gorge. Mes pensées étaient désordonnées et je sus qu'Edward pourrait lire chacune d'elle. À ce point, je m'en fichais.

« C'était pour quoi, ça ? » demandai-je bien plus calmement que ce que je ressentais vraiment.

« La vision d'Alice. » répondit Esmé. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix. Pas de peine. Il n'y avait rien.

« Est-ce quelqu'un pourrait, s'il vous plaît, me l'expliquer ? » demandai-je. Je commençai à ressentir de l'agitation. Jasper eut pitié de moi.

« C'était à propos de Bella. » répondit-il en s'approchant de moi. Il avait l'air si triste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » murmurai-je. Je regardai le sol.

« La vision qu'Alice a eu » commença Jasper, mais Edward l'interrompit rageusement « Regarde ça. »

Il vint vers moi et me jeta sous les yeux un dessin. Je l'attrapai et le regardai. C'était un croquis en noir de blanc de Bella et moi. Nous étions assis sur une nappe. Il y avait des arbres autour de nous. J'étais adossé à l'un d'eux et elle était allongée dans mes bras. Nous avions l'air heureux, vraiment heureux. Je fermai les yeux, combattant mes émotions. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

J'ouvris les yeux et regardai Esmé. Je demandai d'une voix rauque « Est-ce que nous pourrions avoir une minute, s'il vous plaît ? »

Jasper regarda Esmé qui acquiesça. Cela me bouleversa. Comme si ma famille ne me faisait plus confiance. Jasper avait dû capter mes émotions car il me regarda tristement. Je grognai « Laisse nous, Jasper. » Il se retourna et partit.

Je regardai Esmé et lui demandai sourdement « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Bella POV

Nous avions passé deux bonnes heures à la librairie avant de trouver les livres que je cherchais. Évidemment, nous avions été très occupés par notre conversation. C'était incroyable de parler avec Carlisle. Il était si gentil et si compréhensif. Il me comprenait comme personne. Pas même Charlie, bien que nous nous ressemblions beaucoup. J'ai adoré me promener avec Carlisle.

« Où veux-tu aller maintenant ? » demanda Carlisle, portant deux gros sacs de livres. Je devais me retenir de rire. Seuls quelques uns des livres étaient les miens, la plupart étaient ceux de Carlisle. J'étouffai un rire. Il était si mignon quand il trouvait un livre, comme un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons. Il était complètement accro à la littérature.

« Eh bien… pourquoi pas Hot Topic ? » demandai-je tandis que nous nous dirigions dans ce sens. Je savais que Carlisle ne voudrait jamais y entrer, mais je devais lui faire un peu peur. Je pouvais assurer qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à rentrer dans ce magasin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Hot Topic ? » demanda Carlisle, confus. J'étouffai un nouveau rire. Cela allait être tellement drôle. Le magasin n'était pas loin de la librairie et nous y fûmes en un rien de temps. J'adorais Hot Topic. Ils avaient toujours les meilleurs tee-shirts et les plus beaux bijoux. La tête que tirait Carlisle à ce moment… ça n'avait pas de prix.

« Carlisle » riais-je. J'étais pliée en deux, me tenant l'estomac. « Tu devrais voir ta tête. »

« Je n'irai pas là-dedans, Bella » répondit Carlisle, regardant le magasin comme une sorte de monstre. « Cet endroit est... »

« Flippant ? » finis-je pour lui. Il acquiesça et je levai les yeux au ciel. « Très bien, nous n'entrerons pas. » Je lui jetai un regard moqueur « Gros bébé. »

« Allons juste au magasin de CD » répondit-il en montrant le chemin. Je levai les yeux devant le malaise de Carlisle. Soudain, son téléphone sonna. Je soupirai. Je savais que c'était Alice prête pour un autre magasin de vêtements.

Je regardai le visage de Carlisle passer du sourire au froncement de sourcils en un instant « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. Il avait l'air contrarié.

Il resta silencieux un moment. Son regard devint inquiet et il dit « D'accord. On arrive. »

Il raccrocha et soupira. Me regardant, il dit « Nous devons rentrer à la maison. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le parking. Je commençai à être inquiète.

« Esmé est malade à cause de ce qu'elle a mangé ce midi. » répondit-il sans me regarder dans les yeux. Je sus ainsi qu'il mentait. Il me regardait toujours dans les yeux quand il me parlait. C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'aimais tellement. Attendez… je l'aimais ?

« Oh » répondis-je. Je savais qu'il avait besoin de m'entendre dire quelque chose ou il aurait été inquiet. Amoureuse ? J'étais amoureuse de lui ? D'où venait cette idée ?

Nous arrivâmes en deux minutes aux voitures. Tout le monde était entassé dans le van. Nous posâmes les sacs dans le coffre de la Jeep et Carlisle m'aida à monter dans la voiture. Je me demandai pourquoi ils s'étaient tous mis dans le van. Peut-être qu'Esmé était malade, vraiment malade. De là où j'étais je pouvais voir que Jasper conduisait. Je regardai Carlisle aller vers le van et commencer à parler mais je ne pouvais pas l'aimer. Pas grave. Je m'en fichais. J'étais trop occupée à me demander pourquoi j'avais pensé à de l'amour.

Peut-être que j'étais amoureuse. Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, sachant que je ne l'aimais pas avant aujourd'hui. Si effectivement j'étais amoureuse de lui. Rahh… Je détestais avoir des pensées importantes concernant ma vie. Elles étaient tellement confuses.

Je secouai la tête quand Carlisle ouvrit la portière. Je n'avais rien remarqué vraiment à part mes pensées. Il me sourit et dit « Il semble que nous ne soyons plus que tous les deux. » Son rire devint plus grand et je ne pus m'empêcher d'y répondre. Il continua « On dirait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ces sandwichs. Tout le monde a l'air malade sauf Jasper. »

J'acquiesçai et regardai par la fenêtre. Je ne le croyais vraiment pas, mais ce n'était pas grave. Je savais qu'il avait à faire avec sa famille, et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour la protéger. Il démarra et sortit du parking. C'était une belle soirée. Il me regarda et demanda doucement « Tu as froid ? »

« Un peu. » Il monta le chauffage puis prit ma main pour la rapprocher de la chaleur. Je le regardai, surprise, et il demanda «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tes mains. » répondis-je en le regardant pensivement. « Elles sont si froides. » Ce n'était pas la seule raison de ma surprise mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui… » répondit-il, sans vraiment avoir de réponse. Je me demandais pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose là-dedans que je ne savais pas. Pouvait-il être dangereux ? Regardant Carlisle, je sus qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Il n'avait pas cela en lui.

Je regardai par la fenêtre et fut reconnaissante au docteur fou de conduire à une vitesse normale. Je n'aimais pas le calme qui s'installait entre nous et je demandai « Est-ce que tu dois travailler demain ? »

« Non » répondit-il avec un grand sourire. « J'ai tout mon week-end de congé. »

« Yeah, Carlisle ! » dis-je en frappant dans mes mains. Je savais que c'était stupide mais j'aimais le faire rire. Il avait un rire tellement joyeux. Comme si rien n'allait mal dans le monde. Comme si tout était parfait. Je continuai de regarder par la fenêtre et me sentis très fatiguée. Cela combiné à la chaleur m'endormit. Ce n'était pas un profond sommeil. Un rien pouvait me réveiller. Soudain, je sentis des doigts sur mon front et je souris. Carlisle me touchait ?

Je me réveillai et regardai Carlisle. Je n'étais encore complètement réveillée. J'étais dans les vapes. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle je pris sa main et souris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandai-je. Je devais le savoir. Il était toujours tellement gentil avec moi. Je devais savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi, j'étais assez courageuse pour lui demander à travers les brumes de mon sommeil.

« J'enlevais les cheveux de ton visage. » répondit-il comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Mon cœur tomba. Cela avait tellement d'importance pour moi. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il m'aime car, maintenant que j'étais à moitié endormie, je l'admettais, je l'aimais.

« Merci » répondis-je. Carlisle sourit et je revins à mon inspection de la fenêtre. Je savais que j'aurais probablement dû lâcher sa main mais je le refusai à mon esprit rationnel. Juste pour cette fois, je voulais être égoïste. Même si je savais que ça me ferait du mal par la suite.

Je m'endormis doucement. J'eus des rêves étranges. Dans un, Carlisle et moi étions assis aux deux extrémités d'un banc. Il me disait quelque chose et je pleurais. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce que c'était. Dans un autre, j'étais dans ses bras et il courait dans une forêt. Le dernier était le plus étrange. Edward et Carlisle se regardaient chacun à un bout d'une salle blanche. Soudain, ils se mirent à se battre et je ne fis que les regarder. Il y avait du sang partout. Carlisle semblait sur le point de gagner quand Edward envoya son pied dans le genou de Carlisle qui tomba. Edward se leva et regarda Carlisle. Carlisle essayait de se lever, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il me regarda avec un sourire si aimant. Puis, Edward se pencha et lui arracha la tête. Je criai et me redressai dans mon lit. Je respirai difficilement et je ne pouvais pas réfléchir.

« Bella ! » cria Charlie tandis qu'il entrait dans ma chambre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien » répondis-je quand j'arrivai à me reprendre. « Juste un cauchemar. » Attendez. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? Je devais avoir l'air perdue car Charlie dit « Carlisle t'as ramené ici. Il m'a donné tes affaires. Je les ai mises sur la chaise. »

« Merci, papa. » répondis-je, endormie. Charlie rit et m'embrassa sur le front.

« Dors, petite » répondit Charlie. « Demain, tu me raconteras ta journée. »

J'acquiesçai et me rallongeai. Je me rendormis rapidement. Heureusement, je n'eus plus de rêves bizarres.

_Encore un chapitre ! Et bien long…_

_Pour info, Angel of the day, l'auteur, a fini la fic : elle comporte 17 chapitres…_ - -'

_En raison d'un excès de travail, je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir traduire plus lentement… Anyway, enjoy !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et la fiction est la traduction de celle de Angel of the Day.

Carlisle POV

Je levai les yeux vers Esmé qui regardait le dessin, le visage emprunt de douleur. Toujours de dos, elle murmura « Pourquoi ? »

Je regardai le sol et agitai mes pieds. Je savais que je devais avoir l'air d'un enfant réprimandé par sa mère plutôt que d'un mari infidèle réprimandé par sa femme. Si seulement j'avais su que ce mariage serait un échec, je ne nous aurais jamais embarqué dans ce chagrin d'amour.

« Je ne sais pas » répondis-je avec un léger soupir. Esmé se tourna vers moi et désigna le dessin. « Ce n'était pas une vision. »

Je la regardai d'un absent : « Hein ? »

« Alice n'a pas eu de vision » dit Esmé. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion.

Je me sentis comme si quelqu'un m'avait donné un coup derrière la tête. Ils m'avaient menti ? Ma famille m'avait trahi ?

« Vous m'avez menti ? » murmurai-je. La douleur transperçait dans ma voix ce qui donna un air coupable à Esmé.

« C'était l'idée d'Emmett » murmura Esmé juste assez fort pour que je l'entende.

J'avais du mal à parler. « Vous avez monté le coup. » Comment avaient-ils pu faire cela ?

« J'avais besoin de savoir la vérité » plaida Esmé. J'étais assis sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains et elle était assise à côté de moi, sa main sur mon épaule.

Je la repoussai et me levai. Faisant les cent pas, je grondai « Vous auriez pu demander au lieu d'agir comme des enfants en montant ce jeu élaboré ! » Je lui jetai la feuille. Ce qui avait été mon plus grand rêve, la preuve que Bella m'aimait, était une honte.

« Et je suppose que tu aurais avoué avoir une liaison ! » cria Esmé comme je me dirigeai vers la porte. Je m'arrêtai net et chuchotai « Quoi ? »

« Une liaison, Carlisle » grogna Esmé « Ne joue pas à l'idiot avec moi. »

« Je n'ai pas de liaison avec Bella Swan » assénai-je « Elle ne sait même pas que j'existe. »

« Alors, que… » murmura Esmé. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers elle. Elle recula. « Esmé… je l'aime. » Je savais que c'était vrai. Je ne savais pas comment, ni quand mais je savais que j'étais tombé amoureux de Bella.

Esmé avait l'air choquée, mais pas aussi énervée qu'avant. « Quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Esmé » répondis-je en m'asseyant. « J'ai été épris d'elle le premier jour où je l'ai vu. Il y avait quelque chose en elle, Esmé, qui tenait sous le charme. Je n'avais aucun contrôle sur moi. » Je la regardai dans les yeux et dit « Ce n'est pas une excuse mais une raison. J'ai essayé de le combattre, Dieu seul le sait, mais je ne peux pas. »

« Et pour nous ? » demanda Esmé. « Comment peux-tu être amoureux de Bella alors que nous sommes âmes… » Elle ne pouvait même pas le dire.

« Âmes sœurs ? » Esmé hocha la tête mais elle ne me regardait pas dans les yeux. « Penses-tu honnêtement que nous soyons fait pour être ensemble ? »

« Je ne sais pas » soupira Esmé. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et rit « Non, nous ne le sommes pas. »

Je souris et prit sa main. Je la caressai. Elle soupira « Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Tu me demandes ? » demandai-je, joueur « Je suis celui qui n'a pas eu assez de courage pour te parler de ça. »

« Tu allais vraiment me le dire ? » dit Esmé à voix basse.

« Ezzy » murmurai-je. Elle me regarda. « Je détestais te le cacher. »

Esmé hocha la tête et embrassa doucement mes lèvres. Je suis triste d'avouer que je ne ressentis rien.

Elle posa son front sur le mien et j'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Alice entra dans la chambre. Elle nous vit et s'écria « Alors, tout est redevenu normal ? »

Je regardai Esmé qui hochait la tête. Le reste des enfants étaient de retour avec nous. Esmé et moi nous levâmes et elle dit « Nous sommes en instance de divorce. »

« Quoi ? » cria Rosalie, s'attirant tous les regards.

« Rosalie » commençai-je mais elle m'interrompit. « Alors c'est vrai. Tu as une aventure avec l'humaine. » Elle cracha le dernier mot. Rosalie savait appuyer sur les bons boutons.

« Non » répondis-je, me redressant de toute ma hauteur. « Je n'ai pas trahi ta mère de cette manière, mais, c'est vrai… » Je pris une profonde inspiration dont je n'avais pas besoin et dit « J'aime Isabella Swan. »

Edward grogna depuis le coin où il se trouvait et me fixa. Esmé le regarda et dit « Calme-toi. »

« Je ne veux pas » répliqua Edward, se dirigeant vers nous. « Comment oses-tu, Carlisle ? Comment oses-tu faire du mal à Esmé comme ça ? »

« Je ne l'avais pas prévu, je peux te l'assurer. » répondis-je. Je sentis ma colère se réveiller mais je l'étouffai. Le nombre de fois où j'avais été vraiment en colère se comptait sur les doigts de la main. Je ne me supportais pas quand j'étais en colère.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Bella veut de toi ? » me pressa Edward. Alice nous regardait d'un air inquiet. Elle savait comment cela finirait : Edward, brisé et sanglant au milieu du salon.

« Edward, je ne pense pas que Bella m'aime. » répondis-je honnêtement. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache même que j'existe, mais je ne peux pas rester avec ta mère juste parce que Bella ne m'aime pas.

Edward regarda ailleurs et dit « Belle me veut, moi. »

« Tu lui as demandé ? » demandai-je carrément. Edward eut l'air surpris. Je le dévisageai et ajoutai « Ne présume jamais trop. »

Edward me regarda et dit « Je ne peux pas la lire. Cela prouve sûrement qu'elle est à moi. »

« Non, ça ne le prouve pas. » répondis-je, instantanément en mode lecture. « Cela peut vouloir dire qu'elle a une forte volonté ou que c'est son talent particulier. » Edward parut sur le point de m'interrompre mais je le coupai. « D'ailleurs, ne t'es-tu pas plaint de ne pas pouvoir lire Angela Webber ? »

« Mais son sang ne m'attire pas. » asséna Edward.

« Edward, le sang de Bella nous attire tous. » répondit Alice avec un soupir.

Me regardant, Emmett demanda « Même toi, Carlisle ? »

« Non » Edward me lança un regard triomphant mais je l'ignorai. « Je ne sens plus le sang. Je sens l'odeur humaine. »

« L'odeur humaine ? » murmura Jasper, pensif.

« La plupart du temps, elle est suspendue dans l'air comme du parfum, renforcée seulement par les émotions de l'humain, mais Bella est différente. »

« Comment cela ? » demanda Esmé. Je me détournai et dit « Son odeur me donne une sensation grisante. Comme… Jasper se sentirait s'il voyait un humain saigner mais sans le besoin de me nourrir d'elle. »

« Alors quand tu es à côté d'elle, tu …planes ? » demanda Emmett, essayant de comprendre.

Je me sentais à 100m du sol. Esmé me regarda, choquée. Je lui lançai un regard honteux mais son choc tourna en amusement, plus à ma propre consternation et elle dit « Ce que ton père essaye de dire c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il sent l'odeur de Bella il devient sexuellement excité. »

Un silence se fit sentir sur le groupe. Enfin, Emmett commença à rire et fut vite rejoint par Esmé. Je ne dis rien. C'était le moins que je devais à Esmé, mais elle avait quand même toujours un méchant sens de l'humour.

« Est-ce que vous avez fini tous les deux ? » demandai-je après quelques minutes de fou rire non stop.

Finalement, les deux s'arrêtèrent et je regardai Esmé. « Je croyais que tu étais furieuse. »

« J'étais furieuse que tu ai une aventure. » répondit Esmé. Elle soupira et continua « Je t'aime, Carlisle mais je sais que nous ne sommes pas des âmes sœurs. Je le sais depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Je ne me suis pas laissée le croire. » Elle resta silencieuse un moment. « J'ai honte que nous ayons laissé notre solitude dicter nos sentiments. Nous avons toujours été honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Tu es mon meilleur ami. » Elle sourit et continua « J'étais juste furieuse que tu ne me fasse pas confiance. »

« Ezzy » dis-je en prenant sa main pour l'embrasser « Ce n'était pas que je ne te faisais pas confiance. J'avais juste peur de te faire du mal. » Je la regardai dans les yeux et dit « Je n'aurais pas fait quelque chose à cause de mes émotions. »

« Je sais » répondit Esmé avec un sourire. « Je sais » Nous restâmes tous silencieux un moment et finalement Alice demanda « Alors, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »

« Eh bien, Esmé et moi allons divorcer. » Je regardai Edward et dit « Edward va demander à Bella quels sont ses vrais sentiments une fois pour toute et ensuite nous verrons comment vont les choses. » Je regardai chacun d'eux et dit d'un ton tranchant « Aucun d'entre vous ne doit traiter Bella de manière différente à cause de ça. Elle est gentille et je ne veux pas que vous lui tendiez une main amicale pour la retirer juste après. » Je fixai le groupe. « Elle n'a rien fait de mal. »

« Oh, je sais. » répondis-je Alice, l'air outrée. « Je ne ferai jamais ça à Bella. »

Les autres acceptèrent sauf Rosalie qui dit « Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié, je ne vais pas commencer. »

« Rosalie… » gémis-je. « Tu ne veux pas, s'il te plaît, lui laisser une chance ? Elle est vraiment sympa. »

Rosalie regarda autour d'elle, les autres avaient la même expression. Fronçant les sourcils et soupirant, Rosalie dit « D'accord. Je lui laisserai une chance. »

« Merci. » répondis-je avec un grand sourire. Regardant ma famille, je dis « Vous savez que je vous aime tous. »

« Ugh » grogna Emmett. « Ne deviens pas romantique avec nous, vieillard. »

« Ouais » dit Alice, se moquant d'Emmett. « Nous ne voudrions pas de signes d'affections maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je regardai ma famille rire autour de moi et soupirai. Tout irait bien. Je cherchai Edward du regard et remarquai qu'il était parti. J'espérai qu'il ne ferait rien d'irréfléchi.

Esmé POV

Je regardai Edward partir et secouai la tête. Je n'étais pas heureuse que Carlisle ait choisi cette voie mais qui étais-je pour objecter ? J'étais sa femme, pas son âme sœur. Je me rappelais son comportement de la semaine passée. La froideur. Je repensais à notre journée et à son comportement avec Bella. Je retins un soupir. Il était si attentif, doux, attentionné, si gentil et affectueux. Il était tout ce qu'il avait été avec moi mais à une plus haute échelle. Carlisle m'aimait comme une sœur pas comme une âme sœur. Repensant à notre vie, je soupirai. Je l'avais toujours su. C'était juste que je ne voulais pas être seule et Carlisle non plus. Et c'était pour ça que nous nous étions mariés.

J'avais su que Carlisle aimait Bella au moment où il l'avait regardé au magasin. Je le savais dans mon âme. J'avais la nausée, mais j'essayai de la repousser. Puis le saignement de nez nous avait contraint à rentrer à la maison. Au lieu de nous nourrir nous avions tous discuté de ce qu'il fallait faire. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que nous avions suivi l'idée d'Emmett. Je regardai le dessin sur le canapé. C'était un mensonge. Tout le dessin. Sauf les expressions. Les expressions étaient inspirées des modèles vivants. Je retins un autre soupir.

Bella était une fille gentille. J'approuvai le choix de Carlisle mais il avait tort en disant que Bella ne l'aimait pas. Elle l'aimait autant que Carlisle l'aimait. Il était vraiment amer. L'amour impossible entre le vampire médecin et la jeune lycéenne… J'étais romantique, je le savais. Je secouai la tête. Quelques instants plus tôt, tout ça me rendait furieuse, et je pensai à l'affection de Carlisle pour cette fille. C'était la nature de notre relation. Je regardai ma famille et sourit. Tout irait bien. Carlisle et moi nous regardâmes et secouâmes la tête. Nous savions tous les deux qu'Edward pourrait provoquer des dégâts s'il ne le surveillait pas.

Bella POV

Je me réveillai d'un sommeil lourd et m'assit dans mon lit. Je pouvais jurer que quelqu'un m'avait fixée. Je secouai la tête et essayai de me rendormir. Je n'allais pas faire d'autres cauchemars. J'allais me rendormir et rêver de ce satané médecin sexy et parfait. Je me sentis sombrer dans le sommeil et soupirai. J'étais déterminée à faire de beaux rêves.

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup et me donne du courage pour continuer ^^_

_Je sais que le chapitre est court (mais enfin bon, c'est pas moi qui décide) mais il est quand même bien dense._

_J'espère qu'il vous a néanmoins plu _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et la fiction est la traduction de celle de Angel of the Day.

Bella POV

Je me réveillai le lendemain et regardai le plafond. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais eu une journée pareille. Je m'assis et regardai autour de moi. Pendant un instant, la nuit dernière, j'avais pensé que quelqu'un était dans ma chambre. Je frissonnai et me levai. Je me dirigeai vers mes sacs et sourit tandis que j'accrochai les articles dans ma penderie.

« Jolis vêtements, petite. » dit Charlie derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

« Merci » répondis-je en les lui montrant avant de les suspendre.

« Alice a fait du bon travail alors ? » demanda Charlie prudemment.

« Non » répondis-je sans réfléchir. « Carlisle les a trouvés. »

« Ah oui ? » dit Charlie avec un sourire suffisant sur le visage. Il prit une gorgée de son café et soupira.

« C'était parce que j'étais la Barbie d'Edward et Alice depuis 3 heures. » répondis-je sans le regarder. « Il voulait passer à autre chose. »

« Bien sûr » répondit-il avec un petit sourire narquois. J'étais en train de poser les livres que Carlisle m'avait achetés sur mon étagère quand Charlie demanda « Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a acheté ces livres aussi ? » Charlie se moquait de moi !

Frustrée, je le fixai et assénai « Il ne voulait pas me laisser les payer ! Okay ? »

« Okay » dit Charlie en riant. Me regardant « C'est impressionnant, les obstacles que tu te mets pour te cacher la vérité, Bells. » Après cela, il s'en alla rapidement avant que je ne lui lance quelque chose à la figure.

« Ah, au fait ! » cria Charlie depuis les escaliers, « Jacob et Billy viennent regarder le match ! »

« Parfait ! » criai-je en retour. Simplement parfait. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin : Jacob et son béguin pour moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils, attrapai quelques vêtements propres et allai prendre une douche. Je repensai à la veille et sourit. J'adorais passer du temps avec Carlisle. Avec tous les Cullen en fait, quand ils n'essayaient pas de me caser avec Edward. Il était sympa, mais pas mon type. Peut-être que je pourrais lui placer un mot à propos d'Angela, elle avait l'air de vraiment l'apprécier.

Je descendais les escaliers quand j'entendis Jake et Billy les monter. En dépit de son béguin pour moi, je le cherchais des yeux. Il était mon meilleur ami et j'étais déterminée à le traiter comme tel. « Hey Jake ! » criai-je tandis que je courrai vers lui avant de l'enlacer. « Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu. »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi, Bells. » dit Jacob avec un grand sourire. Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Je courus décrocher. « Allô ? »

« Hey Bella. » dit Carlisle à l'autre bout. (N/R : franchement, qui se serait douté que c'était lui ? ^^)

« Hey Carlisle ! » dis-je avec un grand sourire en sautant sur la pointe des pieds.

« Alors… » dit Carlisle à l'autre bout. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Je ris et me perchai sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. « Je t'ai vu hier Carlisle ! »

« C'est vrai, » répondit Carlisle. Je savais qu'il était en train de sourire. « Mais tu as tendance à te faire mal toute seule. » Est-ce qu'il était en train de flirter avec moi ? Sa voix était tellement sexy !

« Tais-toi ! » dis-je, joueuse. « Personne ne t'as sonné. » Je flirtais horriblement mal. J'échouais complètement.

Je regardais Charlie froncer les yeux en me voyant et laissa Billy seul dans le salon. Il me jetait des regards étranges à mi-chemin entre la peur et la haine. Jacob me regardait comme si j'avais deux têtes et s'adossa au mur en m'attendant.

« On aurait dû me sonner. » dit Carlisle. « Je suis médecin. »

Un médecin très sexy, finis-je dans ma tête. Je me sentis m'échauffer et je dus me rappeler que je n'étais pas seule. Je devais arrêter ce flirt une fois pour toute. J'étais nulle. Non, je ne pouvais pas essayer de flirter, particulièrement avec Carlisle.

Je ris de nouveau et dit « Tu m'as eue. Maintenant, pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas pourquoi tu prends le temps, dans ta journée chargée, de m'appeler moi, pauvre petite chose ? »

« Est-ce que tu as vu mon portefeuille ? » demanda-t-il abruptement.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je, choquée. Il ne m'avait pas semblé être du genre à perdre quelque chose d'important. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais ?

« Est-ce que tu as vu mon portefeuille ? » répéta Carlisle. Il y avait une trace d'inquiétude dans sa voix. « Je me rappelle que je l'avais à la librairie, et après plus rien. »

Je mis ma tête dans mes mains et réfléchit. Finalement, je dis « Je pourrais jurer que tu l'as mis dans ta poche arrière. » Je m'en souvenais parce que je l'avais observé de dos.

« J'ai déjà regardé » dit Carlisle avec un soupir. Je devins silencieuse et soudain Carlisle s'écria « Emmett ! »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demandai-je, prudente.

« Emmett m'a volé mon portefeuille » répondit-il sourdement. « Je l'ai entendu ricaner pendant qu'il essayait de le remettre sur mon bureau sans que je le sache. »

Je ris, mais comme Carlisle ne riait pas, je demandai « C'est grave ? »

« Je l'ai cherché. Pendant une heure. » répondit Carlisle, ennuyé.

« Oh » dis-je en riant toujours un peu, « J'imagine qu'Emmett va avoir des ennuis ? »

« Beaucoup d'ennuis. » approuva Carlisle. Il soupira « Je devrais raccrocher maintenant et le punir. »

« Effectivement. » dis-je avec un petit soupir. Jake me regardait toujours comme si j'étais un être étrange et je lui indiquai de s'en aller. Il soupira et alla dans le salon.

« Néanmoins » dit Carlisle, hésitant, « Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. »

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je, essayant de cacher ma surprise.

Carlisle soupira et répondit « J'aime bien discuter avec toi. » Je souris et il continua « C'est apaisant… Tu es apaisante. »

« Merci » répondis-je avec un sourire. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'aurais voulu entendre. Je suis apaisante ? En gros, ça voulait dire que je ne l'intéressais pas le moins du monde. Je ressentis soudain le besoin de raccrocher « Eh bien… je dois y aller. Nous avons des invités. »

« Oh… » dit Carlisle, mais il avait l'air déçu « Bon… si tu as des invités. »

Ça ne me mettait pas l'aise, mais le mal était déjà fait. Il avait l'air très troublé, alors je demandai « Carlisle, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voulais me dire ? »

« Quoi ? » dit Carlisle. « Ah… Peut-être… » Il prit une profonde inspiration et expira « Oui »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je.

« Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler au téléphone. Quand est-ce que tes amis partent ? »

« Eh bien… » dis-je en regardant l'horloge. « Après le match, Papa, Bill et Jacob vont aller pêcher. Vers deux heures environ. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas à ce moment-là ? »

Carlisle resta silencieux quelques secondes, soupira et dit « Bien sûr. Je t'appellerai avant de venir. »

« Parfait. » dis-je, excitée. « On se voit tout à l'heure, alors. »

« Oui » dit Carlisle. « Bye Bella. »

« Bye ». Carlisle raccrocha.

Je reposai le téléphone et sursautai quand Jacob dit « Qui c'était ? »

« Oh » répondis-je, souriante. « C'était le Dr. Cullen »

Jacob me regarda bizarrement et demanda « Pourquoi le Dr. Cullen t'appellerait ? »

« Il cherchait son portefeuille. » répondis-je en riant. « Emmett le lui a caché pour lui faire croire qu'il l'avait oublié au magasin. »

« Oh » dit Jacob avec un soupir. « Mais il n'y avait rien de plus dans cette conversation, Bella ? » Il n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui, et suspicieux.

« Ouais » répondis-je avec un soupir. « Il est troublé par quelque chose. Il va venir pour m'en parler. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait en parler avec toi ? » demanda Jacob en me suivant dans la cuisine. « Il ne voudrait pas en parler à sa femme plutôt ? »

Je retins une grimace et dis pensivement « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ça a un rapport avec Esmé ? »

« Ce qui nous ramène à ma première question. » continua Jacob. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait en parler avec toi ? »

Je regardai Jake et dit comme si c'était évident « Nous sommes amis. »

« Tu es amie avec un homme bien plus vieux que toi et marié ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que nous sommes, Jake ? » demandai-je, plaisantant. « Amants ? »

Jake ne dit rien un moment et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent « Jake ! »

« Je suis désolé » dit-il pendant que je m'avançai vers lui « C'est juste que cet appel sonnait comme si tu flirtais avec lui. »

« Ugh ! » grognai-je, levant les bras en l'air (N/R : ok…) « Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça ! »

« Peut-être parce que c'est vrai. » répondit Jake en croisant les bras. « Hello, Bella ! Il est marié. »

« Je sais qu'il est marié. » assénai-je. Mes mains étaient fermement placées sur mes hanches. « Je sais, Jake. »

« Tu l'apprécies. » déclara-t-il. Il avait l'air inquiet.

« Oui, c'est le cas. » admis-je avec un soupir et un regard triste. « Mais je n'en tirerai rien. »

Jake sourit et dit « Alors, pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas avec moi ? »

Je le regardai et dit « Jake…je ne crois pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » insista-t-il.

« Jake… Je ne peux pas aller d'un homme de trente trois ans à un ado de seize ans. » répondis-je agitant les bras en des gestes inutiles. Je voulais tellement qu'il comprenne. « Je ne peux pas aller de mature à immature. Je suis désolée. »

Voyant son regard abattu, je le pris dans mes bras et dis « Tu trouveras quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es immature. Tu as seize ans. » (N/R : arrête tu t'enfonces… -')

Jake rit et dit « Je t'aurais un jour. »

« Bien sûr. » ris-je, puis soupirai « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas être heureux d'être mon ami ? »

« Je le suis Bella » répondit Jacob avec un grand sourire. « J'en veux juste plus. »

Je le regardai dans les yeux « Désolée Jake, mais ça n'arrivera pas. » J'ajoutai intérieurement : « Parce que je suis amoureuse de Carlisle. »

Carlisle POV

Étrangement, rien n'avait changé. Après notre « réunion de famille », nous étions tous aller chasser. Nous revînmes au milieu de la nuit et Emmett et Jasper avaient commencé à se disputer pour savoir à quel jeu X-Box ils voulaient jouer. Alice s'était allongée sur le canapé pour lire Hamlet pour la deux centième fois. Littéralement. Rosalie partit à la recherche d'Edward, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel car Edward était considéré comme un adolescent régit par ses hormones au volant d'une voiture. Esmé et moi nous retirâmes dans notre chambre. Je m'assis au bout du lit et la regardai ranger. Elle utilisait toujours la vitesse humaine quand elle rangeait la maison. Elle disait qu'elle aimait ça. Je pouvais la comprendre. J'avais toujours fait mes rapports médicaux comme un humain. Cela me faisait me sentir normal.

« Est-ce que nous allons bien, Esmé ? » murmurai-je. Je ne voulais pas que les enfants nous entendent. Je pensais à insonoriser les murs de la maison. Je trouvais que tout le monde méritait un peu d'intimité.

Esmé sourit et s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi « Oui ».

« Tu en es sûre ? » demandai-je. Je détestais penser que je lui avais fait du mal.

« Mon ego en a pris un coup, je dois l'avouer » dit Esmé en soupirant avec un petit sourire. « Après tout, j'ai été remplacée par un modèle plus jeune. »

« Quoi ? » criai-je presque. « C'est comme cela que tu le vois ? » Je me détestais de l'avoir fait se sentir comme ça.

« Esmé » dis-je en prenant sa main « Bella ne pourra jamais te remplacer. Tu es ma meilleure amie et, avec Bella, la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. » J'embrassai son front et dit « Tu seras toujours l'une des personnes dont j'attendrai l'opinion. »

Esmé sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue « Je sais. Je te taquinais. »

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais « Tu es une femme diabolique. »

« Je sais » répondit Esmé avec un grand sourire. Elle se tourna vers moi « Pour dire vrai… Ça me fait du bien qu'on arrête… c'était comme si un… »

« Poids avait été enlevé ? » demandai-je.

« Oui » répondit Esmé avec un soupir. Souriant avec regret « Comment avons-nous pu être aussi aveugles ? »

« Nous étions seuls. » répondis-je avec conviction. « La solitude peut faire faire des choses étranges aux gens, Ezzy. »

« Oui » approuva-t-elle. Finalement, elle se leva « Très bien… parle moi de Bella. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Eh bien, nous avons un plan à élaborer. » me dit Esmé comme si c'était évident. « Edward a l'avantage de la voir tous les jours au lycée. Quel est ton avantage ? »

Je regardai Esmé et sourit. Elle était une personne extraordinaire. Je me levai et la serrai fort contre moi « Merci »

« De rien. » répondit Esmé avec un grand sourire. « J'espère que tu le feras pour moi aussi le moment venu. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » répondis-je avec un faible sourire. « Je le kidnapperai s'il le faut. »

Esmé rit et me serra plus fort. C'était vraiment comme si nous n'avions pas eu de discussion sur le divorce. Je soupirai et m'éloignai. Je la regardai et demandai « Comment allons nous faire pour signer les papiers ? » Je refusai de parler de divorce à haute voix. Le divorce impliquai toutes les querelles et intrigues. Le nôtre était un simple manque de romance et d'amour. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'aimais pas ma femme mais je pouvais dire que je n'avais aucun sentiment romantique pour elle. Est-ce que cela avait un sens ?

« En fait » commença Esmé avec un sourire triste en se dirigeant vers la pile de papiers sur son bureau et retirant cinq papiers qu'elle me tendit « Nous étions sur cette voie depuis un bout de temps. Même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre, je le savais. Cette semaine tu as été si distant, je savais que cela arriverait. Une part de moi a toujours su que nous étions sur ce chemin. Alors, il y a une semaine j'ai demandé les papiers. Juste au cas où. » Elle me sourit et dit « Je pensai honnêtement que nous nous remettrions comme nous l'avons toujours fait mais… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu tombes amoureux. »

Je la regardai timidement et dit « Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas. » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. « J'espère tomber amoureuse un jour. Te voir avec Bella me donne envie de trouver un jour mon âme sœur. »

« Bella ne m'aime pas. » ajoutai-je rapidement.

« Bien sûr… bien sûr. » dit-elle en me tendant les papiers.

Je baissai les yeux vers eux et tout d'un coup, je ne m'en sentis plus si sûr de moi. Elle ne les avait pas signés. Ma main trembla un peu et elle dit « Pourquoi ne t'en irais-tu pas les signer dans ton bureau ? » Je levai les yeux et lui lançai un petit sourire reconnaissant. Je détalai comme un rat et entrai dans mon bureau, fermai la porte avec le verrou. Puis, je m'assis et regardai les papiers devant moi.

Rien ne changerait. Esmé et moi vivrions toujours ensemble. Nous serions toujours ensemble mais nous serions tous les deux ouverts à l'idée d'une âme sœur au lieu de s'accrocher à quelqu'un qu'on aime seulement avec son cœur. J'aimais Esmé de tout mon cœur mais pas avec mon âme. J'aimais Bella de tout mon être. Elle était tout pour moi. Sans elle, je cesserais simplement de fonctionner.

Edward, je le savais, aurait à la place, ce qu'Emmett appelle le « syndrome tragique des amants » : il irait voir les Volturi et se ferait tuer. Pour moi, ce ne serait pas pareil. J'arrêterais, simplement. Ma famille n'aurait qu'à me mettre dans une pièce renforcée et à me nourrir. Je perdrais seulement l'esprit.

Je regardai par la fenêtre et soupirai. Que ferais-je si elle ne m'aimait pas ? Est-ce que je laisserais tomber et verrais Edward partir avec elle ? Ou deviendrai-je un vieil homme renfrogné pour le reste de cette vie ? Ou est-ce que je cesserai de fonctionner comme si elle était morte ? Je n'en savais honnêtement rien. Je savais que Bella pouvait faire de moi le plus heureux vampire qui ai jamais vécu ou me transformer en une coquille de ma gloire d'antan. Ça ne tenait vraiment qu'à elle.

Je secouai la tête et passai une main dans mes cheveux. Je me levai et commençai à arpenter la pièce. Je fixai les papiers et grognai. Il y avait une seule chose dont j'étais sûr. Je ne voulais pas être seul de nouveau.

J'étais sur le point d'entrer dans une période d'intense panique quand je réalisai que mon portefeuille n'était plus dans ma poche arrière. Fronçant les sourcils, je commençai à chercher dans mon bureau. Il n'y était pas. J'allais dans ma chambre. Rien. Je cherchai dans la cuisine, le salon, le hall d'entrée, toujours rien. Je cherchai même dans les chambres des enfants. Je ne le trouvai nul part. Soupirant, je commençai à penser qu'il pouvait se trouver n'importe où dans les bois. Je revins sur mes pas. Je fouillai la forêt jusqu'à être sûr qu'il n'y était pas. Je commençai à m'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas que j'étais inquiet de perdre de l'argent. Je ne voulais juste pas avoir affaire aux banquiers si quelqu'un m'avait volé ce stupide objet.

Grognant, je courus à la maison et questionnai toutes les personnes présentes. Toujours rien. Je grognai et retournai dans mon bureau et claquai la porte. Merde ! Peut-être Bella savait où il était ? Ou au moins, elle saurait si je l'avais laissé au magasin. Je décrochai le téléphone et avant d'avoir fini de composer son numéro, je raccrochai. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

Je fis les cent pas une fois de plus mais cette fois-ci, je fixai le téléphone. Je l'aimais. Je le savais. Je croyais aussi qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Et alors ? Nous étions amis, ou quelque chose dans le genre. J'aimais parler à Bella et j'avais besoin de trouver mon portefeuille. Il n'y avait rien de suspect dans cet appel. Rien que Bella ne puisse voir, rien du tout. Je voulais simplement retrouver mon portefeuille et peut-être nous serions amenés à parler d'autre chose. Rien du tout. Les amis font ça. Je regardai l'horloge et vis qu'il était neuf heures. Elle devrait être debout à cette heure-ci. Je soupirai et pris une inspiration inutile. Je pris le téléphone et composai rapidement son numéro. J'entendis la sonnerie, puis la douce voix de Bella « Allô ? »

« Hey Bella. » dis-je. J'espérai avoir l'air normal.

« Hey Carlisle ! » dit-elle. Elle avait l'air heureuse de m'entendre. Mon estomac se contracta. Elle était heureuse de m'entendre ? Peut-être qu'elle m'appréciait plus que ce que je pensais ?

« Alors… » dis-je. Je voulais faire durer cet appel le plus longtemps possible. Seigneur, je n'allais vraiment pas bien ! « Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle rit et je souris. J'adorais son rire. « Je t'ai vu hier Carlisle ! »

« C'est vrai, » répondis-je. Je souris et dit avec suffisance. « Mais tu as tendance à te faire mal toute seule. » Oh mon Dieu, j'étais en train de flirter avec elle !

« Tais-toi ! » dit-elle, joueuse. « Personne ne t'as sonné. »

Et elle flirtai aussi ! Peut-être… je l'espérai.

Je m'assis et me laissai aller. Même si je me rendais stupide en flirtant avec elle, elle me mettait toujours à l'aise. Une pensée bizarre. Sa voix était d'un tel réconfort.

« On aurait dû me sonner. » dis-je avec la même voix joueuse. « Je suis médecin. »

J'eus soudain une vision d'elle dans une de ces tenues sexy d'infirmières, assise sur mes genoux… Je me redressai et aurais rougi si j'avais pu. Depuis quand avais-je ce genre de fantasmes ? Je regardai fugitivement autour de moi et priai pour qu'Edward ne soit pas là. Ce n'était pas une chose que je voulais partager avec lui, ou avec personne d'autre. Me sentant un peu chaud, je me concentrai sur la conversation. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû appeler ?

Bella rit de nouveau et dit « Tu m'as eue. Maintenant, pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas pourquoi tu prends le temps, dans ta journée chargée, de m'appeler moi, pauvre petite chose ? »

« Est-ce que tu as vu mon portefeuille ? » demandai-je abruptement.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, choquée. Elle avait vraiment l'air choquée que je puisse perdre quelque chose d'aussi important. Eh bien… si je l'avais perdu au magasin c'était sa faute : elle était incroyablement attirante.

« Est-ce que tu as vu mon portefeuille ?» répétai-je. Je pensais à la possibilité d'avoir affaire aux banquiers et je recommençai à m'inquiéter à ce sujet. Je n'aimais pas avoir à côtoyer les banquiers. Parfois, ils étaient pires que les avocats. « Je me rappelle que je l'avais à la librairie, et après plus rien. »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment. « Je pourrais jurer que tu l'as mis dans ta poche arrière. »

« J'ai déjà regardé » dis-je avec un soupir. Soudain, j'entendis un ricanement et regardai dans l'entrebâillement de la porte à temps pour voir Emmett s'en aller en courant. Je regardai le bureau et grognai. Mon portefeuille était là, sur mon bureau. En colère, je me levais et criai « Emmett ! »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle, prudente.

« Emmett m'a volé mon portefeuille » répondis-je sourdement. Je devais être vraiment distrait pour ne pas l'avoir vu me le prenant dans ma poche arrière. Il n'était pas aussi discret. « Je l'ai entendu ricaner pendant qu'il essayait de le remettre sur mon bureau sans que je le sache. »

Elle rit, mais comme je ne riais pas, elle demanda « C'est grave ? »

« Je l'ai cherché. Pendant une heure. » répondis-je, ennuyé. Je fis la grimace. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Je n'avais jamais fait la grimace ! Mais à l'époque je n'avais pas Bella pour me faire me sentir mieux.

« Oh » dit-elle en riant toujours un peu, « J'imagine qu'Emmett va avoir des ennuis ? »

« Beaucoup d'ennuis. » approuvai-je. Oh, oui ce garçon avait de graves problèmes. À moins qu'Esmé ne le sauve. « Je devrais raccrocher maintenant et le punir. » Je n'en avais pas envie. Si je le faisais je devrais probablement revenir aux papiers de divorce. Je n'en avais vraiment pas envie.

« Effectivement. » dit-elle avec un petit soupir. Est-ce qu'elle voulait à ce point que je raccroche ? Je commençai à me sentir mal de prendre son temps comme ça.

« Néanmoins, » dis-je, hésitant. Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? « Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle. En fait, elle avait l'air surprise. Je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer.

Il fallait que je le dise. Je soupirai et répondit. « J'aime bien discuter avec toi. » Quelque chose me frappa.

« C'est apaisant. » Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce compliment ? Vraiment tout ce qu'une femme veut entendre… « Tu es apaisante. » J'étais vraiment un idiot parfois.

« Merci » répondit-elle. Elle avait l'air flattée… ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il y avait quand même dans sa voix quelque chose qui suggérait… de la déception ? Je rejetai cette pensée et fronçai les sourcils. C'était une pensée d'espoir. Elle parla soudain « Eh bien… je dois y aller. Nous avons des invités. »

« Oh… » dis-je. Je savais que j'avais l'air déçu. Je voulais vraiment avoir quelqu'un à qui parler et je l'aimais. Ugh… Je l'avais probablement effrayée. « Bon… si tu as des invités. » Je suis un idiot !

Elle avait dû remarqué mon trouble car elle demanda « Carlisle, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voulais me dire ? »

« Quoi ? » dis-je. Je devais l'avoir laissé échapper. Est-ce que j'avais quelque chose à lui dire ? Je me sentais un peu triste à cause du divorce mais est-ce que je pouvais en parler à Bella ? Je levai les yeux et vis Esmé qui me fixait et murmurait « Parle lui ! »

« Ah… Peut-être… » Je pris une profonde inspiration et expirai. « Oui »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle. Non, je ne voulais pas en parler au téléphone. Pas avec Esmé à côté.

« Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler au téléphone. Quand est-ce que tes amis partent ? »

« Eh bien… » dit Bella. Elle resta silencieuse une seconde puis dit. « Après le match, Papa, Bill et Jacob vont aller pêcher. Vers deux heures environ. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas à ce moment-là ? »

Je ne savais honnêtement pas quoi faire mais Esmé me lançai un regard menaçant et si je n'y allais pas… Donc, j'abdiquai. « Bien sûr. Je t'appellerai avant de venir. »

« Parfait. » dit-t-elle. Bizarrement c'avait l'air de l'enthousiasmer. « On se voit tout à l'heure, alors. »

« Oui. Bye Bella. »

« Bye ». Puis je raccrochai. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je réalisai que nous serions seuls. Je regardai Esmé qui me fit un sourire complaisant. « Je savais que l'une des idées d'Emmett marcherait. Ça t'a pris du temps avant que tu ne l'appelles. » Et elle n'était plus là.

Je restai bouche bée puis grognai. Ils avaient tout planifié ! Ils étaient méchants. Méchants. Je souris… j'adorais ma famille.

(R/N : Ce qui suit est vu du point de vue d'un narrateur omniscient (« Nobody's POV »))

Edward était assis au bord d'une falaise, regardait le soleil se lever quand Rosalie le trouva. Il ne voulait parler à personne et particulièrement pas à elle mais il savait qu'elle ne s'en irait pas. Il lui lança un regard mauvais et demanda « Pourquoi est-ce que Carlisle fait ça ? Il connaît mes sentiments pour elle. »

Rosalie fronça les sourcils et dit « C'est juste une humaine. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle vous monte tant à la tête à toi et Carlisle. »

« Son sang chante pour moi. » asséna Edward. « Elle est à moi. »

« Je doute que Carlisle le voie de cette façon. » répliqua Rosalie. « De plus, il a dit qu'il pouvait la sentir aussi. »

« Oh, s'il-te-plaît ! » gronda Edward, condescendant. « Il ne peut plus sentir l'odeur du sang humain. Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle. »

« Vraiment ? » Rosalie semblait énervée. Personne ne parlait de Carlisle de cette façon. Et plus particulièrement devant sa petite fille. « Alors pourquoi Bella a suivi Carlisle comme un chiot toute la journée d'hier ? »

« Elle ne l'a pas fait. » asséna Edward. « Carlisle a interféré pour lui. »

« Elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse près de toi. » Rosalie en vint droit au but. « En fait ses yeux brillaient d'amour pour Carlisle… » Edward attrapa un rocher et lui jeta dessus. Rosalie rit « Tu es pathétique, Edward. Oublie ça. Carlisle la veut, fais-y face. Carlisle l'aura. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » cria Edward en se redressant. Il regarda sa sœur adoptive malicieusement.

Rosalie fronça les sourcils « Tu as pour toi le mystère et les longs regards intenses, mais Carlisle a tellement plus. »

« Comme quoi ? » Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait que Carlisle n'avait pas ?

« Carlisle est gentil, attentionné, doux et aimant. » dit Rosalie, et Edward était sur le point de l'interrompre mais elle continua « Il ferait n'importe quoi si tu le lui demandais, et il protège sa famille. Il n'a jamais pris la vie d'un autre humain même si le dit humain était un monstre, et il est plus qu'intelligent. » Rosalie sourit à Edward et dit « De plus, il est le seul vampire qui n'ai jamais goûté au sang humain, qui croit en lui et en Dieu pour trouver une issue pour nous. Et puis, il est magnifique. Vraiment, c'est incontestable. »

Edward s'affaissa à terre de nouveau et soupira. Rosalie se sentit mal « Peut-être qu'elle est stupide. Si c'est le cas, elle te choisira, toi. »

Edward lui jeta un regard mauvais et Rosalie se retint difficilement de se frapper. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, mais une fois de plus, c'était la vérité. Rosalie n'avait pas de don comme Edward, ou Alice, ou Jasper. Elle n'était pas résistante comme Emmett, compatissante comme Carlisle ou même gentille comme Esmé. Mais elle avait seulement le talent de reconnaître la vérité et elle savait que Bella aimait Carlisle et qu'Edward allait seulement causer des problèmes inutiles.

« Tu rentres à la maison avec moi ? Ou est-ce que tu vas te contenter de rester là à broyer du noir ? »

« Bella est à moi. » grogna Edward, borné. « Son sang chante pour moi. On s'appartient. » Il regarda Rosalie, « Je la prendrai à Carlisle. Elle était presque à moi avant ce stupide accident de voiture. »

C'était vrai. Bella avait été intriguée par Edward, avec le temps elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de lui. C'aurait été la plus grande blague qui aurait méritée le nom d'histoire d'amour. Mais cette histoire avait pris un tournant inattendu.

Rosalie soupira et courut chez elle. Elle n'allait pas faire le babysitting d'Edward. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Voilà ! Alors, je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'attente ! Mais bon, c'est l'hiver, c'est la déprime, c'est les cours et les TPE, bref, c'est pas motivant. En tout cas, merci à Mrs Esmee Cullen de m'avoir fait sortir de ma torpeur hivernale ^

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, pour ma part, j'ai particulièrement aimé le dernier passage.

Ah, et bonne années à toutes )


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et la fiction est la traduction de celle de Angel of the Day.

Bella POV

Je soupirai et regardai l'horloge. Il était presque deux heures. Carlisle avait appelé dix minutes plus tôt et je l'attendais. Cela n'enchantait pas Charlie mais je lui avais dit que Carlisle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je ne pouvais pas lui tourner le dos. Charlie s'était contenté de grogner et d'acquiescer. Billy avait l'air outragé et Jacob, triste. J'espérai qu'ils seraient toujours contents d'aller pêcher, bien qu'en y pensant je ne comprenais pas ce qui pouvait à ce point les enthousiasmer là-dedans. J'entendis la voiture de Carlisle se garer dans notre allée et tentai de calmer mes nerfs. Cet homme me rendait tellement nerveuse. Il frappa à la porte et j'ouvris. Je souris, « Entre, Carlisle. »

« Merci, Bella. » dit-il tandis qu'il passait devant moi. Son bras toucha le mien et je sentis sa froideur. Je frissonnai. C'était tellement étrange, cette absence de chaleur.

Je le conduisis dans la cuisine et l'invitai à s'asseoir. Il me sourit et je demandai « Veux-tu manger quelque chose ? »

« Non » dit Carlisle. Puis il soupira et demanda « Est-ce que je peux avoir du café ? »

« Bien sûr. ». Je souris. Il me regarda et on aurait dit que son visage tout entier s'était illuminé. Il avait l'air en meilleure forme. Il me sourit en retour et j'allai lui faire du café.

Je ramenai un mug de café et une tasse de thé. Je posai le café et m'assis à côté de lui. Souriant, je demandai « Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui te troubles. »

Carlisle soupira et prit une gorgée de café. Je le regardai attentivement. C'était brûlant mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer. Je haussai les sourcils. Il me regarda « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'était brûlant. »

Carlisle haussa les épaules « Je n'ai rien senti. »

J'acquiesçai et regardai ailleurs. Nous restâmes silencieux un moment. Je voulais qu'il vienne à moi, qu'il me dise ce qui le gênait. C'était la seule façon d'obtenir une réponse directe.

« Esmé et moi allons divorcer. » dit finalement Carlisle après avoir bu tout son café. J'avais les yeux écarquillés et je le fixai. Finalement, je demandai « Tu vas bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Carlisle avec un soupir. « Je le sentais venir depuis longtemps. »

« Vraiment ? » demandai-je. Mais je repensai à la veille et à la façon dont il avait retiré sa main de celle d'Esmé. À part ça, ils avaient l'air d'un couple heureux et ça aurait pu être un sursaut nerveux de la main.

Carlisle rit et dit « Est-ce que nous avions l'air si parfaits ? »

« Eh bien, vous aviez l'air heureux. » répondis-je, penaude.

« Le simple fait d'être heureux ne signifie pas que l'on s'appartient. » répondit Carlisle avec un petit sourire.

Nous restâmes silencieux. Finalement, je demandai « Tu as un problème avec ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui » répondit Carlisle avec un soupir. Il se frotta les yeux et dit « Nous nous sommes mariés parce que… Eh bien, parce que nous pensions que nous nous aimions. Esmé est ma meilleure amie. Nous étions heureux ensemble. Nous étions seuls. Nous pensions être amoureux. Nous nous sommes mariés. » Carlisle sourit à regrets. « Nous n'aurions jamais dû. »

Il avait l'air si abattu, si triste. Tout ce que je voulais faire c'était le prendre dans mes bras et ne jamais le lâcher. Il avait vraiment l'air de se punir pour ça. Je soupirai et dit « Carlisle, ça va aller. »

« Je sais. » Il leva les yeux et me lança le regard le plus bouleversé que j'avais jamais vu. « Je ne veux simplement pas être seul. »

Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Avant que je sache ce que je faisais, j'entendis le son de la chute de ma chaise et je l'enlaçai. J'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux. C'était si doux et soyeux… Carlisle se crispa et je pensai que j'avais dépassé les limites, quand il passa rapidement ses bras autour de moi et m'attira à lui. Il enfoui son visage dans ma poitrine et nous restâmes là. (N/R : hum…)

J'essayai de me reculer et de regarder son visage pour voir s'il pleurait mais il me serra plus fort… Si fort que s'il avait accentué un peu plus la pression, il m'aurait brisé la colonne vertébrale. Finalement, il desserra son emprise et j'étais sur le point de m'éloigner quand il murmura « Ne t'en vas pas. »

Je sourit et m'approchai de son front. Il m'attira un peu plus et me tint sans me serrer. Enfin, je demandai « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Maintenant, oui. » murmura-t-il. Il leva la tête, me regarda et nos regards se rencontrèrent. Je lui fis un grand sourire. Nous restâmes comme ça quelques temps. « As-tu faim ? »

« Oui » répondis-je tandis que mon estomac grondait. Carlisle sourit et me repoussa gentiment « Alors, allons-y et trouvons quelque chose à manger. »

Il me lança un sourire de lycéen et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il regarda le sol quelques secondes, comme s'il était timide, et prit ma main et la serra. Je serrai sa main et il tira vers la porte. Je ris et dis « Okay… attends. Laisse-moi aller chercher mon sac. »

« C'est moi qui paye. » dit Carlisle, obstinément et je me contentai de froncer les sourcils. Je le tirai vers les escaliers et dit « Laisse-moi prendre mon sac. »

Carlisle grimaça puis il soupira et me conduisit à l'escalier. Je sentis mon estomac remuer. Il était en train de me conduire vers ma chambre, seuls. Nous serions seuls dans ma chambre…avec un lit. Je frissonnai et repoussai cette pensée. Il était en instance de divorce, il ne pensait pas à l'amour… juste au réconfort. De plus, j'avais dix-sept ans.

Il lâcha ma main et je cherchai précipitamment mon sac. Je sortis rapidement de ma chambre, sans le regarder, au cas où il pourrait entendre mes pensées. Nous descendîmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. Il tenait de nouveau ma main et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Il était vraiment parfait. Il me conduisit à la Jeep et m'ouvrit la portière. Je lui souris « Tu es vraiment un gentleman, Carlisle. »

Il sourit et regarda le sol, traînant des pieds. Tous les signes d'embarrassement, sauf le rougissement. Étrange.

Je l'observai lorsqu'il contourna la voiture un peu plus vite que la normale et monta dedans. Il me sourit joyeusement « Où est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondis-je avec un hochement d'épaules et un sourire. « Que dirais-tu de Dairy Queen ? »

« Okay » répondit Carlisle tandis qu'il démarrait la voiture et sortait de notre allée. « Ça me paraît bien. »

Je ris et lui sourit. Je l'aimais vraiment.

Carlisle POV

Je jetai mon portable sur le siège à côté de moi et passai la main dans mes cheveux. J'étais distrait. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était que nous serions seuls. Je n'aurais pas à me surveiller. Pour la première fois, je pourrais enfin être moi-même. Je secouai la tête et ralentit. Je devais être calme lorsque je verrai Bella. J'avais peur de ce que je pourrais dire si je ne l'étais pas.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'entrai dans l'allée de Bella et stoppai la voiture. Je posai ma tête sur le volant et essayai de me dégager l'esprit. Je devais être calme. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas ce qui me tracassait autant. Je savais qu'Esmé et moi devions divorcer, mais… je savais dans mon cœur que je ne voulais pas être seul. Je serai seul si je laissai Esmé et essayai d'avoir Bella. Elle tomberait probablement amoureuse de quelqu'un de son âge, pas de moi… un homme qui prétendait avoir trente-trois ans mais qui en avait en fait trois cents. Je grognai et ouvrit la portière. Si je ne sortais pas bientôt, Bella commencerait à se poser des questions.

Je frappai à la porte et Bella m'ouvrit. Elle me sourit et je souris faiblement en retour. « Entre, Carlisle. » dit-elle tandis qu'elle se reculait.

« Merci, Bella. » Je passai devant elle Mon bras toucha le sien et je la sentis frissonner. Je fermai les yeux. Je souhaitais soudain être plus chaud.

Elle me conduisit à la cuisine et m'invita à m'asseoir. Je lui souris et elle demanda « Veux-tu manger quelque chose ? »

« Non » dis-je. Puis je soupirai et demandai « Est-ce que je peux avoir du café ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit–elle en souriant. Je la regardai et mon visage entier s'illumina. Je me sentais serein. Son sourire s'élargit quand elle partit faire du café.

Je la regardai s'éloigner et je remarquai son déhanché… Je fronçai les sourcils et secouai la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des pensées inappropriées à son sujet. Bella ramena un mug de café et une tasse de thé. Elle posa le café et s'assit à côté de moi.

Souriant, elle dit « Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui te troubles. »

Je soupirai et pris une gorgée de café. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'en avais demandé. Peut-être pour avoir quelque chose à faire, quelque chose d'humain. Je la vis me regarder attentivement. La boisson était chaude mais ça ne me faisait rien. J'appréciai la sensation et j'aimai le café brûlant. Je reposai ma tasse et remarquai le regard étrange de Bella. Préoccupé, je demandai « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'était brûlant. » … Merde !

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire « Je n'ai rien senti. »

Elle acquiesça et détourna le regard. Elle ne me croyait pas. Nous restâmes silencieux un moment. Je voulais lui dire, mais je ne savais pas comment. Elle était silencieuse. Elle attendait que je fasse le premier pas. Elle était patiente avec moi. Bella sentait même la patience. L'odeur de pluie qui l'accompagnait toujours me rappela l'odeur de la rosée. C'était apaisant.

« Esmé et moi allons divorcer. » lâchai-je finalement après avoir bu tout mon café. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle me fixa. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondis-je avec un soupir. Je ne savais vraiment pas si j'allais bien. Toute la semaine j'avais redouté ce moment. Je pensais que je me sentirais mieux si nous divorcions, mais là, j'étais sur le point d'avoir une attaque de panique. « Je le sentais venir depuis longtemps. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle semblait surprise.

Je ris et dis « Est-ce que nous avions l'air si parfaits ? »

« Eh bien, vous aviez l'air heureux. » répondit-elle, penaude. C'était mignon la façon dont elle avait l'air de s'en vouloir de s'être faite prendre.

« Le simple fait d'être heureux ne signifie pas que l'on s'appartient. » répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Nous restâmes silencieux.

« Tu as un problème avec ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui » répondis-je avec un soupir. Je me frottai les yeux et dis « Nous nous sommes mariés parce que… Eh bien, parce que nous pensions que nous nous aimions. » Je regardai Bella et soupirai. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réalisé que je n'aimais pas Esmé jusqu'à ce moment. Bella était assise de l'autre côté de la table. J'étais en train de lui dire que je n'avais jamais aimé ma femme et elle ne me jugeait pas. Elle ne me condamnait pas. Elle me laissait simplement parler, elle était mon amie. Je ressentais le besoin de lui dire tout ça mais je savais que c'était hors de question. Alors, à la place, je continuai « Esmé est ma meilleure amie. Nous étions heureux ensemble. Nous étions seuls. Nous pensions être amoureux. Nous nous sommes mariés. » Je souris à regrets. « Nous n'aurions jamais dû. »

Je mis ma tête dans mes mains et essayai de ne pas grogner. Je savais que j'étais en train de me faire du mal inutilement mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je me demandais parfois si notre mariage faisait regretter à Esmé de ne pas avoir trouvé l'amour. Je me sentais horrible.

J'entendis Bella soupirer et dire « Carlisle, ça va aller. »

« Je sais. » dis-je, faute d'autre chose. Je la regardai et soupirai « Je ne veux simplement pas être seul. »

Soudain, elle se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Elle enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux et je dû retenir un soupir. Son odeur m'enveloppa dans une grande étreinte, bloquant presque toute pensée rationnelle. Réalisant à quel point j'aimais avoir ses bras autour de moi, je me crispai. Elle se crispa aussi et je sus qu'elle devait penser avoir dépasser les bornes. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur de me toucher. Sans y penser, je la pris rapidement dans mes bras et l'attirai à moi. Puis, j'enfouis ma tête dans sa poitrine. Je souhaitais simplement rester là pour toujours.

Je sentis qu'elle essayait de se reculer mais je ne voulais pas la laisser partir. Je la tins plus fort. J'espérai ne pas lui faire de mal. Je la tins serrée contre moi pendant un moment mais je desserrai finalement mon étreinte. Je la sentis sur le point de s'éloigner quand je murmurai « Ne t'en vas pas. »

J'avais peur qu'elle s'éloigne et refuse. Elle posa simplement sa tête sur mon front. Je l'attirai à moi et la tint sans la serrer. Finalement, elle demanda « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Maintenant, oui. » murmurai-je. Elle me regarda étrangement et je sus que j'en avais trop dit. Nos regards se rencontrèrent et elle me fit un grand sourire. Nous restâmes comme ça un moment. « Est-ce que tu as faim ? »

« Oui » répondit-elle tandis que son estomac grondait. Je sourit et la repoussai gentiment. « Alors, allons-y et trouvons quelque chose à manger. »

Je savais que je souriais bêtement et elle me souriait bêtement en retour. Soudain, je me sentis timide et regardai le sol. Je détestai quand ça arrivait. Ça avait été comme ça toute ma vie humaine. C'était ma première rechute depuis. Pour masquer ma timidité, je pris sa main et la serrai. Bella rit et dit « Okay…attends. Laisse-moi aller chercher mon sac. »

« C'est moi qui paye. » dis-je. Je savais que j'allais avoir l'air arrogant mais j'aimais acheter des choses à Bella. Elle fronça les sourcils et me tira vers les escaliers. Elle sourit « Laisse-moi prendre mon sac. »

Je grimaçai puis je soupirai et la conduisit dans les escaliers. Mon esprit malade sauta sur le fait que nous étions seuls. Mon corps me parut en feu. J'étais en train de la conduire dans une pièce vide, une pièce contenant un lit. J'espérai que Bella n'avait pas remarqué combien j'avais l'air troublé. J'aimais beaucoup Bella, mais ce type d'amour devrait attendre. Je ne pouvais même pas y penser.

Je lâchai sa main et elle courut chercher son sac. Tout le temps où elle chercha son sac, mes yeux restèrent fixés sur le lit. Je pouvais nous y voir, nos corps bougeant en même temps, mon corps gelé sur le sien brûlant, Bella gémissant mon nom. Je sentis son essence passer devant moi et toute sensation quitta mon corps. Je secouai la tête et la suivit. Nous descendîmes les escaliers et nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. Je tenais sa main de nouveau. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Après ce rêve éveillé je devais m'assurer qu'il ne s'éloignerait pas. Cela semblait être ma seule option. Je la conduisis à la Jeep et lui ouvrit la portière. Elle me sourit « Tu es vraiment un gentleman, Carlisle. »

Je souris et regardai le sol. Si elle connaissait mes pensées, elle ne dirait pas cela. Je traînais des pieds. Je faisais toujours ça quand je me sentais coupable.

Je fermai la portière et contournai la voiture un peu plus vite que ce que la prudence m'imposait, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je lui sourit joyeusement et demandai « Où est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Que dirais-tu de Dairy Queen ? »

« Okay. » dis-je en démarrant la voiture et quittant l'allée. « Ça me paraît bien. »

Bella rit et me sourit. Je l'aimais tellement.

Bella POV

Nous étions assis dans un coin du fond de la salle. Carlisle descendait trois cheeseburgers et un coca tandis que je mangeais doucement mon poulet. Depuis que nous avions quitté la maison, Carlisle avait un peu parlé de sa relation avec Esmé. Je pense que, peut-être, j'ai pu l'aider. Je l'espérai. Carlisle méritait d'être heureux.

« Quels films aimes-tu ? » demanda Carlisle entre deux bouchées. Le regarder manger était fascinant. Il était si délicat et en même temps, il mangeait tellement. Il devait être en train de se contrôler pour garder son corps si droit. Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il était vraiment incroyable.

« Tous les genres » répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaules. « Angela et moi avons regardé « While You Were Sleeping » sur youtube il n'y a pas longtemps. » dis-je avec un sourire. Carlisle sembla perplexe et demanda « Qu'est-ce que c'est youtube ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? » dis-je avec un petit rire. Carlisle baissa les yeux, embarrassé. Je restai interloquée « Tu étais sérieux ? »

« Oui » dit Carlisle avec un sourire timide.

« Oh… eh bien… tu ne dois pas utiliser beaucoup Internet dans ce cas » supposai-je.

Carlisle acquiesça « Je l'utilise juste pour régler mes factures. »

« À la base, c'est un site où tu peux regarder des vidéos. Des vidéos amatrices en général mais parfois tu peux trouver des films dessus. »

« Oh. Cela semble intéressant. » dit-il avec un signe de compréhension.

« Ça l'est. Alors… qu'est-ce que tu aimes regarder ? »

« J'aime bien regarder des sitcoms » répondit Carlisle avec un petit sourire espiègle. « Et des dramas. Je ne suis pas très porté sur les films. »

« Tu dois bien en aimer au moins un. » insistai-je et il eut un nouveau sourire embarrassé. Je commençais à m'habituer au fait qu'il ne rougissait pas. Bien que ce soit toujours étrange.

« Oui… enfin… » commença-t-il « Tu ne dois le dire à personne. » Il me regarda très sérieusement. « Personne… et surtout pas Emmett. Il ne me laisserait plus jamais vivre en paix après ça. »

Je ris « Oh, ça ne peut pas être si terrible. »

« Eh bien… » Il continua si bas que je pus à peine l'entendre « J'aime bien La Mélodie du bonheur.»

Je restai là, le fixant. Finalement, je dis « La Mélodie du bonheur ? »

« Chut ! » dit Carlisle en jetant des coups d'oeil autour de lui comme un fugitif « Personne ne doit savoir. » Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et quand il était gêné, sa voix prenait un accent anglais plus marqué qu'à l'ordinaire. J'aimais bien.

« Je suis désolée » répondis-je avec un sourire indulgent. « Je promets que je ne le dirai à personne. »

« Bien » dit-il, jouant avec son hamburger. « Maintenant, dis-moi quel est ton péché mignon. »

« Ça t'intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? » dis-je en lui jetant une frite. Carlisle rit et m'en jeta une à son tour. J'étais sur le point de lui en envoyer une autre quand une voix féminine dit « Eh bien… bonjour docteur Cullen. »

Je regardai par dessus mon épaule pour voir une grande blonde aux longues jambes. Elle portait une minijupe avec un top et des talons hauts. Elle avait l'air d'une pute. (N/R : O.O'' où est passée notre gentille petite Bella ?)

« Bonjour mademoiselle Godtree » dit Carlisle avec un sourire aimable. Il semblait avoir l'air de vouloir trouver le trou le plus proche et se cacher.

« Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Susan. » dit la femme d'une voix mielleuse. Elle fit un pas vers Carlisle et eut un sourire victorieux. Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle avait dû me voir car elle demanda « Et qui est votre jeune amie, docteur Cullen ? »

Carlisle desserra les mâchoires et dit « Voici Bella Swan. »

« La fille longtemps perdue du chef Swan » dit Susan avec un ricanement. « Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. »

Je ne dis rien. Je n'aimais pas cette femme. Elle était grossière. Comment Carlisle avait-il pu la connaître ?

« Alors docteur » dit Susan en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en mettant sa poitrine en valeur « Pourquoi… »

« Comment va Peter ? » l'interrompis Carlisle avec un regard sérieux.

« Pardon ? » dit Susan en baissant sa garde. Elle avait perdu son attitude aguicheuse et semblait légèrement en colère.

« Comment va votre mari ? » demanda Carlisle, curieux. « Et vos enfants ? »

« Ils vont bien. » asséna Susan. « Comment va votre famille ? »

« Merveilleusement bien. » répondit Carlisle avec un grand sourire.

« Alors, ils savent que vous entretenez une jeune fille ? » dit Susan avec un sourire acide.

Carlisle ne dit rien et Susan lui lança un regard désapprobateur « Honnêtement, Carlisle, je ne savais pas que vous étiez porté sur les petite filles. Devrais-je m'inquiéter pour vous ? »

Je me levai et fixai la femme « Vous devriez partir. »

Susan me regarda et sourit « Ton père va avoir une crise, Bella. »

« Allez vous-en ! » grondai-je et Susan fit un pas en arrière. Elle fonça les sourcils et s'en alla. Je grognai et me rassis. Secouant la tête, je ris et regardai Carlisle. Il semblait avoir un mauvais goût dans la bouche.

« Tu as souvent affaire à ce genre de personne ? » demandai-je, me retenant de sourire.

« C'était pire quand elles ne savaient pas que j'étais marié. » répondit Carlisle en prenant une frite.

« Et maintenant que tu divorces… » soupirai-je « Pauvre Carlisle. »

« Pauvre Bella. À cette heure demain, nous serons considérés comme ayant une liaison. »

« Personne ne le croira. » répondis-je en croisant les bras. Oui bon, tout le monde le croirait. Soudain je réalisai « Nous ferions mieux d'aller le dire à Charlie avant qu'il ne te chasse avec son fusil. »

« C'est exactement ce que je pensais. « répondit Carlisle avec un petit sourire. « Cela pourrait devenir compliqué. » Carlisle soupira et regarda au loin « Toujours envie d'être mon amie ? »

« Bien sûr » répondis-je en souriant. « Cela pourrait marcher pour toi. Si les gens pensent que nous sommes ensemble, alors tu ne seras pas accosté. »

« Mais toi non plus. » répliqua Carlisle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » répondis-je avec un grand sourire. « Si je trouve quelqu'un qui me plaît, je te plaque. »

Carlisle rit et prit une bouchée de son hamburger. Son air inquiet avait disparu et il était redevenu joyeux. Je soupirai et concentrai mon attention sur Carlisle. Je ne voulais pas avoir à traiter avec quiconque aurait entendu la discussion.

Carlisle POV

Nous étions assis dans un coin du fond de la salle. Je descendais trois cheeseburgers et un coca tandis que Bella mangeait doucement son poulet. Depuis que nous avions quitté la maison, nous avions un peu parlé du divorce et de mes sentiments. En fait, j'allais beaucoup mieux depuis notre étreinte. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire et ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais toujours pas être seul mais je savais aussi que je ne pouvais pas être sans Bella.

« Quels films aimes-tu ? » demandai-je entre deux bouchées. Bella ne mangeait presque rien. Ou peut-être qu'elle prenait son temps. C'était mignon en fait.

« Tous les genres » répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. « Angela et moi avons regardé « While You Were Sleeping » sur youtube y a pas longtemps. » dit-elle avec un sourire. J'étais perplexe et demandai « Qu'est-ce que c'est youtube ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? » dit-elle avec un petit rire. Je baissai les yeux, embarrassé. Je ne voulais pas lui sembler stupide. « Tu étais sérieux ? »

« Oui » dis-je avec un sourire timide.

« Oh… eh bien… tu ne dois pas utiliser beaucoup Internet dans ce cas » supposa-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai « Je l'utilise juste pour régler mes factures. »

« À la base, c'est un site où tu peux regarder des vidéos. Des vidéos amatrices en général mais parfois tu peux trouver des films dessus. »

« Oh. Cela semble intéressant. » dis-je avec un signe de compréhension.

« Ça l'est. Alors… qu'est-ce que tu aimes regarder ? »

« J'aime bien regarder des sitcoms » répondis-je avec un petit sourire espiègle. « Et des dramas. Je ne suis pas très porté sur les films. »

« Tu dois bien en aimer au moins un. » insista-t-elle et j'eus un nouveau sourire embarrassé. Est-ce que cette gêne allait finir par cesser ? En vérité, j'aimais bien discuter avec Bella elle ét ait gentille.

« Oui… enfin… » commençai-je « Tu ne dois le dire à personne. » Je la regardai très sérieusement. « Personne… et surtout pas Emmett. Il ne me laisserait plus jamais vivre en paix après ça. »

Elle rit « Oh, ça ne peut pas être si terrible. »

« Eh bien… » Je murmurai « J'aime bien La Mélodie du bonheur.»

Elle me fixait. Je savais qu'elle avait dû me rayer de toute liste me désignant comme désirable. Finalement, elle dit « La Mélodie du bonheur ? »

« Chut ! » dis-je en jetant des coups d'oeil autour de moi comme un fugitif « Personne ne doit savoir. » Je savais que j'avais l'air gêné mais enfin, c'était vraiment embarrassant, mais c'était un très bon film.

« Je suis désolée » répondit-elle avec un sourire indulgent. « Je promets que je ne le dirai à personne. »

« Bien » dis-je, jouant avec son hamburger. « Maintenant, dis-moi quel est ton péché mignon. »

« Ça t'intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? » Avant que je ne puisse me rendre compte combien c'était sexy, elle me jeta une frite. Je ris et lui en jetai une en retour. Elle était sur le point de m'en envoyer une autre quand une voix féminine dit « Eh bien… bonjour docteur Cullen. »

Je restais sous le choc un instant et retint un grognement. Je levai les yeux et vis une grande blonde aux longues jambes se pavanant devant nous. Elle portait une mini jupe avec un top et des talons hauts. Son nom était Susan Godtree et elle m'avait toujours fait me sentir comme un morceau de viande.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Godtree » dis-je avec un sourire aimable. J'étais déterminé à traiter cette femme avec le plus grand respect possible. En fait, je voulais trouver le trou le plus proche et rester y vivre.

« Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Susan. » dit Susan d'une voix mielleuse. Elle fit un pas vers moi et eut un sourire victorieux. Je contractai mes mâchoires. Susan regarda soudainement Bella et demanda « Et qui est votre jeune amie, docteur Cullen ? »

« Voici Bella Swan. » Je voulais vraiment que cette femme s'en aille. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un d'appréciable.

« La fille longtemps perdue du chef Swan » dit Susan avec un ricanement. « Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. »

Je plissais les yeux et retint difficilement un grognement. Personne ne parlait à ma Bella ainsi. Je pouvais lire le dégoût écrit sur le visage de Bella et je ne pus retenir un petit sourire narquois… Au moins, je n'étais pas le seul à mépriser Susan.

« Alors docteur » dit Susan en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en mettant sa poitrine en valeur « Pourquoi… » Cette femme était implacable !

« Comment va Peter ? » l'interrompis-je avec un regard sérieux. Oui, je parie qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui envoie son mari dans la figure.

« Pardon ? » dit Susan en baissant sa garde. Elle avait perdu son attitude aguicheuse et semblait légèrement en colère. J'adorais mettre Susan e colère. Elle s'en allait rapidement après, d'habitude.

« Comment va votre mari ? » demandai-je, curieux. « Et vos enfants ? » J'étais horrible. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais inattaquable. J'étais amoureux de Bella, mais au moins je m'en sentais mal.

« Ils vont bien. » asséna Susan. « Comment va votre famille ? »

« Merveilleusement bien. » répondis-je avec un grand sourire. À part Edward, mais je gardais ce détail pour moi.

« Alors, ils savent que vous entretenez une jeune fille ? » dit Susan avec un sourire acide.

Mes yeux se plissèrent et je voulus la frapper, mais c'aurait définitivement été le pire crime que j'aurais commis. Il est mal pour un homme de frapper une femme. Je restais muet et Susan me jeta un regard désapprobateur.

« Honnêtement, Carlisle, je ne savais pas que vous étiez porté sur les petite filles. Devrais-je m'inquiéter pour vous ? »

Bella se leva soudainement et fixa la femme « Vous devriez partir. »

Susan la regarda et sourit « Ton père va avoir une crise, Bella. »

« Allez vous-en ! » gronda Bella et Susan fit un pas en arrière. Elle fonça les sourcils et s'en alla. Bella grogna et se rassis. Je regardai Bella, surpris. La façon dont elle avait traité cette femme était… surprenante. Je sentis ma chaleur corporelle augmenter de quelques degrés mais je l'ignorai rapidement. En tous les cas, je savais que ma Bella pouvait prendre soin d'elle-même.

« Tu as souvent affaire à ce genre de personne ? » demanda-t-elle, se retenant de sourire.

« C'était pire quand elles ne savaient pas que j'étais marié. » répondis-je en prenant une frite. Je stoppai difficilement un grognement, mais cela avait dû se voir sur mon visage.

« Et maintenant que tu divorces… » soupira Bella « Pauvre Carlisle. »

« Pauvre Bella. À cette heure demain, nous serons considérés comme ayant une liaison. » Ma pauvre, douce Bella, je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention.

« Personne ne le croira. » répondit-elle en croisant les bras. Je lui lançai un regard qu'elle ne remarqua pas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent « Nous ferions mieux d'aller le dire à Charlie avant qu'il ne te chasse avec son fusil. »

« C'est exactement ce que je pensais. » répondis-je avec un petit sourire. « Cela pourrait devenir compliqué. » Je soupirai et regardai au loin « Toujours envie d'être mon amie ? »

« Bien sûr. Cela pourrait marcher pour toi. Si les gens pensent que nous sommes ensemble, alors tu ne seras pas accosté. »

« Mais toi non plus. » lui fis-je remarquer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Si je trouve quelqu'un qui me plaît, je te plaque. » Merci beaucoup, Bella.

Je ris et pris une bouchée de mon hamburger. J'espérai que Bella ne s'inquiéterai pas pour ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas mon cas. J'étais juste heureux d'être avec elle.

Bella POV

Carlisle se gara dans mon allée et je soupirai. Charlie et les Black étaient à la maison. Soudain une pensée me frappa et je grognai. J'avais oublié de laisser un mot. Je souris à Carlisle, honteuse, et il me sourit en retour, inquiet.

« Alors » dit Carlisle, mais il fut coupé par un Charlie très en colère déboulant vers nous.

« Isabella Swan ! » cria-t-il tandis qu'il avançait vers la jeep de Carlisle. Celui-ci me jeta un regard désolé. Il devait penser qu'il en était la cause. Je secouai légèrement la tête « Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Il me jeta un regard perplexe et nous sortîmes ensemble de la voiture.

« Où est-ce que vous étiez ? » hurla Charlie et je lui fis un petit sourire désolé. « Désolée, Charlie. »

« Ne tente pas ça avec moi » grogna Charlie tandis qu'il se plaçait en face de moi. « J'étais malade d'inquiétude. Je suis rentré dans une maison vide. J'ai essayé de ne pas paniquer mais vingt minutes de plus, et je serai parti à ta recherche. »

Charlie respirait difficilement et il me jeta un long dernier regard avant de relever la tête vers Carlisle. Je pourrais jurer qu'il avait retenu un grognement. Il me lança un regard mauvais. « Où étais-tu Bella ? Je pensais que Carlisle devait passer à la maison pour te parler. »

« C'est ce qu'il a fait. Mais ensuite il m'a emmené à Dairy Queen pour manger quelque chose. »

Charlie nous regarda tous les deux un moment et il dut arriver à une résignation car il sembla se dégonfler et soupira. Je baissai les yeux et jouai avec mes mains. « Ne refais jamais ça, Bella. J'étais inquiet. »

Je souris à Charlie et dis « Je suis désolée, papa. » Puis l'enlaçai fortement. Il m'étreignit en retour « Je sais, mais ne refais plus ça, Bella. C'est la seule vraie règle que j'aie et je vais la renforcer. »

« Oui monsieur le renforceur » dis-je en saluant. Il rit et regarda Carlisle de nouveau. Il soupira et lui lança un regard dur.

« Je suppose que nous allons avoir une discussion, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Charlie à Carlisle.

Le visage de Carlisle devint soudainement indéchiffrable « Oui, je suppose, chef Swan. »

Charlie m'indiqua de partir, mais je restai plantée là. Je regardai alternativement Charlie et Carlisle et demandai « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Charlie et moi avons des choses à discuter. » répondit Carlisle sans cesser de regarder Charlie. Je commençai à devenir nerveuse et mon regard passait de l'un à l'autre. Je mordis ma lèvre « Papa… »

« Rentre, Bella. » me coupa Charlie. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et je savais que je devais faire ce qu'il m'ordonnait, mais je ne pouvais simplement pas abandonner Carlisle.

« S'il-te-plaît, va-t-en, Bella. » dit Charlie. Il regardait toujours Carlisle. Presque comme s'ils avaient une conversation silencieuse. Cela me rendait encore plus nerveuse, mais je savais quand j'étais battue. Je jetais un regard pathétique à Carlisle et dis tristement « À plus tard ? » Je savais que ma voix sonnait enfantine mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si Charlie allait lui hurler les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Carlisle me sourit légèrement et dis d'une voix chaude « À plus tard. » Ces trois petits mots me firent ma journée et j'étais capable de rentrer à la maison avec un semblant de joie. Qui s'évanouit quand je vis Jacob me prendre d'assaut et criant pratiquement « Où étais-tu ? » Je regardai Billy qui était assis dans sa chaise roulante dans le hall d'entrée. Il y avait du dégoût sur son visage. Comme s'il avait mangé un mauvais citron. Je sentis mon estomac se tordre et mes dents grincer. Nos regards se rencontrèrent et Billy confirma doucement « Tu étais avec le Dr Cullen ». Le taux de mépris qu'il mit dans le nom de Carlisle me donna la chair de poule et commença à m'agacer.

« Oui. » assénai-je à Billy qui parut surpris par ma colère. Je regardai Jacob qui semblait frappé et dit « Je vais au lit. Ne me suis pas. » Je montai les escaliers en maudissant les trois hommes.

Je me jetai sur mon lit et me roulait en boule. Je n'avais rien fait de mal. Carlisle et moi étions juste amis, il n'y avait sûrement rien de quoi avoir honte, non ? Je l'aimais, mais c'était impossible pour nous. Même avec son divorce… Il ne m'aimait pas. Je grognai et fermai les yeux. J'attrapai un oreiller et enfouit ma tête dedans, criant pour me sentir mieux.

Je n'aurais jamais dû déménager à Forks. La vie est trop compliquée ici.

Carlisle POV

Je me garai dans l'allée de Bella avec un sourire. Malgré Susan, nous avions passé un très bon moment. J'adorais passer du temps avec elle. Elle était merveilleuse et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si je la méritais. Je secouai la tête, et lui sourit. Elle avait l'air inquiète.

« Alors » dis-je, perplexe. Mais je fus coupé par Charlie sortant de la maison.

Merde !

« Isabella Swan ! » cria-t-il tandis qu'il avançait vers ma jeep. Je savais ce qui se passait et je jetai un regard désolé à Bella. Elle secoua légèrement la tête « Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Je lui jetai un regard perplexe et nous sortîmes ensemble de la voiture. Comment savait-elle quelle était la cause ?

« Où est-ce que vous étiez ? » hurla Charlie. Bella le regarda, penaude, et dit « Désolée, Charlie. »

J'écoutais Charlie tenir un sévère discours à Bella. Je me sentais mal à l'aise à les regarder et je soupirai, mais cela ne sembla pas les gêner. Je savais que Charlie voudrait probablement me parler à moi aussi. De plus, nous devions toujours lui dire pour Susan et pour les rumeurs qu'elle pourrait répandre. Génial, le chef Swan allait me tuer.

Je devais avoir complètement raté leur conversation parce que, lorsque je revins à la réalité, le Chef Swan me fixait. Nos regards se rencontrèrent et je sus qu'il savait à propos de mon amour pour Bella.

« Je suppose que nous allons avoir une discussion, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je sentis tout mon corps se tendre et je sus que mon visage était devenu totalement indéchiffrable « Oui, je suppose, chef Swan. »

Je continuai de le fixer tandis qu'il renvoyait Bella. Je me sentais comme un cerf pris entre les phares d'une voiture. Bella, têtue comme à son habitude, refusait de partir. Elle semblait paniquée et je me demandai rapidement pourquoi, mais je dus me concentrer sur ce que j'allais dire à Charlie. Nier aurait été stupide et Charlie ne m'aurait plus jamais pensé convenable pour sa fille. Bien sûr, il ne devait pas me trouver convenable pour sa fille de toute façon. Charlie n'était pas du genre à tolérer que l'on trompe sa femme.

Je fis face à Bella qui demandait « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Charlie et moi avons des choses à discuter. » répondis-je. Je ne la regardai toujours pas. Je ne pouvais physiquement pas détacher le regard de Charlie du mien. Ses yeux trahissaient assez bien ce qu'il pensait. Ce n'était pas bon.

« Papa… » l'entendis-je commencer mais Charlie la coupa. « Rentre, Bella. » Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il réitéra sa demande « S'il-te-plaît, va-t-en, Bella. »

Je ne la regardais toujours pas. Je ne pouvais pas tant que les yeux de Charlie me tenaient captif. Je savais qu'elle lirait en moi si je la regardais. Mais, à ce moment là, la voix de Bella m'appela. Elle avait l'air inquiète et effrayée. Je pouvais voir au coin de mes yeux qu'elle me regardait. Elle demanda « À plus tard ? » Sa voix sonnait tellement perdue et seule, comme celle d'un enfant. Avant de savoir ce que je faisais, je regardai Bella et lui sourit doucement « À plus tard. »

Son visage entier s'illumina et elle me sourit en retour. Elle se retourna joyeusement et s'en alla, rassurée de savoir qu'elle me reverrait. J'espérais juste qu'il y aurait un moyen de tenir cette promesse.

Une fois que Bella fut trop loin pour nous entendre, Charlie laissa échapper un petit grognement et asséna « Qu'est-ce que vous croyez être en train de faire ? » Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais sûr que Charlie savait, mais je m'étais déjà trompé là-dessus. J'étais un peu plus que paranoïaque à propos de ce secret, alors il apparaissait évident que je n'étais pas objectif sur qui était au courant et qui ne l'était pas.

« Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, développer ? » demandai-je. Je savais que cela allait probablement le mettre encore plus en colère, mais je devais savoir ce qu'il savait. Je ne voulais pas laisser échapper d'informations.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez être en train de faire avec ma fille ? » asséna Charlie, aussi énervé que ce que je pensais.

« Rien. » répondis-je. « Je l'ai emmenée à Dairy Queen. Nulle part ailleurs. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et vous le savez Carlisle ! » cria Charlie, serrant la mâchoire et s'avançant vers moi. Je ne bougeai pas et croisai les bras. Charlie devait se calmer mais ce que j'allais lui dire n'allait sûrement pas le faire se calmer.

« Je sais parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire, Charlie. » répondis-je calmement. « Et je plaide coupable. »

Charlie me fixait. Il avait l'air de me juger pour une raison inconnue « Vous êtes attiré par ma fille, de ça j'en suis sûr Carlisle » Il fit un pas en arrière et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Une habitude nerveuse à laquelle, j'en étais sûr, il n'était pas accoutumé. « Enfin… j'aurais aimé pouvoir penser autre chose de vous. »

« Pardon ? » demandai-je vivement.

« Carlisle, elle a dix-sept ans. » répondit Charlie avec exaspération. « Et vous en avez trente-trois. Vous êtes trop âgé pour elle. » Je regardai ailleurs. Si Charlie savait à quel point j'étais trop vieux, il se serait rendu compte que seize ans d'écart n'étaient rien. « De plus, vous êtes marié. »

Je le regardai et soupirai. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance d'être avec Bella, mais je devais m'expliquer. Le chef Swan était l'une des seules personnes que j'appréciais vraiment dans cette ville, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense du mal de moi. « Charlie, Esmé et moi sommes en instance de divorce. »

Charlie ne sembla pas surpris « Vraiment ? »

« Ce n'est pas à cause de Bella, Charlie. » répondis-je avec un soupir. « Elle est une part des nombreux facteurs. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda Charlie avec suspicion.

« Honnêtement ? » demandai-je, et quand Charlie acquiesça, je continuai « Je n'aime pas Esmé. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé. Elle et moi ne voulions pas être seuls. Nous nous sommes imaginés que nous étions amoureux alors qu'en réalité nous étions simplement de très bons amis. » Je soupirai et baissai les yeux. « Notre mariage est une honte. Il l'a toujours été. »

Charlie ne dit rien. Je regardai ses pieds. Finalement, il soupira et dit « Écoutez… je ne veux pas vous voir traîner avec Bella. »

Je levai la tête si vite que je sus que mon mouvement avait dû paraître flou mais Charlie ne remarqua rien. Il était trop occupé à regarder ailleurs.

« Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien mais elle devrait être avec des gens de son âge. » répondit-il. « Comme vos enfants, ou Jacob Black. Pas des adultes. Particulièrement des adultes ayant des enfants de son âge. »

Je me sentis me glacer de l'intérieur. Je regardai Charlie et demandai sourdement « Alors, c'est cela ? »

« En gros, oui. » acquiesça Charlie avec un haussement d'épaules. « C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Bella. »

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » assénai-je. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'être éloigné de Bella serait la réalisation de tous mes cauchemars. Je n'allais pas laisser cela come ça. Je le refusai.

« Elle est intéressée par Jacob Black. » continua Charlie en me regardant. Je me sentis paralysé. Ma Bella n'était plus à moi. Elle voulait le loup-garou, pas moi. J'acquiesçai « Je ne vous gênerai plus. »

Je fis rapidement demi-tour et me dirigeai vers ma Jeep. J'entendis Charlie m'appeler, il avait l'air inquiet. Je m'arrêtai et le regardai courir vers moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de plus de ma part ?

« Carlisle. » dit Charlie, cherchant les bons mots mais je le coupai. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, je murmurai « Je l'aime. Peu importe ce que vous dites ou ce que vous faite, ou qui elle veut. Parce que je ne suis pas avec elle ne signifie pas que je vais m'arrêter de l'aimer. »

J'ouvris brusquement la portière et montai dans la Jeep. En vérité, j'aurais largement préféré courir jusque chez moi, au moins j'aurais pu me débarrasser d'un peu de ma colère. Quoiqu'en arrivant chez moi, je n'étais plus capable de rien ressentir. Je fis irruption dans la maison. Edward regardait la télévision dans un coin. Il leva les yeux et nos regards se croisèrent. Il avait l'air heureux. Il savait que j'avais échoué mais il me jeta un regard inquiet. Je me détournai simplement de lui et m'enfermai dans mon bureau. Je m'assis et fixai le dessin de Bella et moi. Celui qu'Alice avait dessiné à partir de sa prétendue vision. Je le regardai un long moment.

_Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à lire vos reviews elle me touchent beaucoup et je suis contente que le fic vous plaise ! Alors un grand merci ^^ Je risque de mettre un peu de temps à publier le prochain chapitre, déjà parce que j'ai perdu toute l'avance que j'avais prise, ensuite à cause des vacances et à cause de toutes les autres raisons que je vous ai citées la dernière fois : les échéances approchent… Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne rien ! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et la fiction est la traduction de celle de Angel of the Day.

Carlisle POV

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté assis là, à regarder le dessin. Je ne me rappelle de rien sinon de cette magnifique image de Bella et moi sous cet arbre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la nuit tombait lorsque quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

« Va-t-en » braillai-je en reposant le dessin et en mettant ma tête dans mes mains. Les coups persistèrent. Finalement, je criai « Tais-toi et entre ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et la dernière personne que je voulais voir entra dans mon bureau. Edward.

Edward était le premier compagnon que je m'étais fait. En effet, il arrive qu'Edward et moi agissions plus en frères qu'en père et fils. C'était un de ces moments.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grognai-je en rangeant mon bureau. Si j'avais pu pleurer, mes yeux auraient été rouges et gonflés.

« Quel est le problème ? » demanda Edward calmement.

« Tu peux lire dans les esprits. Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas. »

Edward leva un sourcil et dit doucement « Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avant, Carlisle. »

« Eh bien, maintenant, c'est chose faite. » grognai-je, en plaçant ma main devant moi et en m'allongeant sur mon bureau. « Maintenant que tu l'as vu, fais moi un faveur et sors. »

Edward secoua la tête et dit « Tes pensées vont trop vite. Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur une. »

Je soupirai et me détournai. Je pensai presque qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. « Je te donnerai ce que tu veux, Edward. »

Me retournant vers lui, je le regardai « Charlie Swan a trouvé qu'il serait mieux de me priver de la présence de Bella. »

« Je suis désolé, Carlisle. » murmura Edward. Il avait vraiment l'air désolé pour moi, mais je ne le croyais pas. « Oui, mais ne pense quand même pas que tu as la voie libre vers elle. Apparemment, elle est amoureuse de Jacob Black. »

« Ce chien ! » gronda Edward. « Elle aurait été en sécurité avec toi. »

« Oui, eh bien, elle est plus en sécurité avec lui, tu ne pense pas ? » assénai-je. Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent et il détourna le regard, honteux. Je sifflai.

Finalement, Edward murmura « Elle aurait été en sécurité avec toi. »

« Oui » murmurai-je en me rasseyant et en prenant le dessin. « Et c'est là que le bât blesse. »

Je n'entendis pas Edward partir ni rien d'autre cette nuit-là.

Le jour suivant, je continuai ma vie comme si de rien n'était. J'allai au travail. Ignorai tous les regards et les rumeurs. Je sentais une douleur à l'estomac lorsque je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas dit à Charlie pour ces rumeurs, mais je l'ignorai rapidement. Ce genre de pensées me menait à Bella et je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Je passai la journée dans un brouillard de blessures. J'ignorai mes collègues et je me cachai dans mon bureau pendant mes pauses, écrasé sous la paperasse. Je faisais de mon mieux pour éloigner mes pensées de ma Bella et cela marcha pendant un moment mais mon esprit traître glissait toujours vers son visage. Parfois, la mémoire photographique craint.

Finalement, la fin de mon service arriva et je me ruai hors de l'hôpital. Je m'assis et rentrai à la maison le plus vite possible. Là-bas, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et me cachai de nouveau sous mes papiers. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'Esmé ne vienne m'interrompre.

« Edward m'a dit ce qui est arrivé. » dit Esmé avec un soupir tandis qu'elle s'asseyait en face de mon bureau. « Veux-tu en parler ? »

« Non » répondis-je en fixant mes papiers. Heureusement pour moi, je pouvais mener deux tâches en même temps.

« Tu devrais en parler, Carlisle. » dit Esmé en se dirigeant vers moi et posant sa main sur mon épaule. « Ça te ferait du bien. »

« Je vais bien. » mentis-je. Je la regardai « J'ai signé les papiers du divorce. Ils sont en route vers notre avocat en ce moment. »

Esmé acquiesça et dit « Bien, mais ce n'est pas ça dont je veux parler. »

Je l'ignorai et sortis quelques plans sur lesquels j'avais travaillé les dernier jours. « Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus un couple marié, je pense que nous devrions avoir des chambres séparées. Voilà quelques plans pour toi à regarder. Dis moi juste lequel tu veux. Si aucun ne te va, je… »

« Carlisle, stop ! » cria Esmé. Elle jeta les plans sur mon bureau et prit ma main. « Carlisle, regarde moi. »

Je savais que j'aurais pu retirer ma main de celle d'Esmé. J'étais plus fort qu'elle, et bien qu'elle le sache, elle ne savait pas à quel point. Personne ne le savait vraiment. J'étais vieux. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que je sois l'un des plus vieux vampires mis à part le Volturi. Je devais être fort.

Je regardai Esmé avec des yeux pleins de souffrance « Je ne peux pas en parler. Pas maintenant. »

Esmé acquiesça et recula. Elle me regardait toujours tristement. Je me détournai d'elle « Laisse moi. »

Je l'entendis partir. Je grognai et mis ma tête entre mes mains. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne voulais pas fonctionner sans Bella. Je regardai le portrait dessiné de ma famille et prit ma décision. La première fois que j'avais transformé Edward, j'avais arrêté de vivre pour moi. Quelqu'un avait besoin de moi. J'étais heureux avec ça. J'en avais besoin. Le temps passant, j'arrêtai de prendre du temps pour moi. Cela m'a, en partie, mené à épouser Esmé. J'avais arrêté de faire tout ce que j'aimais. Doucement, j'arrêtai d'être égoïste, seulement pour quelques heures. Bella avait été ma chance de revivre. Et cela m'avait été repris. À cet instant, je n'avais plus que ma famille et je devais vivre pour eux. Oui, ils étaient ma seule raison de vivre.

Bella POV

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec une impression floue. En dépit de l'attitude de Jacob et Billy, j'étais plutôt contente de mon « rendez-vous » avec Carlisle. Je me retournai, éteignis mon réveil et soupirai de mon contentement. C'était le début d'une merveilleuse journée.

Je me trompais.

Tout d'abord, ma voiture ne voulait pas démarrer. J'ai dû faire tout le chemin jusqu'au lycée à pied et il faisait vraiment froid. J'arrivai en retard à cause de ça. La seule chose qui me retenait de rentrer chez moi était de voir les Cullen. Je les aimais vraiment et une conversation avec Edward devenait urgente. Mais, lorsque j'arrivai, ils n'étaient pas là.

C'était une journée froide et pluvieuse. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils ne soient pas là. Je ressentis soudainement une douleur à l'estomac. J'espérai qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé de grave. Bien que je pensai que Carlisle m'aurait appelé. Il aurait eu besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Les cours étaient ennuyeux et Angela était distante. Elle avait l'air malade. Son nez coulait et elles se frottaient les yeux. Elle partit en milieu de journée. D'ici que les cours soient finis, j'étais épuisée par l'ennui et le mauvais temps. C'est là que je réalisai que je devais refaire tout le chemin à pied et qu'il pleuvait. En arrivant chez moi, je tremblai et éternuai. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et enlevai mes vêtements. J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et Charlie crier « Bella ! Descend ! »

Je gémis et me tirai du lit. Je passai un sweat par dessus mon pyjama froissé et descendis les escaliers. Je me sentais horriblement mal. Ma tête tournait, j'étais gelée. J'entrai dans la cuisine « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Charlie fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il me vit et demanda « Ça va, Bella ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. »

Je lui racontai, par des phrases courtes, ma journée. Charlie soupira « Tu t'es probablement rendue malade, Bells. » Il se leva et attrapa un tube d'aspirine. Il en sortit deux et me les tendis avec un verre d'eau. Il prit ensuite les comprimés contre la toux et me les donna. Il secoua la tête « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? »

« Je n'y ai pas pensé. » répondis-je avec un gémissement. Je me sentais extrêmement stupide. Malgré sa haine des portables, le sien était toujours allumé.

Il secoua de nouveau la tête et demanda « As-tu faim ? »

La nourriture me donnait envie de vomir et je secouai la tête. Charlie acquiesça et s'assit à côté de moi. Finalement, il dit « Je pense que tu devrais savoir qu'il y a quelques rumeurs qui courent à propos de toi et du Dr. Cullen. »

« Je sais. » répondis-je avec un soupir. « Je suppose que c'est Carlisle qui te l'a dit ? »

« Non, en fait… » dit Charlie, mis mal à l'aise par le tour de la conversation « Il n'en a pas eu la chance. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demandai-je. Le sentiment du matin revint.

Charlie prit une grande inspiration « Je sais que tu l'apprécie Bella, mais il n'est pas le bon homme pour toi. » Il avait l'air d'avoir préparé son speech. « Alors je lui ai dit de ne plus venir te voir. »

« Quoi ! » criai-je en me levant. Ce qui n'était pas bon vu que ma tête se mit à tourner et que je dû me rasseoir. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Parce que tu l'apprécie, Bella. » répondit Charlie en regardant ailleurs. « Et parce qu'il ressent la même chose pour toi. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. » assénai-je. « Carlisle Cullen est un homme bien, mais il ne pense à moi que comme à une amie. »

« Bella, crois ce que tu veux croire. » dit Charlie avec un soupir. « Mais Carlisle ne reviendra pas ici. »

« C'est un homme bien. » grognai-je.

« Oui, je sais. » acquiesça Charlie. « Mais il est trop vieux pour toi. De plus, ces rumeurs, c'est exactement ce que je craignais ! »

Je me levai de nouveau, cette fois-ci plus lentement « Je me fiche des rumeurs et tu devrais faire de même. Carlisle traverse une période difficile et je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Tu m'entends ? » Je quittai ensuite la cuisine et montai les escaliers. Je m'enroulai dans les couvertures et fixai les livres qu'il m'avait achetés. Je refusai de pleurer. Ce n'était pas un au revoir. Je parlerai de nouveau à Carlisle. De quelque manière que ce soit. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et je m'endormis en pleurant.

Carlisle POV

Le matin suivant, je fus sorti de ma transe par la sonnerie du téléphone. Je grognai et détaillai mon bureau du regard pour le trouver. Je finis par mettre la main dessus, caché sous une pile de papiers. Je le regardai tandis qu'il sonnait pour la troisième fois et soupirai. Je le reposai et l'ignorai. Une minute plus tard, il sonna de nouveau. Je grognai et répondit « Allô ? »

« Dr. Cullen ? » dit le Chef Swan à l'autre bout. Il semblait fatigué et inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Je ne pouvais cacher l'âpreté dans ma voix.

« C'est Bella. » Instantanément, je sentis quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi se contracter et je demandai dans un murmure étranglé « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Je pouvais entendre Bella derrière lui. « Elle est vraiment malade et j'ai peur de la déplacer. Je sais que je vous ai dit de rester éloigné mais… »

« J'arrive » Je raccrochai et je courus à ma voiture à ma vitesse de vampire. Je transgressai toutes les limitations de vitesse. En arrivant, je vis le pick-up de Billy Black garé dans l'allée et grognai. J'allais devoir avoir affaire aux chiens.

Un jeune homme m'accueillit à la porte. Je supposai qu'il était Jacob Black. Il ne me dit rien, hocha la tête tandis que je passai la porte. Billy Black refusait de me regarder. Je levai les yeux au ciel et espérai puérilement qu'il le remarquerait. C'est ce qui arriva et il me regarda de manière très étrange.

« Où est Bella ? » demandai-je, regardant autour de moi.

Charlie me conduit à sa chambre et je la trouvai, étendue sur son lit, gémissant et s'agitant. Je courus vers elle et la maitrisai. Je posai ma main sur son front et me rendis compte qu'elle avait une forte fièvre. Elle gémissait quelque chose tout bas, bien que j'eus du mal à l'entendre.

« Carlisle, non. »

Puis elle exerça une pression sur mon toucher. Ma main devait lui paraître un soulagement. La pauvre. J'étais étreint par la peur, j'hyperventilai. Elle était chaude, trop chaude.

Je retirai les couvertures et découvris qu'elle était trempée. Elle avait besoin d'être changée. Les couvertures étaient trempées aussi. On devait faire baisser sa température.

Je me tournai vers Charlie « Trouvez moi quelque chose pour la changer, puis apportez moi quelques couvertures et des draps. » Je me tournai ensuite vers Jacob « Va au magasin acheter de la glace. Beaucoup de glace. »

Jacob acquiesça et s'en alla. Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse et eus peur qu'il ne tombe. Je secouai la tête et reportai mon attention vers ma douce Bella. Charlie monta lui chercher un pyjama et je posai ma main sur son front. Elle s'appuya à mon toucher froid et soupira un peu « Mon Carlisle ».

Je ressentis une décharge électrique dans tout mon être, dans mon âme et je m'éloignai vivement. Je ne pouvais pas penser à cela maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas penser à l'impact que ses mots avaient sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne le ferai pas. Pas maintenant. Elle avait besoin de moi. Je repoussai ses couvertures et commençai doucement à déboutonner sa chemise. Puis je lui enlevai son pantalon. J'occultai tout le reste. Je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je ne voulais pas, tout en le voulant, mais ça n'aurait pas été bien. Je le savais. Charlie me tendit un autre pyjama et je le lui mis rapidement. De nouveau, je ne n'y prêtais pas attention. J'étais un professionnel complet. Le fait que je sente le regard de Charlie dans mon dos m'aidait, tandis qu'il sortait d'autres couvertures et des draps. Je soulevai Bella et la prit dans mes bras. Elle gémit de plaisir et se rapprocha moi le plus possible. Je ravalai un grognement. Bella n'avait jamais été aussi proche de moi jusqu'alors. Cela me fit plaisir.

Je regardai Charlie changer les draps et la redéposai doucement sur son lit. Je la couvris. À ce moment là j'entendis Jacob se garer dans l'allée. Je courus dans les escaliers un peu plus vite que je n'aurais dû, et l'aidai à porter la glace. Je savais qu'il était choqué par mon attention pour elle. Je savais que j'aurais dû agir en humain, mais cela concernait Bella. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Nous plaçâmes la glace autour d'elle et je m'assis.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » demanda Charlie.

« Nous attendons » répondis-je avec un soupir. « Nous attendons que la fièvre tombe. » Je savais que nous aurions probablement dû lui donner une aspirine, mais dans les conditions actuelles, c'était impossible. Elle dormait trop profondément.

Charlie acquiesça « Je vais parler à Billy » Il s'en alla rapidement. Je savais que cela devait lui faire un choc de voir Bella dans cet état. Je regardai Jacob du coin de l'œil. Je ressentais une certaine hostilité pour ce garçon et j'aurais aimé qu'il s'en aille. Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il soit là à me regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Le ton de ma voix était dur.

« Carlisle, merci… » Je l'interrompis « Ne me remercie jamais d'aimer Bella. » Je me fichais qu'il sache ou non.

Jacob se leva d'un bond et je regardai la jeune fille dans le lit. J'avais tellement peur pour elle. Si elle était mourante il n'y aurait aucun moyen pour moi de la transformer. Je la perdrais et je deviendrais fou. Bien que je ne pensais pas qu'elle soit mourante, mais je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer à mon cœur.

Soudain, j'entendis un soupir. Je levai les yeux et vis un Jacob complètement vaincu me regarder. C'était presque comme s'il abandonnait. Il me sourit tristement et dit « Je veux tellement te détester. Je veux te détester pour m'enlever Bella. Je pense qu'elle aurait vraiment pu m'aimer si tu n'étais pas arrivé, mais c'est arrivé et Bella est partie à tout jamais. »

Je le regardai et il sourit en coin « Tu ne le vois pas. » Il secoua la tête « Je te laisse le découvrir tout seul. » Puis après, une dernière pensée « Bell et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. Nous ne l'avons jamais été. Charlie a simplement dit ça pour que tu ne t'approches pas d'elle. Pour être sincère, ça ne va jamais arriver. Charlie devrait juste s'y faire. » Il était parti et j'étais sidéré. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? Je secouai la tête et fixai Bella. Son rythme cardiaque était encore rapide. Je soupirai et restai assis là. À regarder mon amour. Je restai assis longtemps après le coucher du soleil.

Bella POV

Le monde était en feu. Des images tournaient autour de moi. Des images folles. Edward se battait avec Carlisle. Carlisle tuait Edward, et Jacob regardait… riait. Charlie était assis à côté de moi, mais il ne riait pas. Il secouait simplement la tête en disant « C'est pour le mieux Bella. Tout est pour le mieux. »

Je criais, encore et encore et encore. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter quand soudain Carlisle se tint juste devant moi. Couvert de sang, l'air triste et seul. Des larmes de sang coulaient sur ses joues et il répétait toujours « Je ne veux pas être seul. Je ne peux pas être seul. » Je pleurai aussi et je l'enlaçai, car malgré le sang, il était encore le plus bel homme du monde et je l'aimais.

Puis, tout changea. Il faisait soudainement froid, très froid. De la neige tombait. Tout était blanc. Carlisle et moi étions seuls. Il m'entoura de ses bras et je devins plus froide. Je sentis mon corps brûlant devenir de plus en plus froid. Je devenais trop froide. J'allais mourir. Je me sentis fatiguée et me laissai entrainer dans l'étreinte de Carlisle. Je sentis quelque chose de mouillé tomber dans mes cheveux et levai les yeux. Carlisle pleurait du sang de nouveau « Je suis désolé, Bella. Je suis désolé d'être froid. »

Soudain, tout se connecta. Edward qui arrêtait la voiture, la grâce des Cullen, et leurs traits parfaits. Le fait que les mains de Carlisle soient toujours froides. Qu'il était froid. Tout sauta, tourna et s'imbriqua. Je me rappelai toutes les fois où Carlisle et Edward avaient marché plus vite qu'ils n'auraient dû. Je me rappelai qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient jamais réellement mangé et quand il le faisait, ils devaient forcer la nourriture à passer. Maintenant que j'y avais pensé, les Cullen ne semblaient pas vraiment humains. Carlisle était le plus humain, mais il était quand même trop parfait pour être vrai. Ils étaient tous trop parfaits et trop pâles. Qui étaient-ils ? Et la réponse me heurta de plein fouet. Ils étaient des vampires.

Ils devaient l'être. C'était la seule possibilité. Je commençai à tousser et à me tourner. Je gémis. Ils étaient des vampires. Oh mon dieu, ils étaient des vampires. Toutes les histoires d'horreur me revinrent à l'esprit mais quand j'essayais de les associer à Carlisle, ça ne marchait pas. Il était trop bon, trop merveilleux, et bien trop humain. C'était un homme bien, c'était un fait et la vérité. Il était parfait. Je l'aimais, et je ne le blâmerais pas. Pas tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas donné son histoire.

Je me sentis redevenir calme. Je me sentis divaguer. Je sentis des bras m'entourer. La sensation était merveilleuse. Je savais que je dormais et que je devais me réveiller. Je commençai à ouvrir les yeux et la lumière les frappa. Je grognai et tournai la tête. Je me rendis soudainement compte du fait que j'avais cinquante kilos sur la poitrine. Je regardai autour de moi et vis quelque chose de blanc. Cela me prit un moment pour réaliser que c'était de la glace. J'essayai de m'asseoir mais je ne pouvais pas. Je me mis à m'agiter. C'était froid.

J'étais sur le point de paniquer quand j'entendis une voix douce murmurer « Chut Bella. Je suis là. »

« Carlisle ? » murmurai-je. Je levais les yeux sur son visage pâle et parfait. Ses sourcils froncés montraient qu'il était inquiet et sa bouche se tordait, mais il avait un regard rassuré. Ses beaux yeux bleus. C'était si dur de penser à lui en tant que vampire. Il était plus facile de dire qu'il était un ange.

« Oui, ma chérie. » dit Carlisle avec un sourire. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Froide » répondis-je je claquai des dents. J'essayai de sourire par dessus mon claquement de dents.

Il me sourit en retour « Laisse moi prendre ta température. »

Il la prit et soupira. Puis il sourit et cria « Charlie, elle est réveillée. »

Je pus entendre Charlie et d'autres pas monter les escaliers. Je regardai Charlie et Jacob entrer dans ma chambre.

« Nous devons enlever la glace. Elle va bien. »

Ils enlevèrent rapidement la glace et je sortis du lit en tremblant. Carlisle m'aida et Jacob me tendit un verre d'eau. Mon lit était trempé et mon pyjama aussi. Je baissai les yeux et vit qu'il était différent.

« Qui m'a changé ? »

« Moi » dit Carlisle. Je me sentis devenir rouge et je baissai les yeux. Carlisle dit simplement « Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas regardé. »

Je lui souris « Je devrais me changer »

Carlisle acquiesça et m'aida à me rendre dans la salle de bain. Puis il s'en alla et revint avec un autre pyjama. Je me changeai lentement et quittai la salle de bain. Mon lit était changé de nouveau et Carlisle m'aida à me remettre dedans. Il me fit un sourire en coin et dit « Ne me refais jamais peur comme ça. »

« Je ne le referai pas. » Et là, je fis quelque chose d'à la fois merveilleux et stupide. Je l'embrassai sur la joue. Il ferma les yeux, presque comme s'il savourait le contact, il s'éloigna avec un petit sourire « Dors, ma Bella. »

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Il me sourit de nouveau et me tourna le dos. Il regarda Charlie, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, Charlie dit « Tu reste avec elle ce soir ? Juste au cas où elle retomberait malade. »

Cela me choqua. Il abandonnait. Je me sentis idiote d'avoir été aussi énervée contre lui, bien que j'aie eu raison. J'étais sûre qu'il le savait aussi.

Carlisle acquiesça « Je dois appeler ma famille d'abord, qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. »

Carlisle partit chercher le téléphone. Je regardai Charlie « Merci. »

« J'espère que tu n'auras pas à le regretter. » dit Charlie avec un soupir.

Je repensai à ce que j'avais réalisé en dormant et sourit doucement. Je secouai la tête et me rallongeai.

En attendant que Carlisle revienne et… quoi ? Que ferait Carlisle ? Je souris de nouveau. Je le découvrirai bientôt.

Carlisle POV

J'écoutai le cœur de Bella doucement commencer à revenir à sa vitesse normale. Je soupirai quand j'entendis son cœur arriver au rythme où je pus savoir qu'elle dormait, bien qu'elle toussât encore et remuait. Elle devait avoir un rêve horrible.

Je commençai à tomber dans un rêve éveillé qui arrivait en général quand mon esprit était inoccupé. Je pensais à mes souvenirs et ils formaient une sorte d'échappatoire en rêve, quand je l'entendis se réveiller. Je me levai et la vit s'étouffer sous la quantité de glace.

« Chut Bella. Je suis là. » murmurai je. Je n'osai pas la toucher. Je ne voulais pas la rendre encore plus froide.

« Carlisle ? » murmura-t-elle. Elle avait l'air si pâle et fatiguée et pourtant si belle. Je lui sourit et me combattis moi même. Je voulais tellement embrasser ses lèvres roses. Je voulais l'aimer. Lui montrer à quel point j'étais inquiet pour elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas maintenant. Elle n'était pas à Jacob, mais elle n'était pas à moi. Il était trop tôt. Elle était encore malade.

« Oui, ma chérie. » dis-je avec un sourire. « Comment te sens-tu ? » J'essayai de la mettre à l'aise.

« Froide » dit elle en claquant des dents tout en essayant de sourire. Ses yeux disaient à quel point elle était fatiguée.

Je lui souris en retour. « Laisse moi prendre ta température. »

Elle acquiesça, je la pris et soupirai. Puis je soupirai et criai « Charlie, elle est réveillée. »

Je regardai le visage de Bella et je sentis mon cœur se briser. Je l'aimais tellement. J'étais touché profondément. Je me tournai un peu quand Charlie et Jacob entrèrent.

« Nous devons enlever la glace. Elle va bien. »

J'entendis les cœurs de Charlie et Jacob presque s'arrêter de soulagement. C'était dans ces moments là que je craignais pour les humains. Je les aimais beaucoup.

Nous enlevâmes rapidement la glace et Bella sortit en tremblant du lit. Je la mis debout, espérant pouvoir poser son corps contre le mien. Elle était encore un peu chaude et j'avais hâte de faire redescendre sa température. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Je n'avais pas d'habitude ce genre de sentiments si puissamment. Cela devait venir du soulagement et du besoin d'être près d'elle. Je regardai Jacob lui donner un verre d'eau. Puis regardai Bella se regarder. Je réalisai soudain où cela allait nous mener et je me sentis comme le pire des malotrus. (N/R := désolée mais c'est la seule traduction) Quoique cela m'avait aidé de ne rien ressentir en la changeant.

« Qui m'a changé ? »

« Moi. » répondis-je. Je me sentis complètement embarrassé et j'étais un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir le montrer. J'aurais aimé parfois. Je vis son embarras et dis « Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas regardé. »

Elle me sourit avec gratitude « Je devrais me changer. »

J'acquiesçai et l'aidai à aller dans la salle de bain. Puis je lui apportai un nouveau pyjama et le lui donnai. Pendant ce temps, Charlie avait commença à refaire son lit. Je l'aidai et Jacob descendit chercher de l'eau à Bella. Nous venions juste de finir quand Bella entra dans la chambre. Je l'aidai à se remettre au lit et lui sourit « Ne me refais jamais peur comme ça. »

« Je ne le referai pas. » murmura-t-elle. Et elle fit quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces, si différentes de ma peau, mais si merveilleuses. Je ressentis une sorte de paix et fermai les yeux. Savourant ce contact. Puis, je m'éloignai. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Charlie et Jacob nous voir comme ça. Bien que je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'elle puisse penser que je ne voulais pas de ces lèvres à cet endroit. J'en avais soudain assez de prétendre ne pas l'aimer. Je la regardai dans les yeux et murmurai « Dors, ma Bella. »

J'entendis son cœur rater un battement et sourit. Oui… ça y était. Ce que je voulais entendre. Au moins, cela la surprenait. J'espérai seulement que c'était pour le mieux, qu'elle ressentait pour moi ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je me relevai brusquement et me retournai. Je regardai Charlie, mais avant que j'aie pu dire un mot, il demanda « Tu reste avec elle ce soir ? Juste au cas où elle retomberait malade. »

Je sus que nous étions acceptés. Je pouvais voir la défaite dans les yeux de Charlie. Je me promis qu'il n'aurait pas à le regretter. Jacob souriait sinistrement et je savais qu'il était à la fois heureux et dévasté.

J'acquiesçai et dit « Je dois appeler ma famille d'abord, qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. »

Je partis chercher le téléphone. J'étais à mi-chemin dans l'escalier quand j'entendis Bella dire « Merci. » C'était le deuxième fois que je failli tomber à cause de Bella Swan. Je repris mes esprits et me concentrai sur ma marche, exalté au possible. Billy était assis à la même place. Il me regardait pensivement. Il dit doucement « Ma famille et moi ne sommes pas des monstres, c'est vous qui nous faites le devenir. »

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment puis finalement « Mais la plus part des vôtres le sont. »

Je souris tristement et dit « Il y a du mauvais en chacun de nous. Vampires inclus. » Puis je partis chercher le téléphone. Cette nuit allait constituer quelque chose de spécial pour Bella et moi. J'espérai simplement que c'était la bonne vérité.

_Voilààààà ! Bon, alors je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais j'espère que ça aura valu le coup. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand je posterai la suite (le plus tôt possible, j'espère) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisserai jamais tomber cette traduction ! (c'est beau ce que je dis ^^) En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir !_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et la fiction est la traduction de celle de Angel of the Day.

Carlisle POV

Je montai les escaliers, lentement. Alice avait été surexcitée quand j'avais appelé la maison. Je savais qu'elle avait dû pratiquement bondir. Je me rappelai avoir posé des questions à propos d'Edward, mais elle avait juste soupiré et dit qu'il s'y ferait. Je ne la croyais pas, mais c'était Alice. Personne ne devrait parier contre elle.

J'étais dans l'encadrement de la porte de Bella. Je restai là à la regarder. Elle était belle, tellement belle. Elle me regarda et sourit doucement. Je sentis mon cœur fondre et soudain je trouvais que je ne pouvais pas être près d'elle assez vite. Je m'oubliai presque et failli marcher à ma vitesse de vampire. Elle me fit de la place à côté d'elle sur son lit et je m'assis. Elle prit doucement ma main.

« Que faisons nous maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, ses magnifiques yeux bruns et j'avançai ma main vers son visage, caressant sa joue. Nous sommes restés à nous regarder pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne me penche vers elle et effleure légèrement ses lèvres. Je la regardai, attendant sa réaction. Ses yeux restèrent ouverts un moment puis se fermèrent. Je pris cela comme un signe pour continuer.

Je pressai doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'étais prudent. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer avec mon besoin. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, bien que j'eus entièrement confiance en mon contrôle sur ma force. Vous ne pouvez pas vivre aussi longtemps que moi sans développer un contrôle qui soit une seconde nature. Elle gémit et je faillis craquer. Je faillis enflammer quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas arrêter. Elle était malade, et cela aurait été dangereux. Je m'écartai et elle geint. Je m'assurai qu'elle n'allait pas tomber et posai mon front contre le sien. Bella soupira et dit « Tout le monde avait raison. »

Je ris un peu « Est-ce que j'étais si transparent ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Bella en riant. « Si c'est le cas, alors je suis aveugle. » Elle sourit piteusement « Charlie avait raison. Je ne vois que ce que je m'attends à voir. »

Je ris et embrassai son front. Je me reculai un peu et demandai « Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Elle me lança un regard sournois « Un autre baiser comme celui-là. »

Je lui lançai mon meilleur regard sévère. « Non Bella, vraiment. Tu veux me rendre malade ? »

Un sourire entendu passa sur le visage de Bella et je sentis un poids dans ma gorge. Elle pencha la tête d'un côté et demanda « Est-ce que tu peux tomber malade ? »

Ce fut à ce moment là que je sus qu'elle avait compris. Je savais que ce serait arrivé tôt ou tard. J'aurais préféré plus tard. Je me levai rapidement mais je me dégonflai un peu et demandai « Parlons de ça une autre fois, quand tu seras mieux. »

Bella avait dû voir quelque chose dans mes yeux, probablement la défaite, et acquiesça. Puis elle me tendit les bras « Prends moi dans tes bras. »

J'obéis de bon cœur.

Bella POV

J'entendis les pas de Carlisle dans l'escalier et je sentis des papillons dans mon estomac. Mes sentiments étaient à découvert tout comme les siens. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il ressentait la même chose pour moi. Il était incroyable. Je l'adorais.

J'étais toujours en train de regarder le plafond quand je sentis un regard sur moi. Je tournai la tête et sourit à Carlisle. Il était si bel homme, tellement magnifique cela faisait mal. Je voulais qu'il se couche près de moi et me tienne dans ses bras. Je le regardai traverser la pièce un peu trop vite. Ses yeux étaient avides et brillants, comme un petit garçon dans un magasin de jouets, et son rire était tellement contagieux que je sentis un grand sourire s'étendre sur mon visage. Je l'adorais. Je lui fis de la place sur le lit à côté de moi, il s'assit et prit ma main.

« Que faisons nous maintenant ? » demandai-je en le regardant. Je voulais qu'il me le dise, parce qu'honnêtement, pour ma part, je n'en savais rien. Cent choses se poussaient dans mon esprit et chacune chassait la précédente. Je ne pouvais penser à rien. Il y avait trop de pensées. Carlisle commença à caresser ma joue. Il était doux et me regardait tendrement. Ses doigts étaient froids et ma joue devait être brûlante. Nous sommes restés à nous regarder pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se penche vers moi et effleure légèrement mes lèvres. Je sentis la tête me tourner et mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise. Puis, je souris de nouveau, retrouvai mes repères et fermai les yeux en attendant ce que je savais qui allait venir. Il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je me sentis merveilleusement bien et prise d'étourdissements. C'était mon premier baiser. Il était si doux. Je savais que c'était le début de quelque chose de merveilleux. Seul un homme bien pouvait embrasser comme ça, seulement mon homme.

Je le laissai diriger ce baiser. Je ne me sentais pas assez bien pour l'approfondir. Il y avait encore assez de temps dans le futur pour le faire. Pour l'instant, je voulais simplement qu'il m'embrasse. Qu'il me montre à quel point il m'aimait. J'espérai que je le lui transmettais assez bien. Je pense que c'était le cas. J'étais en manque d'oxygène quand il se recula enfin. Je geins. Je savais que j'avais besoin d'air, mais je ne voulais pas cesser de le toucher. Il avait dû le sentir car il posa son front sur le mien. Je soupirai « Tout le monde avait raison. »

Il rit et demanda « Est-ce que j'étais si transparent ? » J'aimais l'entendre rire, même un tout petit peu. Cela me rappelait le son des carillons.

« Je ne sais pas. » dis-je en riant. « Si c'est le cas, alors je suis aveugle. » Et c'était vrai. J'étais complètement aveugle comparée aux autres. « Charlie avait raison. Je ne vois que ce que je m'attends à voir. »

Il rit et embrassa mon front. J'étais aux anges. Il se recula un peu et demanda « Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Autant j'aimais son inquiétude, autant la seule chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire était d'avoir éloigné ses lèvres, mais je ne dis rien. Au lieu de ça, je lui lançai un regard sournois « Un autre baiser comme celui-là. »

Carlisle me lança regard sévère. « Non Bella, vraiment. Tu veux me rendre malade ? »

Ce fut à ce moment là que je réalisai qu'il ne savait pas que je connaissais son secret. J'aurais dû lui dire à ce moment précis. Cela ne me gênait pas tellement. Je savais depuis longtemps que je ne tomberai pas amoureuse d'un homme normal.

« Normal » ce n'était pas moi. Quoique pour être honnête, je n'aurais pas pensé que ça puisse être un vampire médecin.

Je penchai la tête d'un côté et demandai « Est-ce que tu peux tomber malade ? »

Je vis la compréhension passer sur son visage et je le vis se dégonfler un peu. « Parlons de ça une autre fois, quand tu seras mieux. »

Je pris une note mentale de lui en parler le lendemain. Il devait savoir que cela ne me gênait pas. Que je l'aimai, peu importe ce qu'il était ou pas. Il était mon tout et il n'y avait pas de vie sans lui.

J'acquiesçai et lui tendit mes bras. C'était la seule manière que je voyais de lui dire qu'il était toujours tout ce que je voulais. « Prends moi dans tes bras. »

Il obéit, et malgré son torse dur comme la pierre et sa température arctique, je ne me suis jamais endormie aussi vite.

Carlisle POV

Je la regardait dormir et m'inquiétai. Maintenant que je savais qu'elle savait mon secret, est-ce qu'elle voudrait encore de moi ? Quand elle s'assiérait et qu'elle y penserait, quel serait son choix ? Je soupirai, enlevai les cheveux de son visage et ne pus m'empêcher de me trouver tout petit et insignifiant dans le grand schéma des évènements. Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment de moi ? Je ne savais pas du tout et ça me rendait fou. J'étais sur le point de m'enfoncer dans une brume d'ennui quand je sentis Bella remuer. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Je sentis sa confusion et l'accélération de ses battements de cœur, mais elle me sourit et je sus qu'elle se souvenait. Mes doutes s'en allèrent aussitôt.

« Bonjour, mon amour. » murmurai-je pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Jacob et Billy étaient restés pour la nuit pour s'assurer que Bella allait bien. Charlie et moi avions fait un lit pour Billy sur le canapé. Billy avait paru pensif tout le temps. Il avait vu l'erreur dans son raisonnement, peut-être. Je n'étais pas vraiment optimiste.

« Bonjour, toi. » répondit Bella en posant un baiser sur le bout de mon nez. Avant que je puisse répondre, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermai les yeux et lui rendit son baiser avec un petit sentiment derrière qui était de la prudence. Bella gémit et me serra plus fort mais je ne l'approfondis pas. En se reculant, elle dit « Vous savez embrasser, Dr. Cullen, c'est sûr. »

Je sentis mon esprit s'éloigner vers la pensée de Bella dans la tenue d'infirmière et je dus fermement remettre mon cerveau sur la bonne route. Je devais me rappeler de trouver cette tenue pour Halloween pour elle.

« Merci poupée » répondis je et ses yeux brillèrent. « J'aime bien ça. »

« Aimer quoi ? » demandai-je avec un petit sourire.

« Poupée. J'aime quand tu m'appelles poupée. Avec ton accent anglais, on dirait un gangster des années vingt ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« …Merci Bella. » répondis-je et elle rit.

« Non, vraiment, j'aime bien. » insista Bella. En rougissant, elle ajouta « C'est sexy.»

Je souris « Je m'en souviendrai… poupée. »

Bella sourit et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Nous restâmes comme cela finalement, elle dit « Je devrais me lever et prendre une douche. »

« Tu te sens assez bien ? » demandai-je.

« Bien sûr. » dit-elle en se reculant à contrecœur. Elle me fit un demi-sourire « Je reviens dans une minute. »

« Je descends au rez-de-chaussée » répondis-je mais elle prit ma main et dit « J'aimerais vraiment qu'on discute de… enfin, tu sais de quoi, donc tu devrais rester ici »

J'acquiesçai et la regardai ramasser ses affaires. Elle m'embrassa et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'aller mieux et je sentis quelque chose en moi se détendre. Je me rallongeai et fermai les yeux. Elle voulait discuter… ça pouvait être mauvais.

Bella POV

Mes yeux papillonnèrent et la première chose dont je me rendis compte fut que j'étais collée à un rocher. Je remarquai ensuite le froid. Je commençai à m'inquiéter et quand je levai les yeux, ils rencontrèrent le bleu le plus intense que j'avais jamais vu. Je souris. Je le regardai tandis qu'il me faisait un petit sourire en retour « Bonjour, mon amour. ». Je frissonnai quand il m'appela son amour. C'était tellement agréable et à la fois tellement surréaliste : Charlie et moi nous étions disputés à propos de lui seulement quelques jours plus tôt. Les choses s'étaient passées très vite.

« Bonjour, toi. » répondis je en embrassant le bout de son nez. J'adorais le toucher. Cela commençait à devenir un peu anesthésiant cette envie grandissante de le toucher. Peu m'importait où, du moment que je pouvais sentir sa peau dure contre la mienne. Brusquement, sur un caprice, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et espérai qu'il me rendrait mon baiser. Ce qu'il fit. Je fermai les yeux quand je sentis qu'il répondait à mon baiser et soupirai. J'adorais quand il m'embrassait. Comme s'il voulait me dévorer tout en étant incroyablement doux. Je gémis et le serrai plus fort, mais Carlisle n'approfondit pas le baiser et moi non plus. J'étais heureuse à ce stade. C'était quand même une façon géniale de se réveiller. « Vous savez embrasser, Dr. Cullen, c'est sûr. »

« Merci poupée » répondit Carlisle et je lui souris, choquée. Il venait de m'appeler poupée ? « J'aime bien ça. »

« Aimer quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Poupée. J'aime quand tu m'appelles poupée. Avec ton accent anglais, on dirait un gangster des années vingt ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« …Merci Bella. » répondit-il et je ris. J'adorais quand il me taquinait. Ce n'était même pas comme si nous flirtions, nous étions juste ensemble, à nous amuser.

« Non, vraiment, j'aime bien. » insistai-je. Je voulais vraiment qu'il m'appelle comme ça. Ça me faisait quelque chose. En rougissant, j'ajoutai « C'est sexy.»

Il sourit « Je m'en souviendrai… poupée. »

Je souris et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Nous restâmes comme cela, finalement, je dis « Je devrais me lever et prendre une douche. »

« Tu te sens assez bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr. » dis-je en me reculant à contrecœur. Je lui fis un sourire que j'espérai séduisant « Je reviens dans une minute. »

« Je descend au rez-de-chaussée » répondit-il mais je pris sa main et dis « J'aimerais vraiment qu'on discute de… enfin, tu sais de quoi, donc tu devrais rester ici »

Carlisle acquiesça et je sus que cela le rendait nerveux. J'étais nerveuse aussi mais je me fichais qu'il soit un vampire ou non. Je l'aimais de toute façon. Je sentis son regard sur moi tandis que je ramassai mes affaires et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Maintenant que nous étions ensemble, cela devenait de plus en plus dur de ne pas avoir de pensées déplacées à propos de Carlisle, surtout quand nous venions de dormir dans le même lit. Je souris et entrai dans la salle de bain.

Carlisle POV

Je l'attendais, nerveux comme un petit garçon. Je pouvais encore sentir son corps près du mien et je savourai cette sensation. Elle était si chaude et je l'étais aussi un peu encore. Je n'allais mentir à personne. Parfois, je voulais vraiment être humain. Je les aimais beaucoup, mais ma vie avait été belle. J'avais pu aider les gens au fil des années et c'était tout ce que j'avais jamais voulu.

J'entendis l'eau couler et mes pensées se tournèrent vers Bella. Je l'entendis chanter doucement et souris. Elle chantait plutôt juste. Je souris et fermai les yeux. L'odeur de la pluie m'enveloppa et je soupirai. J'adorais vraiment son essence et dès qu'elle reviendrait je la prendrais dans mes bras et respirerai son odeur. Ce serait encore mieux après la douche. Elle sentirait le neuf et la fraicheur comme une pluie de printemps. Je pouvais déjà la sentir depuis la salle de bain. L'eau s'arrêta soudain et je l'entendis sortir de la douche. Mon esprit changea alors de route. Je pouvais l'imaginer ruisselante d'eau, complètement nue, sa peau rendue rose par la chaleur. Je frissonnai et tentai d'éloigner mes pensées mais elles restaient, et m'excitaient. Je fermai les yeux et tentait avec force de penser à autre chose. Heureusement, j'avais repris le contrôle sur moi même quand Bella revint.

Je souris et lui fis signe de s'approcher de moi. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et je l'attirai à moi. J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux et inspirai. Son odeur était encore plus puissante que ce que j'avais imaginé et je pus difficilement me retenir. J'attirai son visage vers moi et l'embrassai passionnément. Je me reculai « Tu sens tellement bon. »

Bella respirait difficilement et semblait étourdie. « Wow »

« Ouais, wow » soufflai-je et je lui mordis le nez. Bella rit. Finalement, je me reculai et soupirai. Je pris la main de Bella et traçai des cercles avec mon pouce sur le dos de sa main. Je l'attirai, elle se blottit contre moi et je soupirai de contentement. Nous restâmes allongés comme ça un moment. Bella demanda « Est-ce que tu vas tout m'expliquer sur les vampires ? »

Je soupirai et demandai « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » J'avais l'impression de répéter cette phrase souvent ces derniers temps.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux « Tout ».

Je souris tristement « Tout, hein ? »

« Yep » Bella s'assit en croisant les jambes sur son lit « N'oublie rien. »

J'acquiesçai et fit comme elle. Je restai sans bouger un moment, m'assurant qu'aucun des autres n'étaient dans le coin. Personne. Je pris une inspiration dont je n'avais pas besoin « Je suis né au XVIème siècle. Mon père était pasteur et il était obsédé par le surnaturel. Il croyait qu'il y avait des esprits mauvais qui devaient être arrêtés avant le retour du Christ. C'était un fanatique et je n'avais d'autre choix que de marcher dans ses pas. Bien que je n'étais pas comme lui. Je pensai que ces personnes pouvaient être aidées, voire sauvées. Je ne voulais pas tuer. » Je fis un sourire en coin à Bella « J'ai toujours été pacifiste en quelque sorte. » Elle sourit doucement et serra ma main.

« Quand j'ai eu vingt ans, je suis revenu du séminaire et mon père a commencé à m'apprendre comment tuer les esprits mauvais qui infestaient ce monde. Je n'aimais pas cela, et il me battait franchement quand je refusais de torturer une sorcière pour lui faire avouer ses crimes. Une année plus tard, il mourut et je repris l'église en main. C'était une petite paroisse de campagne et c'était un village agréable. Je commençai doucement à obtenir la confiance des villageois. Ceux suspectés de sorcellerie n'étaient plus torturés. Je leur parlais. Je pouvais toujours dire quand une personne mentait. J'imagine que ça s'appelle du profilage maintenant. J'étais plutôt fort pour ça et il n'y avait qu'une personne que je pensais vraiment coupable d'avoir fait du mal. En fait, c'était un ami de mon père et c'était vraiment un sorcier. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Bella, complètement absorbée par mon histoire. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Elle état en train d'écouter et ne semblait absolument pas perturbée. Cela me fit me sentir un peu mieux.

« J'ai laissé les villageois choisir. » répondis-je avec un lourd soupir. Encore aujourd'hui, je déteste ce que nous avions dû faire. « Ils voulaient le faire brûler. Ce qui était exactement ce qu'il méritait. Il avait accusé à tort beaucoup de gens. » Je frissonnai. « Il criait en brûlant. Je me sentais sale. Quelques jours après l'exécution, le peuple du village et moi sommes tombés sur un nid de vampires et j'ai été mordu. Je savais ce que j'allais devenir lorsque je me traînais jusqu'à une poubelle et attendis. Je ne pouvais rien y faire. Un jour plus tard je suis sorti de ma cachette et je sus que je ne serai plus jamais le même. J'ai marché un moment. Je me sentais étrange et soudain j'ai sentis une odeur paradisiaque. J'ai suivi l'odeur et j'ai trouvé un homme qui saignait. Il se tenait le bras et il m'a dit « Va me chercher de l'aide. »

Je l'ai jeté contre le mur, et ai attrapé son bras. J'ai approché le bras de mon visage et je l'ai senti. L'odeur était merveilleuse et j'avais faim. Cette pensée m'a atterré. Je l'ai laissé s'échapper. J'étais hors de Londres et dans les bois avant de savoir ce que je faisais. Je suis resté dans les bois pendant longtemps. J'ai fait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour mettre fin à mes jours, mais rien n'a marché. Je me suis laissé mourir de faim, jusqu'au jour où j'étais tellement affamé que j'ai tué une biche qui passait. C'était le paradis. Je me suis nourri jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Il m'en a fallu quatre et j'ai réalisé que je pouvais vivre sans tuer d'humains. J'ai commencé de nouveau à aller un peu dans les villes. Je me suis habitué aux humains. Je ne voulais pas me nourrir d'eux et je ne l'ai pas fait. J'en suis fier et reconnaissant. Je suis allé jusqu'en Italie et ai trouvé un groupe de vampires, les Volturi. Ce sont les élites des vampires et ils se nourrissaient d'humains. Ils sont brutaux et puissants et personne ne dit rien. Pour leur silence, ils protègent la ville. J'ai appris beaucoup là-bas, j'y suis resté mais pas avec eux. J'ai pris un appartement dans la ville et j'ai commencé à étudier la médecine. Après le premier meurtre de masse, je n'ai pas pu rester avec eux. J'ai essayé de leur parler d'un autre régime alimentaire mais Aro, leur leader, ne faisait qu'en rire. Les autres étaient en fait un peu violents. Ils m'ont considéré comme faible et j'ai rapidement appris à me défendre d'eux.

Une fois que j'ai eu fini mes études, je suis parti. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps dans la ville. Je ne pouvais pas les arrêter, et franchement, si les résidents locaux pouvaient vivre comme ça, c'était leur affaire. Encore que… cela me gêne qu'ils le fassent toujours. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. »

Je restai silencieux un moment. Finalement Bella dit « S'ils étaient un groupe entier alors tu ne pouvais rien y faire, Carlisle. C'était raisonnable de partir, bébé. »

J'acquiesçai et souris. Bébé ? Ça me plaisait.

« Bref… J'ai passé des années à faire le médecin de nuit. Je ne pouvais pas sortir durant le jour. Ce que j'étais était trop visible, et je ne pouvais pas passer autant de temps que j'aurais voulu dans les hôpitaux. Les vampires ne dorment pas. Nous n'en avons pas besoin. J'ai passé des années comme ça et j'ai commencé doucement à devenir solitaire. Les humains auxquels je m'attachais mouraient ou alors je devais quitter la ville pour que personne ne remarque que je n'ai pas d'âge. J'avais une vie solitaire mais à la fin du siècle, la fièvre jaune est arrivée. Beaucoup de gens sont morts. Il y avait cette femme qui m'a supplié de sauver son fils. Il était mourant. Personne ne me voyait alors je l'ai transformé. J'étais seul et il était mourant. C'était très dur de résister à la tentation de boire son sang mais je l'ai fait. Parfois, je pense que je n'aurais pas du le faire mais d'un autre côté je suis heureux qu'il soit avec moi. » Je lui souris « C'est Edward que j'ai tranformé. »

« Edward ? » demanda Bella, incrédule.

« Oui. Edward et moi avons passé tellement de temps ensemble que je le considère comme un frère, mais je change de sujet. Nous avons vécu longtemps et j'ai trouvé Rosalie mourante sur le bord d'un trottoir, je l'ai transformée. Puis, j'ai transformé Esmé. Rosalie a trouvé Emmett mourant dans les bois et elle l'a porté sur des kilomètres pour que je le transforme. Elle pensait qu'elle le tuerait. D'ici que je transforme Emmett, je ne désirai plus le sang humain et il m'était devenu facile d'y résister. Jasper et Alice nous ont rejoint déjà transformés. Nous sommes vite devenus une grande famille. »

Bella resta silencieuse un moment. Elle ne bougeait pas et je commençai à m'inquiéter. Elle se mit sur ses genoux, prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa comme si elle allait mourir. Sans y penser, je l'attirai à moi et elle se serra contre moi. Elle attaquait ma bouche comme si elle essayait de me prouver quelque chose, et je la laissai faire. Elle me rendait fou et mes mains remontèrent le long de ses bras puis descendirent vers sa taille. Je laissai mes mains là mais elles se glissèrent vers son dos puis vers ses fesses. Elle gémit quand je posai mes mains sur ses fesses. Finalement, elle se recula et sa respiration était erratique. « Mon pauvre Carlisle » et elle caressa ma joue. Je lui souris et posai un baiser sur son nez. Je murmurai « Je n'y changerais absolument rien. »

« Vraiment ? » Elle semblait surprise.

« Si je le faisais, alors je ne serais pas ici avec toi. » lui soufflai-je. « Et je t'aime trop pour vouloir que ça change. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de Bella et elle murmura « Je t'aime aussi, bébé. »

Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge et le visage de Bella devint pâle. Je fermai les yeux et me retournai lentement. Là se tenait une femme et un homme qui ne m'était pas familier, bien que Bella semblait les connaître. Charlie apparut derrière et dit « J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, Bella, mais tu sais comment elle est quand elle a quelque chose en tête. »

« Oui » répondit Bella, ses bras toujours autour de moi. Elle s'éloigna « Carlisle, voici ma mère, Renée, et son mari, Phil. Maman, Phil, voici mon petit ami, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. »

Renée et Phil se regardèrent. Finalement, Renée dit « Docteur ? »

Je souris, inquiet. Cela n'allait surement pas être bon.

Bella POV

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et soupirai. Carlisle était dans l'autre pièce et une partie de moi le voulait tout de suite avec moi dans la douche. Je voulais qu'il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et qu'il me tienne serrée à son corps nu. Je secouai la tête et sortit de la douche. Il était bien trop tôt pour ça. Je m'assurai que tout était en place avant de rentrer dans ma chambre. Carlisle me sourit et me fit signe de venir vers lui. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit et il m'attira à lui. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et je soupirai. Il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux et inspira. Il grogna, attira mon visage à lui et m'embrassa passionnément. Je pensai qu'il allait réellement me dévorer. Il se recula « Tu sens tellement bon. »

Je respirais difficilement et devait probablement avoir l'air d'une idiote. « Wow »

« Ouais, wow » souffla-t-il et il me mordit le nez. Je ris. Finalement, il se recula et soupira. Il prit ma main et traça des cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de ma main. Il m'attira, je me blottis contre lui et il soupira de contentement. Nous restâmes allongés comme ça un moment. « Est-ce que tu vas tout m'expliquer sur les vampires ? »

Il soupira et demanda « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Je le regardai dans les yeux « Tout ».

Carlisle sourit tristement « Tout, hein ? »

« Yep » répondis-je en m'asseyant les jambes croisées sur mon lit « N'oublie rien. »

Il acquiesça et fit comme moi. Il resta silencieux un moment puis il commença son histoire et quelle histoire ! Il avait vraiment vécu une vie excitante et triste. Je me sentais affligée pour mon Carlisle et charmée par la simplicité de sa narration. Il n'exagérait pas l'histoire ni n'essayait de m'impressionner. Carlisle me racontait simplement ses pensées et ses sentiments de son point de vue. À ce moment, le fait de savoir que j'avais trouvé le bon me frappa et je décidai de ne jamais le laisser partir. Jamais. Point final.

Je l'interrompis quelques fois. Je n'aurais pas dû mais l'histoire était fascinante et je l'aimai parce qu'il me la racontait. J'aimais tout chez lui. Jusqu'au fait qu'il boive du sang animal. Je devais avouer que le fait qu'il n'ait jamais manger un être humain était un plus à son échelle d'héroïsme. Je devais y accorder plus d'importance qu'il n'était nécessaire mais quand même… c'était sympa de savoir que mon homme était fort.

Je dus le rassurer quelques fois et lui dire qu'il avait fait les bons choix, les seuls choix, et il parut aller mieux une fois que j'eus rassuré ses angoisses. Il avait dû penser que je le jugerais, ce que je n'aurais jamais fait. Pas sur son passé. Cela me surprit que Carlisle ait pu transformer toute sa famille sans boire une goutte de sang et j'étais admirative. S'il y a une chose que tout le monde sait sur les vampires, c'est que leur désir de sang était plus fort que celui d'un homme mort de faim pour de la nourriture. J'étais heureuse qu'il ait aidé sa famille. Cela montrait vraiment à quel point il était altruiste. Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi Esmé et Carlisle pensaient qu'ils étaient amoureux.

Finalement, son histoire toucha à sa fin et je restai silencieuse un moment. Je ne savais simplement pas quoi dire ou faire. C'était une histoire impressionnante et elle me donnait envie de le tenir contre moi et de le protéger du reste du monde. En le regardant, je me mis sur mes genoux, pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai come si j'étais sur le point de mourir. Je devais lui faire savoir comment je me sentais, et honnêtement, je ne l'avais jamais autant désiré qu'à ce moment. C'était un homme bien et j'étais plus qu'heureuse qu'il soit à moi. Il m'attira à lui et je me serrai contre lui. Je devais le sentir contre moi. Je devais sentir son corps froid contre le mien qui était chaud. C'était nécessaire à ma survie. J'attaquai sa bouche. Je savais que j'étais un peu agressive mais je devais lui faire savoir comment je me sentais. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes bras et redescendirent vers ma taille. Je soupirai de contentement, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. J'avais dû l'exciter car ses mains passèrent dans mon dos puis sur mes fesses. Je gémis. Je ne pouvais plus tenir. Je devais me reculer Ma respiration était erratique mais j'étais heureuse. J'étais aussi probablement rouge. Je souris à Carlisle « Mon pauvre Carlisle » et caressai sa joue. Il me sourit et déposa un baiser sur mon nez. Il murmura« Je n'y changerais absolument rien. »

« Vraiment ? » demandai-je, un peu surprise.

« Si je le faisais, alors je ne serais pas ici avec toi. » souffla-t-il et je sentis une larme me piquer le coin de l'œil. « Et je t'aime trop pour vouloir que ça change. »

Une larme coula sur ma joue et je murmurai « Je t'aime aussi, bébé. »

Je levai les yeux quand j'entendis quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge et je sus que mon visage était blanc. Carlisle me regarda, inquiet, mais je ne le vis pas vraiment. J'étais trop occupée à regarder les deux personnes devant moi. Soudain, Charlie apparut et dit « J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, Bella, mais tu sais comment elle est quand elle a quelque chose en tête. »

« Oui » répondis-je, les bras de Carlisle toujours autour de moi. Je m'éloignai « Carlisle, voici ma mère, Renée, et son mari, Phil. Maman, Phil, voici mon petit ami, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. »

Renée et Phil se regardèrent. Finalement, Renée dit « Docteur ? »

Je souris, inquiète. Cela n'allait surement pas être bon.

_Voilà, et encore un chapitre ! Déjà 10, ffiouuuuu... J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez passées de bonnes fêtes (et de bonnes vacances pour celles qui en ont eues) !_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et la fiction est la traduction de celle de Angel of the Day.

Carlisle POV

Je me levai lentement du lit et me dirigeai vers René et Phil. Je tendis ma main en disant « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Renée avait l'air choquée et me serra la main. Phil se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Il me fixait. Il était trop évident qu'ils ne m'appréciaient pas. À ce moment, mon portable se mit à vibrer sur la table de nuit de Bella. Je marmonnais une excuse et répondis. C'était Esmé.

« Allô ? » dis-je avec une grimace.

« Carlisle, reviens à la maison. » Esmé était tout sauf pressée. Quelque chose devait aller très mal.

« Esmé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

« Quelque chose est arrivée. » dit Esmé paniquée. Je savais qu'elle aurait pleuré si elle avait pu.

« Esmé, calme toi. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

« Jasper a failli tuer quelqu'un. » dit Esmé, la voix étranglée. « Il y avait un accident de voitures. Emmett s'est arrêté pour aider. Il avait oublié pour Jasper. Heureusement, Edward était avec eux et il a retenu Jasper. Personne n'a remarqué. Alice n'a rien vu arriver à la famille mais Jasper est toujours mal. Tu dois rentrer à la maison ! »

« J'arrive. » répondis-je, me sentant plus calme. Heureusement, personne n'était blessé mais j'allais devoir retarder l'intégration de Bella à la famille. Jasper allait devoir regagner sa confiance en lui d'abord. Je raccrochai et cherchai frénétiquement mes chaussures et mon manteau. Charlie me donna mes chaussures et Bella, en ange qu'elle était, m'aida à mettre mon manteau. (N/R : eh oui, 500 ans et faut l'aider à mettre son manteau…). Elle attrapa mon épaule « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je lui lançai un regard pensif et répondis « C'est Jasper. Il y a eu un accident de voiture. Emmett s'est arrêté pour aider mais il avait oublié pour la… condition de Jasper. » Bella me regarda, perdue « Il y avait beaucoup de sang, Bella. Tu sais comment Jasper est quand il y a du sang. »

Elle comprit et demanda « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il va bien. Juste un peu secoué. » répondis-je et elle soupira, soulagée. « Dis-lui que je le soutiens. »

Je souris et l'embrassai rapidement.

« J'espère que ton garçon va bien, Carlisle. » dit Charlie tandis que je dévalai les escaliers. Jacob et Billy me lancèrent un regard étrange mais je ne les regardai pas. Charlie lui dirait assez tôt et ses préjugés sur les vampires se renforceraient. Bien que Jasper n'ait fait de mal à personne, Edward y avait veillé.

J'enfreins tout le code de la route en rentrant chez moi puis je courus à ma vitesse de vampire jusqu'a la maison.

« Jasper ! » hurlai-je, inquiet. Esmé était dans le salon et me rejoint à mi-chemin dans le hall. Je la serrai dans mes bras « Ezzy, où est Jasper ? »

« En Alaska » dit Esmé en se reculant. « Carlisle, il a besoin de toi. Il pense qu'il a échoué à tes yeux. Tanya m'a appelé et elle m'a dit qu'il s'inquiète que tu sois furieux contre lui. Va le voir. »

J'acquiesçai et sortit en courant. Il me fallut une heure pour arriver chez les Dénali. Je devais trouver jasper, le pauvre garçon devait savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Les Dénali vivaient au milieu de nulle part. Il n'étaient pas comme nous. Is ne voulaient pas se mêler aux gens. J'avais converti leur leader longtemps auparavant mais elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les humains. Aucun d'eux ne l'était.

Je m'arrêtais devant une magnifique maison en rondins de bois et frappai à la porte. Tanya ouvrit « Dieu merci, tu es là ! Le pauvre Jasper se fait vraiment du mal. »

« Merci à toi. Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où il est ? »

« Il est allé chasser. » répondit Tanya avec un soupir. « Il devrait revenir bientôt. »

J'acquiesçai et elle me conduisit au salon. Je m'assit et fixai le sol, pensant à ce que j'allais dire à Jasper. Soudainement, Tanya dit « Alors, j'ai entendu dire que toi et Esmé aviez rompu. »

« Oui. » répondis-je en tirant mon esprit pour revenir à la situation présente.

« Alors, qui est la petite traînée qui est la cause de tout ça ? » asséna Tanya. Je la fixai « J'apprécie ce que tu fais pour Jasper mais je ne te laisserai pas parler de Bella comme ça. »

Tanya me regarda mais ne dit rien. Pourtant j'aurais bien voulu avoir à me disputer avec elle là dessus. Tout plutôt que de penser à Jasper. Je me rassis et soupirai. Tanya s'assit en face de moi et me fixa un moment. Nous sommes restés silencieux. « Je suis désolée Carlisle. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça à propos de cette fille. Je ne la connais pas. »

« Non, en effet. » lui accordai-je en la regardant. « Alors… elle est comment? »

« Merveilleuse » Je n'aimais vraiment pas que les gens parlent de Bella de la même façon que Tanya. Est-ce que toute la ville le prendrait de cette façon ? Si c'était le cas, j'espérai qu'ils ne sauraient jamais rien. Je pouvais le supporter, mais était-ce le cas de Bella ?

« Elle doit t'être autre chose pour que tu quittes ton **âme sœur **» insista Tanya. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Tanya, Esmé et moi n'avons jamais été âmes sœurs. » répondis-je et les yeux de Tanya s'écarquillèrent. Il n'était jamais arrivé qu'un vampire civilisé de prendre comme partenaire quelqu'un à qui il n'était pas destiné.

« Alors, pourquoi… » commença Tanya, mais je la coupai.

« Parce que j'étais seul et qu'Esmé était vulnérable. Nous nous sommes fait croire que nous nous aimions. » Je restai silencieux un moment avant d'ajouter « Esmé ne m'a jamais fait ressentir ce que je ressens pour Bella. »

Tanya me regarda, curieuse et je m'expliquai. « Quand je suis avec Esmé ou avec un autre membre de ma famille, je suis refoulé en quelque sorte. Il y a toujours des choses que personne ne sait sur moi. Mais quand je suis avec Bella… tout est différent. Je peux me confier à elle. Je n'ai pas l'impression de l'ennuyer quand je lui parle de mon passé ou de mes opinions. Je suis libre d'être moi-même quand je suis avec elle. » Je regardai ailleurs « Quand j'aime, je suis égoïste. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça avec Esmé. »

Tanya ne dit rien. « Alors c'était la bonne chose à faire de divorcer d'Esmé. »

« Elle est heureuse de cet accord aussi. » expliquai-je. « Toute ma famille l'accepte, sauf Edward. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre cette fille ? » demanda Tanya. Je souris légèrement. « Il est aussi amoureux de Bella. »

La surprise se lut sur le visage de Tanya et je continuai « Pour Edward, l'odeur du sang de Bella est une addiction. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux pour le reste de la famille mais ils peuvent le supporter. Même Jasper, quoique si elle se coupait en sa présence… ce serait dangereux. Enfin… il ne peut pas entendre ses pensées non plus. Il a été intrigué mais pas dans le sens sain. Je pense sincèrement qu'ils auraient été ensemble si nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés. »

« Non, Carlisle, ce n'est pas vrai. » répondit Tanya « Si elle est vraiment ton âme sœur alors vous auriez été ensemble de toute façon. Ça aurait juste fait plus de mal à Edward. »

« Oui… » dis-je, absent. J'entendais Jasper s'approcher et je voulais retrouver ce que je voulais lui dire. Je voulais mon garçon de retour à la maison mais si il souhaitait rester quelques jours, juste pour s'éclaircir les idées, alors je le laisserais.

« Carlisle » dit Jasper, le visage sombre.

« Jasper, tout va bien » dis-je en venant vers lui.

« Non » dit Jasper et il se recula.

« Jasper » murmurai-je. « Calme-toi, tout va bien. »

« J'ai failli tuer quelqu'un. » répondit Jasper. « Comment cela peut aller ? »

« Parce que tu ne l'as pas fait. » répondis-je avec un doux sourire. « Tu as été arrêté. Tu as appris le self control. »

Jasper leva la tête et ne dit rien. « Je sais que c'était un incident mineur mais qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si ça avait été avec Bella ? »

« Est-ce que c'est ça qui te tracasse ? » demandai-je.

Jasper acquiesça et regarda ailleurs.

Je vins à lui et passai mon bras autour de ses épaules. Je restai silencieux un moment. « Jasper. Si ça peut t'aider je peux te jurer que je ne te laisserai jamais seul avec Bella. »

« Merci. » répondit Jasper avec un sourire triste.

« Es-tu prêt à rentrer à la maison ? » demandai-je.

« Laisse moi rester ici un peu plus longtemps. » dit Jasper en regardant par la fenêtre le magnifique paysage. « Je veux faire le tri dans mes pensées. »

« Tu veux que je t'envoie Alice ? »

« Oui » répondit Jasper avec un sourire. « Elle me manque. »

J'acquiesçai. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Tout était au clair. Je fis mes au revoir à Tanya et courut à Forks. Bella devait être sauvée de ses parents.

Bella POV

Je regardai Carlisle se lever lentement et se diriger vers Maman et Phil. Il leva sa main et dit « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Renée avait l'air choquée et lui serra la main. Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère comme ça. D'habitude, elle était heureuse de rencontrer les gens, mais pas cette fois. Phil se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Il fixa Carlisle et je sus que ça n'allait pas bien se passer. Il était clair qu'ils n'aimaient pas cette situation. Soudain, le portable de Carlisle vibra sur ma table de nuit. Il marmonna une excuse et décrocha. Je n'entendis que la conversation du côté de Carlisle mais je sus que quelque chose allait mal.

« J'arrive. » dit-il finalement et il commença à chercher ses vêtements. Je savais qu'il se contenait pour se comporter en humain. Charlie lui donna ses chaussures et je l'aidai à mettre son manteau. Je lui attrapai l'épaule et demandai « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il me lança un regard pensif et répondit « C'est Jasper. Il y a eu un accident de voiture. Emmett s'est arrêté pour aider mais il avait oublié pour la… condition de Jasper. » Je le regardai, perdue « Il y avait beaucoup de sang, Bella. Tu sais comment Jasper est quand il y a du sang. »

Je compris et fronçai les sourcils. Pauvre Jasper. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il va bien. Juste un peu secoué. » répondit-il et je soupirai, soulagée. « Dis-lui que je le soutiens. »

Carlisle me sourit et m'embrassa rapidement. Il dévala les escaliers et Charlie lui cria « J'espère que ton garçon va bien, Carlisle. »

Ma chambre devint silencieuse après ça. Charlie partit expliquer à Billy et Jacob ce qui était arrivé. Je fermai les yeux et m'assit sur mon lit. J'étais encore fatiguée de ma journée de la veille et cette matinée ne m'aidait pas du tout. Quoique j'aimais que Carlisle m'embrasse. Beaucoup.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » finit par demander Renée. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches et avait l'air énervée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant. Ma mère avait vraiment confiance en ma capacité à me tenir loin de tous problèmes.

Vu que je sortais avec un vampire médecin, je pense que ma mère avait surestimé mes capacités.

« Rien » répondis-je sourdement. J'étais vraiment fatiguée. « Carlisle et moi discutions. Ensuite je l'ai embrassé. »

« Oui, j'ai vu. » répondit maman en fronçant les sourcils. « Je veux dire que pense tu être en train de faire avec ce docteur ? »

« Ne dis tu pas toujours que je devrais me trouver un riche médecin et me stabiliser ? » dis-je avec un sourire.

« Oui, mais je ne t'ai jamais dit d'en trouver un maintenant. » répondit ma mère. Elle me dévisagea et nous restâmes silencieuses un moment. Phil s'agita un peu puis s'en alla. Ma mère vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit. « Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est… es-tu en sécurité ? »

« Oh, maman » dis-je en lui lançant un regard dégoûté. « Arrête. »

« Quoi ? Il est plus vieux que toi. Beaucoup plus, et il te forcera à… » Je la coupai.

« Non, il ne le fera pas » répondis-je avec un sourire. « Fais moi confiance. Carlisle est vraiment vieux jeu. J'ai la très forte impression que nous n'aurons pas de relation sexuelle avant le mariage. »

« Le mariage ! »

« Oh, allez maman. Grandis un peu. Carlisle m'aime vraiment, et je l'aime aussi. Quand deux personnes s'aiment le mariage est une possibilité envisageable. »

« Seulement si tu es prête. »

Je secouai la tête et demandai « Tu as d'autres questions ? » Je lui souris mais elle resta impassible. Je retins un grognement.

« Qui l'a appelé ? » demanda ma mère.

« Pardon ? » J'étais perplexe.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait se dépêcher ? »

« Son fils est malade » répondis-je sans y penser. La mâchoire de ma mère se décrocha et je grimaçai. Oups.

« Il a un fils ? »

« Trois. » répondis-je en fermant les yeux. « Et deux filles. »

« Bella ! » cria ma mère en se levant brusquement.

« Maman » répondis-je en sautant sur mes pieds. « Maman, calme toi. Il n'est pas tellement plus âgé que moi, et ils sont adoptés. Lui et sa femme… » Okay, là j'ai touché le fond.

« Sa femme ! » cria maman. « Charlie, monte tout de suite ! »

J'entendis les pas de mon père dans l'escalier. Il passa la tête par la porte « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que ma fille a une liaison avec un homme marié ! » cria ma mère. « Et tu la laisse faire ! »

« Non » répondit Charlie. « Carlisle et Esmé divorcent. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda ma mère en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Alors ils vivent dans des maisons différentes. Elle garde les enfants et il vient les voir le samedi. «

« Non » répondis-je sans la regarder.

« Oh vraiment. » dit-elle en me regardant avec une hostilité non contenue. « Alors il quitte sa femme pour toi ? »

« Je suis seulement une des raisons pour lesquelles ils divorcent. » répondis-je rapidement. « Pas la raison la plus importante. »

« J'en doute franchement. » gronda maman.

« Maman, écoute. » commençai-je mais elle tapa du pied et quitta ma chambre comme une furie et sortit de la maison. J'entendis le claquement de la porte. Une minute plus tard, une voiture démarra et quitta l'allée. Je grognai et me rassit sur mon lit. Je n'étais pas vraiment en forme pour une dispute ce jour-là.

« J'aurais aimé que Carlisle soit là. » grognai-je.

« Il reviendra bientôt. » dit Charlie en s'approchant de moi. Il posa une main sur mon épaule. « Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi amoureux. »

« Il m'aime » répondis-je. « Esmé n'était pas faite pour lui. Il me l'a dit. Je le sais. »

« Tu as parlé à Esmé ? » demanda soudain Charlie.

Je levai les yeux et secouai la tête. « Non. Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Je suis un peu « l'autre femme » ».

« Ma puce, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout ça est bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. »

« Pour Carlisle et moi. Même pour toi, mais pas pour Esmé ou pour les voisins. » répondis-je en m'allongeant sur le lit. « Je suis fatiguée et j'ai très faim. »

« Je t'amène quelque chose, ma puce. » répondit Charlie et il quitta rapidement la pièce. Je soupirai et regardai par la fenêtre. J'espérai que tout allait bien pour Jasper et Carlisle.

Soudain, j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier et me retournai rapidement, espérant que c'était Carlisle. C'était Esmé. Je sentis mon estomac se contracter. Mon coeur battait à toute vitesse, comme si j'avais couru plusieurs kilomètres sans m'arrêter. Je savais que si j'avais été sujette aux évanouissements j'aurais probablement succombé au choc et à la peur. Je l'examinai et me demandai ce que Carlisle pouvait bien me trouver.

« Esmé. » dis-je mais ma voix tremble de peur. Je savais que mes yeux avaient dû s'agrandirent. Le visage d'Esmé était impassible, mais un sourire se forma lentement sur son visage et elle se précipita vers moi.

« Carlisle nous a dit ce qui est arrivé. » répondit Esmé avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle prit la couverture et commença à m'en recouvrir. Charlie l'avait suivie et restait devant la porte. Ses yeux et sa bouche étaient grands ouverts. Esmé passa sa main dans mes cheveux « Nous étions si inquiets. » Elle sourit et me caressa la joue. « J'étais si inquiète. Je me serais détestée s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. »

« Euh… » fut tout ce que je pus répondre. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire d'autre ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. » répondit Esmé en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. Ses lèvres étaient aussi froides que celles de Carlisle. « Contente toi de te reposer et je t'apporterai de la soupe que je t'ai préparée. » Et elle s'en alla entrainant un Charlie médusé dans les escaliers.

Une minute plus tard, Esmé était de retour sans Charlie. Je ressentis cette perte.

« Où est Charlie ? » demandai-je tandis qu'elle posait le plateau près de moi.

« Il est dans le salon avec les Black et un autre homme. » répondit Esmé avec un sourire. « Il marmonnait quelque chose comme « J'en ai assez de ces choses étranges. » »

Je ris et Esmé aussi. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit près de moi. Nous restâmes comme ça quelques minutes. Je commençai à manger ma soupe, qui étaient délicieuse, et je me demandai pourquoi Esmé était là. Finalement, mon attente fut récompensée.

« Tu te demande probablement pourquoi je suis là. » commença Esmé avec un petit sourire un peu nerveux. 'acquiesçai et elle poursuivit.

« Eh bien… J'étais inquiète pour Jasper et je n'avais rien pour m'occuper l'esprit alors je me suis souvenu de toi. J'ai pensé que tu étais seule, avec seulement des hommes pour te réconforter et je j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je t'aide. » Elle me sourit tendrement. « Je devais te voir. » Elle resta silencieuse un moment. « Cette visite attendait depuis longtemps de toute façon. »

« Oui. » répondis-je. Je me mordis les lèvres. Esmé sourit et prit ma main. « Dis moi ce à quoi tu pense, Bella. »

« Tu ne devrais pas me haïr ? » demandai-je rapidement. Voyant sa confusion, j'ajoutai « Ou au moins… je ne sais pas. » Je levai les bras et dis avec mépris « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois dire. Je sus nouvelle en adultère. »

Esmé rit brusquement et je la regardai, choquée. Elle s'arrêta enfin « Tu n'es pas une femme adultère. Tout comme Carlisle n'est pas un homme adultère. Notre mariage était fini, Bella. Carlisle ne te l'a pas dit ? »

« Si » répondis-je. « Et je pense qu'il le pense mais je me demandais s'il ne se trompait pas sur ton avis. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » répondit Esmé avec un sourire. « Notre mariage était bel et bien fini. J'en suis heureuse. Nous sommes officiellement divorcés depuis deux heures. »

« Génial. » répondis-je avec un sourire qu'Esmé me retourna. Elle caressa ma joue de nouveau et ajouta « Et je ne te hais pas. Je te suis reconnaissante. Si tu n'étais pas arrivée, Carlisle et moi aurions raté notre chance d'accéder à un vrai bonheur. »

Je souris et entendit une voiture se garer dans l'allée. Je savais que c'était maman. J'entendis le claquement de la porte d'entrée et des pas de femme dans l'escalier. Maman entra dans ma chambre « Je t'emmène en Floride.. » Je m'assis sur mon lit, la peur se lisait sur mon visage. La Floride ! De son côté, ma mère regardait Esmé avec curiosité.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Esmé lui sourit et lui tendit sa main. « Je suis Esmé Cullen. »

Ma mère lui lança un regard et toute couleur quitta son visage. Esmé fronça les sourcils. « Quelque chose e va pas ? »

« Vous êtes la femme de Carlisle ? » Maman prit une inspiration puis dit très rapidement « Écoutez, j'emmène ma fille. Elle ne viendra plus jamais ennuyer votre famille de nouveau. S'il vous plaît, laissez nous tranquilles. Nous ne voulons aucun ennui. » Remarquant le 'air surpris d'Esmé, elle ajouta « Bella est vraiment une fille bien. Elle n'a tout simplement pas réalisé. De même que votre mari. »

« Maman ! » criai-je en la faisant sortir de son petit halo de panique. « Calme toi. Esmé et moi avons discuté de tout ça. Elle est heureuse pour nous. »

« Quoi ? » Elle s'assit sur mon lit et mit sa tête dans ses mains. « Je crois que j'ai la migraine. »

Esmé posa une main sur l'épaule de ma mère « Je vous assure, il n'y a aucune raison d'emmener Bella. Carlisle et moi ne sommes plus mariés, quoique les enfants et moi ne déménagerons pas, nous sommes une famille. »

« Mais il vous a trompé. Comment pouvez vous lui pardonner ça ? »

« Il ne m'a jamais trompée. Pas physiquement. Il n'a jamais été avec Bella et moi en même temps. Il n'a jamais promis à Bella qu'il me quitterait. En fait, il s'est tellement déçu qu'il a failli faire une dépression nerveuse. Il était plus convaincu que Bella ne l'aimait pas et il était déterminé à n'être rien de plus que son ami. Mais Charlie lui a interdit de s'approcher de Bella et il a commencé à déprimer. Puis, Bella est tombée malade. Maintenant, ils sont ensemble et je connais ses sentiments. Je connaissais ses sentiments avant Bella. Je l'ai encouragé. » Ma mère regarda Esmé comme si elle avait deux têtes et Esmé rit. « Je sais que vous pensez que je suis folle, et peut-être que je le suis, mais ce que Carlisle et moi étions est fini. Nous nous aimions mais pas pour toujours. Carlisle et moi croyons aux âmes sœurs, et je ne suis pas la sienne. Je l'ai toujours su. Je l'ai juste ignoré. Maintenant, je crois qu'il a trouvé la sienne en votre fille. Laissez-la lui. » Esmé me regarda et sourit puis elle tourna son regard vers ma mère droit dans les yeux. « Et si vous êtes le type de mère que je crois que vous êtes, alors vous laisserez cette chance à votre fille aussi. »

Esmé se redressa et regarda maman. Ma mère resta sans bouger, perdue dans ses pensées quand j'entendis une voiture se garer. À ce moment là, je remarquai les ombres persistantes.

Carlisle fut devant la porte en un clin d'œil. Il était tout sourires quand il me vit mais son sourire s'effaça en voyant Esmé en face de maman.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda Carlisle en s'approchant de ma mère.

« Je pense qu'elle est sur le point de faire une dépression nerveuse. » répondis-je avec un grognement. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et soupirai. Carlisle fronça les sourcils et plaça une main dans le dos de ma mère.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Ma mère le regarda puis asséna « Ma fille sort avec un homme qui était encore marié il y a quelques heures. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? »

Carlisle regarda ailleurs, honteux. Puis prenant une inspiration dont il n'avait pas besoin « J'aime votre fille. » Les yeux de Renée s'étrécirent et elle regarda vraiment Carlisle. Elle devait avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait parce qu'elle soupira et dit « Oui, je le vois. » Elle se leva et dit. « Phil et moi allons nous trouver un hôtel pour cette nuit. » En m'enlaçant, elle ajouta « Puis toi et moi aurons une vraie conversation. » Elle me sourit tristement et quitta la pièce. Je mis ma tête dans mes mains et gémit. Esmé soupira, m'enlaça et embrassa mon front.

« Je vais voir ce que fait Charlie. » Je n'entendis même pas le parquet craquer. Carlisle vint à moi. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et je me sentis instantanément mieux. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule « C'a été une très longue journée. »

« Je vos ça. » dit Carlisle avec un soupir. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Comment va Jasper ?

- Bien. Je lui ai envoyé Alice. Il sera de retour dans quelques jours.

J'espère qu'il va mieux. » répondis-je avec un bâillement.

Carlisle sourit « Viens prendre tes médicaments. »

« Est-ce que tu restes avec moi ? » demandai-je tandis qu'il me tendait quelques pilules et un verre d'eau.

« Seulement jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes » répondit Carlisle avec un sourire tendre. « J'ai un job de nuit. »

« Okay » répondis-je en prenant les pilules. Je me rallongeai et me blottis contre lui. Son corps était dur comme de la pierre mais extrêmement confortable.

« Je t'aime » murmurai-je avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Esmé POV

Je descendis les escaliers et m'approchai de Charlie. Je ne savais pas ce à quoi je m'attendais en rencontrant Charlie Swan, mais ce n'était pas ce que j'avais vu. Cet homme était magnifique, bien qu'un peu timide, et totalement sexy. Je me sentis frissonner en pensant à lui.

Ce qui était idiot. Je venais juste de le rencontrer. J'étai juste attirée par lui. C'était tout.

« Hey » dis-je. Renée et Phil étaient partis. Charlie était assis à la table de la cuisine, mâchant un toast sec.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Charlie sans me regarder. Son visage s'était empourpré en me voyant et je sus qu'il ressentait l'attraction aussi.

« Horrible. » répondis-je en soupirant. « Mais je pense que Renée s'y fait. Enfin, j'espère. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vivre avec un Carlisle dépressif de nouveau. Il n'y a plus de fun. »

« J'en suis désolé. » dit Charlie d'un ton bourru. Je souris « Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous avez fait ce qui vous semblait juste et vous vous y tenez toujours. »

Charlie parut surpris mais il ne nia pas. « Eh bien… je suis désolé d'avoir fait du mal à Carlisle quand même. »

« Je sais. » répondis-je avec un léger sourire. « Beaucoup de gens auraient fait pareil. »

« Mais j'aurais dû le connaître mieux. Carlisle est un homme bien… trop bien parfois. »

« Ce n'est pas faux. » répondis-je avec un sourire. Je sentis a gorge s'assécher lentement. « Bon, eh bien, je devrais y aller. Je dois nourrir les enfants. »

« Oh » dit Charlie, clairement déçu. « Eh bien… repassez quand vous voudrez. Ça fera du bien à Bella. »

« Cela pourrait arriver » Charlie me conduisit jusqu'à ma voiture.

« Bonne soirée. » dit Charlie avec un petit sourire.

J'avais très envie de passer mes doigts sur son menton, mais je me retins. Ç'aurait été étrange, aussi étrange que cette impulsion.

« Vous aussi. » répondis-je en montant dans la voiture. J'étais partie en un clin d'œil et je ne pouvais toujours pas comprendre pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à sortir Charlie de ma tête.

* * *

_Bon, je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'attente, mais en ce moment j'ai très peu de temps pour la traduction. J'espère en tout cas que le chapitre vous a plu (de l'action, victoire pour le peuple !) et merci encore pour toutes vos super reviews !_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et la fiction est la traduction de celle de Angel of the Day.

Edward POV

J'observai Esmé qui revenait la maison. Elle était distraite. Je devinais qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette et la seule chose que je pouvais comprendre venant de son esprit était une lente suite de «Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu. » J'étais perturbé mais j'avais appris qu'il valait mieux de ne pas trop se concentrer sur les gens. Après tout, c'avait été désastreux sur Carlisle. Bien que ça ait été Carlisle, et qu'apparemment il est quelqu'un de très « personnel », je supposais tout de même qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas que j'entende ses pensées cochonnes concernant Bella qui devenaient dangereusement fréquentes.

Maudit docteur vampire parfait. Il m'a volé ma Bella.

Rose avait raison : je m'étais complètement fait avoir. Il était totalement impossible que Bella m'aime un jour. Bien qu'une grande part de moi voulait essayer, voulait affronter Carlisle et voir lequel de nous était le plus fort vampire. Mais c'était avant que Carlisle soit séparé de Bella.

Il y avait eu des moments dans le temps que nous avions passé ensemble où Carlisle avait semblé peiné, inquiet, stressé, et même un peu en colère. Il n'avait jamais été vaincu. Pas avant d'avoir rencontré Bella Swan. Elle pouvait si facilement le briser. Elle n'aurait même pas à parler. Tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire serait de le regarder et il serait déchiré. Elle avait les pleins pouvoirs et je doutais qu'elle le sache.

Je soupirai et regardai Esmé tourner en rond dans la cuisine. Elle était absorbée dans le nettoyage de la maison qui était déjà stérile. J'étais sûre qu'elle faisait ça pour que je ne lise pas dans son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas que je sache ses pensées. Elle faisait ça quand elle voulait éviter d'avoir affaire à moi. Carlisle se serait enfermé dans son bureau et aurait rempli sa paperasse de l'hôpital ou les factures. Alice se serait mise à dessiner, peindre, n'importe quoi de farfelu et artistique. À ce moment-là, elle était plutôt dans la couture. Rose se serait enfermée dans le garage et aurait bricolé ses vieilles voitures qu'elle restaure et revend. Emmett aurait joué sur sa console et Jasper écrirait un de ses nombreux livres qu'il ne finissait jamais. Chacun procéderait à vitesse humaine. Presque come s'ils espéraient que je finirais par m'ennuyer et les laisser seuls. Ils ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils le faisaient et je trouvais ça insultant.

Comme maintenant. Emmett et Rose s'était encore disputés mais au lieu de s'appesantir sur leurs pensées ils étaient chacun dans leur monde. Je le savais parce qu'il ne se préoccupaient pas de ce que je pouvais voir dans leurs esprits. Parfois j'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir eu ce stupide don, parce que la plupart du temps je me sens seul. Je ne pouvais pas lire les pensées de Bella, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour elle d'être physiquement distante de moi. Elle pouvait être le remède à ma solitude. Mais maintenant elle serait à jamais au côté de Carlisle, loin de moi.

J'étais de nouveau seul.

Frustré, j'entrai dans la cuisine et demandai « Esmé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?»

« Rien » répondit Esmé avec une certaine conviction mais je ne la crus pas. Elle n'aurait pas eu ce regard effrayé s'il ne se passait rien. J'aurais aimé l'aider, mais je pouvais voir cette étincelle entêtée dans ses yeux qui m'irritait toujours.

« Très bien ! » criai-je ce qui fit qu'Emmett mit son jeu en pause et qu'Esmé me fixa. Je pouvais entendre Rose s'arrêter de bouger dans le garage. Je lui lançai un regard noir. Criant encore plus fort, je grognai « Pour l'amour de Dieu, arrêtez de m'écouter ! »

Parfois, même moi j'avais besoin d'intimité. En me massant le crâne je grognai « Et ne pense pas si fort ! »

Je regardai Esmé et me calmai « Bien que j'entende certaines de tes pensées, ça ne veut pas dire que je les comprend. » Je poursuivis. « Et se serait sympa de t'aider avec ton problème. »

« Ce n'est pas une chose pour laquelle tu peux m'aider » répondit Esmé avec un soupir. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas y penser, mais j'entendis quand même un mot.

_Carlisle._

Oui, Carlisle. Carlisle, le Wonder boy, Carlisle le Dieu, Carlisle le putain de roi de tout ce qui est parfait et merveilleux dans ce monde paumé, encore lui. Elle estimait l'aide de Carlisle plus importante que la mienne.

La coupe était pleine. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

J'avais vécu dans l'ombre de Carlisle depuis qu'il m'avait transformé. Le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas dire non aux dernières volontés d'une mourante ne lui donnait pas le droit de me transformer en monstre. Monstrueusement parfait, putain ! Il me dépassait en tout ! Il pouvait garder son calme, pas moi. Il croit en Dieu et pense que nous sommes fait pour quelque chose de mieux que la damnation. Je pensais que nous irons tous en enfer. Il était plus beau. Il était plus intelligent. Il était plus vieux. Il donnait de meilleurs conseils. Il avait Bella !

Certaines de mes émotions avaient dû se lire sur mon visage car Esmé recula d'un pas. Je voulais que Jasper descende et prenne conscience de ma douleur, qu'il me calme, mais il n'était pas là. Je voulais juste que quelqu'un le remarque, même si c'était monsieur parfait lui même, mais personne ne le vit car ils ne le voient jamais. Esmé me fixait toujours, mais au lieu de me décharger sur elle comme je l'aurais voulu, je me contentais de dire « Oui, Carlisle a toujours donné des bons conseils. » Et je courus hors de la maison jusqu'à la forêt. J'étais à mi-chemin du Canada quand je m'arrêtai. Je pris une inspiration pour me calmer. Je regardai les arbres, m'affalai au pied d'un d'eux et fermai les yeux.

Parfois je souhaitais que ce maudit vampire parfait m'ait laissé griller en enfer.

Esmé POV

Je savais qu'Edward était blessé. J'aurais dû lui dire. Il aurait probablement pu m'aider mais je ne voulais pas le blesser avec toutes mes discussions concernant les âmes sœurs. Cela lui aurait rappelé Bella. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas son âme sœur il la considérait toujours comme telle. Cette idée le rendait tellement heureux… De n'être plus seul, enfin. Nous avions passé plusieurs nuits à discuter de la façon dont il allait finalement faire partie de la famille. Il allait, comme tous les autres, se mettre en couple. En y repensant, cela faisait bizarre. Nous parlions de la même fille pour laquelle Carlisle allait craquer.

Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à en parler à Carlisle. Je ne faisais que penser « Je ne veux pas lui rappeler Bella et Carlisle. » Mais mon blocage d'esprit n'était pas encore aussi efficace que celui de Carlisle, et ne le serait probablement pas avant quelques siècles, et il avait entendu le dernier mot. Le pauvre chéri, tout seul, allait-il jamais penser qu'il vivait dans l'ombre de Carlisle ? Je savais qu'il était proche du point de rupture. Je l'avais vu clairement écrit sur son visage. Je me demandai ce que Carlisle ferait une fois qu'Edward aurait explosé. Est-ce qu'il essaierait de calmer Edward tandis que celui-ci tenterait de lui laminer le visage ou est-ce qu'il perdrait finalement son calme et lui apprendrait qui des deux était un vrai vampire ?

Parfois, je pensais que Carlisle nous cachait quelque chose. Il arrivait que je voie un éclair dans ces yeux pour des choses insignifiantes. Mais il avait toujours ce sourire content, celui affreusement sincère, qui allait avec sa vie. Come s'il contenait toujours ses émotions, tout le temps. C'était énervant.

Je soupirai et nettoyai le buffet. Je devais vraiment arrêter de penser à tous ces trucs déments sur ma famille mais si je ne pensais pas à eux, je pensais à Bella. Notre tout récent membre de la famille, puis je pensai je pensai à la façon don Renée s'était énervée sur la pauvre fille, puis je pensais à Charlie.

Charlie Swan. Voilà un nom bien. Franc mais pas trop fort, qui glissait sur la langue comme du sang et me donnait des picotements à l'estomac. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû être aussi excitée par ce nom, mais je l'avais toujours aimé. Juste qu'avant je ne sentais pas de papillons dans mon ventre en y pensant. Bien sûr, je n'avais jamais vu Charlie avant aujourd'hui. J'avais parfois vu sa voiture de police et l'arrière de sa tête. Parfois même sa silhouette quand il parlait avec Carlisle, mais il avait toujours pris la direction opposée à la mienne. Nous ne nous étions jamais arrêtés pour simplement discuter ou même jamais croisés au supermarché. Je n'avais jamais dit un traître mot à Charlie Swan. Et ce soir, je n'avais tout simplement pas pu me taire.

Nous avions en grande partie parlé du divorce. Il voulait vraiment tous les détails. Il s'en était excusé mais il voulait être au courant pour la sûreté de Bella. Je pouvais assurer qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de Carlisle et Bella ensemble, mais je savais qu'il ne souhaitait faire du mal à aucun d'eux. C'est ce que j'aimais chez Charlie, il aimait vraiment sa Bella. Comme moi.

Je voyais clairement pourquoi Carlisle et Edward l'aimaient. Elle était douce sans être effacée. Intrépide sans être provocante. Elle avait un aspect tranquille qui ne semblait pas permanent. Comme si à un moment, il disparaîtrait en laissant place à quelque chose de sauvage. Edward la voyait comme une énigme, quelqu'un entouré de plus de mystère que lui-même. Carlisle la voyait comme son âme sœur, et éventuellement sa femme et son amante.

Charlie la voyait simplement comme sa petite fille qui devait être protégée des grands méchants hommes qui changeraient son pur petit ange en quelque chose de sale.

En vérité, ils voulaient juste la transformer en vampire.

Je gloussai à cette pensée et reportait mon esprit sur lui. Je pensais à ses épais cheveux bruns, ses yeux marron clair. Je pensais à sa peau foncée, ses épaules tombantes et à ses mains calleuses. Je pensais à lui et me rendis compte douloureusement que j'avais besoin de lui auprès de moi à cet instant même. J'avais besoin de ses bras autour de moi et qu'il ne me quitte jamais. Je me demandais si c'était ce que ressentait Carlisle pour Bella ou si je fantasmais simplement. Après tout, Carlisle et moi n'avions pas fait l'amour depuis près de cinq ans et la dernière fois, Carlisle avait été si maladroit que ça ne nous avait rien fait, ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Seigneur, nous étions idiots. Cinquante ans de mariage et notre dernière relation sexuelle avait été plus maladroite que la première. Je me demandais si Charlie serait maladroit. Je me demandais si ses mains calleuses, complètement différentes de celles de Carlisle, me rendraient craintive ou désireuse. Peut-être un peu des deux.

Je pensais à mon premier mari, Thomas. C'était un vrai salaud. Il méritait de croupir en prison pour ce qu'il nous avait fait, à notre enfant et moi. Charlie lui ressemblait un peu. Mon amour pour Carlisle tenait plus de la gratitude qu'autre chose, et je comparais souvent Carlisle à Thomas. Carlisle était un homme meilleur, mais Thomas m'avait toujours semblé plus attirant. Je ne suis pas trop portée sur les blonds, aussi amusant que cela puisse paraître.

Charlie était encore plus attirant que Thomas bien que ce ne soit pas dû à l'apparence. C'était dû au fait qu'il pouvait me rappeler mon premier mari sans me faire craindre qu'il soit comme lui. Je tenais pour sûr que Charlie Swan était un homme bien. Je pouvais le voir dans sa façon de regarder Bella. Dans la façon dont il traitait Renée même après ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer. Ce soir-là, il m'avait respectée, et ça ne m'avait jamais autant fait plaisir.

Il était assis à table, lançant des regards noirs à Phil, me souriant doucement, et nettoyant son arme, tout en me posant des questions sur ma famille et ma relation avec Carlisle, et je ne pouvais pas être plus fascinée. Il était vraiment un bon officier de police, et ferait probablement un merveilleux inspecteur. Il avait un air qui donnait envie de lui confier ses secrets les plus noirs. Bella avait cela aussi. Je supposais que c'était leur côté Swan, la grâce et la beauté intérieure liées à leur homonyme. (R/N : aux cygnes)

Je fronçai les sourcils et m'arrêtai de nettoyer. Je regardai l'horloge. Il était tard. Carlisle était encore probablement à l'hôpital, mais où était Edward ? J'espérais qu'il allait bien. Je savais que peu de choses pouvaient nous affecter, et Alice appellerait probablement si quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ça ne calmait pas mon inquiétude. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse du mal à cause de moi. Je soupirai. Je devais vraiment être plus prudente lorsque j'étais avec lui.

Charlie POV

Je regardais Bella dormir. Je m'appuyai lourdement contre le chambranle de la porte et soupirai. C'avait été deux jours très longs. Encore plus long maintenant que Renée était arrivée avec son nouveau joujou. Je pouvais à peine compter le nombre d'hommes avec qui elle avait été depuis notre divorce, quoique ce soit le premier qu'elle ait épousé. Je ne connaissais même pas la moitié d'entre eux mais je savais que si jamais j'apprenais que l'un d'eux avait levé la main sur ma fille, j'aurais descendue et écartelée Renée. C'était ma plus grande peur quand Bella disait qu'elle n'appréciait pas l'un des nouveaux soupirants de sa mère.

Décidément, j'avais besoin d'une bière. Je descendis silencieusement les escaliers et entrai dans la cuisine. Ce n'était pas seulement la fatigue qui arrivait quand votre unique enfant est dans sa chambre, couvert de glace, avec une terriblement haute température qui me frappait maintenant, c'était les montagnes russes émotionnelles qui l'accompagnaient.

Qui l'accompagnaient encore.

Quand j'avais découvert que Bella était malade, j'avais paniqué. J'avais appelé Billy, pensant que sa médecine traditionnelle l'aiderait, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Elle était trop mal pour que je l'emmène à l'hôpital et la seule personne que j'avais pensé à appeler fût Carlisle.

Carlisle était un mec bien, même s'il était trop vieux pour ma fille. J'avais en fait pensé qu'il était un genre de pervers. Il avait été sympa avec moi depuis le jour où nous nous étions rencontrés et je pensais encore que c'était un pervers. En même temps, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Après tout, il était marié, avait cinq enfants, mais il était profondément amoureux de ma fille de dix-sept ans. Ouais, bien sûr. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais.

Vraiment, on se payait ma tête. Il avait accouru ici, probablement enfreint toutes les lois du code de la route que je protège, puis aidé ma fille. Sans oublier le fait qu'il l'avait déshabillée sans y prêter attention. Il avait été un parfait gentleman et un professionnel. Franchement, c'était de cet homme que je protégeais ma fille ? Mais je ne le regrettais pas. Ce que j'avais dit à Esmé était vrai. Je ne regrettais pas mes actions, seulement celles qui faisaient du tort à quelqu'un.

Esmé, tellement différente de ce que je pensais qu'elle serait. Je savais qu'elle était belle, et je savais qu'elle serait gentille, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle serait… spéciale. C'était vraiment le seul mot avec lequel je pouvais décrire Esmé Cullen.

Elle avait quelque chose qui me calmait instantanément. Elle était simplement entré avec un bol de soupe au poulet et sourit et j'avais compris que tout irait bien. J'ai su que le problème avec Renée se réglerait, et jusque là ça avait l'air d'aller.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quel était mon problème ce soir-là. Depuis que Renée était entré en furie dans ma maison, qui avait été notre maison, elle avait poussé mes émotions à bout, me questionnant sur chacune de mes décisions concernant Bella. Elle m'avait presque tué lorsqu'elle était sorti à toute vitesse de la maison et je pense que s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde elle l'aurait fait. Je sentais l'amour pour elle qui n'était jamais vraiment parti se battre avec le dégoût que j'éprouvais pour ce qu'elle nous avait fait subir à Bella et moi. À tout le temps que j'avais perdu avec ma petite fille simplement parce que Renée avait ressenti le besoin urgent de voir l'océan. Quoique, lorsqu'Esmé était là, je ne l'avais pas ressenti. En fait, je ne m'inquiétai de rien. Je savais que quelqu'un prendrait les choses en main. Je ne pensais absolument pas que ce serait Renée. Je pensais à Esmé.

Ses magnifiques cheveux bouclés d'un brun doré, sa peau pâle, ses doux yeux dorés. Je trouvais étrange que ses yeux soient de la même couleur que ceux de son ex-mari, mais je digressai. Elle était plus petite que moi, elle arrivait seulement à mon épaule, mais je trouvais ça mignon et sexy en quelque sorte. Ses mains étaient longues et pâles, d'une forme parfaite. Elle portait un pull violet tricoté qui lui allait parfaitement, lui donnant un air très doux, et une jupe noire qui était sexy sans être indécente. Je m'étais senti rude et pas à ma place lorsque je lui avais serré la main. Comme si j'étais un sauvage et elle une princesse de la haute société new-yorkaise. Encore quand je pense à elle.

Je m'assis en soupirant devant la télévision et pensai à ce que Renée m'avait dit lorsqu'elle m'avait quitté « Tout ce que tu fais, c'est être assis devant la télé à regarder le baseball ! Tu ne fais jamais rien ! Je ne peux plus le supporter. Je m'en vais ! » Je fermai les yeux et me massai les tempes. J'étais un homme simple avec des goûts simples. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Esmé Cullen me trouve aussi intéressant que je ne la trouvai intéressante. En grognant, je pris une gorgée de bière et mis les infos, me demandant de quelle sorte de mort horrible j'allais entendre parler.

* * *

Un tout petit chapitre sans Bella ni Carlisle, mais sympa quand même ^^ J'espère que vous profitez bien de l'été et de vos vacances ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews qui me font vraiment super plaisir :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et la fiction est la traduction de celle de Angel of the Day.

Carlisle POV

J'adore mon métier. Vraiment, je l'adore, mais il y a des moments, comme celui-ci, où je déteste être médecin dans une petite ville. Tout le monde me regarde. Je peux sentir leurs regards me vriller le dos et maintenant que je ne suis plus dans mon nuage de dépression, leurs regards me mettent mal à l'aise.

« Carlisle. » appela une voix derrière moi. Je ravalai un grognement et me retournai, arborant un sourire éclatant.

« _Séduis-la »_ me souffla ma voix d'Emmett « _Et peut-être que tu pourras t'en sortir._ »

C'était le Dr. Amber Key. C'était le chef de l'équipe chirurgicale et une personnalité à l'esprit droit. Elle était un ennemi effrayant.

« Oui, Amber ? » demandai-je. Je savais qu'elle appréciait notre familiarité. C'était un femme douce, de quelques années mon aînée en apparence, qui avait besoin de donner des conseils et de recevoir des hourras en échange, et c'était ma pause déjeuner.

« Alors… » commença Amber. Finalement, elle prit une inspiration et dit « Comment va ta famille ? J'ai entendu que tu avais peut être besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. »

Je lui lançai un sourire fatigué et demandai « Qu'as tu entendu exactement ? »

« Exactement ? » demanda Amber et j'acquiesçai. Elle semblait réticente à me le dire. Prenant une autre profonde inspiration, elle dit crûment « J'ai entendu que tu avais une liaison torride avec une jeune femme de dix-sept ans du nom d'Isabella Swan. Que Charlie vous a surpris en pleine action un soir dans sa chambre, et qu'il a essayé de te descendre. On m'a dit que tu as sauté par la fenêtre, complètement nu, pris ta voiture et t'es enfuis. Le procès pour viol t'a causé des ennuis ces derniers jours. »

Ma mâchoire s'écrasa par terre et mes yeux étaient écarquillés. Finalement je m'écriai « J'ai fais quoi ? » J'étais sûr que ma famille pouvait m'entendre de la maison. Tout le monde nous regardait, enfin plutôt moi. Amber prit mon bras et m'emmena dans son bureau avec un grand sourire et un « Oh, mais je n'ai pas encore fini. » Amber n'appréciait rien de plus qu'on bon ragot, la brave petite chose.

« J'ai aussi entendu que tu avais été surpris par tout ton personnel quand ils t'ont trouvé garé sur le bord de la route en train de peloter et/ou de t'envoyer en l'air avec Isabella Swan. J'ai aussi entendu que tu t'étais battu avec Charlie quand il t'a vu en train d'embrasser Isabella sous l'arbre devant sa fenêtre, celui que utilises pour monter dans sa chambre tous les soirs. J'ai entendu beaucoup d'histoires à propos de toi étant harcelé ou harcelant ou forçant Isabella Swan dans ta voiture, lit et ou camionnette. J'ai entendu que tu comptais abandonner Esmé et les enfants pour t'enfuir avec Bella en Europe. J'ai entendu qu'Esmé te quittait et emmenait les enfants au Canada parce qu'elle t'a surprise avec Isabella Swan, et j'ai entendu que tu avais mise Isabella Swan enceinte. » Amber s'arrêta et me fixa, comme si elle attendait que je dise quelque chose.

De toutes les choses insensées que j'avais entendues au fil des ans, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça. Je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise et fermai doucement la bouche. Je déglutis difficilement et demandai « Tu ne crois pas à ces rumeurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Amber me sourit gentiment et dit « J'ai aussi entendu que tu étais mourant aux soins intensifs parce que Charlie t'avais tiré une balle dans la tête à bout portant après t'avoir accusé, devant dix témoins, d'avoir violé et mise enceinte sa fille. »

Je grognai « C'est un cauchemar. »

« Sans blagues. » répondit Amber avec son fort accent du Kentucky.

Prenant une chaise, elle demanda « Carlisle, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne crois pas trop aux rumeurs, mais toutes ont une base commune : toi, ayant une liaison avec une fille de dix-sept ans. »

Je fermai les yeux, incapable de réfléchir à une réponse valable. Amber s'étouffa « Carlisle, comment peux-tu ? Esmé est une gentille femme et les enfants… » sa voix s'éteignit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et je sus qu'elle pensait à la liaison de son ex-mari.

« Amber » dis-je en prenant sa main. « Je n'ai jamais eu de liaison avec Bella. Je ne l'ai jamais touchée avant d'avoir divorcé d'Esmé. » Amber tressaillit.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Amber leva les yeux. Là, dans toute sa splendeur, Esmé… et Renée.

« Bonjour » dis-je en me disant que ce jour ne pouvait pas empirer.

« Tu sais qu'il y a des histoires assez intéressantes qui tournent à ton sujet. » dit Renée, à peine capable de contrôler sa colère.

Je paniquai et me levai d'un bond « S'il vous plaît, croyez-moi, aucune d'elles n'est vraie. »

Renée me jeta un regard mauvais pendant une bonne minute et Esmé et elle se mirent à rire.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. » dit Renée en se tenant les côtes. « Tu as vu sa tête ? C'était génial… »

« Je sais. » répondit Esmé. « Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux j'aurais dit qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. »

Je fixai les intruses qui se calmèrent instantanément. « Ce n'est pas drôle. Je dois travailler avec ces gens. » Puis, mettant le doigt sur un point essentiel « Oh Seigneur, et si Bella devait venir ici ? Il semble assez clair qu'elle viendra bientôt. Depuis que je la connais elle a failli se faire renverser par une voiture et a attrapé une grippe. Et après ? » Un grognement monta dans ma gorge et je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise, de frustration. En colère, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

Renée me regarda pensivement, la tête penchée. Elle demanda d'une voix émerveillée « Vous aimez vraiment ma fille, n'est-ce pas ? » Je vis Amber se lever de sa chaise et fixer Renée avec des yeux écarquillés.

Je regardai Renée dans les yeux. « Oui » Nous étions tous silencieux. Finalement, je demandai à Renée « Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas dormir sans vous avoir parlé. » répondit Renée avec un léger sourire. « Je n'aime pas le fait que vous soyez avec ma fille mais vous l'aimez vraiment, je le vois. » Elle sourit doucement et s'en alla. Esmé lui sourit tandis qu'elle partait et entra dans mon bureau.

« Ce n'était pas drôle. » dis-je de ma voix la plus sévère.

« Je pense que si. » dit Esmé avec un sourire. « Qu'en pensez-vous, Amber ? »

Amber nous regarda Esmé et moi. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Que voulez vous dire ? » demanda Esmé.

« Je veux dire » commença Amber « Que faites vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas furieuse contre lui qu'il vous quitte ? »

« Non » répondit Esmé avec un grand sourire. « Nous avions quelques problèmes depuis longtemps maintenant. Je suis contente qu'on y soit enfin arrivés. Maintenant, Carlisle et moi pouvons être heureux avec d'autres personnes. »

« Vous êtes tous les deux des personnes très étranges. » murmura Amber en croisant les bras.

« Oui » répondit Esmé. « Mais vous nous appréciez quand même. Vous apprécierez Bella aussi quand vous la verrez. Ce qui, comme l'a dit Carlisle, va arriver. La pauvre fille ne semble pas pouvoir rester loin des ennuis. »

« Eh bien. » dit Amber avec un sourire. « Tout ça va rendre la vie de Carlisle bien plus intéressante. »

« Exact. » dis-je en souriant doucement. Le sourire qui était réservé à mes pensées pour Bella, et seulement de Bella, soudain je me levai d'un bond « Nous devons absolument mettre un terme à ces rumeurs. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord. » répondit Esmé. « Mais il n'y a pas moyen. Tu vas devoir sortir de la tempête. »

« J'ai bien peur qu'Esmé n'ai raison. » répondit Amber avec un soupir. « Tu vas devoir lécher les bottes des gens et faire avec. »

Elle ajouta en me regardant d'un air réprobateur. « Tu aurais dû penser à tout ça avant de commencer à batifoler avec cette fille. »

« Il n'y a pas de batifolage » dis-je, imitant les guillemets avec mes doigts. « Je l'aime, elle m'aime, et j'ai été un parfait gentleman. »

« Tu lui as peloté les fesses selon Renée. » fit remarquer Esmé d'un ton neutre.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te virer d'ici. » grognai-je tandis qu'Esmé riait.

« Calme toi. Tu sors avec elle. Tu peux lui peloter les fesses de temps en temps. »

« Tais-toi. » assénai-je tandis que je fuyais mon bureau. « Rentre à la maison. Surveille les enfants. Trouve toi autre chose à faire que de me harceler. »

Les deux femmes dans mon bureau étaient prises d'un fou rire. Je soupirai. J'espérai que la journée de cours de Bella s'était mieux passée que ma nuit de travail.

Bella POV

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais insisté pour aller en cours. J'imagine que c'était un réflexe que j'avais acquis du temps où j'habitais avec maman et qu'elle me rendait folle. Bien sûr, elle me rendait toujours folle, et pour m'éloigner d'elle, j'allais en cours. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû venir. Je ne me sentais pas bien et tous ces regards sur moi me rendaient folle. Les Cullen étaient là et ça me rendait très nerveuse. Après tout, Edward m'appréciait et j'avais foutu en l'air leur arbre généalogique.

Je m'assis à côté de Jessica et elle me demanda toute excitée « Tu as vraiment une liaison avec le Dr. Cullen ? »

Je grognai et failli mettre mon visage dans mon plat quand Alice s'assit gracieusement à côté de moi. En me souriant, elle demanda « Comment te sens-tu ? Carlisle dit que tu vas mieux. »

Le réfectoire tout entier se tut et je pouvais entendre mes propres battements de cœur.

« Oui » répondis-je avec un soupir. « Mais je n'aurais probablement pas dû venir aujourd'hui, je suis un peu dans les vapes. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, belle-maman » dit bruyamment Emmett en s'asseyant en face de moi, Rosalie à sa suite. « Papa Carlisle fera en sorte que tu ailles mieux. » D'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne sais pas trop comment, dans sa bouche ça parut salace, très salace.

« Emmett ! » crièrent Alice et Edward. Rosalie essaya de cacher sa réaction mais elle avait un air amusé. J'étais rouge comme une tomate.

« Laisse la tranquille, Emmett. » dit finalement Rosalie. « Elle n'est pas encore habituée à nous. Je n'aimerais pas qu'Esmé t'arrache ton cœur encore chaud parce que tu as embarrassé son petit ange. » Mon visage devint encore plus rouge et je vis Jessica tressaillir en m'entendant être appelée le petit ange d'Esmé. Même pour moi, ça sonnait bizarre et je savais qu'elle m'appréciait.

« Un ange… » grogna Emmett. « Je ne savais pas que les anges tombaient amoureux des hommes mariés… »

« Emmett » grogna Alice en avertissement. Elle semblait prête à lui arracher la gorge et je savais qu'elle en était capable. Edward me regarda comme s'il avait avalé un citron.

« C'est bon. » dis-je avec plus de fermeté qu'il ne semblait. « Je l'ai mérité. »

« Attends » dit Emmett, mal à l'aise. « Je ne voulais rien dire. Je m'en fiche que tu sois avec Carlisle. »

- Ah bon ?

- Nan. » dit Emmett avec un grand sourire. « Maman et papa n'étaient plus amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

« S'ils l'ont jamais été. » renifla Edward. « J'aurais vraiment dû le voir avant mais j'étais trop heureux que Carlisle arrête de broyer du noir à la maison. »

« Ouais. » dit Emmett avec un rire. « J'imagine. Oh… qu'est-ce qu'il a… broyé du noir quand Charlie lui a interdit de voir Bella. » Emmett rit et je remarquai que Jessica, Mike et les autres étaient accrochés à chaque mot que les Cullen prononçait, les yeux brillants. Je retins un gémissement. Angela me regarda. Elle était amusée ! Je la fixai et elle eut la grâce d'avoir honte.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas en parler ici ? » sifflai-je soudain. « Tout le monde nous écoute. »

« Oh, allez, Bella. » dit Emmett comme s'il parlait à un enfant. « Tout le monde parle de vous. De plus… ça va aider à mettre un terme aux… rumeurs plus colorées qui courent. » Je grognai et mit ma tête dans mes mains. Je ne voulais absolument pas les entendre. Reprenant enfin mes esprits, je demandai des nouvelles de Jasper qui était toujours méfiant à l'idée de sortir en public.

Soudain, je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je levai les yeux pour me retrouver face à Mrs March, la conseillère d'orientation. Je sentis mon estomac se contracter et demandai « Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Je dois vous parler » dit Mrs March et je gémis. Emmett rit et lança « Amuse-toi bien… belle maman ! »

Tous les Cullen rirent tandis que je m'éloignai. Je gémis à moi-même mais me trouvai souriante pourtant. La réunion avec les Cullen aurait pu tourner plus mal. Maintenant, je devais survivre à celle-là. Je ne me sentais pas très optimiste.

D'ici que j'arrive à la maison, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été battue. Cela ne m'aidait pas que cette stupide Mrs. March veuille me voir avec Charlie, Maman, Phil et Carlisle à l'école le lendemain. Je lui avais dit que je ne pensais pas que Carlisle puisse se libérer mais elle m'avait demandé de lui dire que c'était important. Ah, ce que j'aurais aimé qu'il n'ait pas à travailler dans l'équipe de nuit ! Je ne voulais tellement pas aller à cette réunion. Ça allait être tellement cool. Je montai les escaliers et jetai violemment mon sac de cours sur mon lit. Je n'avais pas remarqué la présence de Carlisle dans la pièce avant de sentir son torse froid et dur derrière moi. Ses bras m'enlacèrent et je gémis à ce contact. Je l'aimais tellement.

« Comment était ta journée ? » demanda Carlisle en embrassant le lobe de mon oreille. Je gémis à son geste et à la pensée du lycée. Soudain, toute l'attitude de Carlisle changea et je m'écartai de ses bras. Je jetai mon sac à dos par terre et me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Je pouvais voir Carlisle debout à la même place, perdu.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je en m'asseyant.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, poupée ? » Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et fit la moue. Il était adorable et soudain son attitude me toucha. M'avançant vers lui, je dis « Non bébé, j'ai juste eu une mauvaise journée au lycée. »

« Des rumeurs ? » devina Carlisle, allongé à côté de moi, et j'acquiesçai. Carlisle soupira et me prit dans ses bras. Enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou, il ajouta « Moi aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demandai-je en faisant la moue à mon tour. Carlisle rit et mordit doucement mon cou. Je poussai un petit cri et Carlisle rit de nouveau.

« J'adore les petits bruits que tu fais. » dit Carlisle tandis que ses mains remontaient le long de mes jambes et s'arrêtaient sur mes cuisses. Il commença à masser la zone et je gémis… fortement. Il était en train de sucer une partie de mon cou mais quand il entendit mon gémissement, il s'éloigna comme s'il avait été brûlé. Il avait l'air scandalisé par son attitude « Je suis désolé, Bella. Je ne voulais pas profiter. »

J'étais rouge tomate mais complètement prête pour ce à quoi il pouvait penser, quoique ce soit. Je me sentais déçue, mais au lieu de lui dire, je le rassurais « Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai aimé. »

« Néanmoins » commença Carlisle en me prenant dans ses bras et en posant sa main sur la mienne « Nous ne devrions pas nous engager dans ce genre de chose tout de suite. »

« Je sais » répondis-je en mordillant son lobe. « Tu es plus que pardonné, cela dit. »

Carlisle rit « J'imagine que c'étaient toutes ces rumeurs qui me l'avaient suggéré. » Il me regarda « Nous avons des voisins très inventifs. »

« Emmett a dit quelque chose à propos de rumeurs cochonnes. » dis-je en le regardant. « C'est-à-dire ? » Est-ce que je voulais vraiment le savoir ?

Carlisle s'assit, s'humecta les lèvres et demanda nerveusement « Est-ce que tu as besoin que j'aille te chercher à manger ? Ou ton médicament ? Je l'ai dans ma voiture. Je vais le chercher… »

« Carlisle Cullen » commençai-je pour l'arrêter avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. « Ne m'oblige pas à demander à Emmett. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il te le dira ? » demanda Carlisle en croisant les bras comme un enfant.

« Il m'appelle déjà belle-maman » répondis-je en haussant un sourcil. « Je ne pense pas que ça lui pose un problème de me dire ce genre de choses. En fait… » Carlisle grogna et je ris. « Je crois qu'il aime ça. »

« Il t'appelle déjà belle-maman. S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que ce n'était devant personne d'autre qu'eux. »

« Toute la cafeteria l'a entendu. » Carlisle grogna encore plus fort. Cela me fit rire et je continuai « Si Papa rentre à la maison il va penser qu'on fait des choses cochonnes vu les bruits que tu fais. »

Carlisle me regarda et s'assit à côté de moi. « D'accord, je te le dis. » Et il se mit à me déballer toute une longue liste de rumeurs sales, risibles, déprimantes, étranges ou risibles. Il continua en me racontant ce qu'Esmé et ma mère avaient fait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire…très fort.

« Ce n'était pas aussi drôle. » grogna de nouveau Carlisle, se recouchant sur mon lit en regardant le plafond. Il était clair que les rumeurs l'atteignaient vraiment et je soupirai. Peut-être qu'être ensemble n'était pas une si bonne idée. Je pouvais faire avec les rumeurs, mais Carlisle ? Il était tellement habitué à avoir le respect de tous les habitants, et mon père ? Qu'allait-il penser ? J'étais vraiment trop égoïste parfois.

« Carlisle. » Je soupirai et pris une longue inspiration. « Est-ce que tu regrettes d'être avec moi ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Carlisle en se redressant trop vite pour que je ne puisse le voir. Il n'était rien de plus qu'une tâche quand il prit ma main.

« Tu m'as entendu » dis-je en retirant ma main. J'étais un peu choquée par sa vitesse, mais je n'y prêtais pas plus attention que ça de toute façon. Je croisai les bras en serrant les mains. « Alors ? »

« Non » dit Carlisle en reprenant mes mains dans les siennes. Je les retirai de nouveau et m'approchai de la fenêtre.

« Tu as l'air tellement dérangé par ces rumeurs. » répondis-je avec un léger soupir. Je sentais les larmes monter. « Et j'imagine que… enfin, je sais que le respect des habitants compte plus que tout pour toi. »

« Bella » la voix de Carlisle trembla légèrement. « Tu comptes plus que tout pour moi. »

« Carlisle. » J'avais les larmes aux yeux. « Je ne veux pas te perdre, mais si tu as des regrets… » Il me coupa en m'embrassant passionnément. Celui-là n'était pas comme les autres. Il n'était ni contrôlé ni doux. Celui là était dur, exigeant… désespéré. Il m'attira à lui. Tout mon corps touchait le sien. Je pouvais sentir quelque chose durcir contre mon ventre et Carlisle grogna en réponse. Il m'embrassait comme un homme affamé mangerait, et je commençais à manquer d'air.

Il finit par me repousser violemment et je me laissai glisser contre la vitre. Je me demandais brièvement si les voisins avaient vu ça mais je réalisai que je m'en foutais. Il me fixait du regard, ces yeux dorés d'une couleur profonde de miel, presque noirs. C'étaient les yeux d'un homme faisant son possible pour ne pas dévorer celle qu'il aime. Je me sentais incroyablement excitée.

« Je n'ai aucun regrets. » dit Carlisle, la voix chancelante. Il me reprit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans mon cou, déposant des baisers légers le long de mon cou, marmonnant entre chacun « Et aucun pour tout le reste de mon existence. »

« Oh Carlisle » gémis-je en passant mes doigts dans ses beaux cheveux blonds. « Je t'aime. Vraiment. » Je collai mon corps au sien.

Carlisle lécha les larmes qui avaient fini par couler sur mon visage « Je t'aime aussi. » Il me reposa sur le lit et m'installa doucement sur les oreillers. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine et il sourit. Il se blottit contre moi et dit « Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça. » Je pouvais sentir son érection contre ma jambe et je baissai les yeux. Je savais qu'il ne devait pas se sentir à l'aise.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'en occuper ? » demandai-je, et je rougis en réalisant à quel point ça faisait sale. « Je ne voulais pas… enfin… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Carlisle rit, mais son rire trembla et je pouvais dire qu'il était embarrassé. Piteusement, il dit « Tu vois ce que tu me fais. »

« Je suis ravie de te faire cet effet. » répondis-je doucement. J'embrassai son nez et il grogna en m'attirant plus près de lui. Il se mordait la lèvre et je savais qu'il souffrait.

« Pourquoi tu ne penserais pas à quelque chose d'horrible ? » demandai-je, essayant de l'aider. J'étais affreusement gênée de ce qui arrivait et je ne pense pas qu'il se sentait mieux que moi.

Carlisle ferma les yeux et je sentis la pression contre ma main disparaître. Il rouvrit les yeux et dit avec un sourire honteux « Heureusement que j'ai une imagination active. »

Je ris et me blottis dans ses bras et soupirai. Je devais lui dire.

« La conseillère d'orientation veut te voir avec maman, papa, Phil et moi dans son bureau demain. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je fis signe que je ne savais pas et il soupira « D'accord, à quelle heure ? »

« Midi » répondis-je en soupirant. « Apparemment, ça ne la gêne pas de gâcher ma pause déjeuner. »

« Je t'amènerai quelque chose. » dit Carlisle en embrassant ma tempe. « Esmé sera toute excitée de pouvoir te faire à manger. »

Je ris et repensai à ce qu'Emmett avait dit et demandai timidement « Elle m'aime vraiment bien, hein ? »

« Oh, Seigneur… » commença Carlisle avec un soupir. « Tu es la personne qu'elle préfère en ce moment. »

« Tu sais, c'est un peu bizarre… même pour cette situation. »

« Tu m'en diras tant. » dit Carlisle en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de mon bras. « Essaye de lui dire. »

Je ris et Carlisle sourit. Un très beau sourire.

« Tu sais que tu m'aveugles. » dis-je en embrassant le bout de son nez.

« Tant mieux. » répondit-il en enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux. « Ce n'est que justice vu que tu me rends fou. »

Nous nous mîmes à rire tous les deux. Une voiture se gara. Je fronçai les sourcils et nous descendîmes accueillir Charlie et appeler Renée. Le lendemain serait une horreur.

Carlisle POV

Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai réussi à finir mon service sans tuer quelqu'un, mais j'ai réussi. J'étais plutôt fier de moi. Je rentrai à la maison et me dirigeai vers mon bureau pour ne pas avoir à penser à ma situation pour le moins compliquée. J'étais mort de peu à l'idée que Bella remette en cause notre relation. Qu'elle se rende compte que c'était beaucoup trop de problèmes pour son âge. C'est triste mais beaucoup de gens se détournent de La personne parce que c'est dur à gérer. Je l'avais déjà vu.

Je combattis le besoin de la voir jusqu'à ce que je fus sûre qu'elle soit rentrée chez elle. Il n'aurait pas été très raisonnable d'aller à son lycée et de demander après Bella. Ça aurait fini mal. Esmé me proposa de me déposer sur son chemin vers le centre-ville. Pour que je puisse surprendre Bella. Je souris intérieurement et grimpai jusqu'à sa fenêtre pour l'attendre dans sa chambre. Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie mais elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Toutes les affreuses rumeurs me revinrent à l'esprit comme une énorme vague et je me sentis mal. Si je me sentais mal, comment Bella se sentait-elle ?

J'entendis son vieux truck se garer dans l'allée. Je pouvais déjà sentir sa merveilleuse odeur de pluie. Il semblait que ses émotions étaient assez fortes à ce moment elle sentait comme un ouragan sur l'océan.

Je souris en l'entendant claquer la porte et monter les escaliers. C'étaient les petites choses que j'espérais que Bella aurait toujours. Elle entra en trombe dans sa chambre et jeta son sac sur son lit. Elle ne m'avait pas remarqué. Je pouvais voir la tension dans sa posture et je sus qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Je m'approchai silencieusement, passai mes bras autour d'elle et attirai son petit corps chaud contre mon torse. Ça n'arrêtait pas de me surprendre combien nous nous combinions bien, même ainsi. Elle gémit quand je la touchai et cela attisa ma passion.

« Comment était ta journée ? » demandai-je en embrassant le lobe de mon oreille, le mordillant plutôt. J'adorais son goût, salé et doux. Rien n'avait meilleur goût que Bella. Elle gémit à mon geste et soudain se dégagea de mon étreinte comme si mon attitude n'avait aucune atteinte sur elle. Je fronçai les sourcils et réfléchit à ce que j'aurais pu faire de mal mais je ne voyais rien. Cela m'inquiétait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit fâchée après moi après la nuit que je venais d'avoir.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, poupée ? » Je fronçai toujours les sourcils mais elle vint me chercher je sentis mon cœur s'alléger. C'était immature de ma part de chercher son approbation mais comme dirait Emmett : cette journée avait été merdique.

« Non, bébé, j'ai juste eu une mauvaise journée au lycée. »

« Des rumeurs ? » devinai-je, allongé à côté d'elle. Son malheur semblait refléter le mien. Elle acquiesça et je l'attirai dans mes bras. Mettant mon nez dans son cou, je répondis « Moi aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue. Je ris à sa petite grimace et mordis doucement son cou. Pour une raison ou une autre, je voulais absolument la toucher, l'embrasser, être près d'elle. J'étais puéril. Elle poussa un petit cri à mon geste et je ris. Ces petits bruits étaient adorables et excitants.

« J'adore les petits bruits que tu fais. » dis-je tandis que mes mains remontaient le long de ses jambes et s'arrêtaient sur mes cuisses. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris mais je devais absolument la toucher. Elle était là, nous étions seuls, et je me sentais affreux. Bella sentait comme un océan durant une tempête dans son malheur, et était si douce. Je commençai à masser la zone et elle gémit… fortement. J'étais en train de sucer une partie de son cou, pensant à son merveilleux goût quand j'entendis son gémissement. Il y avait tellement de passion, exactement ce que je voulais entendre si elle venait à être en dessous de moi, que je m'éloignai comme si j'avais été brûlé. Je me sentais mal et je fus aussitôt effrayé de lui avoir fait peur. J'avais promis d'être un parfait gentleman.

« Je suis désolé, Bella. Je ne voulais pas profiter. » criai-je. Je refusai de la regarder.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai aimé. » dit Bella. Seigneur, elle me rendait fou. Elle était rouge tomate et elle respirait fortement. Je devais contenir mon besoin de m'enfoncer en elle et de la rendre folle comme elle me rendait fou.

Je ne serai plus jamais indigent comme ça. Ma morale déclinait dans ces moments-là.

« Néanmoins » commençai je en reprenant mon amour dans mes bras. « Nous ne devrions pas nous engager dans ce genre de chose tout de suite. »

Maintenant je n'avais plus qu'à convaincre la voix d'Emmett dans ma tête de la même chose.

« Je sais » répondit-elle en mordillant mon lobe d'oreille. Je devais combattre mon érection. « Tu es plus que pardonné, cela dit. »

Je ris pour cacher mon excitation. « J'imagine que c'étaient toutes ces rumeurs qui me l'avaient suggéré. » Je la regardai « Nous avons des voisins très inventifs. »

« Emmett a dit quelque chose à propos de rumeurs cochonnes. » dit Bella d'un air pensif. Elle me lança un sourire curieux et demanda « C'est-à-dire ? »

Je m'assis, m'humectai les lèvres. J'étais nerveux tout d'un coup. Est-ce qu'elle voudrait rester avec moi après avoir entendu ça ? Penserait-elle que cela représentait trop de problèmes ? Est-ce qu'elle les trouveraient amusantes et les ignorerait ? Le pire était que je ne savais pas du tout. J'aurais dû savoir, mon cœur me criait qu'elle ne me quitterait jamais, mais mon esprit qui avait le contrôle des opérations, me suggérait que ce serait trop pour elle.

Nerveusement, j'essayai de changer de sujet. « Est-ce que tu as besoin que j'aille te chercher à manger ? Ou ton médicament ? Je l'ai dans ma voiture. Je vais le chercher… »

« Carlisle Cullen » me coupa-t-elle et je m'arrêtai. « Ne m'oblige pas à demander à Emmett. »

Je grinçai des dents à cette idée mais décidai d'agir comme un enfant je croisai les bras. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il te le dira ? » C'est ça, fais comme si tu avais trois ans et pas trois cents.

« Il m'appelle déjà belle-maman » répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil elle était amusante. « Je ne pense pas que ça lui pose un problème de me dire ce genre de choses. En fait… » Je grognai à la véracité de ses propos et elle rit. « Je crois qu'il aime ça. »

« Il t'appelle déjà belle-maman. » demandai-je, horrifié. Est-ce qu'ils essayaient de lui flanquer la trouille ? « S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que ce n'était devant personne d'autre qu'eux. »

« Toute la cafeteria l'a entendu. » dit elle, et je vis que cela l'ennuyait. Je grognai encore plus fort et elle rit. « Si Papa rentre à la maison il va penser qu'on fait des choses cochonnes vu les bruits que tu fais. »

Je la regardai, gêné. Elle ne réalisait pas à quel point elle avait raison. Après tout j'étais à un stade très avancé d'excitation et de panique. Apparemment, je suis un homme très complexe.

« D'accord, je te le dis. » Et je me mis à me déballer toutes les rumeurs complètement folles et horribles que j'avais entendues. Puis je l'informai de ma rencontre avec Esmé et Renée. Quand je finis, Bella riait si fort que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Ma bouche se tordit mais la panique m'empêchait encore de rire de ces rumeurs.

« Ce n'était pas aussi drôle. » grognai-je de nouveau, me recouchant sur son lit en regardant le plafond. Je n'étais plus vraiment inquiet que Bella se sente ostracisé par ses camarades. Apparemment, elle trouvait cette situation hilarante. Quoique je devais me demander comment le reste de la famille gérait cela. J'étais sûr qu'ils s'en fichaient, mais je me sentais quand même mal pour ce qu'ils auraient à endurer. Je grognai quand une autre idée me vint à l'esprit. Cela ne renforcerait pas l'image que j'avais tenté de donner de moi. Je soupirai. La vie était un peu plus difficile que ce que j'aurais voulu. Au vu du fait que j'étais un vampire, mais j'étais sûr que ça en valait la peine si un jour Bella acceptait de devenir comme moi et de rester avec moi pour l'éternité. « Carlisle. » La voix de Bella trancha le silence ambiant comme un couteau. Je pus l'entendre prendre une inspiration et demander « Est-ce que tu regrettes d'être avec moi ? »

« Quoi ? » demandai-je en me redressant plus vite que la lumière. Mes propres mains étaient floues quand je pris celles de Bella mais je m'assurai de rester doux.

« Tu m'as entendu » dit-elle en retirant sa main. Je me sentis malade en la regardant enlever sa main. « Alors ? »

« Non » dis-je fermement en reprenant ses mains dans les miennes. Elle les retira de nouveau et s'approcha de la fenêtre. La panique m'envahit et je commençai à devenir frénétique. Je ne retournerai pas à ma vie sans elle. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas.

« Tu as l'air tellement dérangé par ces rumeurs. » répondit-elle comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompu et je sentais ses larmes monter. « Et j'imagine que… enfin, je sais que le respect des habitants compte plus que tout pour toi. »

« Bella » ma voix trembla légèrement. « Tu comptes plus que tout pour moi. »

« Carlisle. » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Elles sentaient bon. « Je ne veux pas te perdre, mais si tu as des regrets… » Je sentis l'espoir reprendre d'assaut mon esprit paniqué et coupai Bella avec un baiser passionné. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher la passion de s'échapper de mon étreinte. Moins d'une seconde plus tôt, je pensais qu'elle s'en irait pour toujours et elle était en fait aussi nerveuse et terrifiée à l'idée que je la quitte que je ne l'étais à l'idée qu'elle me quitte. Comme je l'embrassai, je sentis les murs de résistance à l'intérieur de moi s'effondrer, mais peu m'importait. Tout ce que je voulais à ce moment était de ne jamais cesser de la toucher. C'était un baiser désespéré.

J'attirai Bella à moi, m'assurant que tout mon corps touchait le sien. Je voulais qu'elle sache comment elle me faisait me sentir. Je voulais qu'elle sente mon excitation. Je savais que ce n'était pas très catholique comme pensées, mais à ce moment là, je m'en foutais. Je remarquai soudain que Bella avait besoin d'air et c'est à ce moment là que je réalisai jusqu'à quel point j'avais été près d'aller.

Je repoussai violement Bella et la regardai glisser le long de la vitre. Je songeai brièvement aux gens dehors qui auraient pu voir, mais j'écartai cette pensée. Ça ne m'intéressait pas. Je voulais juste que ma Bella sache à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle. Je la fixai, essayant de m'imprégner des traits de son visage. Elle était vraiment tout pour moi.

« Je n'ai aucun regrets. » répondis-je, ma voix tremblant. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit loin de moi, je la ramenai donc dans mes bras et enfouit mon visage dans son cou. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de déposer de petits baisers le long de son cou. Je murmurai « Et aucun pour tout le reste de mon existence. »

« Oh Carlisle » gémit-elle en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. « Je t'aime. Vraiment. »

Je léchai les larmes qui avaient fini par couler le long de ses joues pâles. Elles avaient si bon goût et je l'aimais tellement. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Je la pris par la main et la portai jusqu'au lit, la déposant doucement sur les oreillers. C'était le moment décisif sur moi. Je pouvais entendre son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, et je savais qu'elle ne me dirait pas non. Mais c'était trop tôt, peu importe à quel point mon érection était douloureuse. Nous n'avions même pas eu un seul rendez-vous. Nous allions trop vite, mais il est dur de ne pas le faire quand on a tout son temps devant soi. Au lieu de la prendre dans mes bras, je me pelotonnai à côté d'elle « Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça. »

J'espérai vraiment qu'elle ne sentait pas mon érection contre sa jambe, mais j'étais quasi certain que c'était le cas. Sympa, quelques minutes plus tôt, je voulais absolument qu'elle sente mon besoin d'elle et à ce moment, plus du tout. J'imagine que même les vampires sont soumis à l'effet de l'adrénaline.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'en occuper ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Du coin des yeux, je pouvais voir à quel point son visage était rouge. Elle était extrêmement embarrassée. « Je ne voulais pas… enfin… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Je ris à cette question absurde mais je savais que j'avais l'air embarrassé. Piteusement, j'ajoutai « Tu vois ce que tu me fais. » Et c'était vrai. Elle me rendait vraiment fou.

« Je suis ravie de te faire cet effet. » répondit-elle doucement. Cette phrase augmenta mon érection et le fait qu'elle embrasse le bout de mon nez n'aida pas. Je grognai de nouveau et l'attirai encore plus près de moi. Je fermai les yeux et me mordit la lèvre. Je n'avais jamais eu une érection aussi forte. Je pouvais oublier les pantalons ajustés avec Bella.

« Pourquoi tu ne penserais pas à quelque chose d'horrible ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de m'aider. J'étais très embarrassé et je savais qu'elle aussi. Cela m'aidait un peu.

Je fermai les yeux et pensai à la chose la plus horrible possible. Cela ne me prit pas longtemps. Je me souvins du jour où j'avais surpris Rose et Emmett en train de faire des choses qu'aucun humain sain d'esprit ne ferait. Je me sentais un peu malade mais je sentis la pression baisser doucement et soupirai. « Heureusement que j'ai une imagination active. »

Elle rit, se blottit dans mes bras et soupira. Elle avait l'air à l'aise maintenant que j'avais la situation sous contrôle. Je me demandai si je l'avais effrayée, mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait été excitée quand je l'avais embrassée près de la vitre. Et sûrement aussi quand je l'avais presque prise sur le lit. Non, Bella n'avait pas peur, elle était juste inexpérimentée.

« La conseillère d'orientation veut te voir avec maman, papa, Phil et moi dans son bureau demain. » dit Bella doucement.

« Pourquoi ? » J'étais perplexe.

Elle fit signe qu'elle ne savait pas et je soupirai « D'accord, à quelle heure ? » Pourquoi les gens avaient tant de mal à nous laisser tranquilles ?

« Midi » répondit-elle avec un soupir irrité. « Apparemment, ça ne la gêne pas de gâcher ma pause déjeuner. »

« Je t'amènerai quelque chose. » dis-je en essayant de la calmer. J'embrassai sa tempe. « Esmé sera toute excitée de pouvoir te faire à manger. » C'était vrai. Esmé adorait cuisiner.

Bella rit et demanda timidement « Elle m'aime vraiment bien, hein ? »

« Oh, Seigneur… » répondis-je avec un rire à mi chemin du soupir « Tu es la personne qu'elle préfère en ce moment. »

« Tu sais, c'est un peu bizarre… même pour cette situation. »

« Tu m'en diras tant. » dis-je en faisant glisser mes doigts le long de son bras. « Essaye de lui dire. »

Elle rit et cela me fit frissonner. J'adorais ce rire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu sais que tu m'aveugles. » murmura Bella en embrassant le bout de mon nez.

« Tant mieux. » répondis-je en enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux. « Ce n'est que justice vu que tu me rends fou. »

Nous nous mîmes à rire tous les deux. Une voiture se gara. Je fronçai les sourcils en pensant à la discussion que nous aurions à avoir, mais je savais que tout irait bien avec Bella à mes côtés… du moins, je l'espérai.

* * *

_Ohlala ce chapitre ! J'en voyais pas la fin. Je suis vraiment sincèrement désolée pour cette très très longue attente, mais j'ai vraiment plus le temps de traduire. J'ai plus le temps de rien… ou presque. Enfin j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci pour les reviews et tous les ajouts, ça m'aide à continuer. Et comme j'ai plus trop le temps, ça être encore plus long que ça ne l'était déjà pour la traduction, il va falloir que vous soyez très très très très indulgentes et patientes. Encore désolée. Mais je n'abandonne pas. Jamais :P _


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et la fiction est la traduction de celle de Angel of the Day.

Bella POV

Je gémis tandis que Mrs March fixait Carlisle. Mais on peut dire à son crédit qu'il ne donna pas signe d'impatience. Il était en parfait contrôle de lui-même. Je l'aimais vraiment pour ça. J'étais en train de manger plutôt joyeusement mon déjeuner. Le thon et les frites sont un bon combo. La gloire en revenait à Esmé, elle savait nourrir.

« Dis merci à Esmé de ma part. » dis-je en riant.

« Oui, Ezzy est assez utile. » répondit Carlisle avec un sourire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Combien de fois est-ce qu'elle t'as tabassé avec ce surnom avant de laisser tomber ? » demandai-je en gloussant.

« Au moins cent fois. » répondit Carlisle avec un sourire. « Puis elle a envisagé de m'assassiner quand Emmett est arrivé. »

« J'imagine. » répondis-je en murmurant. « S'il m'appelle belle-maman encore une fois… » Je laissai la menace planer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit Carlisle, un peu raide. « Edward te viendra en aide. » Je lui lançai un regard éloquent.

« Alors… vous vous entendez avec la famille du Dr. Cullen, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Mrs. March. Apparemment, cela ne la gênait pas de me déranger pendant que je mâchais. Je me contentai de hocher la tête.

« Ils l'adorent. » dit Carlisle en prenant ma main. Il l'avait dit avec tellement de confiance et d'amour. Encore que je n'étais pas sûre pour Rosalie. Je pense qu'elle me tolérait simplement.

« Même votre ex-femme ? » demanda Mrs. March en se penchant sur sa chaise.

« Je crois bien. » répondit Carlisle tandis que j'avalai « Mais elle est dehors, vous devriez lui demander. »

« Oh, je vais le faire. » murmura Mrs. March. Elle prit une longue inspiration « Je n'approuve pas cela. Je pense que Bella est trop jeune pour ce genre de relation. »

« Mrs. March. » commençai-je en soupirant. « Notre relation n'est pas de nature sexuelle. » J'avais pris une tournure de phrase de Carlisle, espérant que je serai plus crédible. « De plus, si c'est vraiment ce pourquoi vous êtes contre notre relation, pourquoi ne faites vous rien pour tous les adolescents qui couchent ensemble ? La plupart des couples dans cet établissement le font. Il se trouve simplement que mon petit ami est adulte et qu'il sait ce qu'il fait… bien que nous ne faisions rien. »

Mrs. March haussa un sourcil. « Je pense que vous n'êtes pas mature pour cela. »

« Et en quoi cela vous regarde ? » explosai-je. Elle commençait vraiment à m'énerver, celle-là. « Je ne comprends pas. Du moment que je ne tombe pas enceinte, où est le problème ? »

« Je suis supposée m'occuper des familles qui font des choix contestables. Je trouve ce choix alarmant. Il est marié. »

« Divorcé. » répondit Carlisle avec un sourire vainqueur. Soudain, Esmé entra surgit dans le pièce tirant Charlie derrière elle. Son visage était rouge et il fixait des yeux la main d'Esmé dans la sienne.

« Écoutez… » coupa Esmé avec un grognement. « Ce que vous faites est mal. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » cria Mrs. March en se levant derrière son bureau.

« Esmé Cullen. » répondit Esmé en ôtant sa main de celle de Charlie et la posant sur ses haches. « L'ex-femme de Carlisle, et je viens vous dire d'arrêter tout ça. »

Mrs. March ne dit rien pendant un moment. Elle se contenta de pincer les lèvres et fixa Esmé, sous le choc. Finalement, elle dit « Bella est une enfant. »

« Bien sûr » répondit Charlie. « Mais je n'apprécie pas que vous fourriez votre nez dans nos affaires familiales. Je suis shérif et je connais la loi. Ni Carlisle ni Bella ne l'ont transgressé. »

Renée entraina Phil dans la pièce « Je n'apprécie pas ça du tout, Mrs. March. C'est une affaire de famille, et si je me souviens bien, vous ne faites pas partie de la famille. »

Mrs. March réprima un grognement mais comprit que ses services n'étaient pas demandés. Elle nous fixa, Carlisle et moi, et dit « C'est tout pour le moment. Mais si je sens qu'il y a un problème, j'appelle les services de protection de l'enfance. »

« Oui madame. » grognai-je tandis que je prenais la main tendue de Carlisle. Je ramassai mes affaires et nous quittâmes le bureau. J'étais de mauvaise humeur. Ce n'étaient les affaires de personne à part ma famille. Nous sortîmes du lycée et nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture de Carlisle puisqu'il restait une demie-heure.

« Je dois travailler tôt. » me dit Carlisle à l'oreille. Ça n'avait pas l'air de le rendre heureux.

« C'est bon. » répondis-je en soupirant. « Je pensai aller voir Jake, ça va ? »

« Si tu veux. » répondit Carlisle avec un sourire que je pouvais dire forcé. Je ris et secouai la tête. Je l'embrassai et dit « Je t'aime, bébé. »

« Moi aussi, poupée. » murmura Carlisle en approfondissant le baiser. Je reculai après une minute et le regardai rejoindre gracieusement sa Mercedes. J'adorais ce vampire, mais parfois je trouvais injuste toute cette grâce qui l'entourait. Je souris et lui fis signe tandis qu'il s'éloignait puis j'enlaçai maman et Phil. Ils partaient juste après avoir quitté le lycée et je devais leur dire au revoir.

« Tu vas me manquer. » dit Renée avec un soupir en me serrant très fort.

« Moi aussi » répondis-je en enlaçant Phil et en souriant lorsque celui-ci m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je veux que tu sois prudente. » dit Renée avec un soupir. « Carlisle est plus âgé et même si je n'ai plus de doute quant à son amour pour toi, je veux quand même que tu sois prudente. »

« Je sais maman » répondis-je avec un sourire. « Ne t'inquiète pas trop. »

Elle m'embrassa et m'enlaça encore une fois avant de monter dans sa voiture louée et de s'en aller. Je me tournai vers papa et Esmé, surprise d'entendre « Alors… vous voulez aller voir un film ? »

Charlie toussota et Esmé eut l'air timide, mais la question était posée et tout ce que je pouvais faire était les regarder bouche bée. J'entendis alors Alice dire « Dites oui, Charlie. C'est ce que vous allez faire de toute façon. »

Charlie bafouilla un peu mais réussit à prononcer un « Bien sûr » surpris.

Jasper et Emmett rirent, Edward les fixa et Rosalie se renfrogna. Esmé rayonnait.

« Je passerai vous chercher à sept heures. » dit Esmé en embrassant Charlie sur la joue. « Nous déciderons de ce que nous allons voir sur le chemin. »

Charlie se contenta d'acquiescer et regarda Esmé s'éloigner. J'étais toujours stupéfaite. Je regardai Alice et chuchotai « Depuis combien de temps tu es au courant ? »

« Quelques secondes. répondit Alice. « Esmé vient de se décider sur ce qu'elle allait faire. C'était l'incitation du moment. »

« Qu'est ce qui va se passer ? » demandai-je avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Alice pinça le les lèvres et dit « Je ne te gâcherai pas la surprise. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûre. Les choses n'arrêtent pas de changer, tout est confus. Tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est que ton papa va vraiment s'amuser ce soir. »

Je me contentai d'acquiescer et me dirigeai vers ma voiture avec Alice.

« Alors, tu veux venir à la maison ? » demanda Alice avec un petit soupir. « Je suis sûre que ça ne dérangerait pas Esmé si tu l'aidais à se préparer. »

« Non, je ne peux pas. » répondis-je, toujours un peu étourdie. « Je vais voir Jacob. »

« Carlisle le sait ? » demanda Edward en me fixant. Je lui lançai un regard perplexe. « Oui, ça avait l'air de lui convenir. »

« Humph » marmonna Edward et je ris. Je grimpai dans ma voiture et criai « On se voit demain ! »

Je démarrai et sortit de ma place de parking, toujours abasourdie par ce qui s'était passé entre Charlie et Esmé.

Je secouai la tête. J'étais à mi-chemin quand je vis Billy et Jacob au Seven-Eleven. Je me garai et appelai Jake en lui faisant signe de la main. Jacob me sourit et courut vers moi. Il avait l'air encore plus imposant que la dernière fois. Peut-être qu'il avait fait de l'exercice.

« Quoi de neuf, Jake ? » demandai-je en abaissant ma vitre.

« Pas grand chose. » répondit-il avec un sourire. « Nous allions justement chez toi pour te voir. »

« Ce serait bien. Billy pourrait aider Charlie à se préparer pour son rendez-vous. » répondis-je avec un léger sourire, mais ce sourire s'effaça et je grognai. Billy allait avoir une attaque.

« Charlie a un rendez-vous ? » demanda Jacob avec un sourire joyeux puis il me lança un regard taquin et me demanda « Alors, jalouse que quelqu'un t'enlève ton papa ? »

« Non, je suis inquiète que Billy ne vienne lui tirer dessus pour l'empêche d'aller à son rendez-vous. » répondis-je sérieusement.

« Pourquoi papa ferait ça ? » demanda Jacob, comme offensé.

« Parce que Charlie sort avec Esmé Cullen. » répondis-je avec un sourire suffisant. Jacob resta silencieux. Finalement, il dit « Laisse moi récapituler. L'ex-femme de ton copain sort avec ton père ? »

« Oui. » répondis-je avec un sourire. « En quelque sorte, enfin, avec Esmé… enfin, oui, ils vont finir par sortir ensemble. Les Cullen ne font jamais rien qui n'ait de sens. »

« C'est simplement… bizarre. » répondit Jacob avec un soupir. « Vous pouvez pas juste vous comporter normalement ? »

Je ris et secouai la tête avec un long soupir de souffrance. « Tu ne savais pas que la normalité est surfaite ? »

« Apparemment. » répondit Jacob sèchement. « Alors, où est-ce que tu allais ? »

« Je descendais à la Push pour te voir. » répondis-je avec un grand sourire. « Je voulais savoir si tu voulais faire quelque chose mais puisque vous alliez chez moi, tu peux me tenir compagnie pendant que Charlie et Billy s'engueuleront à cause d'Esmé. »

Jacob resta silencieux quelques secondes. Finalement, il demanda « Tu es sûr que ton docteur parfait ne sera pas contre ? » Il y avait une légère trace d'amertume dans sa voix.

« Non » répondis-je avec un sourire indulgent. « Il sait que nous sommes amis et il ne m'enlèverait jamais aucun de mes amis. »

« Bon, j'espérais juste qu'il était pas complètement parfait. » répondit Jacob avec un sourire. « Tu sais, honnêtement, j'aimerais vraiment le détester. Ce serait facile, mais… le Dr. Cullen est tellement sympa ! J'ai même entendu papa prendre sa défense à la Push. »

« Sans blague. » répondis-je avec un sourire. « Et moi qui pensait qu'il ne plierait jamais. »

« Oh, ne te méprends pas. » répondit Jacob en riant. « Il n'aime toujours pas les Cullen. C'est juste qu'il apprécie un peu plus Carlisle. Il peut pas supporter celui qui fout la chair de poule. »

« Celui qui fout la chair de poule ? » demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est lequel ? »

« Il est grand et blond. » répondit Jacob en fronçant aussi les sourcils. « Je crois qu'il s'appelle Hale et pas Cullen. »

« Jasper. » répondis-je avec un soupir. Je savais pourquoi il n'aimait pas Jasper il était le seul Cullen à ne pas contrôler sa soif.

« Jacob ! » cria Billy. « Allez, on va chez Charlie ! »

« Je vous suis. » dis-je avec un grand sourire.

« D'accord. On se voit là-bas ! »

Je regardai Jacob courir en petits bonds et je me demandai avec quoi on le nourrissait à La Push. Peu importe ce que c'était, mais ça marchait bien.

Carlisle POV

Je ne pouvais pas croire cette femme ! Cette Mrs. March ! Pourquoi les gens sont-ils aussi curieux ? Je râlai tout bas tandis qu'Amber gloussait. Finalement, elle dit « Tu sais vraiment comment t'enfoncer, Carlisle ». Je grognai et fouillai dans mes papiers. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé répondre à ça ? Elle avait raison, comme d'habitude. Je n'avais jamais rencontré un humain plus apte à avoir tout le temps raison qu'Amber. Si je ne connaissais pas mieux qu'elle dans ce domaine, j'aurais pensé qu'elle pouvait voir l'avenir.

Le téléphone sonna et je décrochai distraitement. « Bureau du Dr. Cullen, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Carlisle, mon père essaye de tuer Charlie. » dit un garçon de l'autre côté de la ligne. Il me fallut une minute pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Jacob Black.

« Jacob ? » demandai-je, confus.

« Ouais » Je devinai qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. J'entendis un bruit de cassure et les voix de deux hommes se disputant, puis j'entendis Bella leur crier de se taire et qu'il se comportaient comme des enfants.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je, alarmé, en me redressant sur ma chaise.

« Esmé a invité Charlie à sortir » répondit Jacob et je faillis lâcher le téléphone.

« À quoi ? » demandai-je, ma voix montant de quelques octaves.

« Ouais. » dit Jacob (il devait froncer les sourcils). « Vous ne saviez pas ? »

« Non » répondis-je encore sous le choc. « Je ne savais pas, mais je t'en prie, continue. »

« Bref. » reprit Jacob avec un soupir. « Charlie était assez excité par ça… enfin, aussi excité que Charlie peut le devenir à propos de n'importe quel événement, bref… et il l'a dit à mon père. Bella me l'avait déjà dit et je savais ce qui allait se passer alors nous avons couru jusqu'à la cuisine juste au moment où papa a commencé à flipper pour Charlie. Ils étaient là dessus depuis une heure. »

« Oh Seigneur. » gémis-je, en m'étendant de nouveau sur ma chaise. On pouvait certainement dire que Billy Black avait besoin de grandir un peu.

« Du coup, je me demandais… » commença Jacob « Vous êtes la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, est-ce que vous auriez un conseil pour les calmer autre que celui de les tabasser ? Bella ne veut pas qu'Esmé soit au courant. Elle sait que ça la ferait se sentir mal. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et acquiesçai pour moi-même. « Dis à Bella que j'arrive dans une minute. »

« Si vous pouviez faire ça, je vous embrasserai à votre arrivée. » dit rapidement Jacob, puis il raccrocha. Je clignai des yeux en fixant le téléphone « Quel étrange garçon. » murmurai-je. Je rassemblai mes papiers, et dis à Amber et à l'accueil que j'avais une urgence. Je courus à vitesse humaine jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et sautai dans ma voiture. Je fus chez Bella en dix minutes et courus jusqu'à la maison. Billy criait quelque chose sur la stupidité de Charlie à s'engager dans quoique ce soit avec Esmé et sur son irresponsabilité à laisser Bella s'engager avec Carlisle. Charlie était en train de crier à Billy qu'il était stupide de se baser sur des légendes et que « oui, il connaissait les légendes à propos des vampires/loups-garou et quel était le rapport ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils et criai « Ça suffit ! »

Charlie et Billy se turent un instant et je les regardai.

« Vous vous comportez comme des enfants ! » grognai-je. Je fermai les yeux « Je ne laisserai pas Esmé te voir comme ça. Charlie, va dans ta chambre, prépare toi et emmène Jacob avec toi. » Charlie acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa chambre avec Jacob. Bella me regarda avec une petite étincelle de crainte dans les yeux et je n'aimais décidément pas ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie agir ainsi. Mais je savais que j'avais une tâche à accomplir et je me tournai vers Billy en grognant « Vous vous comportez comme un enfant. » Je baissai la voix. « Si Esmé avait voulu manger Charlie, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Ce n'est pas le cas. » Je continuai assez fort. « Esmé est attirée par Charlie et vous ne vous immiscerez pas dans leur relation, ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

« Si vous essayez… » commença Billy mais je le coupai « Je ne tolérerai plus votre manque de respect ! » Je baissai de nouveau la voix et ajoutai « Nous avons conclu un accord pour que votre peuple puisse vivre en paix et en harmonie. Je ne vous laisserai pas le briser. »

« Je sais comment vous, les vampires, vous mettez en couple » grogna Billy. « Vous ne transformerez aucun d'eux. »

« Si je le faisais, ce ne serait pas vos affaires. » assénai-je. Comment pouvait-il oser me dicter ma conduite ! Je commençai à sentir mon ancienne colère refaire surface et je fus à deux doigts de couper Billy en deux.

Soudain, j'entendis la voiture d'Esmé au loin et pressai Billy « Nous parlerons de ça une fois qu'ils seront partis. Je ne laisserai pas Esmé être offensée à cause de ça. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une vampire, je ne vous laisserai pas lui manquer de respect. Elle reste une dame, et assez vieille pour être votre mère. Vous lui témoignerez votre respect. »

Billy sembla être pris de court par mes paroles et je retins un sourire. Je vis que Bella continuai de me fixer et je me sentis un peu moins joyeux. Et si elle n'aimait pas la part de moi qui conservait sa puissance ? Et si elle reconsidérait notre entière relation ?

J'entendis la voiture se garer et une seconde après, Esmé devait être trop nerveuse et avait courut à la porte, elle sonna à la porte. Bella étala un sourire accueillant sur son visage et ouvrit la porte. J'espérai qu'Esmé soit trop nerveuse pour demander ce qu'il se passait. J'entendis Charlie et Jacob descendre les escaliers et regardai les deux timides commencer leur rendez-vous… bizarrement.

« Vous êtes très bien. » dit Esmé et je savais que si elle avait pu rougir, ce serait arrivé.

« Merci » dit Charlie en rougissant puis il fit un geste dans la direction d'Esmé et dit « Vous êtes… eh bien… très belle. »

« Merci » répondit Esmé en inclinant la tête. « Bon, eh bien, nous devrions y aller sinon nous serons de sortie toute la nuit. »

Charlie embrassa Bella, lui rappela son numéro de portable et celui de chez Billy et partit rapidement. Bella soupira, ferma la porte et me regarda pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bel et bien partis. Quand je ne pus plus les entendre, je demandai « Laissez moi vous accompagner jusqu'à votre voiture, Billy. » C'était dit assez froidement. Jacob se contenta de sourire et dit « Merci, je dois demander quelque chose à Bella. »

J'acquiesçai et poussai le siège de Billy hors de la maison. Quand nous fûmes hors de vue, je me plaçai devant le fauteuil roulant et grognai « Vous êtes têtu et désuet. Par ailleurs, si je devais transformer Bella, elle ne serait pas un danger pour votre tribu. »

« Elle serait une tueuse. » répondit Billy tandis que je l'installai dans la voiture. Je posai le fauteuil dans le coffre. Je le fixai « Ne vivez-vous pas grâce à la mort d'autres animaux ? Nous ne faisons que chasser ce que la nature nous offre. » Billy souffla et je le fixai « Pour la dernière fois… Je. Ne. Bois. Pas. De. Sang. Humain ! Je ne vois pas comment je peux vous le faire comprendre. »

« Sam pense que vous finirez par faire une erreur. » répondit Billy calmement. Je sentis la rage monter en moi et grognai « Je n'ai pas commis d'erreur en trois cents ans et je n'en commettrai pas juste parce que votre chien-chien en chef vous en a convaincu. »

Je regagnai rapidement mon calme et jetai un regard d'excuses à Billy. Je pris une inspiration dont je n'avais pas besoin « Je sens le loup en Jacob. Je sais que les loups, et particulièrement les plus jeunes, ont des problèmes pour gérer leur colère. J'en souffre moi-même. Je préférerais que vous m'ameniez Jacob pour que nous en discutions et que je puisse l'aider. » Billy voulut dire quelque chose mais je le coupai en levant la main « Nous nous rencontrerions sur un terrain neutre. Je sais que Jacob est le meilleur ami de Bella et je sais aussi que je n'ai rien à dire sur ses fréquentations. Cependant, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée. Je sais que Bella dit exactement ce qu'elle pense et elle le fera avec Jacob. Le temps que je sois certain que vous avez fait un lavage de cerveau à Jacob en lui apprenant à me détester ainsi que ma famille, et ils se disputeront régulièrement. Je préférerais ne pas avoir à transformer la femme que j'aime parce qu'elle aura été agressée par votre fils dans un accès de colère. »

Billy ne dit rien et je fis un pas en arrière. J'ouvris la bouche pour continuer « Je vous respecte, ainsi que votre tribu. Je respecte aussi le fait que vous les protégiez contre ceux qui pourraient leur faire du mal. Mais je n'en suis pas. Moi-même je protégerais les gens de cette ville qui seraient menacés. »

« Vous protégeriez les habitants contre des personnes de votre genre. » demanda Billy en inclinant la tête.

« Non » répondis-je tandis que Billy prenait un air réprobateur. « Mon genre, comme vous dites, est composé par ma famille et ils passent en premier. Il n'y en a pas d'autres. »

Billy sembla confus et je m'expliquai « Je ne compte pas les vampire buvant du sang humain comme du même genre que moi. Je suis lié à ma famille, pas à mon espèce. »

Billy acquiesça et regarda ailleurs. Il finit par dire « J'y réfléchirai et j'en parlerai avec Sam. Vous parlez de tout ce problème avec sagesse. » Il me sourit. « Bien que je vous suspecte d'être à l'origine de ce traité. »

« Oui » répondis-je avec un grand sourire. « Votre grand-père était prêt à me pendre haut et court. » Je perdis lentement mon sourire et dis tristement. « J'étais triste d'apprendre sa mort. Nous avions de merveilleuses conversations, Black et moi. »

« Vous connaissiez mon grand-père ? » murmura Billy.

« C'était un homme bon. Et sage. Vous devriez rappeler à Sam qu'il a encore du chemin à faire avant de pourvoir parler au nom de la tribu. Rappelez lui ses ancêtres et leur sagesse afin qu'il protège et non agresse les autres. »

Billy acquiesça sans un mot et je rentrai rapidement. Je trouvai Bella et Jacob qui riaient et demandai « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si amusant ? »

Jacob me lança un regard séduisant et dit sur le ton du flirt, d'une voix suintant la séduction, et avec pour je ne sais quelle raison un bel accent du sud, « J'aime les hommes grands et forts. »

Si j'avais été en vie, je serais mort de honte sur place. Je grognai « Ton père est prêt à partir. »

« Oh… » Jacob fit un signe à Bella « Par ici la monnaie, Bells. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as fait. » murmura Bella à Jacob et elle lui jeta un dollar. « Tu es tellement cheap Jacob. Pas du tout le genre de Carlisle. »

Je grognai et pointai la porte du doigt « Va-t-en maintenant, avant que je te mette dehors. Tu as une horrible influence sur ma Bella. Elle était si gentille avant de passer du temps avec toi. »

Jacob rit et prit Bella dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Il me fit un signe de la main « Restez comme vous êtes Carlisle. » et il partit.

Bella était encore en train de rire et dit avec un sourire « Je suis désolée. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. » répondis-je avec un mauvais sourire. « Mais tu vas l'être. »

« Ah vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle en papillonnant des cils en me regardant. « Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? »

Je me dirigeai vers la télévision et trouvai une vieille cassette que j'avais remarquée quelques jours plus tôt. Je lui fis un grand sourire « Va te faire un peu de popcorn, mon cœur, on regarde La Mélodie du bonheur. » Le gémissement horrifié de Bella fut une douce musique à mes oreilles et ses pas traînants me firent rire à en perdre haleine. Qu'elle réessaye de se moquer de moi pour voir.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et vos ajouts, ils me font très plaisir. Et pour les impatientes (et les autres aussi) je suis vraiment désolée pour les délais entre les publications mais j'essaye de faire au mieux ^^"  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et la fiction est la traduction de celle de Angel of the Day.

Carlisle POV

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'étais en train de faire dans la maison de Bella en plein milieu de la nuit. Je m'étais juste demandé comment elle serait sous la lumière de la lune et la seconde d'après je m'étais retrouvé à côté de son lit. Je chassai quelques cheveux de devant ses yeux et me sentis sourire. Elle était vraiment adorable. Elle pouvait prétendre à beaucoup mieux qu'à un vampire de trois cents ans mais c'était moi qu'elle voulait et je resterai à ses côtés tant que ce sera le cas. Bien qu'à la croire, je n'avais pas à m'en inquiéter car elle me désirait autant que je la désirais. Je secouai la tête, embrassai silencieusement Bella et me détournai pour partir quand elle dit « Tu sais que ça pourrait être considéré comme du harcèlement ? »

« Ou comme un acte absolument romantique » lui rappelai-je et elle rit doucement. Je souris et demandai « Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillée ? »

« Quelques minutes. » répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le côte de son lit. Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle « J'aime sentir ton regard sur moi. Je me sens belle. »

Je souris et m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle se blottit contre moi en mettant sa couverture entre nous et dit « Je crois qu'Edward déprime. »

« Je sais » répondis-je avec un soupir. « Il ne m'a pas repris sur mes pensées cochonnes depuis des jours » Oh, non…

« Tu as des pensées cochonnes ? » demanda Bella et j'entendis son sourire dans sa voix. « Elles ont intérêt à me concerner » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » répondis-je en m'allongeant à côté d'elle et l'attirant à moi. « C'est le cas. »

« Oh ? » ronronna-t-elle en commençant à caresser mon bras et mon excitation se fit sentir. « Et que faisons-nous ? »

Je ravalai la boule qui me prenait à la gorge et dit « Ça, ma chère, c'est pour moi… » Mais Bella me coupa en insinuant sa langue dans ma bouche. Elle amena son genou jusqu'à mon entrejambe et le coinça doucement là. Je faillis la mordre lorsqu'une décharge électrique me parcourut. Je me reculai et fus de l'autre côté de la pièce en une seconde, Bella était essoufflée mais elle avait un sourire satisfait. Elle dit doucement « Je croyais que Jacob était facile mais il s'avère que c'est toi le plus facile de deux. »

Je la fixai « Je crois que je devrais rentrer. »

Bella sourit « Merci d'être venu me harceler et de m'avoir tiré d'un merveilleux rêve. »

« Ah oui ? » demandai-je, une jambe par dessus le rebord de la fenêtre. « Et de quoi cela parlait-il ? »

Elle me fit un petit sourire et dit d'une voix sensuelle « Je viens de t'en donner une idée, non ? » Je la regardai prendre un air songeur « Quoique c'était James Marsters en Spike au lieu de toi. » Je la fixai tandis qu'elle me jetait un regard innocent. « Quoi ? Il est blond dans la série, c'est pas comme si c'était pas mon type. »

Soudain, je ris et secouai la tête « J'y vais. »

« Non attends. » dit Bella entre deux rires. « Reviens. Je promets de ne plus t'embêter. »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt. » répondis-je puis j'ajoutai sérieusement « La prochaine fois, trouve un moyen de m'avertir. J'ai failli te mordre. »

« Tu as aimé, hein ? » demanda Bella, assez fière d'elle. Je me refusai à répondre. Elle ne le remarqua pas. « J'en prends note pour plus tard. Ton petit ami voudra peut-être savoir. »

« Mon petit ami ? » Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait encore ?

« Jacob est assez pris avec toi. » répondit Bella d'un ton pincé. « Je refuse de te partager, mais je ne crois pas que si nous devions nous battre, je pourrais gagner. Il est plus grand que moi. »

Je ris et dis « Vous êtes terribles. Pourquoi tu as parié un dollar là dessus ? »

« J'ai entendu le « Je vous aurais embrassé si vous étiez mon genre » et je me demandais ce qu'il se passerait si vous deux deviez vous faire face. » répondit Bella en haussant les épaules. « Estime toi heureux qu'Emmett n'ait pas été là. Il aurait parié que Jacob ne t'embrasserait pas et je pense qu'Emmett aurait perdu. »

Je haussai les épaules « Ne t'avise pas de lui donner cette idée. »

Bella se contenta de sourire et posa sa tête sur mon épaule « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondis-je en la prenant contre moi. Finalement, elle dit « J'aimerais caser Edward avec Angela. Elle l'apprécie et je pense qu'elle serait bien pour lui. Malgré le fait qu'il pourrait entendre tout ce qu'elle pense. » Bella soupira « Des clous ! »

« En fait, Angela aussi résiste à son don. » répondis-je. « Ce serait bien d'essayer. Je n'aime pas voir Edward malheureux. »

« Je sais » répondit Bella avec un bâillement. « Quel rabat-joie. »

Je ris et regardai Bella s'endormir. Elle était belle avec ses cheveux emmêlés. Je souris, me levai doucement et partis. Je sentais que la vie d'Edward allait devenir intéressante.

Narrateur omniscient

Harvey se tenait debout sur le port dans le petit matin, préparant son bateau pour une nouvelle journée de pêche. Il était à la retraite et n'avait rien d'autre à faire, et sa femme lui disait toujours de la laisser tranquille. Elle disait qu'elle préférait le calme et la paix. Il pensait qu'elle avait une liaison avec le postier.

Par conséquent, il était assis ici, ne demandant rien à personne quand il vit soudain un homme assis dans son bateau. Il était grand avec des longs cheveux bruns en dreadlocks, avec une peau noir d'encre, un manteau ouvert, un pantalon noir et pas de chaussures. L'étranger était assis sur son bateau et quand Harvey croisa son regard, il remarqua que ses pupilles étaient rouges.

« Bonjour » dit l'étranger. « N'est-ce pas une merveilleuse journée ? »

Harvey marmonna quelque chose avant de sentir quatre mains dans son dos. Il vit deux personnes, un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et une femme avec de cheveux roux et bouclés. Ils lui tombèrent dessus comme des hyènes et l'homme assis sur le bateau sourit. Harvey cria et s'évanouit .

Bella POV

Je me réveillai le lendemain reposée et souriante. J'aimais bien embêter mon vampire. Il était tellement drôle quand il était énervé, quoiqu'il aurait vraiment pu me faire mal quand je l'avais surpris avec mon genou. Je ne devrai pas recommencer ça avant un moment. Peut-être le glisser lentement pour qu'il ait le temps de se contrôler. Je ris toute seul et me levai. Je repensai au rêve que j'avais avant que Carlisle ne me réveille et soupirai avec regret. Encore deux ans avant que je passe mes examens. Je devais attendre encore deux ans avant que Carlisle ne me fasse l'amour. Parce qu'il était absolument impossible qu'il le fasse avant le mariage, et qu'il était impossible qu'il ne m'épouse avant que je n'ai fini ma scolarité. Maudit vampire parfait.

Je rentrai dans la salle de bain et m'appuyai au mur. Ce rêve avait vraiment été quelque chose et me laissait sur ma faim. Je me secouai et entrai dans la douche. Je fermai les yeux et imaginai que Carlisle embrassait mon cou et mes épaules, caressant mon corps avec ses longs doigts habiles et parfaits. Je gémis et m'assurai que je prenais une douche froide. Voilà ce que serait ma vie pour deux longues années.

Je rentrai dans le lycée et m'apprêtai à me diriger vers les Cullen quand Alice m'entraîna à l'écart.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je en attrapant son épaule. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise et je m'inquiétai. Est-ce que les vampires pouvaient tomber malade ?

« Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur Carlisle. » Si un vampire pouvait hyperventiler, Alice en était sur le point. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait l'effrayer à ce point.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » murmurai-je, posant mes mains sur ses épaules, et l'attirant vers le parking.

« Des vampires. » murmura Alice, apeurée. « Ils ne fonctionnent pas avec nos lois et ils ont déjà tué un homme…. Je les ai vu. »

Je me retins de déglutir et dis « Je vais essayer de mettre la main sur Carlisle. Tu continues de les surveiller. Va aux toilettes ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je rentre à la maison. » répondit Alice avec un sourire forcé. « Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper sont déjà à la maison. Ils ne voulaient pas venir aujourd'hui. Edward et moi sommes les seuls à être venus. On ne voulait pas t'abandonner. Il va rester avec toi. Il aura besoin qu'on le ramène à la maison. »

« Bien sûr » répondis-je avec un sourire. J'essayai de ne pas passer trop temps avec Edward. J'avais peur qu'il ressente encore quelque chose pour moi et je ne voulais pas avoir affaire à ça. Je souris à Alice et dit « Vas-y… je vais mettre la main sur Carlisle. »

Alice acquiesça et s'en alla, me demandant de ne pas oublier Edward. Je reniflai. Comment aurais-je pu ?

Carlisle POV

À l'instant où j'entrai dans l'hôpital, je fus entrainé par un Charlie Swan furieux. J'essayai de le questionner à propos de son rendez-vous avec Esmé, car je n'avais rien obtenu d'elle. Elle s'était contentée de sourire comme une idiote, mais il ignora chaque question, racontant qu'un homme était mort et qu'il pensait que c'était un meurtre. Il paraissait insensé que quelqu'un commette un meurtre dans cette ville. Esmé avait fait le bon choix et je me demandai de nouveau comment j'avais pu penser que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Charlie et moi ne nous ressemblions en rien.

« Tu dois vérifier. » reprit Charlie. « J'ai déjà parlé à la direction de l'hôpital. Ils sont d'accord pour que tu viennes avec moi. »

J'acquiesçai et resserrai ma prise sur la poignée de ma mallette. Pour une fois Charlie enfreint le code de la route et nous arrivâmes au fleuve en vingt minutes. La première chose que je remarquai était l'odeur du sang.

Je ne sens plus l'odeur du sang maintenant à moins qu'il y en ait beaucoup, et c'était le cas ici. On aurait dit que la personne qui avait tué l'homme avait été prise de rage. Il y avait du sang plein le bateau, le port, l'homme. Le sang avait coulé dans l'eau rendant l'eau bleue limpide d'une couleur rouge rouille. C'était pénible, horrible et dégoutant. Je m'agenouillai près de l'homme et mis mes gants. La première chose que je fis fut de prendre son pouls, au cas où. Ce que je trouvai était effrayant. Sa gorge avait été arrachée, et par les bords déchiquetés je compris que c'avait été fait avec les dents… des dents de vampire. Je soupirai et examinai le reste du corps… il y avait des marques de dents et de chair arrachée un peu partout. Si j'avais été humain, j'aurais crié. Je reculai et retournai vers Charlie pour mentir. Il ne pouvait pas savoir… pas ça.

« Ce n'était pas un meurtre. » répondis-je avec un soupir. « C'était un animal sauvage. »

« Mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir été mangé. » répondit Charlie en regardant le corps. Je lui demandai de me suivre et je lui montrai. Charlie soupira pour se contrôler.

« C'était probablement un ours ou un lynx. » répondis-je avec un soupir. « Tu devrais dire aux gardes forestiers d'être prudents. Fais peut-être une annonce au public pour qu'ils fassent attention aux animaux sauvages. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un tueur psychopathe. »

« Merci Carlisle. » répondit Charlie avec un sourire triste. Il baissa les yeux vers Harvey et dit « C'était un vieil ami. »

Je posai ma main sur son épaule. Charlie s'essuya les yeux et me fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à la voiture. C'est à ce moment là que je me souvins de mon portable. Je l'avais rechargé la veille et j'avais oublié de le rallumer. Je fronçai les sourcils en l'allumant pour découvrir que j'avais dix messages. La plupart étaient d'Alice sauf les quelques derniers. Ils étaient de Bella… Je fronçai les sourcils et appelai Alice.

« Carlisle, Dieu merci. » cria Alice. Elle avait l'air inquiète. « J'ai eu une vision. Une très mauvaise vision. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alice ? » demandai-je, perplexe. « Et pourquoi tu n'es pas au lycée ? »

« Carlisle, j'ai eu la vision de trois vampires tuant un homme. » répondit Alice, bouleversée. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Rien pour l'instant. » répondis-je avec un soupir. C'était grave, très grave. J'allais devoir informer la réserve et ensuite me mettre à leur recherche. Sans compter que je devais protéger Charlie et Bella. Pourquoi les vampires étaient-ils venus à Forks ?

« On en reparle quand je suis à la maison. » répondis-je en regardant Charlie qui avait l'air inquiet. « Tu devrais te reposer un peu. Au revoir. »

Je fermai mon téléphone et soupirai. Je détestais mentir, mais je le devais « Les enfants sont à la maison. Apparemment, ils ont décidé de faire une farce à Alice et maintenant, elle ne va pas très bien. Je pourrais les tuer, ces enfants. »

« J'espère que Bella n'était pas dans le coup. » répondit Charlie en riant. « Ce serait bizarre. »

« Sans blague. » répondis-je faiblement. Tout avait eu l'air parfait hier soir quand je tenais Bella dans mes bras.

Maintenant, je comprenai que les jours suivants allaient être… n'ayant pas de meilleur mot… chiants.

Bella POV

Je ne mis jamais la main sur Carlisle mais, lui, m'envoya un sms.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons le contrôle de la situation. Reste avec Edward et appelle moi quand tu arrives à la maison. Je t'aime. Carlisle. »

Il va sans dire que j'étais inquiète et que je ne lâchai pas Edward d'une semelle. Pour ne pas penser aux vampires tueurs, je décidai d'élaborer mon plan. Peut-être qu'Edward ne remarquerait pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il soit amoureux d'Angela.

Cela ne se déroula pas ainsi.

En fait, Edward était affreusement malpoli, et Angela avait décidé qu'il ne l'intéressait plus. En fait, elle était plutôt hostile envers lui. Edward n'était pas beaucoup mieux, et le déjeuner s'était terminé avec une dispute des deux. Je fus ensuite entrainée hors de la cantine. Edward jurait dans sa barbe et je voulais récupérer mon bras qui souffrait de sa poigne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Edward ? » demandai-je alors qu'il me tirait vers la sortie.

« Ne pense même pas à réessayer de me caser avec quelqu'un. » grogna Edward en me regardant.

« Comment tu… merde, Carlisle. » murmurai-je. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment penser tout le temps à tout ?

« Reste en dehors de ma vie sentimentale. » asséna Edward.

« Je m'inquiétais pour toi. » suppliai-je avec un soupir. « Tu n'as pas l'air heureux. »

« Je ne le suis pas. » grogna Edward. « Et pas depuis un moment. J'aurais pu l'être si tu n'avais pas trouvé mon père plus plaisant que moi. »

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait du mal. Mais je ne suis pas désolée pour ma relation avec Carlisle. »

« Et c'est normal. » répondit Edward sagement. « Je ne suis plus fâché. Je comprends… vous êtes des âmes sœurs. C'est un fait. Maintenant, on devrait aller en biologie. »

Je soupirai en le regardant rentrer et le suivis. Il était tellement déprimant.

Carlisle POV

« Emmett et Jasper, je veux que vous chassiez les vampires. » dis-je en faisant les cent pas dans le salon. « Esmé je veux que tu aille chez les Swan pour relayer Edward. Je veux qu'il me rejoigne à la frontière Quileute. Dis bien à Bella tout ce qu'on sait. Reste là-bas jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle. Je vais appeler Sam et Billy pour les retrouver à la frontière. Nous devons nous dépêcher. Je ne veux pas une seule vie prise une nouvelle fois par ce trio. »

Ma famille acquiesça et s'empressa d'exécuter mes ordres. J'attrapai le téléphone et composai le numéro de Billy. Ça allait être, oh, tellement drôle…

« Billy, c'est Carlisle Cullen. » dis-je dès qu'il décrocha.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cullen ? » cracha Billy, bien que je puisse entendre une sorte d'humour dans sa voix.

« Amène Sam à la frontière. Nous avons un gros problème. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Billy, inquiet.

« Des vampires… et ils ont déjà tué quelqu'un. J'ai menti à Charlie en lui disant d'annoncer que c'était une agression d'animal sauvage. Je ne veux pas qu'il se mette à traquer un meurtrier maintenant. »

« On arrive. » répondit Billy dans un grognement. « L'autoroute 20 ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondis-je avec un sourire. « J'ai besoin que tu sois là. »

Billy fit un bruit de gorge et raccrocha. Je fixai le téléphone. Il pouvait faire encore des progrès en politesse. Personne n'est jamais trop vieux pour apprendre, après tout.

Esmé POV

Comme Emmett l'aurait dit, je me magnai le cul jusque chez Charlie. Je pouvais difficilement m'empêcher de penser à toutes les possibilités de ce qui pouvait se passer. Je ne voulais qu'aucun d'eux ne soit blessé et surtout pas Charlie. J'étais sûre qu'il était mon âme sœur, et je ne voulais pas le transformer avant de lui avoir expliqué ce que nous étions. Mais je le transformerais si j'y étais obligée. Je savais que Bella ne serait pas contre.

Je me garai dans l'allée et sautai hors de la voiture. Je lissai ma jupe et réajustai mes cheveux. J'essayai de ne pas avoir l'air anxieuse et je savais que j'y arrivais. Je frappai à la porte et Charlie ouvrit. Il avait l'air ennuyé « Esmé… quelle belle surprise. »

Je me rendis soudain compte de ce que je faisais et dis « Est-ce que ça te dérange que je sois passée ? Je voulais vous voir, toi et Bella et en plus Carlisle veut qu'Edward rentre. J'allais lui passer ma voiture et peut-être rester. » Je me mordis la lèvre. « Est-ce que ça te va ? » répétai-je.

« C'est bien. » dit Charlie en lançant un regard sombre à la pièce. « Je suis content que tu sois là. » Soudain, l'air ennuyé était parti et était remplacé par un air embarrassé quoique heureux. « Je me suis bien amusé, hier. »

« Moi aussi. » soufflai-je en regardant ailleurs. Charlie sourit et prit doucement ma main. Il me traitait comme si j'étais en verre et j'adorais ça.

« Tu pourrais me faire une faveur ? » demanda Charlie, incertain.

« Bien sûr » répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Fais sortir Edward d'ici, il me rend fou. » demanda Charlie avec un grognement. Edward cria « J'ai entendu ! » Charlie grinça des dents.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ? » demandai-je avec ma voix de maman.

« Il n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur mes intentions envers toi. Et Bella est aussi ennuyée par lui. Elle n'arrête pas de marmonner un truc sur une dépression. Je sais pas. Je suis sûr que c'est un gamin sympa. Il faut juste qu'il s'en aille. »

Je ris doucement et suivis Charlie jusqu'au salon. « Edward, Carlisle veut te voir. » Je lui jetai les clés et il les attrapa habilement. J'entendis Bella grogner un truc à propos des satanés vampires parfaits.

« Prends la voiture. » ajoutai-je avec un sourire. « Je vais rester un peu ici. J'appellerai Carlisle quand le temps imparti pour rester chez quelqu'un sera dépassé. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. » murmura Charlie et Edward sourit. Bella ne l'entendit pas et je savais que si j'avais été en vie, j'aurais rougi. Charlie était tellement gentil. J'aurais voulu l'embrasser. Il avait été trop gentleman pour m'embrasser ailleurs que sur la joue la veille. J'avais été un peu déçue.

« On se voit tout à l'heure, maman. » dit Edward en m'embrassant. Il dit poliment au revoir et s'en alla. Charlie eut un soupir de soulagement.

Avant que quelqu'un ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Bella se mit sur ses pieds et prit ma main. Je souris et la laissai me tirer vers les escaliers tandis qu'elle disait « Je dois te parler de quelque chose. »

« Bella, peu importe ce que c'est, tu peux le dire devant moi. » dit Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

Bella lui jeta un regard de défi et dit « Vraiment ? Tu veux entendre parler de trucs de filles ? »

Les yeux de Charlie s'écarquillèrent et il secoua la tête. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu ce que Bella venait de dire.

Je ris, suivis Bella jusqu'à sa chambre et fermai la porte. Elle se retourna tellement vite que j'eus peur qu'elle perde l'équilibre et demanda « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je lui dis rapidement ce que Carlisle nous avait dit et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Euh… pourquoi Carlisle a besoin de Sam et Billy ? » demanda Bella. Je soupirai et tapotai le lit de Bella. Elle s'assit à côté de moi.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. » répondis-je avec un soupir. « Carlisle nous a demandé de rester discrets à propos de certaines choses. »

« Il me cache des choses ? » demanda Bella dans un murmure.

« Non » répondis-je, le ton assuré. « Il veut être celui qui te dira à propos de la tribu. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je lui en parlerai et il te le dira. »

Bella acquiesça. Je savais qu'elle me faisait confiance pour en parler à Carlisle. J'espérai qu'elle ne fouinerait pas pour avoir des informations dangereuses.

« Alors… tu penses que ces vampires pourraient nous attaquer ? » demanda Bella, et je sus qu'elle avait peur.

« Non » répondis-je. « Pas maintenant de toute façon, mais si jamais ils découvrent qu'un clan de vampires a deux « amis » humains, ils pourraient voir ça comme un défi. »

« Génial… » grogna Bella en se laissant tomber sur son lit. « C'est parfait. » Elle soupira et se releva. Elle me regarda. « Pas un mot à papa, hein ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondis-je en acquiesçant. Je pouvais croire que Charlie était mon âme sœur, mais je savais qu'il aurait besoin d'être un peu persuadé. Je souris, me levai et partis chercher Charlie, j'avais vraiment besoin de son soutien, même s'il ne savait pas qu'il me passait sa force.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et la fiction est la traduction de celle de Angel of the Day.

Narrateur omniscient

Le trio de vampires courait à travers la forêt. Ils pouvaient sentir l'odeur d'un autre clan de vampires et s'en était un grand. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir affaire à eux. Le groupe avait déjà chassé sur leurs terres et ils ne voulaient pas que le clan les retrouve. Les vampires sont très possessifs et ils ne voulaient pas avoir à affronter un clan enragé. Ils se crurent en lieu sûr quand soudain l'air changea et ils sentirent une odeur qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontrée auparavant. Elle était musquée et douce et horrible pour leurs nez. Victoria s'arrêta, leva le nez et huma légèrement. Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent. Ils froncèrent les sourcils et firent un pas vers elle quand ils entendirent un bruit. Les vampires se regardèrent les uns les autres et se mirent à courir entre les arbres comme si un démon était à leurs trousses. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu un hurlement comme celui-là avant et pourtant ils savaient déjà qu'ils n'étaient plus les chasseurs… mais les proies.

Carlisle POV

Je courus jusque chez les Swan. Ma rencontre avec Billy et Sam s'était plutôt bien passée. Sam, malgré ses préjugés, avait compris l'urgence et avait rapidement monté un plan d'attaque. Bien que les choses étaient encore tendues entre la tribu et ma famille, je lui avais dit clairement que je n'autoriserais jamais personne dans ma famille à faire du mal à aucun habitant de cette ville. Puis, j'avais fait remarquer qu'il était important que Bella et Charlie soient au courant pour les loups garou. En tant que shérif de la ville, il serait capable de détourner les chasseurs de Sam ou d'aucun autre membre qui se serait transformé. Par ailleurs, la présence continuelle de Bella dans la vie de Jacob m'inquiétait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il l'attaque par mégarde et que je la perde parce que je n'avais pas pu la surveiller. C'était mon pire cauchemar.

Je me garai et écoutai, à la recherche de bruits du trio de vampires. Heureusement, je n'entendais que les sons de Charlie, Bella et Esmé. Je sortis de ma voiture et claquai la portière, relâchant un peu de ma tension, mais pas assez pour endommager ma voiture.

Puis je courus à la porte et frappai. Charlie ouvrit, l'air légèrement perplexe. Il n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards entre la voiture et moi. Charlie était un officier de police et il savait à la seconde près le temps qu'il fallait à un humain pour aller de sa voiture à la porte. J'étais heureux de pouvoir bientôt lui dire la vérité.

« Charlie » commençai-je d'une voix inquiète. « On doit parler. »

Esmé me regarda et grimaça. Je pouvais voir l'inquiétude sur ses traits et je savais qu'elle avait peur de ne plus pouvoir parler à Charlie après ça. Je m'inquiétai de ne plus jamais revoir Bella, mais je croyais aussi en Dieu et en notre amour. Heureusement Charlie était trop attaché à Esmé pour trop protester.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Carlisle ? » demanda Charlie, perdu. Je lui fis signe de me suivre au salon. Bella descendit de sa chambre et Esmé s'assit à côté de moi sur le canapé. Elle prit ma main et la serra doucement. Charlie sourit nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » répéta Charlie. Il regardait partout autour de lui.

« Ce que je vais te dire, Bella le sait déjà presque complètement. » commençai-je et Bella se raidit en même temps qu'Esmé. Elles me regardèrent toutes les deux, d'un air de demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée et je fis signe que oui.

« Je voulais attendre que tu te sois habitué à nous. » continuai-je. « Attendre que tu réalise que tu aimes Esmé, mais je ne peux pas attendre aussi longtemps. » Je pris une inspiration et dit « Il n'y a pas de façon simple de le dire, alors je vais juste l'annoncer comme tel. Charlie, nous sommes des vampires. »

Charlie resta sur place pendant un moment. Puis, il se mit à rire. C'était un grand rire profond, et il s'arrêta brusquement en réalisant qu'il était seul à rire. Il regarda nos expressions sérieuses. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Bella « Non ? »

« Si. » répondit Bella avec un sourire compatissant. « Carlisle est le plus âgé. Il a plus de trois cents ans. Il a créé Edward, Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett. Alice et Jasper les ont rejoint plus tard. »

Charlie ne bougea pas. Puis il regarda Esmé et demanda « Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Plus de cinquante ans. » répondit calmement Esmé. « Carlisle m'a transformé après que j'ai essayé de me suicider. Mon enfant nouveau né était mort dans mes bras et j'avais voulu abréger ma vie. Mon mari était du genre abusif et il l'avait frappé une nuit. Il m'a donné une deuxième chance de vivre, même si c'était une non-vie.

Charlie me lança un regard suppliant et je souris tristement. « J'étais en chasse contre les vampires, les loups-garou et les sorcières. Nous sommes tombés sur un vrai clan de vampires et l'un d'eux me mordit. Je me refusai à boire du sang humain et courus dans la forêt. J'étais rendu fou par la soif quand je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais boire du sang animal pour survivre. »

Charlie ne bougea pas et fixa le sol. Finalement, il regarda Bella et demanda « Est-ce que tu as été blessée ? »

« Non, papa. » Bella fronça les sourcils. « Carlisle m'aime et ne me ferait jamais de mal ou quelque chose que je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse. Papa, il est le même homme qu'avant. La seule différence est que maintenant tu sais que c'est un vampire. »

Charlie acquiesça d'un air absent puis finalement secoua la tête et se leva « Non, c'est n'importe quoi. Prouvez-moi que vous dites la vérité. »

J'acquiesçai et bougeai, vite. Charlie et Bella restèrent bouche bée. Je m'arrêtai près de Bella. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés « Je ne t'ai jamais vu bouger aussi vite, mon cœur »

« Il va falloir t'y habituer, mon amour. » répondis-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser doucement. Je me reculai et fis un pas vers Charlie. Il recula et regarda Esmé. Elle prit sa main et dit « Charlie, je sais que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser mais il y a encore quelque chose. »

« Encore ? » plaisanta Charlie en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

« Tu connais les histoires de la tribu. » demandai-je. « À propos des vampires et des loups-garou. »

« Carlisle, est-ce que tu es en train de dire ce que je pense ? » demanda Bella en s'avançant vers moi. J'acquiesçai.

« Les histoires de la tribu sont vraies. Certains sont des loups-garou. Ce sont les ennemis des vampires, mais il y a des années, lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Forks, nous avons passés un pacte avec eux. Nous restons de notre côté et ne faisons de mal à personne et ils nous laissent tranquilles. Maintenant, nous sommes cependant devenus alliés à cause d'une nouvelle menace. »

« Quelle menace ? » demanda lentement Charlie, redevenant l'officier de police qu'il était.

« Je t'ai menti aujourd'hui. » répondis-je, me sentant coupable. « Je ne voulais pas t'alarmer, mais maintenant, je crois que tu dois savoir. Ton ami n'a pas été tué par un animal. Il a été tué par un trio de mauvais vampires. »

Charlie serra les dents et se leva. Il me fixa un moment, puis finit par se calmer. « Je comprends que tu aies menti. J'aurais fait pareil. Ne refais jamais ça. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour les vampires. » lui dis-je en me levant. « Sam est sur le coup. Il est le seul loup-garou pour l'instant, mais d'autres vont arriver, enfin, c'est ce que pense Sam. Il pense que Jacob en sera un. Billy m'a dit de te dire qu'il est désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé. Il ne pouvait pas, mais maintenant que tu es impliqué dans cette famille, il pense que tu dois partager ce savoir. »

Charlie acquiesça à nouveau. Il était calme, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il voulait juste que chaque chose rentre en ordre. Soudain, il se leva et dit « Je vais marcher un peu. »

« Tu ne peux pas. » répondis-je en m'approchant de lui. Charlie fronça les sourcils et je m'expliquai. « Ces mêmes vampires pourraient venir pour toi si jamais ils découvrent que mon clan a des « amis » humains. La plupart des vampires considéreraient cela comme un défi ou une traîtrise. »

« La plupart des vampires ne sont pas comme vous, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Charlie. Il semblait enfin avoir compris une partie de ce que je lui avais dit et je sentais qu'il était certain de ce qu'il avançait. Je me contentai d'acquiescer.

« Bon, très bien. » asséna Charlie. « Je vais dans ma chambre. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir. »

Il monta les escaliers. Je soupirai tandis qu'il claquait la porte. Esmé s'assit sur le canapé, l'air pensif. Elle dit finalement « J'espère que ça ne le gênera pas trop. »

« Laisse lui un peu de temps. » répondit Bella en regardant le plafond. « Il va s'y faire. Il t'aime. »

Esmé acquiesça mais elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

Narrateur omniscient

Le trio de vampires courait. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire avec cet énorme loup à leurs trousses. Ils étaient presque à la frontière canadienne, mais seraient-ils capables de distancer la bête encore longtemps ?

Sam courait. Ses pattes allaient plus vite que ce qu'il pensait possible. S'il pouvait juste chasser les vampires de ses terres, se serait bien. Ils pourraient revenir, mais les Cullen seraient déjà sur leurs gardes. Il n'y aurait pas que lui. Soudain, il sentit la présence d'un autre vampire. Du coin des yeux, il vit un grand garçon aux cheveux couleur cuivre en bataille et une peau extrêmement pâle. Le vampire le regarda tandis qu'il se faufilait entre les arbres. Il entendit dans sa tête

« Heureusement que vous aussi, les loups, vous pouvez parler dans votre tête. »

« Qui es-tu ? » Sam se demanda s'il devait s'arrêter et l'attaquer.

« Ne fais pas ça. Je suis Edward Cullen. Carlisle m'envoie pour t'aider. »

« Tu sais que tu es sur les terres de la tribu ? » grogna Sam. Edward rit et répondit.

« Nous sommes à la frontière, tu es de ton côté et moi, du mien. »

Sam rit. C'était une drôle tournure des événements, mais aussi une bienvenue.

Charlie POV

Je ne savais pas quoi penser, ou dire, ou faire. Comment réagir à ce type de déclaration ? C'était surréaliste. Même ma fille savait ! C'était déjà assez que nos situations amoureuses soient aussi compliquées. Tous les deux, un père et une fille, sortant avec un couple divorcé était déjà complètement bizarre. Je croyais Esmé plus jeune que moi. Je m'étais bien planté. Elle était assez âgée pour être ma grand-mère, et Carlisle était assez âgé pour être notre ancêtre, à Bella et moi. C'était étrange, surnaturel et malsain. Je suis fou amoureux d'Esmé. Elle est douce, gentille, drôle, belle et différente. Elle est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu est âgé de quelques décennies de plus que moi…

Je grognai et m'assis sur mon lit, me massant les tempes et essayant de ne pas faire une attaque de panique. Je me retins du mieux que je pus mais le barrage failli rompre quand même. Heureusement que je n'avais pas craqué en bas.

Je sursautai soudain quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« Papa ! » cria Bella. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Non. » coassai-je et Bella entra. Elle avait un sourire sympathique et elle s'assit à côté de moi.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment. Finalement, je demandai « Est-ce qu'ils ont une super ouïe aussi ? »

« Yep. » répondit Bella avec un sourire.

Je me frottai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas avoir cette discussion là où Esmé pouvait l'entendre. Malgré le fait qu'elle était un vampire, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je l'aimais. Je ne voyais seulement pas comment concilier ça avec l'image d'une suceuse de sang qui s'était débrouillée pour rentrer dans mon esprit.

« Tu veux que je m'en aille, non ? » demanda Bella. Je la regardai et acquiesçai.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment gérer ça maintenant, Bells. » dis-je. Je ne voulais jamais avoir à gérer ça.

« D'accord » répondit Bella en se levant « Mais… » Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils « Si tu l'aimes, cela ne devrait pas te poser de problème. »

« Ça te pose un problème à toi ? » demandai-je doucement, j'avais déjà peur d'en avoir dit trop pour l'ouïe d'Esmé.

« Non. » répondit Bella avec un sourire joyeux. « J'aime Carlisle plus que tout. C'est un homme bien qui ne me fera jamais de mal. J'en suis complètement sûre. »

Je souris légèrement et la regardai s'en aller. Ma Bella était une fille gentille, résistante. J'aurais juste aimé voir les choses de la même manière qu'elle.

Esmé POV

J'étais inquiète. J'aimais Charlie, mais je n'étais pas sûre que nous étions des âmes sœurs. Il avait l'air si… peu sûr de lui même et de nous. Cela pouvait-il signifier qu'il ne ressentait pas ce que je ressentais ? Ce serait horrible, un amour à sens unique, et je savais que je courais ce risque. Je secouai la tête et me levai avant d'être arrêtée dans mon mouvement par une lourde respiration. Je me retournai et fis face à un Charlie fatigué.

« J'ai réfléchi. » commença Charlie. « Que, peut-être, peu importe ce que tu es, tant que… Je t'aime. »

Je m'approchai de lui. Il me rencontra à mi-parcours et m'attira dans une forte étreinte.

Il sourit et murmura « Tu es si… froide. »

Je souris tristement et m'éloignai de lui mais il m'attira plus près de lui. Il enfouit son nez dans mon cou et murmura « J'aime ça. »

« Tu aimeras moins quand tu auras froid. » murmurai-je mais il se contenta de sourire et m'attira encore plus près de lui jusqu'à ce que je sois collée à son torse.

« Esmé ? » murmura Charlie en collant son visage dans mon cou.

« Oui, chéri ? »

Il recula légèrement et m'embrassa doucement. Je lui rendis son baiser et la seconde d'après, j'étais assise à califourchon sur lui sur le canapé. Il gémit quand je bougeai et je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je me sentais enivrée, intoxiquée.

Charlie était incroyable. Il était chaud et doux et il sentait incroyablement bon. Finalement, il s'écarta et je gémis du manque. Charlie rit et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Sa respiration était forte mais il avait un sourire satisfait.

« Désolé… mais l'un d'entre nous doit respirer. » coassa Charlie et je ris. Je vis son regard se concentrer et il fronça un peu les sourcils en regardant autour de lui.

« Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ? »

« Il se peut que je nous ai fait bouger. » murmurai-je en regardant sagement le sol.

« Il se peut ? » murmura Charlie contre mon cou qu'il mordilla. Je ris.

Il se recula et m'embrassa « Je t'aime. »

Je souris et le repoussai pour un baiser plus approfondi. « Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Il sourit en retour et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il fallut peu de temps avant que j'entende la respiration de Charlie ralentir et je souris en réalisant qu'il s'endormait vite.

Bella POV

Carlisle faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine. Je savais qu'il était inquiet mais je savais aussi que s'il ne se calmait pas, je le tuerais.

« Carlisle, assieds-toi. » sifflai-je en mettant ma tête entre mes mains. Carlisle s'arrêta et me regarda. Il s'assit avec précaution à côté de moi et murmura « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Non » assénai-je. « Ça ne va pas. Il se peut que j'ai des vampires tueurs aux trousses et mon père pourrait m'interdire de te revoir. Et cette fois-ci il aurait une bonne raison. »

« Je crois pas qu'il pourrait nous empêcher de nous voir, poupée. » répondit Carlisle en m'attirant à lui. Je bougeai dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il me lâche. Il semblait surpris que je refuse son réconfort, mais je voulais que personne ne me touche à ce moment.

« Bella ? » demanda Carlisle, un peu surpris.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Carlisle, pour les contacts. » Je soupirai, pris sa main et la serrai. « Quand je suis nerveuse, je n'aime pas qu'on me touche. »

« Oh… » murmura Carlisle et il acquiesça. Cela paraissait normal. « Je suis désolé, mon amour. »

« C'est pas grave. » répondis-je avec un soupir. Je me levai et passai ma main dans mes cheveux. « Pourquoi ça prend aussi longtemps ? »

« Bella » dit Carlisle en prenant ma main. « Calme toi. »

Je retirai ma main et me rassis. Finalement, je fronçai les sourcils « Allons regarder la télé ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire. »

« Oui, poupée. » acquiesça Carlisle et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Pour trouver mon père et Esmé dans une position suspecte. Je virai au rouge et me détournai. Carlisle regarda le sol.

« Tout va bien. » répondit Esmé avec un petit rire embarrassé. « Charlie s'est juste endormi. Nous ne… faisons rien. »

Je soupirai de soulagement et Carlisle rit de moi. Je lui lançai un regard moqueur. Ce petit temps de repos fut vite coupé par la sonnerie de téléphone de Carlisle.

Il l'attrapa et répondit.

« Edward ? » dit Carlisle. Je le regardai murmurer, soupirer et froncer les sourcils. Son visage se ferma et il prit une longue inspiration dont il n'avait pas besoin. Cela me rendait très inquiète.

« Merci Edward » dit Carlisle avec un regard paniqué, mais son ton était ferme. « Appelle les autres et retrouve nous à la maison » Je le regardai raccrocher. « Nous devons y aller. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demandai-je et Carlisle secoua la tête. « Le trio a monté un piège pour Sam et Edward. Heureusement, ils l'ont vu à temps. Edward a tué le black et Sam la rousse, mais un s'en est sorti. Il a fait demi-tour et il suit la trace d'Edward. Il pense que c'est un traqueur. »

« Est-ce que c'est grave ? » demanda Charlie. Il était réveillé et tenait la main d'Esmé.

« Très » répondit Esmé. « Il n'abandonnera pas la chasse tant que soit sa proie soit lui soit mort. »

« Merde » jura Charlie. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On sort d'ici. » répondit Carlisle en prenant ma main et en m'entraînant. Je trébuchai mais il m'entraîna et me prit sur ses épaules.

« Nous allons devoir courir. » Carlisle regarda Esmé et elle acquiesça. Elle regarda Charlie et lui fit un demi-sourire « J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas. »

« De quoi ? » demanda Charlie. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'accrocha dans son dos. Elle ne fit aucun son à cause de l'effort. Papa s'accrocha à Esmé mais avait l'air complètement scandalisé. Je ris et Carlisle nous prévint « Accrochez-vous. » Et nous étions partis.

C'était une sensation très étrange de voir les arbres passer près de moi à une telle vitesse. Nous allions bien plus vite qu'aucune des voitures des Cullen et je comprenais maintenant pourquoi ils aimaient tant la vitesse. Je m'accrochai aussi fort que je pouvais et tremblai légèrement. À chaque fois que Carlisle frôlait un arbre, je gémissais et m'accrochai plus fort. J'étais complètement terrifiée et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Soudain, Carlisle s'arrêta et je vis un salon joliment décoré. Je regardai autour de moi et fronçai les sourcils. Où étions-nous ?

Alice descendit les escaliers et cria « Je m'inquiétais pour vous ! J'ai vu le vampire changer de direction et j'ai cru mourir de frayeur. J'avais tellement peur que vous n'arriviez pas à temps. » Elle regarda Charlie qui était visiblement un peu secoué. « Donc, j'imagine que vous l'avez dit à Charlie. »

« Apparemment. » cracha Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel. Alice lui jeta un regard mais elle se mit tout d'un coup à osciller et à haleter.

« On doit… »

« Et où iriez vous ? » demanda une voix grave. Carlisle se retourna et me poussa derrière lui. Esmé fit de même avec Charlie. Papa n'aimait pas cette situation mais il reconnaissait aussi qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande aide.

« Et qu'avons-nous ici ? » demanda le vampire, de la surprise dans la voix. « Deux animaux de compagnie humains. Je me demande quel goût ils ont. »

« Vous êtes un traqueur indésirable. » grogna Carlisle. « Et vous devez partir maintenant. »

« Mon nom est James. » rit le vampire. Il ne devint soudain plus qu'une image floue. Carlisle sauta sur la droite pour l'intercepter mais réalisa une seconde trop tard que le vampire l'avait piégé. Carlisle cria quand le vampire m'attrapa. Je sentis mes os s'écraser les uns contre les autres tandis qu'il bondissait dans les escaliers. James m'attrapa à la gorge. J'entendis Charlie crier et je savais qu'Esmé essayait de l'empêcher de s'approcher. Carlisle disparut mais le vampire l'attrapa facilement. Rosalie le chargea mais il la rejeta sur le côté d'une main. Je pouvais à peine respirer tant le vampire serrait et la douleur me traversait de part en part. Il me jeta par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier. Je sentis quelqu'un me toucher mais je m'écrasai sur la table. Je vis Alice coincée contre le mur avec les dents du traqueur sur son cou. Elle criait et je sentis la douleur me déchirer le corps. Je baissai les yeux pour voir une barre de bois sortir de mon ventre. Je gémis et sombrai dans les ténèbres.

Carlisle POV

J'étais plus fort que le traqueur mais pas aussi rapide. Edward était le seul assez rapide pour contrer James. J'entendis Bella crier de nouveau et accélérai dans l'espoir d'intercepter James. Je vis son saut dans les airs et je fus soulagé de voir Alice. Elle l'aurait attrapée si James ne l'avait pas coincée contre le mur.

Je m'arrêtai net. Mes yeux étaient collés à Bella, immobile sur le sol, du sang coulant de sa blessure.

Heureusement, aucun membre de ma famille ne l'avait remarquée, mais pas le traqueur. Il jeta Alice contre le mur le plus loin et tourna les yeux, s'arrêtant sur Bella. La peur me prit au cœur, mais la rage me traversa le corps et je laissai ressortir la colère que j'avais essayé de cacher jusque là. Je me jetai sur James, déchirant ses yeux avec mes ongles. Je frappai ma jambe contre son genou et lui mordis le cou. Le traqueur perdit son équilibre et j'attrapai sa tête entre mes mains et l'arrachai rapidement, criant de rage. Je tombai en arrière et Rosalie et Alice commencèrent à déchirer le corps du traqueur. Esmé avait attrapé des matériaux inflammables et commençai à faire du feu dehors.

Je me tournai rapidement et trouvai Charlie, la tête de Bella reposant sur ses genoux. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage et je courus à ses côtés. Je pouvais encore entendre son cœur battre mais je sentis mon cœur se geler… le bruit était beaucoup trop faible. Je regardai la blessure et réalisai brutalement qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour la sauver. Elle allait mourir si je n'agissais pas rapidement.

Je regardai Charlie « Elle va mourir. »

Charlie me regarda à travers ses larmes « Tu peux la sauver. »

« Oui » murmurai-je. « Je vais la sauver. »

Je me penchai et plantai mes crocs dans sa peau froide. J'avais espéré qu'elle n'ait pas à subir ça avant d'avoir reçu son diplôme du lycée. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne en apparence mon âge, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tandis que je laissai le poison faire effet, je la retirai du pieu de bois improvisé et murmurai « Tu ne peux pas la voir maintenant. Après la transformation, elle ne pourra pas rester près des humains. J'ai peur qu'elle ne te fasse du mal. »

Charlie acquiesça et fit demi-tour. Soudain, il se retourna et demanda « Et si j'en devenais un aussi ? »

Je regardai Charlie et murmurai « Tu es sûr ? »

« J'aime ma fille, Carlisle. » répondit Charlie, de glace. « Je ne peux pas la laisser affronter ça toute seule. Par ailleurs… J'aime Esmé de tout mon cœur et je sais que ça ne changera pas. Je devrai prendre cette décision tôt ou tard si je veux vraiment être avec elle. Pourquoi pas maintenant, quand ma fille a le plus besoin de moi ? Nous pourrons nous entraider pour surmonter notre soif. »

J'acquiesçai et regardai Esmé. Elle acquiesça en retour et je m'éloignai rapidement. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si Esmé pouvait transformer Charlie sans le vider de son sang, mais je ne pouvais pas considérer l'idée de le transformer tant que Bella n'aurait pas fini sa transformation. Je l'allongeai sur mon lit et m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle commençait à convulser violemment et mon cœur se brisa en la regardant. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle profite plus de sa vie humaine, mais ce ne serait pas le cas. Au moins, elle serait toujours dans ma vie.

J'entendis un cri percer la nuit et je vis le dos de Bella s'arquer. Je plaçai mes mains sur chacune de ses épaules pour la stabiliser. Si j'avais pu pleurer pour elle, je l'aurais fait. Elle commença à crier et je fermai les yeux. Ça allait être deux longues heures.

* * *

_Voilà pour l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ^^ Le prochain chapitre, c'est l'épilogue_, _j'espère que la fiction vous aura plu !_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et la fiction est la traduction de celle de Angel of the Day.

Bella POV

J'ouvris les yeux et les couleurs m'aveuglèrent. Il y avait du bruit tout autour de moi et j'avais l'impression que mon ventre allait exploser. Je gémis, serrant les mâchoires. Je sentis deux bras puissants se refermer sur moi tandis que je geignais.

« Carlisle, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

« Chut, mon cœur » murmura Carlisle en me serrant contre lui. « Tout va rentrer en ordre d'ici une minute. »

Il avait raison. Une minute plus tard mes yeux et mes oreilles s'étaient adaptés et je pus ouvrir les yeux. J'avais extrêmement froid et en même temps, tout mon corps bourdonnait. Tout était un peu flou, mais je me souvenais de la douleur qu'avait provoquée le pieu de bois dans mon ventre. Je poussai un petit cri aigu et regardai mon ventre. Il n'y avait rien. Je fronçai les sourcils et lançai un regard interrogateur à Carlisle. Il me sourit tristement « Je suis désolé, Bella. »

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je, inquiète. Mes yeux s'agrandirent, je me mordis la lèvre, et mon esprit s'arrêta de fonctionner. Mes canines étaient longues et pointues. Je regardai mes mains, elles étaient d'un blanc laiteux, encore plus blanc que je ne l'étais auparavant. Je levai les yeux vers Carlisle, le regard empli de questions et il répondit « J'ai dû te transformer. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité, poupée. »

J'acquiesçai, perdue. J'avais songé à passer par cette étape avec Carlisle mais seulement quand nous aurions en apparence le même âge. Quoiqu'on n'aurait pas pu faire autrement. Je me rappelai m'être empalée et j'avais su que j'allais mourir. Et j'étais encore là. Je sentis la douleur me traverser et je gémis. Carlisle soupira « Viens avec moi poupée. Tu dois te nourrir. »

J'acquiesçai et il me prit dans ses bras. Il courut au bas des escaliers et sortit. Nous courûmes pendant un moment et finalement il me reposa. Il sourit en me tendant sa main « Allez. On va courir tous les deux. »

Je pris sa main et nous nous mîmes à courir. C'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Nous courions et courions et j'avais l'impression de voler. Enfin, nous nous arrêtâmes et trouvèrent une biche dans notre champ de vision. Je gémis et reculai.

« Bella » commença calmement Carlisle « Tu dois te nourrir. »

« Mais… » commençai-je. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal au pauvre animal. Carlisle prit ma main et la serra. « Il vaut mieux que ce soit cette biche plutôt qu'un être humain. »

J'acquiesçai et regardai Carlisle sauter prestement sur l'animal et l'attraper. Je traversai la petite clairière et m'agenouillai devant la biche. Carlisle me fit un sourire d'encouragement. Je pouvais sentir le sang de l'animal et frissonnai. L'instant d'après, mes crocs étaient plantés dans le cou du pauvre animal. Son sang était la meilleure chose que j'avais jamais goûtée. C'était crémeux comme du lait mais chaud comme un chocolat chaud, et il avait un goût sucré. C'était enivrant.

Je me reculai une fois que la biche fut morte et que j'eus bu tout son sang. Je regardai Carlisle et sourit. Il se pencha et lécha une goutte de sang qui coulait sur mon menton. Je grognai et m'accrochai à son col, écrasant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il se recula et murmura « Est-ce que tu as fini ? »

« Loin de là. » grognai-je et je l'attirai vers moi de nouveau. Nos corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et je pouvais sentir son érection contre moi, je le voulais encore plus. Enfin, il se recula et souffla « Viens, Bella. Nous devons aller voir comment va Charlie. »

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demandai-je, reprenant instantanément le contrôle de moi même. Je me sentais bizarre, comme si j'étais en feu. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant, mais j'étais déterminée à ignorer cette sensation, pour le bien de Charlie. « Est-ce que je peux au moins rester près de lui ? »

« Il a été transformé après toi. » me dit Carlisle tandis que nous courions jusqu'à la maison des Cullen. « Il ne voulait pas te laisser affronter ça seule. Il devrait se réveiller bientôt, mais il était plus vieux que la plupart d'entre nous lorsque nous avons été transformés et ça lui a demandé beaucoup plus. »

« Est-ce qu'il ira bien ? » demandai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Oui » répondit Carlisle en s'arrêtant devant la maison. « Il faut juste qu'il se réveille. »

Nous courûmes à l'intérieur pour nous trouver face à Charlie. Il avait l'air plus jeune d'une certaine manière, mais il avait conservé les mêmes traits, mais ils étaient d'un blanc laiteux, un contraste saisissant avec la peau foncée qu'il avait eue. Il me sourit et je courus le prendre dans mes bras. Il était aussi solide que Carlisle et je savais que je devais être pareille. Il se recula et demanda « Comment allons nous expliquer ça ? »

« Et maman ? » demandai-je.

« On va s'en occuper. » murmura Carlisle en m'attirant à lui. « Je te le promets. »

J'acquiesçai et Esmé emmena Charlie pour qu'il se nourrisse. C'est à ce moment là que je réalisai que tout allait changer.

Epilogue

C'avait été une triste journée lorsque la commune perdit son bien aimé shérif et sa fille dans cet horrible incendie. Peu après l'accident, ils perdirent leur nouveau docteur et toute sa famille. Carlisle Cullen avait été follement amoureux de la fille de Charlie Swan et quand elle était morte, avait fait son deuil en silence. Il dormait à peine et travaillait à longueur de temps. Il refusa de parler de sa mort ni de quoique ce soit concernant les Swan. Ses enfants restèrent discrets et manquèrent quasiment tous leurs cours. Même l'ex femme de Carlisle fit son deuil. D'ailleurs, il y avait eu des rumeurs comme quoi elle aurait commencé à sortir avec Charlie Swan lui même et elle avait donc une bonne raison de se recueillir. La tribu organisa un enterrement traditionnel pour Charlie et sa fille, et tout le monde savait que Billy et Jacob étaient profondément affectés.

Renée et Phil vinrent de Floride. Renée était folle de douleur, mais tout le monde savait qu'elle irait bien. Elle était enceinte de deux mois et aurait bientôt un enfant. Rien n'aurait pu remplacer Bella mais au moins Renée aurait un nouvel enfant à aimer.

Bella et Charlie observèrent tout cela.

Parfois, c'était dur, autant émotionnellement que physiquement. Parfois, Charlie avait si soif qu'Esmé devait le forcer à la suivre, mais il n'était pas pire que Jasper. Bella s'en sortait mieux. L'odeur ne la gênait pas autant que les autres vampires. Elle devenait quand même tendue quand quelqu'un se coupait en sa présence et devait s'en aller, mais en fin de compte, elle s'adapta très bien. Carlisle s'assura qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec eux pour les surveiller. En général, c'étaient Esmé et Emmett ou Edward et Emmett. Une fois que tout fut rentré dans l'ordre, ils avaient prévu de déménager au Canada, Carlisle avait promis qu'ils se marieraient là bas. Bella considéra cela comme un bon plan, particulièrement avec ce nouveau désir qu'elle éprouvait pour son vampire.

Sam considérait déjà Bella comme faisant partie du clan Cullen à partir du moment où elle avait commencé à sortir avec Carlisle, il n'avait donc pas été offensé par les deux transformations. En revanche, Jacob l'avait été. Peu après l'incendie de la maison, Jacob s'était transformé en loup garou et Bella en était ravie. Ils lui avaient annoncé la nouvelle et il était devenu brutal. Il ne voulait plus parler à Bella tout en sachant qu'elle continuerait d'essayer tant qu'il n'aurait pas entendu raison. Charlie et Billy discutèrent au téléphone et la voix de Charlie, bien plus joyeuse que depuis des années, avait fait chaud au cœur de Billy. Esmé et Charlie prenaient leur temps. Esmé était encore méfiante à l'idée d'épouser quelqu'un après la débâcle qu'avait été son mariage avec Carlisle, mais Bella savait qu'elle serait un jour sa belle mère.

En fin de compte, Bella était tout à fait heureuse. Elle avait l'amour de sa vie, sa relation avec son père était plus solide que jamais et elle ne l'appelait presque plus par son prénom. Elle savait qu'un jour son meilleur ami lui reparlerait. Billy était aussi certain qu'un jour Jacob finirait par céder. Elle était cependant mal à l'aise à l'idée de laisser sa mère et les nouveaux membres de sa famille seuls.

Carlisle et Bella gardèrent l'œil sur Renée et l'enfant à naître. Pendant neuf mois, ils restèrent à Miami, surveillant religieusement Renée. Carlisle était même allé à l'hôpital prétendant être un patient. Renée et Phil avaient été surpris à l'arrivée du deuxième enfant. Bella avait reçu un frère et une sœur.

En hommage à Bella et Charlie, la fille fut nommée Susan Bell et le garçon Charlie Phil. Ils étaient magnifiques et Carlisle promit à Bella qu'ils les surveilleraient au fil des ans. Bella quitta l'hôpital, heureuse, s'accrochant au faible espoir qu'un jour elle serait réunie avec sa famille humaine. Carlisle se contenta de sourire à l'heureuse jeune mariée et ils rentrèrent en courant au Canada.

The End.

* * *

_Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'aurais dû le publier il y a très longtemps mais j'ai été très occupée… En tout cas c'est la fin ! Merci d'avoir été aussi patientes et j'espère que la fiction vous aura plu !_


End file.
